


Of Your Making

by GingerPoulpeKataracte



Series: La Prison et le Glaive [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Artifacts, No character bashing, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot Twists, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPoulpeKataracte/pseuds/GingerPoulpeKataracte
Summary: TRADUCTION. L'auteur est Purplewitch156. Une réaction inattendue lors de la bataille finale piège Harry Potter dans un artefact magique avec pour seul compagnie son pire ennemi. Le Carcerem les libérera, mais à une unique condition, impossible, car ni Harry Potter, ni Tom Riddle ne peut pardonner l'autre. [Pas de Bashing, Plot twist, Post Bataille de Poudlard AU].
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: La Prison et le Glaive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783411
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Your Making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368581) by [purplewitch156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewitch156/pseuds/purplewitch156). 



> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les commentaires ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**1** **er** **octobre 1956**

Les minutes passèrent.

Tom n'avait jamais aimé attendre et chaque seconde qui passait était véritable épreuve. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaîne dorée du médaillon glisser entre ses doigts. Hier, Hepzibah Smith lui avait enfin montré ses trésors et antiquités et il avait déjà l'impression que ça faisait une année. L'urgence de prendre le médaillon et la coupe sur le champ le brûlait, mais faire ça aurait été stupide. Il n'avait pas flatté la vieille femme pendant 8 ans pour échouer à cause de son impatience et sa témérité.

 _Demain_ , se disait Tom, en lissant le devant de sa veste noire et se recomposant un visage neutre.

C'était une bonne chose que Burke ait été envoyé à la dernière vente aux enchères de Cremp. Tom avait besoin de quelque chose pour se distraire et qui sait? Peut-être que la chance continuerait de lui sourire et qu'il trouverait une autre relique importante et rare qu'il pourrait ajouter à sa collection.

" Tom ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là! »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à l'assistante de Sebastian Cremp: petite, sans menton à proprement parler, Rosalyn Kurk rayonnait derrière ses grosses lunettes carrées. Elle était l'une des personnes en charge de préparer les artefacts pour l'enchère. Tom l'avait déjà rencontré à de nombreuses reprises, et à chaque fois, elle se cramponnait à son presse-papier et le serrait contre sa poitrine, rayonnante d'excitation.

«M. Burke et moi avons été intrigués par la lettre de Mr.Cremp» Dit Tom, tout en jetant un regard sur la salle d'enchère bondée, il ajouta: «Pour que Mr.Cremp invite autant de monde ici, ça doit être quelque chose de choisi spectaculaire »

Les yeux de Rosalyn s'agitèrent. Elle repoussa ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez. «Spectaculaire est une façon de décrire ça. Je ne serais pas surprise si l'enchère est allongée d'une heure. »

Cela n'amusa pas Tom. Les ventes aux enchères de Cremp avaient déjà tendance à s'allonger d'elles-mêmes.

«Ça ne me dérangerait pas de te montrer un aperçu» Suggéra Rosalyn, rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

Tom feint la surprise, mais le mince sourire qu'il lui envoya n'était rien de la sorte.

«Rosalyn, je ne voudrais pas risquer ton travail.»

«Ça sera rapide. »Et mimant Hepzibah, elle dit,« Je sais combien tu apprécies la magie pour ce qu'elle est. N'importe qui voudrait juste l'ajouter à sa collection. De toutes les personnes venues ici, _Tu_ devrais être celui à la voir de plus près. »

L'intérêt de Tom s'éveilla. Était-ce l'épée de Gryffondor cachée derrière la scène?

«Je te suis.»

Les joues roses de Rosalyn tournèrent au Magenta. Elle lui montra le chemin en passant à travers la foule impatiente jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une porte discrète. Elle l'ouvrit avec un coup de baguette rapide et se dépêchait d'entrer à l'intérieur d'un couloir étroit et sombre. Après un court chemin, ils arrivèrent dans la zone de stockage de Cremp. Il pouvait voir l'enchère de ce soir se déroulait devant lui, dans un labyrinthe d'étagères. Presque immédiatement, Tom reconnut une demi-douzaine d'artefacts magiques. Tandis que la baguette de Rosalyn claquait contre une étagère, ses yeux scannèrent les objets, il était déçu. Rien ici n'avait un jour appartenu à Gryffondor.

«Viens,» Dit Rosalyn dans un souffle. «Regarde ça».

Elle tenait dans ses mains un disque poli d'une fine couche d'or. Il semblait parfaitement banal, mais Tom le reconnut tout de suite.

«Le Carcerem», Dit-il, surpris et fasciné.

Rosalyn rebondit sur ses pieds. «Je savais que tu le reconnaitrais! »

Parmi tous les artefacts magiques, le Carcerem était peut-être le plus enveloppé de mystère, son histoire ressemblait plus à un conte qu'à des faits. Toutes les études sur cet objet furent brèves. Les vols, et même les chercheurs travaillant dessus disparaissant sans laisser de trace ont seulement ajouté une sorte de charme sombre à l'artefact. Le Carcerem lui-même, a trompé la vigilance des sorciers et disparu près d'un siècle plus tôt.

Le pouvoir qu'il devait contenir...

Les doigts de Tom était contre le disque doré avant que son cerveau n'enregistre ses actions. A ce moment-là, le Carcerem se réveilla, s'ouvrant comme une fleur dans les mains de Rosalyn.

Choquée, Rosalyn faillit le laisser tomber. «Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'ouvrir! Même Sebastian n'a pas réussi et il a fait tellement de tests! »

Tom l'ignora, trop occupé à lire les fines gravures entourant le cercle intérieur. Les runes étaient archaïques, dans un langage qui, même pour lui, n'était pas totalement clair, pourtant le peu qu'il comprenait était suffisant pour qu'il retire brusquement sa main.

«Tu es blessé? »Demanda Rosalyn, inquiète.

«Ce n'est rien» Répondit Tom, frottant son index contre son pouce. Le bout de son doigt était douloureux, comme s'il avait été piqué par une aiguille mais il n'y avait aucune marque.

«Tu es sûr? »Insista Rosalyn. «Tu es terriblement pâle. »

«Je vais parfaitement bien, je t'assure. On devrait partir. Notre absence sera peut-être remarquée. »

Rosalyn haleta. «Tu as raison! L'enchère devrait commencer à tout moment! »Elle se dépêcha, reposant le Carcerem à sa place et Tom relâcha son souffle.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait ressenti quelque chose en touchant la pièce de métal, le Carcerem avait fait plus que déployer ses pétales: il avait ouvert ses yeux et _regardé_ à travers lui. Regardé son âme.

L'alchimiste, Nicolas Flamel, avait écrit, peut-être une de ses plus célèbres observations: « _Observez le Carcerem avec la plus grande prudence. Si vous l'observez, l'inverse est aussi vrai. »_

Tom retourna auprès des autres, se sentant étonnement perturbé. Presque vulnérable. Il écrasa ses sentiments. Il n'était pas comme les autres sorciers. Il était au-dessus et bientôt tout le monde dans cette salle étroite et moisie connaîtrait son immense et terrible pouvoir. Le Carcerem n'était rien face à lui. Il n'était vulnérable à rien ni personne. Ses Horcruxes s'assuraient de ça.

Le Carcerem fit son apparition, toute la salle tremblante d'excitation mais Tom ne leva pas sa main pour enchérir pour le compte de Borgin et Burke. Son esprit était occupé par de plus grandes ambitions. Hepzibah aurait bientôt une visite imprévue.

* * *

**2 mai 1998**

Severus Snape entra dans le bureau du directeur, fermant à clé la porte derrière lui avec un simple mouvement de baguette. Pour un court instant, il s'autorisa à laisser tomber sa façade. Il le regretta immédiatement.

«Severus, qu'est-il arrivé? »Demanda Dumbledore depuis son portrait, derrière le bureau.

Severus se força à bouger et sortit la boîte scellée qu'il transportait.

«Je viens juste de confisquer ça à Gregory Goyle. »

Il posa la petite boîte sur le bureau et donna un coup léger. L'objet s'ouvrit et révéla un disque doré parfaitement lisse. Severus n'avait jamais vu ça durant toute sa vie, mais la magie émanant de l'objet retint attention - une énergie tournoyante et chaotique. Une tempête électrique, à peine contenue. Il ne classerait pas automatiquement l'objet comme sombre mais c'était certain qu'il fallait faire preuve de prudence et que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont un élève devrait être à moins de 5 mètres, encore moins à avoir dans son sac.

Dumbledore prit une inspiration vive.

Severus leva rapidement les yeux vers lui. «Vous savez ce que c'est? »

«Oui» Répondit l'ancien directeur. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le disque. «Et tu dois absolument sortir ça du château, immédiatement. »

Durant toutes les années au cours desquelles Severus avait connu Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais vu l'homme vraiment effrayé qu'une poignée de fois. Aujourd'hui pourrait être ajouté à la courte liste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cet appareil ou même ce qu'il faisait mais il était d'accord avec le fait que ça ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Severus place le disque dans sa boîte, le verrou se fermant à nouveau.

«Où pensez-vous que je -»

Une douleur brûlante le coupa. Le nouveau directeur se plia en deux, serrant son bras gauche, pile là où la marque des Ténèbres était encrée dans sa peau. Avec une grimace, il leva les yeux face au visage pâle de Dumbledore.

«Ça va devoir attendre, Albus», Dit-il sinistrement. «Potter est là. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur
> 
> Toute première fanfiction! Super excitée! Le prologue est un petit peu court. Attendez-vous à ce que les chapitres soient plus longs à partir de maintenant. Vu le début du prologue, il peut y avoir confusion, mais ce n'est pas une fanfiction contenant un Voyage dans le temps. J'essaie de coller le plus possible à la chronologie canon de base. Cependant, ça va devenir UA durant la bataille de Poudlard. Ça sera plus clair dans le prochain chapitre.  
> Couple: Tom / Harry, mais ils ne seront pas ensemble avant un moment. Je prends mon temps avec eux.  
> Avertissement: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tous les personnages étaient à JK Rowling. Aucun argent n'est produit à partir de ce travail, juste du bonheur.
> 
> Note du traducteur
> 
> Salut! Eh bien c'est aussi ma première traduction! Je suis vraiment excité aussi! J'adore vraiment cette fanfiction et la traduction est un vrai plaisir.  
> Voilà le lien original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368581/chapters/33170874  
> Déjà, bonne nouvelle, l'histoire originale est finie! Donc il faut juste attendre que je traduise! Je pense poster une fois par semaine, peut-être deux des fois.  
> Comme l'a dit l'auteur, le prologue n'est pas hyper clair mais on comprend tout au premier chapitre! Il faudra malheureusement attendre un peu plus longtemps pour voir la relation Tom / Harry mais ce n'est pas en vain;)
> 
> Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!


	2. Partie 1: Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une critique directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les critiques ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**PARTIE 1**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry entendit les vagues en premier. Il sentit le sable, désagréable contre sa joue, en deuxième. La brûlure dans sa gorge vint en troisième. Il a soulevé sa tête et ses poumons se rebellèrent… Eau salée? Confus, Harry plissa les yeux face aux rayons du soleil. Il n'y avait plus ses lunettes mais il les trouva, vu près de sa main. Il les mit alors qu'une vague avançait vers lui.

«Qu'est-ce que -» Sa voix ressemblait à un croassement, sa gorge brûlant comme s'il avait avalé tout l'océan.

Il se leva malgré ses jambes tremblantes, la confusion montant de plus en plus alors que les secondes passaient. Il se tenait sur une plage déserte, ce qui était impossible étant donné qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard juste quelques secondes auparavant. Il était dans le bureau du directeur, se battant-

Harry gela.

Il n'était pas seul.

Plissant les yeux à cause des tâches de sel sur ses lunettes, Harry vit une autre forme, plus bas sur la plage.

«Ron? Hermione? »

Aucune réponse. La forme ne bougea pas. Harry tituba jusqu'à elle, ses jambes aussi solides que de la gelée. La sensation beaucoup trop familière de la peur rampa sur sa peau. Il traverse la courte distance, ses paniers s'enfonçant dans le sable mouillé. Pendant qu'il se rapprochait de la personne, il sut que ce n'était ni Ron ni Hermione. En arrivant à son niveau, il tomba à genoux et retourna avec appréhension la silhouette, avant même que son visage soit révélé, il sut qui c'était, son instinct le devançant.

Le cerveau d'Harry s'arrête à cause de l'absurdité de la situation. C'était fou.

Des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle et complètement inconscient; c'était Tom Riddle.

Ce fut la fraîcheur d'une vague s'écrasant contre lui qui ramena Harry. Enlevant l'eau salée de ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il était tombé dans la hache d'essayer de s'éloigner d'un Voldemort bien trop _humain_ , il tira dans la baguette de sa poche.

Pour la seconde fois, tout sembla se figé, les contours de sa vision se noircirent alors que son attention attention focalisait sur une autre choisi impossible. La baguette. La baguette d'aubépine dans son poing serré n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple bâton. La panique monta dans la gorge d'Harry. La baguette était vide. Sans vie.

Elle tomba de ses doigts alors qu'il fouillait dans sa chemise. Il tira la bourse en peau de Moke qui pendait autour de sa nuque et sortit sa propre baguette. Presque cassée en deux, les fins restes de bois et de plume de phénix la gardait difficilement entière. Harry leva sa baguette près de son visage et sentit qu'il tenait quelque chose de mort.

" Non "

Sa baguette n'était pas juste cassée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une baguette, du tout. Un sort était sur le bout de la langue mais il ne trouva pas le courage de prononcer. La terreur avait élu domicile dans son cœur et se propageait dans la poitrine alors qu'une terrible pensée lui vint: la Magie avait disparue.

Mais la magie ne pouvait pas être partie. Harry a à peine remarqué la prochaine vague frappant ses tibias, et menaçant d'emporter la baguette d'aupébine alors qu'il était entièrement concentré sur celle faite de houx. La magie était derrière tout ça. La Magie avait fait ça.

Peu importe ce que c'était.

Harry ferma les yeux. _Pense_. Il fallait y avoir une explication logique. Il était à Poudlard - il était était certain. Hagrid a été porté hors de la Forêt Interdite. Neville avait défié Voldemort, tuant Nagini d'un simple revers avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Le chaos avait éclaté. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'était lancé dans le combat. Il s'était révélé. Tout le monde était regardé, il avait défié Voldemort dans la Grande Salle, sa baguette stable dans sa main, alors qu'il attendait le sortilège de mort, respirant bruyamment. Seulement, Voldemort, les yeux rouges écarquillés par la fureur avait fait l'opposé. Il s'était enfui, prenant Harry par surprise durant une seconde. Dans les escaliers de marbres puis dans le couloir de Charmes, Harry aurait suivi - toute l'école courait derrière lui - jusqu'à ' à ce que Voldemort soit coïncidé dans le bureau du directeur. Même les portraits les avaient suivis pour voir la scène. Depuis son portrait, derrière le bureau, Dumbledore cria un avertissement-

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda vers son poignet droit, remarquant la brûlure pour la première fois. Il se rappelait avec une extrême clarté, Voldemort envoyé le meuble contenant habituellement la pensine dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter et avait crié _'Confringo'_ et le meuble avait explosé, jetant des bouts de bois dans toute la pièce. Harry se souvint qu'il avait levé son bras pour se protéger et… et…

Et il s'était retrouvé à moitié noyé dans l'océan? Sur une plage qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, dans un endroit qui semblait à des kilomètres de Poudlard avec un Tom Riddle habillé avec les vêtements de Voldemort, semblant aussi jeune que déjà eu travaillé pour Borgin et Burkes. L'explosion avait-elle embrouillé son esprit? Était-il en train d'errer dans le département des maladies mentales de Saint-Mangouste alors que tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination très réelle?

Ou…

Harry regarde la brûlure de son poignet. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer la marque en détail mais ça ressemble à une demi-lune, la peau autour du rouge et sensible.

Avec un gros effort, Harry contrôle la panique qui menaçait le submerger. Il fallait y avoir quelque chose choisi dans le meuble qui n'avait pas bien réagi à l'explosion. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de trouver Ron et Hermione.

«Ron! Hermione! »

Harry se tourna alors que les mouettes volaient au-dessus de lui. Ils ont été là. Ils étaient juste à côté de lui, ils avaient monté les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur.

Une lumière aveuglante attira l'attention d'Harry. Au sommet d'une colline, derrière d'épais arbres, se trouve une maison. Elle possédait des tourelles et des flèches étonnement similaires à Poudlard mais c'était beaucoup plus petit. Un manoir, peut-être. Certainement pas un château. Ses pierres blanches brillaient face aux rayons soleil. Ça l'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant et son cœur s'agita. Ron et Hermione avaient forcément vu. Ils savent se trouver là-bas. Il ramassa la baguette d'aubépine et fit 5 pas en direction des arbres quand il se stoppa.

Voldemort

Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé et inconscient sur le sable. Harry regarde la marée envoyer une nouvelle vague sur le corps. Était-t-il mort?

Et s'il ne l'était pas?

Harry rangea les baguettes et tendit la main vers la gorge de Voldemort, grimaçant. Il chercha un pouls et en trouva un.

Comment? Comment c'était arrivé? Comment Voldemort pourrait-il ressembler à un nouveau à Tom Riddle? Où est-ce que c'était vraiment Riddle venant du passé? Aurait-il pu y avoir un retourneur de temps caché dans ce meuble? Ça semblait faux. Hermione avait dit que le dernier avait été détruit lors de leur cinquième année et malgré ça, un retourneur de temps ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait plus soudainement plus de magie. ¨Peu importe ce que c'était ... C'était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré avant.

Voldemort n'avait pas l'air d'être près de se réveiller. Allait-il le faire avant que la marée ne l'emporte?

_Laisse-le_

_Va-t'en. Va-t'en_ , et trouve Ron et Hermione.

Et si Voldemort se réveille? Ne serait-il pas mieux de l'avoir là où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui?

Sa bouche se tordit de dégoût mais Harry attrapa Voldemort par sous ses aisselles et le souleva. Une vague de déjà-vu le submergea: quinze ans, chancelant sous le poids de Dudley après une attaque de détraqueurs. L'épaule et le dos d'Harry se plièrent sous le poids du corps mou de Voldemort. Il serra les dents et se dirigea vers les arbres.

La maison était déverrouillée. La porte d'entrée - grande et en chêne et étrangement comme Poudlard - s'ouvra sans effort. Le hall d'entrée était spacieux et innocupé.

Harry tenta de dire «Bonjour» mais il était trop épuisé pour parler. Voldemort était toujours inconscient et il avait l'impression de porter un sac de briques. Le chemin à travers les arbres et sur la colline avait semblé sans fin. Les jambes tremblantes, Harry entra et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Sur sa gauche, se trouve, une arche voûtée et Harry aperçu une belle cheminée avec plusieurs fauteuils qui sont confortables confortables. Il transporta Voldemort dans la pièce et le dépôt sur le sol. Quand il fut enfin débarrassé de sa charge, il faillit de nouveau tomber, ses jambes au bord de l'épuisement. Seulement Harry avait encore a trouvé une corde. Il fallait ligoter Voldemort. Il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

Harry se précipita vers un meuble et ouvrit les tiroirs, grognant de frustration quand il ne trouva rien d'autre que des boîtes de bijoux et des bibelots. Il poussa un presse-papier en verre qui tomba au sol et roula jusqu'à la chambre. Dans un autre tiroir, il a trouvé une écharpe en soie rose saumon, soigneusement pliée près d'une paire de gants anciens. Ça ressemble à des choses que Tante Pétunia porterait. Harry attrapa l'écharpe et se dépêcha de retourner vers Voldemort.

Il était heureux et immensément reconnaissant que Voldemort soit toujours inconscient. Harry le leva pour le mettre en position assise contre le fauteuil, et en utilisant l'écharpe, lia ses mains ensemble derrière son dos. La respiration d'Harry se coupa. Il hésita, puis attrapa le poignet gauche de Voldemort. Sur la peau pâle se trouve une brûlure.

Harry retira brusquement sa main et recula. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous les deux la même marque? Il fallait sortir d'ici. Il voulait retourner à Poudlard.

" Bonjour ? »Harry cria dans le hall d'entrée sombre. «Yat-il quelqu'un ici? »

La maison était silencieuse

Quelqu'un souhaitait vivre ici, se dit Harry. La maison était équipée et meublée, les objets remplissaient les étagères et les meubles. Un parapluie se tenait sur… une jambe de troll.

Harry cligna des yeux. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose choisi sur lequel Tonks tombait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans Square Grimmauld. Cette décoration était manifeste plus populaire qu'il ne le pensait.

Les propriétaires seraient être partisans. Ils reviendraient sûrement bientôt. Harry espéra que ce n'était pas des partisans de Voldemort. C'était la dernière choisi dont il avait besoin.

«Potter? »

Harry se retourna, prenant rapidement sa baguette dans sa main, même si c'était inutile et pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi c'était inutile?

Voldemort le fixa lentement, secouant légèrement la tête. «Qu'est-ce que -» Il s'immobilisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillant d'incrédulité. Il était absorbé par le miroir grandeur nature qui était à 3 mètres de Harry, contre le mur.

Harry regarda lui aussi le miroir et faillit s'étouffer, pas à cause du reflet de Voldemort mais à cause du miroir en lui-même. C'était le Miroir de Rised. Harry l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Le filigrane doré, les pieds en forme de griffes, les runes gravées le long du cadre. Que faisait-il ici? Harry s'approcha pour mieux le voir.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »Demanda Voldemort. Sa voix, remarqua Harry, pleine de choc. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

C'était le même. C'était forcément le même. Harry savait que Dumbledore avait retiré de Poudlard. Il fallait l'avoir amené ici. Même si Harry était toujours aussi confus, la peur menaçant de l'étouffer s'est dissipée. Dumbledore avait déplacé le miroir ici - peu importe où c'était. Un sourire triomphant se propage sur son visage. Cette maison appartenait à un sorcier qui connaissait Dumbledore.

«Potter! »

Les yeux d'Harry allèrent vers la cheminée. Il courut vers celle-ci. Derrière lui, il entendit Voldemort se débattant contre ses liens mais Harry l'ignora. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, une petite boîte en fer blanc posée en haut de la cheminée. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouve de la poudre de cheminette. C'est avec confiance que Harry entra dans la cheminée vide.

Rien ne se passa.

Glacé, Harry réessaya. La poudre verte tapissait les briques froides comme une poudre brillante banale.

«Potter»

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était un rêve. _Un rêve._ Il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre dans sa tente et tout raconter à Ron et Hermione.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Potter? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

«Moi? »Dit-il, tournant autour de Voldemort. «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

Voldemort lui lança un regard sur l'emploi de haine, Harry fut surpris de ne pas être englouti par des flammes instantanément. Il sortit la baguette d'aubépine, aussi inutile soit-elle, et la rage sur le visage de Voldemort se transforma en surprise. Ses yeux - si humains maintenant - papillonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Il se retourna ensuite pour regarder derrière lui, comme si Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'une statue.

Harry sentit une pointe d'ennui poindre.

«Impossible» Prononça Voldemort

" De quoi ? »Demanda Harry, voulant que Voldemort lui fasse face. «Où sommes-nous? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un flash de lumière aveuglante le coupa. Il gémit et leva ses bras pour se protéger contre la lumière brûlante… ou était-ce son poignet qui était en feu? La lumière grandit jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus supportable.

Tout stoppa. Secoué, Harry a baissé les bras et regarda autour de lui. Au plafond, se trouve un disque doré. Alors que Harry le fixait, il commença à bouger. Les triangles se détachent et s'ouvrent comme les pétales d'une fleur. Là où aurait dû se trouver le centre de la fleur, était une longue ligne dentelée qui du bord du cercle à un autre. La ligne se fendit, formant deux demi-lunes qui tournaient lentement autour de l'autre tandis que les pétales tournaient eux aussi lentement dans la direction opposée. C'était le genre de chose que Luna pourrait connaître.

«Le Carcerem»

Le regard d'Harry retourna sur Voldemort et ce qu'il y vit le rendit plus effrayé qu'il n'a jamais été durant toute sa vie: Voldemort était terrifié.

«Le quoi? »Dit Harry

Voldemort ne détourna pas son regard sur la 'fleur' dorée devant eux. Fébrilement, ses yeux parcoururent les runes. Quand il détourna enfin les yeux, il avait l'air malade.

«Ces liens ne sont pas nécessaires, Potter»

Harry laissa sortir une sorte de rire. «Désolé si je ne te crois pas au mot»

«Ils ne sont pas nécessaires» Voldemort continua, sa voix, froide, en contradiction avec ses paroles, «vu que je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser. »

Harry se figea. De toute ce que Voldemort aurait pu dire, Harry n'aurait jamais parié sur ça. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment en train de rêver.

«Nous sommes dans le Carcerem» Expliqua Voldemort, «un ancien artefact dont le seul mais est de contenir les deux forces les plus volatiles près de lui, à l'intérieur. Ça voulait se trouver dans le meuble. »Grogna-t-il

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par« contenir »? »

«On était en train de se battre. Le Carcerem était présent dans la pièce. On l'a activé et on a été aspiré à l'intérieur. »Voldemort releva la tête vers la fleur tournoyante. «Le Carcerem crée un univers de poche, séparé du temps et de l'espace. On ne peux pas le briser ni s'en échapper. Le seul moyen pour qu'il nous relâche est que nous - »La bouche de Voldemortse tordit de dégoût. Il n'a pas continué.

«C'est que nous quoi? »Demanda Harry, faisant un pas en avant.

Voldemort le fixa avec un regard mort. «Pour qu'il nous relâche, il faut que nous faisions la paix»

Harry le fixa et un rire lui échappa. Il semblait hystérique, même à ses propres oreilles mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Son rire redoubla et il dû poser se mains contre ses genoux.

«Tu as fini? »Dit Voldemort, pas le moins du monde amusé, lui.

Harry se recomposa, le souffle court. Essuyant une larme, il dit, «Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à gagner là-dedans, mais tu peux arrêter, tout de suite. »

Les yeux de Voldemort lancèrent des éclairs. «Ce n'est pas un jeu, gamin! Il n'y a _rien_ que j'aimerais plus que te tuer, là tout de suite, mais je ne _peux pas_ . Je ne peux pas si je veux quitter le Carcerem »Ses yeux parcoururent le plafond. «Tout est écrit là, Potter» cracha-t-il, ressemblant soudainement comme Snape. «Ou tu n'es même pas pris la peine d'apprendre les runes anciennes? »

La remarque piqua plus que ce que Harry avait pensé.

«Regarda autour de toi! »Insista Voldemort. «Il n'y a aucune trace de magie ici, à part pour cette horreur sur le plafond. Cette baguette que tu tiens n'est rien de plus qu'un bout de bois. Tu pensais que je ne le remarquerais pas? »

Harry rougit mais il ne baissa pas la baguette. «Ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé du Carcerem »

«Ça» Dit Voldemort, la voix qui montre tout son dédain, «Ça ne veut pas dire grand-choisi».

Harry sentit ses oreilles brûler. «Tu l'as fais! C'est un dernier effort pour te sauver. Tu as… trafiqué mon cerveau. J'imagine tout ça! »

Pour l'une des seules fois de sa vie, Voldemort était sans voix.

«Donnes-moi une raison! »S'emporta Harry, des rayons d'un rouge profond éclairèrent la pièce, indiquant que la nuit était proche. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de garder leurs voix basses. Quelqu'un serait déjà venu. Un doute qu'il ne met ignorer plus longtemps se faufila en Harry: Il n'y avait personne. «Donnes moi une raison de croire. »

Le regard de Voldemort était dur, il était inébranlable. «J'ai tenté de te tuer de ma main pas moins de 5 fois. J'ai détruit ta famille. J'ai maudit ta vie. Avec chaque souffle que je possède, je tente de te détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste _rien_ de toi. C'est une promesse et Lord Voldemort tient toujours ses promesses. Donc, Harry Potter, sache que quand je te dis que tu m'es vital _vivant_ , je le pense. »

Harry raffermit sa récompense sur sa baguette, le rapprochant du visage de Voldemort. «Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans le miroir? »

" Pardon ? »Ricana Voldemort

«Tu m'as bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans le miroir? »

Le regard que lui envoyé Voldemort aurait suffi a tuer un dragon. «Moi, comme j'étais en 1956, le jour où je suis entré en contact avec le Carcerem lors d'une enchère. Sur dirait qu'à la création de notre prison, il a restauré mon corps comme il était ce jour-là. Peut-être que le Carcerem a été endommagé. Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, il était dans ce meuble, qui a explosé.

Quelque chose choisi de froid sembla tomber dans l'estomac d'Harry

«Assez endommagé pour qu'il ne nous laisse pas sortir? »Demanda-t-il

«Impossible de le savoir» Répondit Voldemort, ne semblant pas vraiment ravi.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu ne peux pas me tuer si tu veux partir? »

«C'est comme ça que le Carcerem fonctionne» Dit Voldemort, semblant impatient. «Deux personnes entrent, et deux sortent. Il a été utilisé à de nombreuses reprises pour forcer une armistice. Si l'un de nous, l'autre dans le Carcerem, le gagnant reste piégé ici pour toujours. »

«Donc… Donc on n'es sensé se faire confiance à l'autre» Lâcha Harry, incrédule.

La bouche de Voldemort se tordit en quelque chose a choisi le vaguement ressemblant à un de ses vieux sourire, mauvais et tueur. «Devrions nous fixer des conditions? Je vais, cependant, avoir besoin que mes bras soient libérés. »

Harry ne voulait pas le croire. Voldemort était un menteur et un manipulateur. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour se libérer. Seulement, Harry ne pourrait ignorer les faits. Sa baguette n'avait aucune utilité, tout comme la poudre de cheminette. Le miroir ne montrait pas le désir le plus profond de Voldemort: l'Immortalité et la Victoire. Contre sa volonté, les yeux d'Harry voyagèrent à travers la pièce et alors qu'il commençait à vraiment regarder, les absurdités semblaient évidentes. C'était un pauvre mélange entre les salles communes de Gryffondor et Serpentard, le papier peint et le tapis était un mélange de rouge doré et de vert argenté. Le fauteuil sur lequel Voldemort était attaché était le préféré d'Harry, celui que Ron, Hermione et lui choisissait toujours près de la cheminée. Le canapé, cependant, est venue de la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry s'en souvenait à cause de sa seconde année. Les portes bougies autour des murs étaient toutes en formes de serpents. L'estomac d'Harry se retourna. Sur la table, se trouve le jeu d'échecs sorciers de Ron, les pièces immobiles… Et plus loin, caché près d'une fenêtre voûtée, sur clairement reconnu la maquette du terrain de Quidditch d'Oliver Wood. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un papier-presse tout à l'heure était en fait le rapeltout de Neville. une des fenêtre voûté, sur pourrait être clairement reconnue la maquette du terrain de Quidditch d'Oliver Wood. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un papier-presse tout à l'heure était en fait le rapeltout de Neville. une des fenêtre voûté, sur pourrait être clairement reconnue la maquette du terrain de Quidditch d'Oliver Wood. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un papier-presse tout à l'heure était en fait le rapeltout de Neville.

C'était n'importe quoi.

C'était de la folie.

«Tu connais une issue? »Demanda Harry à Voldemort, la bouche sèche. «Pour sortir du Carcerem? »

«Non» Répondit Voldemort. «Mais comptes sur moi, je vais en trouver une. »

Chaque fibre de son être lui criait de ne pas faire, mais Harry traversa la pièce et libéra son ennemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur:
> 
> Hey! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre, bon même si je n'avais pas fixé de jour pour poster je pense que je suis un peu en retard, (même si le chapitre était déjà prêt), il me restait à corriger et vérifier ce que j «avais écrit. Je commence à peine cette traduction et j'ai déjà des problèmes de santé malheureusement :) Mais bon, ce n'est rien de trop grave et je devrais vite m'en remettre. Il y aura donc un autre chapitre de la semaine prochaine (surement vendredi, dans 5 jours).


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une critique directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les critiques ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

« Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre arrivée »

Voldemort se leva et Harry recula brusquement.

« On était sur une plage. »

« Une plage ? » Voldemort se tourna vers l'une des grandes fenêtres. Elles étaient exactement comme celles de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les même en tout 'à la reproduction des lions cambrés, gravés dans le verre.

« J'ai repéré la maison -»

« Et tu m'as transporté. » Finit Voldemort, regardant Harry. « Je te remercie »

Harry serra les dents. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient les dents de Voldemort pendant qu'il souriait.

_Bâtard._

Voldemort s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Même en étant sa version de lui-même à 30 ans, il était toujours aussi grand. « Tu as vu quelque chose d'autre ? Quelqu'un ? »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Non. Et d'après ce que tu as dit j'imaginais qu'on serait les seuls ici. Deux personnes entrent, etc… »

« De ce point de vue, oui. Nous sommes les deux seuls _sorciers_ , mais il faudrait être idiot pour penser que rien d'autre n'existe à l'intérieur du Carcerem. » Voldemort remarqua enfin la brûlure sur son poignet. Il l'inspecta.

« J'en ai une aussi »

Voldemort leva un sourcil. « Intéressant. Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de nous lier ensemble ? »

Son estomac se souleva à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien qu'Harry détesterait plus que d'être lié à Voldemort. Il avait passé presque toute sa vie à être mêlé aux affaires de Voldemort et maintenant, quand il pensait être enfin débarrassé de ce monstre, quelque chose les rapprochait une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as dit que nous allions devoir nous entendre pour réussir à sortir. Peut-être que c'est la façon du Carcerem de surveiller, je ne sais pas…notre état émotionnel. »

Même en le disant à haute voix, Harry trouvait que c'était stupide, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Voldemort sembla considérer sa réflexion.

« Peut-être ». L'homme traversa la pièce pour se retrouver près d'un des porte bougies en forme de serpent. Quelque chose sur son visage changea, quelque chose qui pourrait presque s'apparenter à de la nostalgie avant qu'il ne prenne la bougie, attrape une des allumettes de la boîte posée à côté et l'allume en la frottant rapidement contre la boîte. Sans dire autre chose, Voldemort, avec sa bougie allumée, quitta la pièce.

Harry, décontenancé par le départ soudain, se dépêcha de le rattraper. Il le retrouva dans le hall d'entrée, en train d'essayer de choisir quelle direction emprunter en premier.

« Pourquoi tu ressembles à ça ? » Demanda Harry. « Pourquoi le Carcerem a modifié ton apparence ? »

Voldemort choisit. Il monta les escaliers, qui, maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, ressemblaient étonnement à ceux de Square Grimmauld. La bougie, éclairant les murs tandis que Voldemort montait, mis en lumière une série de têtes accrochées sur les murs.

Voldemort s'arrêta. « Eh bien Potter. Quelle charmante compagnie. »

Harry se mit sur la défensive. « Ils viennent de la maison de mon parrain et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« C'est parce que je ne vois aucune raison de le faire. » Ricana Voldemort. Il continua son ascension le long des marches.

« Ne joue pas à ce genre de jeux avec moi Tom. »

Voldemort s'arrêta brusquement. Lentement, il se retourna, le dos raide.

« Utilise ce nom encore une fois, gamin et -»

« Et tu vas quoi ? » Demanda Harry. « Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire, _exactement ?_ »

Il pouvait sentir la colère irradiant de Voldemort et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant de ne plus être un Horcrux. Sa cicatrice l'aurait mis à l'agonie.

« Peut-être que ça serait mieux » Dit Voldemort, se forçant à se calmer. « si on se sépare, pour notre bien à tous les deux ». Il n'attendit pas de réponse et accéléra, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Harry le laissa partir. Il était trop secoué.

C'était vrai. Tout ça. Bien que l'envie n'avait pas l'air de lui manquer, Voldemort ne l'avait pas attaqué pour avoir utilisé son nom. Ils étaient piégés et, à en croire Voldemort, le seul moyen de sortir était de…S'entendre ? L'idée même semblait folle. Mais au moins, il avait une maigre consolation. Il n'avait pas besoin de craindre que Voldemort le tue durant son sommeil. Harry ne comprenait pas le Carcerem mais il était à présent sûr que Voldemort n'allait pas le blesser. Pas s'il voulait s'échapper.

Il n'avait aucun intérêt à suivre Voldemort, Harry retourna donc dans le salon et alluma sa propre bougie. Le soleil était presque couché et le crépuscule plongeait la maison dans les ténèbres. De l'autre côté du hall d'entrée se trouvait une porte et Harry tourna la poignée. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et faillit faire tomber sa bougie. C'était une cuisine, plus précisément, c'était celle de Tante Pétunia. La papier peint à fleur, les rideaux roses devant les fenêtres, même la table et les chaises. Seulement, il y avait quelques modifications importantes. La pièce n'était pas éclairée par l'électricité mais par des bougies et des lampes à huile. Il manquait la télévision, tout comme le mixeur et le lave-vaisselle. Harry ouvrit quelques meubles et trouva la vaisselle chinoise que Tante Pétunia n'utilisait que pour les occasions spéciales, à côté des mugs, des assiettes et de l'argenterie. Le mug du championnat poids lourds de Dudley était posé près des bols. Il avait l'impression que les Dursleys pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. En colère, Harry retourna dans le hall.

Le Carcerem semblait s'être construit autour de ses souvenirs, mais pas seulement, réalisa Harry en descendant un couloir et entrant dans une pièce semblable à un atelier. C'était simple et peu décoré, les boiseries sur les murs d'une couleur sombre. Une forte odeur de poussière et de cire alourdissait l'air. Les étagères étaient partout sur les murs, contenant toutes sortes d'étranges fioles qui lui faisait penser au bureau de Snape. Là où il restait de l'espace, il y avait des livres. Harry souleva sa bougie et lut une douzaine de titres avant de se retourner, malade. Aucun de ses livres n'aurait pu être à Poudlard. Même pas dans la Zone restreinte. Cette pièce appartenait à la mémoire de Voldemort. Ça lui faisait un peu penser à Borgin et Burkes. Peut-être à cause du désordre ou de la collection de crânes sous verre. Harry se sentit soudain claustrophobe dans la petite pièce et il se dépêcha de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il partit. Il monta un autre escalier que celui choisi par Voldemort. La maison était étrangement grande, surtout pour deux personnes. Harry savait qu'il ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans au moins la moitié des pièces devant lesquelles il venait de passer. Les salons, les séjours, faisaient ressembler le tout à un casino exotique, il y avait même la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Excité, Harry entra, fixant le squelette d'un sombral accroché au sol, qui n'avait pas été là à son époque. Le bocal en verre où Lupin avait gardé un Grindylow pour l'étudier, était posé sous une fenêtre et sur le bureau du professeur Harry trouva une grosse pile de photos signées par Gilderoy Lockhart, le visage souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il traversa la maison. Pendant qu'il explorait, il rencontra les fantômes de son passé et des fantômes d'un passé qui ne lui appartenait pas (ndt: au sens figuré bien sûr). La première chambre qu'il trouva le rendit perplexe, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de l'endroit ; l'orphelinat. Les murs gris, l'armoire, le lit en acier…La chambre de Tom Riddle. Pourquoi le Carcerem s'était-il concentré sur certains souvenirs pour construire la maison, Harry ne pouvait que spéculer, mais il savait que Voldemort ne serait pas ravi. Il s'aventura plus loin dans le couloir, s'attendant à une autre chambre, mais quand il tourna la poignée, il se retrouva plongé dans Square Grimmauld. C'était la salle de bain qu'il avait partagé avec Ron. Harry posa sa bougie et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire aux pieds en forme de griffes. Il baissa la tête vers ses baskets, pleine de sable et trempées par l'eau salée. Comme une vague, l'épuisement le gagna. Il avait l'impression d'être paralysé. Il s'affaissa sur lui-même. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Mangé ? Harry pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux.

Shell Cottage.

Ils avaient quitté Gringotts depuis hier seulement. Il avait l'impression qu'une vie entière était passé depuis.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fatigue. Il pensait sincèrement que s'il fermait ses yeux, s'il laissait son corps se détendre, il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller.

Le visage de Dumbledore émergea des tréfonds de son esprit. Puis celui de Ron. D'Hermione.

Ginny.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent. Il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Pas après être _mort._

Il tendit la main vers le robinet de la baignoire et sentit le soulagement l'envahir dès que l'eau commença à couler.

Le bain le remit en forme, d'autant plus que l'eau chaude ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il retourna dans la chambre, au bout du couloir, et trouva des vêtements dans l'armoire, c'était des vêtements moldus. Il regarda avec méfiance le lit gris. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir dormir ici. Peut-être à cause des couleurs rouge et doré, Harry pensait que la première pièce qu'il avait visitée était la plus sûre. Il se perdit plusieurs fois sur le chemin mais parvint à retourner dans le hall d'entrée.

Il alluma toutes les bougies de la pièce, tout comme dans la salle commune. Voldemort n'était pas dans le coin. Harry s'assit sur le canapé, soudainement tendu. Ses yeux trouvèrent le Miroir de Rised et s'il n'avait pas déjà été convaincu par toute cette histoire, la vue aurait réussi à le faire. Terrifié, pâle, maigre, son reflet était seul. Ses parents ne se tenaient pas derrière lui.

Harry détourna le regard. Il resta immobile, la fatigue qu'il ressentait auparavant, remplacée par une énergie vive. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il traversa de nouveau le hall pour rejoindre la cuisine, allumant toutes les bougies et les lampes sur son chemin. Sa lumière l'aidait. C'était enfantin, il le savait, mais la douce lumière éclairant la maison lui faisait se sentir plus en sécurité. Il fouilla les placards, sortant les poêles et les casseroles. Il ouvrit ce qui avait toujours été un garde-manger mais qui, ici, se trouvait être un chemin de pierre descendant vers on ne sait où. Une lampe à huile à la main, Harry descendit les escaliers pour trouver une immense cave. Étonné, la lampe d'Harry éclaira les sacs de farine et de pomme de terre, les étagères pleines de légumes en conserve, de miel et de confiture. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Il se tourna et remarqua davantage de bouteilles de vin que n'importe qui pourrait boire, toutes recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une petite pièce remplie de bois pour le feu. Une tuyauterie complexe, qui semblait provenir d'une grande boîte en métal au centre de la pièce, longeait le plafond. Une chaudière, réalisa Harry, ravi. Il n'allait pas être obligé de prendre des bains froids après tout.

Descendant encore quelques marches de plus, Harry se frictionna les bras, en proie à un froid mordant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra dans une chambre froide. Il y avait de gros blocs de glaces entre d'épaisses boîtes. Il en ouvrit une et y trouva de la viande.

Il réfléchirait à ses trouvailles plus tard. Attrapant ce qui ressemblait à un paquet de saucisses, il remonta rapidement les escaliers.

Voldemort resta immobile face à un miroir, fixant le visage qu'il portait désormais. Il avait oublié que ses yeux avaient un jour été gris. Il avait oublié de nombreuses choses. Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau pleines et son nez, élancé et pointu. Ses cheveux étaient plus noir que l'encre, une mèche tombant sur son front. Il ne ressemblait aucunement à Voldemort.

Dans le miroir, les lèvres de Tom Riddle se tordirent de dégoût.

_Pourquoi tu ressembles à ça ?_

En effet, pourquoi.

Il avait besoin de réponses. Ses connaissances à propos du Carcerem étaient limitées. Les runes brillantes encore gravé à l'étage du dessous ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé.

Voldemort commença ses recherches, fermant les portes presque aussi rapidement qu'il les avaient ouverte. Il avait besoin d'information, pas d'équipement de Quidditch. Gauche, droite, tout droit, droite, impasse. Ce fut finalement au bout d'un couloir qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une bibliothèque qui venait tout droit de Poudlard.

Pour un court instant, Voldemort ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs étaient des choses amusantes. Certains ne provoquaient aucune réaction alors que d'autre le faisaient flancher. Salazar, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau onze ans entrant pour la première fois dans ce temple de la connaissance. C'était dans ce labyrinthe qu'il avait choisi sa destinée. C'était derrière ses livres qu'il avait fait ses plans pour devenir plus fort et combler sa plus grande faiblesse. C'était ici qu'il avait découvert les Horcruxes.

Ils inondèrent son esprit.

Le médaillon, la bague, la coupe, le diadème, le journal.

Nagini.

Tous détruits. Ses ancres dans ce monde, toutes éradiquées par un _enfant._

 _Comment ?_ Comment Harry Potter les avait-il découvert ?

La rage qui monta en lui fut soudaine et aveuglante. Si la magie avait toujours été à sa disposition, il aurait détruit les environs. Au lieu de ça, il déchira et arracha de ses mains, les rideaux et les portraits. Les livres volèrent dans la pièce. Quelque chose se brisa. Il attrapa un tisonnier. Les étagères en bois éclatèrent sous ses coups mais ce n'était pas assez- toujours pas. Il voulait mutiler quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La mort n'était pas une punition suffisante pour Potter. Pas du tout. Voldemort avait appris sa leçon. La mort signifiait la fin et la punition de Potter ne pouvait _jamais_ se finir. Dumbledore avait raison il y a des choses pires que la mort. Il rendrait au centuple ce que Potter lui avait fait. Il saignerait. Il supplierait. Il regarderait pendant que Voldemort tuerait toutes les personnes qui comptait pour lui. Et ensuite, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, ça serait suffisant.

La poêle pleine de saucisses grésilla. Une casserole d'eau bouillante envoya de la vapeur dans l'air. Harry ressentit un sentiment de triomphe en jetant les pommes de terre dans l'eau, envoyant quelques gouttelettes autour. Le four avait été un challenge. Harry était resté debout à l'observer pendant plus de 5 minutes avant de comprendre qu'il fonctionnait avec des bûches. Après un autre aller-retour dans la cave, ce fut une véritable épreuve de patience que d'attendre que le feu soit assez chaud, Harry aurait bientôt son dîner.

Un bruit assourdissant lui fit tourner la tête. Il prit un des couteaux posé sur le plan de travail et parti dans le hall alors que des bruits de fracas provenaient des escaliers.

« Voldemort ? »

Un ravage semblait avoir lieu au-dessus de sa tête – du verre brisé, le son d'une chaise balancé contre un mur. Comme si Harry avait attendu quelque chose comme ça depuis le début, il s'élança vers l'étage, le couteau à la main. Il suivit les sons jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la bibliothèque. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan venait de passer. Il y avait partout des livres, du verre et du bois. Voldemort se tenait immobile au centre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Harry. Ses yeux observant la pièce délabrée, cherchant quelqu'un d'autre, mais Voldemort était seul. « Quel est le problème ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Voldemort se retourna, tenant un tisonnier dans sa main. Un seul regard suffit pour qu'Harry comprenne. Rien ni personne n'avait attaqué Voldemort. Harry connaissait cet éclat dans ses yeux. C'était le même qui hantait ses cauchemars.

Mais au lieu d'avancer, au lieu de lever le tisonnier et de frapper Harry, Voldemort le laissa glisser au sol. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd. Son visage était terriblement pâle, la sueur plaquant ses cheveux sur son front. Sans avertissement, Voldemort tourna de l'œil et Harry le rattrapa juste à temps, avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur:
> 
> Voilà! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, enfin de l'interaction entre Harry et Tom! Bon, ce n'était pas hyper amical mais c'est mieux que rien ;)   
> Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt, maximum une semaine! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 3 :**

La lumière du soleil, brillante et aveuglante, brûla les yeux d'Harry. Grimaçant, il s'éloigna de la lumière passant à travers la fenêtre. Il allait devoir réparer ces rideaux. Il se demandait si le Carcerem avait caché quelque part une aiguille et du fil. Tante Pétunia n'avait jamais été très douée pour réparer les choses, mais Harry imaginait qu'à l'Orphelinat ça devait être monnaie courante. Le manque de magie de ce monde était vraiment agaçant.

Il s'assit, affalé, contre l'un des murs de la bibliothèque, laissant ses yeux vagabonder dans le vide. Il était si étourdi par le manque de sommeil que, pour l'instant, il était heureux que son esprit soit engourdi.

Riddle somnolait, allongé au même endroit où il s'était évanoui quelques heures plus tôt.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et bien que son cerveau ressemble à de la purée actuellement, il savait une chose. Il n'appellerait plus jamais Riddle, Voldemort, encore une fois. Le meurtrier de ses parents ne pouvait plus continuer à prétendre être un dieu plus longtemps.

Traîner Riddle le long du couloir et le soulever jusque dans un lit était hors de question. Harry doutait d'avoir assez de force pour le faire, même s'il le voulait. Il le laissa donc sur le sol de la bibliothèque et (en fronçant les sourcils) le recouvrit d'une couverture après l'avoir vu frissonner. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il mourait dans son sommeil ?_

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Harry qu'il aurait peur que ça arrive, il aurait ri, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Riddle mourir. Il y avait trop de chose à propos de cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'envie de frapper Riddle jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et le forcer à tout lui expliquer était de plus en plus tentante.

Harry s'est tenu occupé durant la nuit. Après qu'il ait vu Riddle, il est retourné dans la cuisine pour retrouver les saucisses brûlées et les pommes de terre complètement gâchées. Il est parti chercher un balai qu'il a trouvé dans le placard.

Quand il a ouvert la porte cachée dans l'obscurité, il faillit s'étouffer. Il recula d'un pas et faillit rire. Un placard _sous l'escalier_? _Son_ Placard ? C'était comme remonter dans le temps. Le vieux, petit matelas était là avec sa collection de jouets dinosaures posée dans un équilibre précaire sur des pots de peintures et des pinceaux. Sur l'oreiller se trouvait son ours en peluche, mangé par les mites. Mon Dieu. Il avait totalement oublié cet ours. Il tendit la main et le récupéra et en faisant cela, ses yeux furent attirés par un objet qui n'était pas censé être là. Posé près d'une serpillière et brillant aussi fort que le jour où il avait déchiré le paquet cadeau l'entourant, se trouvait son Éclair de Feu. Souriant face au retour de son balai préféré et en pensant à la tête que ferait Ron en voyant qu'il l'utilisait pour nettoyer le désordre. Il referma le placard et monta les escaliers. Il nettoya le verre brisé et remit en place les chaises. Ensuite, pendant que Riddle dormait toujours, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant doucement, Harry posa son Éclair de Feu contre une lampe et entreprit de retirer les livres des étagères.

La nuit commençait à être chassée par l'aube et les piles de livres s'amoncelaient. Harry eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quatorze ans, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de survivre sous l'eau, seulement cette fois, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'une prison magique. Juste quand il pensait que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, qu'il n'y avait aucun livre à propos du Carcerem, il trouva ça : un livre noir, sans description, en cuir, avec la même fleur dorée qu'avait gravé le Carcerem. Harry s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Une courte inscription occupait la première page : _Factura tua_

_Of your Making_

Fronçant les sourcils de perplexité, Harry tourna la page et vit une liste. Page après page, des noms étaient inscrits dans une écriture soignée. Il analysa les noms. Certains lui sautèrent aux yeux – Morgana, Edgar Stroulger, Amarillo Lestoat. Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière maléfique, l'inventeur du Scrutoscope et un vampire célèbre dans le monde entier avaient tous en commun ? On aurait dit le début d'une mauvaise blague. Il tourna les pages rapidement, espérant tomber sur quelque chose d'autre que cette étrange et troublante liste de noms. Il remarqua cependant que la plupart formaient des paires et que seulement quelques-uns étaient seuls sur la ligne.

Il tourna une autre page et la liste s'arrêta en bas de la page. Son attention fut attirée par la toute dernière ligne : Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Les rayons du soleil retournèrent éclairer le visage de Harry, le sortant de sa stupeur. Il se décala légèrement sur la gauche. Il aurait pu aller s'asseoir sur le mur en face, loin des rayons du soleil, mais il n'avait pas assez d'énergie. Le livre resta à côté de lui, sur le sol, là où il l'avait amené quelques heures plus tôt. Il se frotta le poignet. La brûlure avait guéri, remplacé par un tatouage noir d'une fine demi-lune. Bien qu'il n'ait pas regardé de nouveau le poignet de Riddle, il était sûr que leur marque était identique.

Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Il avait _gagné._ La fin avait été si proche.

Dumbledore l'avait su. Dumbledore lui avait crié quelque chose lorsque Riddle lui avait lancé ce meuble. _Pourquoi_ Dumbledore avait-il autorisé qu'un tel objet se retrouve à Poudlard.

 _Mais ce n'est plus le bureau de Dumbledore_ , lui rappela une petite voix, _C'était celui de Snape._

Est-ce que Snape avait prévu de l'utiliser sur Riddle ? Comme un dernier espoir si jamais Harry échouait ?

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que le Carcerem fonctionnait. Il avait besoin de deux personnes. A part si Riddle se trompait.

Les yeux d'Harry revinrent se poser sur la forme endormie. Il dormait sans faire de bruit. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il était toujours dans la même position dans laquelle Harry l'avait laissé. Harry se déplaça à l'aide de ses mains et ses genoux et rampa jusqu'à lui. Il mit sa main sur son front chaud et moite.

Harry se releva. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Hermione saurait _exactement_ quoi faire ou elle donnerait au moins une douzaine de suggestions et encore une autre douzaine de références tirées de livres. Il y aurait quelque chose dans son sac à main. Ron aurait tenté de remonter lui remonter le moral en préparant du thé, soulignant le fait qu'au moins Riddle été inconscient. « On ne peut pas mourir de cette façon. »

Harry sortit un rire étouffé ressemblant plus à un sanglot.

Riddle bougea. Harry se tendit, mais il n'alla pas chercher le couteau qu'il avait laissé près du livre. Riddle aurait pu l'attaquer avec le tisonnier mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Riddle aurait pu le faire aussi lorsque Harry l'avait détaché mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne ressentait pas le besoin de se protéger face à Riddle.

Lentement, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et la vue du gris au lieu du cramoisi fit sursauter Harry. Il se demandait combien de fois il lui faudrait pour qu'il n'ait plus cette réaction.

« Dis-moi, » Riddle dit d'une voix rauque «, pourquoi je suis sur le sol. »

« Tu étais malade, » Expliqua Harry. « Je ne pouvais pas te déplacer encore une fois. » Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre « Tu es lourd. »

Un faible rire échappa à Riddle avant qu'il ne grimace. Il se releva grâce à ses coudes, ses bras vacillants sous l'effort. Harry le regarda.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir été plus affecté par le voyage à l'intérieur du Carcerem que moi. »

Riddle l'ignora, plus concentré dans sa tentative pour s'asseoir.

« Tu penses que ça à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu as trente ans maintenant ? » Continua Harry. « Tu penses que ça à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que ton âme est mutilée ? »

Riddle pinça les lèvres. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était en colère à cause de sa faiblesse ou parce qu'il venait de mentionner les Horcruxes. Probablement les deux.

Vu que Riddle ne répondit pas. Harry dit : « Parles moi du Carcerem. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. » La voix de Riddle était dure.

« Un artefact magique nous as piégé dans une prison, formé à partir de nos souvenirs, conçu pour nous libérer uniquement si on arrive à s'entendre ? »

Riddle grogna pour signifier son accord, se plaçant contre le mur. La sueur coulant sur son front.

« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es différent. »

« Je t'assure, » dit Riddle d'un ton glacial, « Que je ne le suis pas. »

« Tu es malade, » Déclara Harry. « Je doute que tu puisses tenir debout. Tu n'étais pas comme ça à Poudlard. Quelque chose cloche et si tu ne me le dis pas - »

« Pourquoi je devrais ? » S'emporta Riddle, le peu de patience qu'il avait disparaissant. « Discuter de mon état ne va pas améliorer notre situation. »

« Je pense qu'il y a un rapport, » Contra Harry. Il passa le livre noir en cuir à Riddle. « C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu trouver qui fait mention de près ou de loin au Carcerem. C'est une liste de nom dont nous faisons partie, mais l'encre de mon nom semble plus fraîche que pour le tien. Tu as dit que tu as rencontré le Carcerem pour la première fois dans les années cinquante. Je pense qu'il se souvient de toi, Tom. Je pense que ton nom est là depuis un long moment. »

Si Riddle remarqua l'emploi de son nom, il ne le montra pas. Il continua de fixer le livre, ses longs doigts passant sur les noms et tournant les pages. Harry se doutait que Riddle avait reconnu plus de noms que lui. Il était toujours perturbé d'avoir trouvé le nom de Godric Gryffondor là. Heureusement, il n'était pas accompagné d'un autre nom.

« Comment le Carcerem choisit ses victimes ? » Demanda Harry

« Par le toucher. » Répondit Riddle, étudiant toujours la liste.

« Et tu l'as quand même touché ? » Harry était plus qu'étonné que Tom Riddle, parmi toutes les autres personnes, fasse quelque chose de si stupide.

« Ce n'était pas conscient, » Dit Riddle, le regard meurtrier. « Je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Ça marche comme un appât ? » Harry était partagé entre deux sentiments, la fascination et la nausée. « Mais ça ne peut pas juste attirer tout le monde. Ça aurait déjà aspiré la moitié de la population sinon. »

« Le Carcerem n'est attiré que par certains types de personnes, » Répondit Riddle. « Ceux qui possèdent un grand pouvoir et de l'ambition. Ceux qui ont l'étoffe d'un leader. »

« Les meurtriers aussi. »

Riddle lui lança un regard en biais, même s'il avait blêmi, le coin de sa bouche s'étira. « Qu'est ce qui fait qu'un homme est différent des autres ? La volonté de faire ce qui doit être fait. »

Harry refusa d'être le premier à détourner le regard et Riddle, toujours avec son petit sourire, retourna à l'étude du livre.

« Les légendes parlent d'une sorcière qui a servi de témoin à un combat opposant deux familles, » Commença-t-il, avec le ton qu'employant les professeurs face à une classe. « Générations après générations, la querelle fit rage, devenant de plus en plus brutale, jusqu'au jour où les deux leaders des maisons ennemies, baissèrent leurs baguettes. Pour les autres, le changement était soudain et brusque, sans avertissement. Ils se battaient et l'instant d'après, ils baissaient leurs baguettes.

« La sorcière, » Continua Riddle, « est celle qui a créé le Carcerem, d'après les légendes. Que ça soit vrai ou faux, le Carcerem a longtemps été décrit comme le travail, de sortilèges, le plus intriguant et puissant. C'est ce qui a éveillé assez d'intérêt pour qu'on l'étudie, mais plus encore, ce fut le récit des survivants… Les rares qui sont revenus du Carcerem ont laissé tous les mystères du Carcerem dans leurs tombes, c'est eux qui ont fait vivre son histoire. »

« Et les sorciers qui sont revenus ont fait la paix l'un avec l'autre ? » Demanda Harry, souhaitant que ça soit bien clair. « Les ennemies se pardonnant l'un l'autre. C'est bien comme ça que ça marche ? »

« D'après l'histoire, oui. »

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord. » Dit Riddle

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On trouve un autre moyen. » Riddle ferma bruyamment le livre. Il s'agrippa sur le bord de la table à côté de lui et, serrant les dents, l'utilisa pour se tenir debout.

Harry se redressa. « Tu penses qu'il y a un autre moyen de sortir ? »

« Il y a toujours un autre moyen de sortir. Il faut juste être suffisamment déterminé pour le trouver. »

« Tu parles de tricher face au Carcerem ? » Dit Harry. « Comme tu as tenté de tromper la mort avec tes Horcruxes ? Je déteste être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles mais ça n'a pas bien fini pour toi. »

On ne pouvait nier que les Horcruxes était un sujet sensible. L'énervement apparut sur le visage de Riddle. Ses poings se serrèrent, peut-être dans une tentative désespérée pour éviter d'étrangler Harry.

« Tu manques clairement ce qui est important, » Fulmina Riddle. « Sois utile et restes hors de mon chemin. »

Harry repoussa l'envie de se déchaîner contre Riddle. Il laissa l'homme partir, marchant d'un pas lent et prudent hors de la bibliothèque. Il semblait souffrir. Harry espérait que c'était vraiment douloureux. Même s'il le niait, Harry était sûr que l'état actuel de Riddle avait quelque chose à voir avec son âme déchiquetée en morceaux. Mais qu'importe si Riddle n'était pas d'accord avec lui ?

Et en une fraction de seconde, la colère partit, remplacée par une sorte de détresse mentale. Harry se sentait vieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des années – pendant toute sa vie. Il avait atteint le bout de la route, pour la trouver jonchée de verre brisée et désespoir. Revenir d'entre les morts…Survivre à toutes ces horreurs…Pour quoi ? Être piégé avec son pire ennemi comme seule compagnie ? Pourquoi personne n'avait encore détruit le Carcerem ? Pourquoi avaient-ils permis à un tel engin d'exister ? Il quitta la bibliothèque et au lieu de retourner dans le salon, il tourna à droite, vers la chambre au bout du couloir. Il se fichait que le lit provienne de la mémoire de Riddle, Harry enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Harry se retourna et cligna des yeux face au plafond blanc. Étourdi, il s'assit. Pendant un moment, il ne comprit pas où il était. Ce n'était pas Square Grimmauld.

Un poids sembla tomber sur son estomac.

_C'est vrai._

Harry sortit du lit, attendant le moindre bruit, mais il n'entendit que le silence d'une maison vide et le chant des oiseaux de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours jour il n'avait pas dû dormir longtemps ou peut-être qu'il avait dormi pendant toute une journée. C'était impossible de le savoir. Il n'avait pas vu une seule horloge durant son exploration de la maison et cette chambre ne faisait pas exception. Pieds nus, il sortit dans le couloir, jetant un regard dans la bibliothèque en passant devant. Riddle n'était pas là.

Ni dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Dire que Harry était soulagé était un euphémisme. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se croiser encore, mais chaque heure – chaque minute- où ils n'étaient pas proche l'un de l'autre était une vraie bénédiction. Harry relança le feu du four et se prépara une tasse de thé. Les plats qu'il avait préparés étaient toujours là, entassés dans l'évier, avec des restes de purée sur la porcelaine. Sur la table se trouvait un pot de confiture à moitié vide. Riddle était passé par ici. Prenant sa tasse, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à traîner un corps inconscient, il pouvait prendre le temps d'observer les environs plus en détail. Le porche donnait sur un jardin avec de l'herbe. Un chemin de terre serpentait à partir du proche vers les rangées d'arbres. C'était le chemin qu'il avait emprunté en venant de la plage. Avant d'atteindre les arbres, il se retourna pour regarder la maison. De la plage, elle ressemblait à un petit château, et d'une certaine façon, c'était toujours le cas, mais un château dessiné par un enfant. Un étrange mélange d'un manoir, une ferme et un château : une maison de campagne sur laquelle serait clouée la volière de Poudlard. S'il avait été de meilleure humeur, il aurait sûrement trouvé ça drôle.

La plage était magnifique. Le sable blanc, chaud sous ses pieds, était partout. Il resta immobile un moment, laissant les vagues s'écraser doucement sur ses pieds, et le vent plaquant ses cheveux contre son front, avant de choisir une direction et de partir. Avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, les Dursleys s'étaient plaint une fois de ne pas pouvoir voyager dans une des îles paradisiaques du Sud, blâmant Harry pour le coût financier qu'il provoquait, mais Harry savait la vérité. Le voyage était simplement trop cher pour eux. Mais les dépliants ressemblaient exactement à ça. Un océan bleu, profond, avec des plages bien photographiées pour ne pas montrer de touristes. Il avait l'impression que c'était paisible. Paisible et solitaire.

La plage n'était pas totalement plate et Harry trouva un hangar à bateaux près d'une crique. Dedans il y avait des cannes à pêche et des appâts. Une petite chaloupe. Un quai s'étendait sur l'eau calme et cristalline. Il s'assit sur le bord, laissant ses pieds s'immerger dans l'eau, sa tasse de thé vide toujours dans la main.

Ils n'étaient pas là.

Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Neville. Luna. Il ne les reverrait jamais.

Mort, Harry avait été serein, il avait éprouvé un calme qu'il essayait de retrouver mais quelque chose avait semblé avoir élu domicile dans sa poitrine, faisant se serrer son cœur. L'agonie dans sa poitrine était le chagrin. Sans Riddle là-bas, la guerre était finie. Ses amies étaient en sécurité, mais Harry ressentit leur absence comme s'ils étaient morts.

Contre son gré, d'autres visages apparurent dans son esprit – Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin, _Snape –_ Mon dieu, il avait eu tellement tort à propos de Snape. Il détourna le visage et cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes, souriant en imaginant la tête que ferait Snape s'il savait que Harry était en train de pleurer en pensant à _lui_.

La chambre après la bibliothèque devint la chambre d'Harry et il fournit un réel effort pour donner un peu de vie au décor terne. Il posa le rapeltout de Neville sur sa table de chevet. C'était un truc sympa pour se réveiller, le soleil colorant l'objet d'une sorte de gris étincelant, éclairant les murs de lumières éclatantes. Il trouva une bannière de Gryffondor dans une malle et la cloua au-dessus de son lit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais les nouvelles couleurs aidaient.

Bientôt, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, cherchant des livres de cuisine. Si le Carcerem était à présent sa nouvelle maison, il ne survivrait pas grâce aux trois plats qu'il savait cuisiner. Il en trouva une petite collection. La plupart appartenaient à Tante Pétunia mais Harry en reconnut un venant de la cuisine des Weasley. Même s'il adorait la cuisine de Mme. Weasley, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait exécuter des instructions comme _Faites un mouvement tournoyant vers le bas, ajoutez une portion de sauce (nv)._

Même si Harry connaissait le sort pour conjurer de la sauce, ça ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose ici. Plutôt désespéré, il prit _Festin de 5 minutes_ et descendit les escaliers avec un autre livre de Tante Pétunia dans son autre main.

Durant le troisième jour, il avait trouvé le puit, heureusement d'ailleurs car depuis ce matin l'eau ne coulait plus du robinet. C'était une pompe devant être actionnée à la main près d'une serre. Un tuyau reliait la pompe à un grand récipient, et c'était ce récipient qui fournissait l'eau à la maison. Harry savoura l'effort et se promit de le faire tous les jours pour toujours avoir de l'eau disponible.

Il se faisait beaucoup de nouvelles promesses ces derniers temps.

Le four et le fourneau étaient alimentés toute la journée, le charbon aidant à faire démarrer le feu.

Il allait toujours marcher le long de la plage, vers le hangar à bateaux, deux fois par jours, une fois après le petit déjeuner et une fois dans l'après-midi. Sinon, il prenait le risque de rester assis devant une fenêtre, regardant dans le vide, pendant trop longtemps. Ce fut lors d'une de ses promenades qu'il croisa des poules en liberté. Il trouva leur nid et maintenant, il récupérait des œufs tous les matins.

Riddle allait et venait. Harry entendait les portes d'ouvrir et se fermer, il entendait ses pas à travers les escaliers et le bain se remplir d'eau. Amusant comme avec toutes les chambres qu'avaient fourni le Carcerem, il n'avait fourni qu'une seule salle de bain, à partager. Miraculeusement, Harry et Riddle ne se croisait jamais. Harry ne savait pas ce que l'autre homme faisait, et il s'en fichait. Il savait juste que Riddle était toujours en vie. Les signes de sa présence étaient présents partout dans la maison – bougies brûlant dans l'atelier qu'Harry avait découvert le premier jour, des plats sales dans l'évier. Il entendait des bruits la nuit. Des coups. Des bruits de déchirures. Harry avait l'impression que Riddle cherchait des passages secrets. Ou peut-être qu'il cherchait un indice pour s'échapper dans le plancher. Une fois, en fin d'après-midi, Harry regarda le soleil se coucher depuis la volière, qui était pleine de chauve-souris à la place des hiboux, il vit Riddle pour la première fois depuis leur discussion dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'il se déplaçait à travers les buissons, un but en tête.

Le lendemain matin Harry s'éloigna de son emploi du temps strictement réglementé. Il s'est levé à l'aube, marchant sans s'arrêter sur un sentier menant sur une prairie en haut de la colline. La vue était superbe – Un océan étincelant sans fin. Sur le chemin menant au sommet, les oiseaux avaient formé une sorte de haie devant lui, gazouillant joyeusement. Harry sourit, pensant à Hermione lançant une floppée de canaries sur Ron. Quand il atteint la prairie, il cueillit trois fleurs, choisit un endroit avant de s'y installer à genoux.

Le vent était fort, le fracas des vagues, en-dessous, aussi régulier qu'un battement de cœur. Il garda une forte prise sur les fleurs, le vent menaçant de les emporter.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas, » Promit-il pendant que le soleil s'élevait à l'horizon, faisant baigner le ciel dans un mélange de rose et de doré. « Je sais que vous êtes sûrement effrayés à propos de toute cette situation donc je veux que vous sachiez que je vais survivre. Je vais le faire. Peu importe comment. Mais pour réussir, je dois vous laisser partir. Je ne peux pas - » Il déglutit, une force invisible obstruant sa gorge. Le vent s'était calmé pour le moment et les fleurs semblaient se tourner vers lui alors qu'il parlait. « Je ne peux pas faire ça tout en continuant d'espérer… » Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, les mots ne voulant pas sortir, les yeux humides. Le vent repartit de plus belle. Il secoua ses cheveux et essaya d'emporter les fleurs.

« Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Aucun d'entre vous, » Chuchota Harry. Il ouvrit sa main et pendant une fraction de seconde, les fleurs restèrent à leur place, dans sa paume, mais la seconde d'après elles étaient parties, emportées par le vent.

Le trompettes et les saxophones envahirent la cuisine et la voix de Celestina Moldubec retentit. Harry se sentait toujours mal mais la voix de la sorcière était si terrible qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire moqueur. Il était tombé sur la pile de disques et sur le gramophone pendant qu'il explorait un salon vintage. Harry ne se souvenait pas que les Weasley possédaient un gramophone mais la possibilité qu'il appartienne à Riddle était plus risible qu'Un _chaudron plein d'amour chaud et puissant_

Le groupe atteint un nouveau niveau et les banshee les rejoignirent.

_Oh, viens remuer son chaudron_

_Et si tu le fais bien_

_Elle te fera bouillir un peu d'amour, chaud et puissant_

_Pour te garder au chaud ce soir !_

« Au nom de Merlin, Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'écouter ? »

Harry sursauta violemment et faillit lâcher sa cuillère. Il se retourna pour voir Riddle. Ça faisait une semaine (ou peut-être plus…c'était dur de se repérer) depuis qu'ils avaient échangés des mots pour la dernière fois, et il était là, immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la cuisine, une pelle et une lampe à la main. Harry éteint rapidement le gramophone.

« De la musique » Répondit-il enfin

Riddle regarda l'engin avec mépris. « C'était de la musique ? »

A la plus grande consternation de Harry, Riddle posa sa pelle contre le plan de travail et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. « Oignon ? » Demanda-t-il, ajustant son pull. Il avait retiré ses robes, préférant les vêtements moldus que le Carcerem leur avait mis à disposition.

« J'espère bien. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en cuisine. »

« Heureusement tu as tout le temps du monde. » Dit Riddle, son sourire tout aussi faussement joyeux que sa voix.

« J'imagine, » Répondit lentement Harry. Il ne savait pas comment gérer le fait que Riddle était assis avec lui autour de la table de la cuisine et avait démarré une conversation banale. Il avait l'impression que l'homme était une bombe à retardement. Harry préférait quand ils faisaient tous les deux semblant que l'autre n'existait pas. « Des progrès dans ce plan pour s'échapper ? » Demanda-t-il, retournant à sa soupe.

Riddle posa ses coudes sur la table, entrelaçant ses doigts entre eux et posant son menton dessus. « Oui et non. J'ai trouvé une crypte. »

« Une crypte ? » Répéta Harry, se retournant. « En quoi ça va nous aider ? »

« Ça peut nous aider vu qu'elle est pleine de runes. Mais ça ne sert à rien car ce sont les mêmes que le Carcerem nous a déjà révélé. » Riddle remarqua le pain sur la table. « C'est cramé. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le manger. » Dit Harry, un peu gêné.

Au lieu de répondre, comme Harry l'avait attendu, les yeux de Riddle brillèrent avec une étrange étincelle de joie. « Un couteau ? Je pense qu'une scie serait plus adaptée. »

Riddle n'était pas vraiment sérieux dans sa tentative de manger avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?

« Où As-tu même trouvé ça ? » Demanda Riddle, montrant d'un signe de tête le gramophone

« Dans la salle de réception » Répondit Harry distraitement, en vérifiant la recette de Tante Pétunia.

« La salle de réception ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Riddle alerta Harry

« Ouais. Pratiquement à l'autre bout de la maison. »

Riddle fixa le gramophone d'une manière jamais vu encore. Il se leva et parti, et Harry, curieux, le suivit, mais assez rapidement ce fut Harry qui montra le chemin.

« Ici » Dit-il, se décalant

Riddle entra, regardant la pièce avec une intensité qui troubla Harry. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une grande table, entourée de chaises moelleuses. Harry se demanda si Riddle respirait, il était tellement immobile. Et finalement, il lâcha un petit rire.

« Tu sais ce qu'est cette pièce, Potter ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, un pressentiment l'assaillit.

« C'est la pièce dans laquelle j'ai tué mon père. J'étais assis ici. » Riddle pointa du doigt une chaise sur la gauche. « Mon grand-père était là. Ma grand-mère ici. Ils étaient si choqués de me voir. J'étais une désagréable surprise. Mon père était très pâle. »

Harry resta silencieux, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Riddle étudia la pièce avec un plaisir qui retourna quelque chose dans l'estomac de Harry. Il rit, le son hérissant les poils d'Harry. Ce dernier fit un petit pas en arrière, voulant partir mais effrayé d'attirer l'attention de Riddle.

« Et le Gramophone était ici ! » S'exclama Riddle, excité. Il gesticula en montrant une petite table d'appoint, celle où Harry avait trouvé l'objet plus tôt dans la journée. « Il jouait de la musique lorsque je les ai tués, je n'ai pas reconnu le morceau à ce moment-là – pas avant quelques années. Mozart. »

Harry pouvait voir la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Seize ans et brûlant de vengeance, Riddle pénétrant dans la maison de ses grands-parents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent. Son grand-père lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ici…

« Tu as trouvé les disques ici ? » Demanda Riddle

« Il n'y avait pas de musique classique. » Répondit brièvement Harry

Riddle ria de nouveau, semblant extatique. Le bruit résonna contre les murs.

« C'est magnifique, » Dit-il, regardant Harry, avec un sourire terrifiant. « La collection soigneusement entretenue de ma grand-mère a été remplacée par C _elestina Moldubec_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note auteur :
> 
> Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont parlé de leur envie que le placard sous l'escalier d'Harry fasse son apparition – Je l'avais totalement oublié ! L'ours en peluche et les dinosaures de Harry viennent de Jim Kay et de sa superbe illustration du placard de Harry.
> 
> Note traducteur:
> 
> Voilà, un poil en retard mais ça va! Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une Review!
> 
> Je posterais le prochain chapitre assez rapidement normalement, à bientôt!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry quitta la salle de réception, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de tourner la tête pour voir si Riddle le suivait. Il se hâta de rejoindre la cuisine et chercha le verrou – hors de question de laisser Riddle manger avec lui.

Seulement, sa tentative échoua. Il n'y avait ni verrou ni serrure sur la porte.

Un frisson le traversa. Depuis son arrivée dans la maison, il n'avait vu aucune serrure où que ce soit, même pas sur les fenêtres. La maison entière était ouverte. Harry ne pouvait pas tenir éloigné Riddle.

Riddle pouvait aller et venir à sa guise. Il pouvait harceler Harry comme il le voulait. Cette pensée fit Harry se sentir encore plus piégé qu'auparavant, il eut la sensation que la maison rétrécissait, tout comme l'île. La solitude le frappa de plein fouet.

Sur la gazinière, le soupe émit un gargouillement, les bougies vacillèrent, Harry sentit tout le poids du désespoir lui tomber dessus.

Il n'avait pas réalisé la force qu'il avait déployé juste pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il s'était efforcé, jour après jour, de ne pas penser au Carcerem. Se tenir occupé. Préparer le feu. Pomper l'eau. Marcher jusqu'à la volière. Aller au hangar à bateaux. Survivre et ne pas _regarder_. Survivre et ne pas _penser._ Survivre et ne pas _ressentir_.

Survivre oui. Mais vivre ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en vie. La promesse faite ce matin à ses amis se dissolvait déjà en mots dénués de sens. Rester en vie ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait rester en vie quand il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher ? Harry avait toujours pensé que sa tâche la plus ardue était de tuer Voldemort. Il avait tort. Construire un _foyer_ avec l'homme était bien plus insurmontable.

Un scintillement doré attira son regard, brillant comme un phare dans l'obscurité. Est-ce que le Carcerem avait conjuré un vif d'or pour l'aider à passer le temps ?

Mais ce n'était pas un vif d'or. C'était une poignée de porte. Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il n'y avait que deux portes dans la cuisine, une donnant sur le hall d'entrée, l'autre sur la cave. La porte à côté du plan de travail était nouvelle.

Harry hésita. Il ne faisait pas confiance au Carcerem, mais quelque soit la chose qu'il avait conjuré, ça devait contenir des réponses. Riddle était un meurtrier fou, mais, il était intelligent. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre façon de sortir du Carcerem, Harry devrait peut-être se mettre, lui aussi, à en chercher une activement. Trouver une issue avant Riddle et la lui cacher. Hermione avait déjà souligné son complexe héroïque. Eh bien, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était piégé dans un artefact magique qu'il devait arrêter de se soucier des gens. Ils étaient en sécurité aussi longtemps que Riddle était ici. Harry mit sa main sur la poignée dorée et la tourna.

Il entra dans un garde manger pleins d'haricots, de réglisse et d'épices.

« Harry, tu peux me passer de la cannelle ? »

Harry tressaillit si violemment qu'il faillit tomber. Il se raccrocha maladroitement à une étagère. Il _connaissait_ cette voix, bien qu'il ne l'ait entendu qu'une poignée de fois.

« Harry ? »

« La cannelle, » Dit sa mère. « Pour le pudding. Dépêches-toi, je dois continuer de remuer- Roh zut ! » Elle disparut de sa vue et Harry, la gorge serré, se rua derrière elle.

Ce n'était pas la cuisine de Tante Pétunia. C'était accueillant et tranquille, avec un vase de fleurs bleu posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et une paire de bottes de pluie, pleine de boue, près de la porte. Sa mère secoua sa baguette en direction de la casserole. La cuillère qui s'était arrêtée, recommença rapidement à remuer. L'odeur distinctive du lait brûlé emplie la pièce.

Sa mère souffla un grand coup, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière. « Ah, eh bien, » Dit-elle, souriant d'un air exaspéré à Harry. « Ça ne sera pas la première fois que le pudding est un peu raté. »

La gorge d'Harry était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse parler.

Il n'y avait tellement de personne entassée autour de la table, qu'Harry se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous rentrer : Tous les Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks avec un bébé gigotant et babillant sur ses genoux. Peut-être que la pièce était agrandie grâce à la magie. Ou peut-être que la logique n'avait aucune importance ici et maintenant.

C'était une fête en l'honneur d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils commençaient leur dernière année à Poudlard, apparemment. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour le comprendre mais personne ne commenta son étrange comportement. Personne ne remarqua qu'il parlait peu et qu'il les fixait. Harry les regarda tous. Son père et sa mère étaient assis sur la gauche, l'un à côté de l'autre. Son père semblait avoir l'habitude de se pencher vers elle lorsqu'elle parlait, oubliant de manger. Sirius riait, le son résonnant dans la pièce. Il était plus en forme et bonne santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Les séquelles d'Azkaban, parties. Ses yeux brillaient, il était charmant et faisait encore plus de blagues que Fred et George. Fred – un Fred _Vivant et exubérant._ Même Lupin semblait mieux se porter que dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Tonks jouait avec Teddy, le bébé, à qui pourrait le mieux transfigurer son nez, au plus grand amusement de la partie droite de la table. Harry regarda la scène, son cœur se noyant dans tellement de bonheur que ça en devenait douloureux.

Pendant que sa mère lévitait le pudding vers la table, Harry remarqua une silhouette immobile dans le jardin de derrière, à travers la fenêtre. Sa cuillère glissa entre ses doigts.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ginny, sa main recouvrant le poignet du garçon.

« Rien, » Répondit Harry rapidement. « Juste Hedwige. Je vais sortir et m'assurer qu'elle puisse rentrer. » C'était une faible excuse, et si ça avait été vrai, personne ne l'aurait cru, pourtant personne ne le retenu alors qu'il sortait par la porte de derrière.

Le jardin était comme l'avait imaginé Harry, tranquille, rempli de lueurs féeriques, des parterres de fleurs tout autour, des grenouilles croassant derrière les buissons et même un nain de jardin. C'était parfait, la seule ombre au tableau était l'homme sous le pommier.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. » Déclara fermement Harry

« C'est amusant, » Dit Riddle, joignant ses mains derrière son dos. « J'allais te dire la même chose. » Il regarda au-dessus de l'épaule du garçon, vers la maison. « Tu t'es bien amusé. C'est l'heure de partir maintenant. »

« Partir ? » Répéta Harry, espérant secrètement que le pommier se transformerait en Tentacule vénéneuse. « Je ne vais nulle part. »

« Si, » Insista Riddle. « Et si tu ne te réveille pas bientôt, ce cheveu du diable va te tuer. »

« Cheveu de quoi ? » Répéta Harry, confus.

« _Cheveu du diable_ » Articula Riddle, réduisant la distance entre eux, d'une enjambée. « Une plante parasite qui s'enroule autour de toi pour t'empêcher de bouger. Elle te met dans une sorte de transe qui te plonge dans un état de rêve. Il a crée ça. » Continua Riddle, d'une voix froide, sans quitter des yeux son interlocuteur, « Comme ça il peut te tuer sans problème. » Riddle lui donna un léger coup dans la poitrine. « Tu sens ça ? Juste ici ? Cette sensation de brûlure derrière tes côtes ? Cette douleur quand tu essaies de prendre une grande inspiration ? _Ca,_ Potter, c'est la dent du cheveux du diable, en forme d'aiguille. Il a déjà percé ton cœur et bientôt il te videra de toute ton énergie. »

Harry déglutit. « Tu mens. Tu mens en permanence. »

« Oui, » Accepta Riddle. « Mais pas à propos de ça. Tu dois te réveiller, Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête.

Riddle leva un sourcil. « Non ? »

« Non, » Redit Harry, avec plus de force. Il tourna ensuite les talons avant de retourner dans la maison.

« Ils sont morts, Harry. Je les vois aussi. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, les poings serrés.

« Est-ce que le seul moyen de te réveiller et de le faire à nouveau ? » Demanda Riddle. « Parce que je le ferais avec plaisir. J'attends depuis un moment l'opportunité de tuer quelqu'un. »

Harry se retourna.

« Tu m'as _tout_ pris ! Laisse-moi _au moins_ ça !

Riddle ne bougea pas. « Je ne peux pas. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

Le regard de Riddle était meurtrier.

« Parce que, » Dit-il, d'une voix emplie de venin, « ta mort _m'appartient_. _Je_ suis le seul qui peut te la prendre. Personne d'autre. Certainement pas une _plante._ Ce plaisir m'appartient à moi et moi seul.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa vie.

« Tu es taré. » Ne se faisant pas confiance, il tourna le dos à Riddle, rentrant aussi vite que possible à l'intérieur.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois. « D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être là ? » Grogna-t-il

Les lèvres de Riddle se tordirent. « Tu es l'hôte, Potter. Le seul moyen de détruire l'emprise du cheveu du diable est que l'hôte se réveille. J'ai touché la plante pour être emporté dans ton rêve. Pour _te_ sauver. » Ajouta Riddle avec un petit ricanement

« Mauvais choix de ta part. »

Une peur primitive gagna le visage de Riddle. « Tu es _en train de mourir,_ Potter. »

« Et tu seras le prochain, » Dit Harry, gaiement. « Pour résumer, une bonne journée. »

La panique était là, à présent. Riddle avança. Il attrapa Harry par son bras. « Si tu meurs ici, il n'y a aucun espoir pour toi de revoir tes amis. De revoir les personnes encore vivantes. »

Le ton d'Harry était vide. « On ne peut pas y retourner. Et même si on pouvait, je ne te laisserais pas. Alors que nous sommes ici, _ils_ sont en sécurité. Tu ne peux plus les blesser. Je vais m'en assurer. Tu as perdu, Tom. Tu devrais commencer à avoir l'habitude. »

La prise de Riddle sur son bras se raffermit, il rapprocha Harry.

« Et les gens morts pour toi ? » Murmura-t-il, les yeux aussi froid que la glace. « Ceux qui t'ont fait don de leur vie ? C'est comme ça que tu les remercies ou est-ce de l'égoïsme ? »

_Il ne faut pas s'abandonner dans les rêves et oublier de vivre_

Harry tenta de libérer son bras mais la prise de Riddle était solide.

_Je vais continuer de vivre. Je n'abandonnerais pas._

_Tu es merveilleux._

_Tu as été si courageux._

L'image de sa mère apparut devant lui, pleine d'amour et de gentillesse. _Sa_ mère. Sa mère était morte. Sa mère était venu pour lui quand il avait eut le plus besoin d'elle, dans une vide et terrifiante forêt. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec une fausse version d'elle-même, une version qui ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher de l'original, la merveilleuse Lily Potter.

Ce n'était pas bien pour _elle_.

Ce n'était pas bien pour _eux._

C'était une illusion. Un mensonge. Et malgré toute sa volonté et son désespoir, ce n'était pas réel.

L'agonie dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Une douleur tourbillonnante, horrible, destructrice, profondément enracinée en lui, dont il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne savait plus où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il y avait une main- forte et puissante- qui tenait la sienne. Il resserra son emprise dessus. S'il perdait cette main, il savait qu'il serait perdu dans cet abyme de désespoir pour toujours.

Harry ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un cri aigu lui attaqua les oreilles. Il était recouvert de tiges dorées, se tordant dans tous les sens et poussant ce même cri affreusement aigu, comme si la peau d'Harry brûlait ses feuilles. Il n'avait pas imaginé la main Riddle le tenait fermement. D'un coup sec, il tira Harry sur ses pieds. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils étaient de retour dans la cuisine de Tante Pétunia. Riddle le repoussa et Harry s'effondra au sol. Il roula sur le dos et regarda Riddle fermer la porte. Elle tremblait violemment contre lui. La poignée dorée était secouée comme si quelque chose de l'autre côté tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Riddle serra les dents et mit tout son poids contre la porte…

Elle se calma. Riddle relâcha son souffle, une boucle de cheveux noirs retombant sur son front en sueur. Doucement, il retira ses mains de la porte, et recula d'un pas. Harry essaya de se relever mais ses genoux tremblaient trop pour supporter son poids.

« Comment est-ce que- Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il. « Cette porte n'était pas là avant. »

« Il semblerait, » Haleta Riddle, « que le Carcerem désapprouve notre petit arrangement qui consiste à ne pas nous entretuer. »

Cela réussit à faire tenir Harry sur ses jambes. Il s'appuya contre une chaise pour rester stable. « _Quoi ?_ Mais ce n'était pas son _but_? Que nous nous entretuions pas ? »

« C'était _notre_ arrangement. Le Carcerem veut de _l'action_. La crypte que j'ai découvert était pleine de tombes et elles étaient soigneusement munies de noms correspondant à la liste que tu as trouvé. Apparemment, le Carcerem ne va pas nous permettre de simplement co-exister. »

« Donc il va nous _tester ?_ » Demanda Harry, horrifié. « Il veut savoir si l'un de nous laisserait l'autre mourir ? Tu penses que si on passe suffisamment de test, il nous laissera partir ? »

Le visage de Riddle était impassible. « J'imagine que ça va dépendre de ta détermination à t'auto-sacrifier. Si tu avais le choix, tu choisirais de rester pourrir ici, juste pour m'empêcher de sortir ? »

« Pour toutes les vies innocentes épargnées, » Commença Harry, avec conviction, « Ça vaudrait le coup. »

Il n'y eut aucun avertissement. Un instant plus tard, Riddle était contre lui, le plaquant contre le mur, une main contre sa gorge.

« _N'oublie pas qui_ _je suis, gamin »_ Siffla Riddle, le nez à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry. « Un seul sorcier de toute ma vie m'a obligé à prendre une pause et ce n'était pas toi. J'ai découpé plus de sorciers et sorcières que tu ne peux imaginer. Je n'ai pas supporté 13 ans d'exil pour simplement rester pourrir ici. Tu _vas_ m'aider à sortir.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Articula Harry, agrippant la main de Riddle dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher.

Le regard de Riddle montrait son envie de meurtre. La violence résidant dans son sourire. « Parce que pendant que nous somme ici, je vais continuer à te sauver. Le Carcerem connaît ses prisonniers, _Tic-Tac._ Toi, Harry préférerait rester piégé ici pour toujours, pour m'empêcher de m'échapper, il sait que tu n'as pas envie de m'attaquer. Mais… » Il raffermit son emprise sur la gorge d'Harry, si fort que qu'il commençait à voir des points noirs. Riddle se pencha encore plus près et chuchota à son oreille, « _J'_ ai une faiblesse. J'ai besoin de toi vivant. Deux entrent. Deux sortent. Donc je vais te sauver des stratagèmes du Carcerem. Je te ferais sortir de ses pièges. Et quand je trouverais le moyen de partir de cette île maudite, je te traînerais avec moi et te tuerais comme je rêve de le faire depuis ta naissance. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : L'inspiration principale de ce chapitre, est l'épisode de Doctor Who avec les crabes à rêves. J'adore quand Doctor Who devient effrayant.
> 
> Fait amusant ! Le cheveu du diable est une vraie plante. Elle a de nombreux noms (tripes du diable, cheveu de sorcière, cheveu d'ange etc…) mais son vrai nom est Dodder ou Cuscuta. Il s'enroule autour d'une autre plante, hôte, et absorbe ses nutriments, finissant par la tuer, avant de passer à une autre. Il était logique, d'après moi, que la version sorcière de cette plante, soit un peu plus violente, d'où la dent suceuse de sang et l'état de transe.
> 
> Note du traducteur: Voilà un nouveau chapitre, sorti en avance cette fois! Il n'est pas très long mais plein d'action! Je posterais la suite vendredi sûrement!
> 
> Ça été un peu la galère de trouver la version française de la plante qui attaque Harry, en anglais c'est Strangleweed, littéralement; 'l'herbe qui étrangle', j'ai dû passer 40 minutes sur les pages Wikipédia à chercher une misérable traduction française mais finalement j'ai trouvé quelque chose, j'espère que le nom sonne bien!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 5 :**

Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Le matelas en coton semblait avoir été remplacé par des pierres. Plus il se tournait et se retournait, plus il avait mal à la poitrine. C'était une sorte de faim dévorante. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à cette poignée dorée et ce qui était derrière. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

_Ce n'est pas bon de s'attarder sur les rêves…_

Harry se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond, pensant à Dumbledore et à quel point ils étaient similaires. Tous les deux devaient vivre avec une profonde douleur émanant de quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir. Le désir de retrouver sa famille avait finalement tué Dumbledore. Harry ne devait pas laisser la même chose lui arriver. Il posa une main sur son cœur et tenta de refouler la douleur, mais elle continua, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par grincer des dents. Pour se distraire, il nomma tous les joueurs de Quidditch auxquels il pouvait penser, puis chaque créature magique…Chaque plante…Chaque potion…

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Harry. Grognant, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il fut enfin habillé et arrivé dans la cuisine, il pensa que son cerveau épuisé lui jouait des tours. Riddle était assis à table, une tasse de thé tranquillement posée à côté de lui. Il avait croisé ses longues jambes, un coude sur la table, le menton posé sur sa main, pendant qu'il lisait un livre. La scène semblait si…banale. L'envie de prendre la théière et la briser sur le crâne de Riddle le démangeait. Au lieu de faire ça, il traversa la cuisine et prit une poêle pour faire cuire des œufs.

Il tenta de ne pas regarder, mais la poignée dorée restait dans un coin de sa vision. Le scintillement était comme de la nourriture pour un homme affamé. La porte était condamnée. Riddle avait été occupé toute la nuit. Même Oncle Vernon aurait été fier d'un tel travail.

Grimaçant, Harry retourna vers la poêle. Il aurait dû être reconnaissant mais à la place il ne pouvait ressentir que de la déception.

« Comment va ton cœur ? »

Harry arrêta de casser les œufs.

« Bien, » Répondit-il. Il en cassa un autre.

Le son d'une chaise grinçant contre le sol, fit frémir Harry mais il ne se retourna pas.

_Ignore-le. Ignore-le._

Il ajouta un troisième œuf dans la poêle et les poussa à l'aide d'une cuillère. Une main pâle, aux longs doigts, se posa contre sa poitrine. Harry serra la cuillère si fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Il fixa son regard sur le petit-déjeuner.

« Pas de douleur ? » Demanda Riddle. Les doigts pressant fermement la poitrine de Harry, près de son cœur. « Ne me mens pas, Harry. »

« Je vais _bien_. »

Harry pouvait presque sentir le sourire narquois de Riddle. « Tu n'as pas de chance, j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi sur les effets d'un cheveu du diable. Prends une grande inspiration. »

« Tu es mon médicomage maintenant ? » Répliqua Harry

La voix de Riddle semblait joyeuse, tout près de son oreille. « Aujourd'hui, oui. »

Sachant que Riddle ne laisserait pas tomber, Harry remplit ses poumons. Il faillit s'étouffer alors qu'une douleur aigue apparaissait derrière ses côtes, comme une aiguille. Il s'agrippa au plan de travail. La pièce tourna. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. _Il ne pouvait plus respirer._

Des mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et Harry fut poussé sur une chaise.

« _Respire_ , Potter. »

Doucement, Harry reprit ses esprits.

« Est-ce que c'est…normal ? » Demanda-t-il, tremblant.

Riddle se redressa et retira la poêle du feu. Il décolla les œufs et les fit glisser dans l'assiette qu'il posa devant Harry avant de retourner s'assoir sur sa chaise et de se verser une autre tasse de thé. Harry le fixa tout du long.

« Oui, » Répondit Riddle, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire quelque chose de totalement contradictoire avec son personnage. « Le venin du cheveu du diable est très puissant. Tu as de la chance que je t'ai trouvée aussi vite. Plus de temps tu passes entre les griffes de cette plante, plus de temps ça prend pour faire disparaître les toxines. Tu devrais être guéri demain. » Après ça, Riddle retourna à sa lecture.

Harry regarda son plat. Il n'avait plus très faim, mais il gardait les yeux concentrés sur les œufs froids, plutôt que sur la porte. La poignée dorée brillait toujours. Une petite voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire, lui répétait, dans le fond de son esprit, de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte.

Harry pivota la tête lorsque Riddle poussa une tasse devant lui.

« Du thé ? » Offrit-il, cet air narquois frustrant, était de retour alors qu'il regardait le cou d'Harry où les ecchymoses qu'il avait laissé hier soir étaient clairement visibles. « Ta voix est un peu rauque ? Mal à la gorge ? »

Harry rougit de colère. Il se leva si vite que la chaise bascula en arrière. Il sortit de la pièce et traversa le hall d'entrée. Il n'y aurait pas de coexistence si jamais Harry le frappait. Ils finiraient par s'entretuer et peut-être que c'était ce que le Carcerem voulait après tout, parce qu'apprendre à vivre avec Riddle était inconcevable. Harry dû s'arrêter, s'accrochant à un arbre, alors que son cœur luttait pour suivre la cadence, chaque inspiration le faisant grimacer.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fermant, le fit geler. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Riddle, le livre sous le bras, descendre les marches et se dirigeant vers lui, tranquillement. Il n'allait vraiment pas le laisser seul.

Harry repartit donc. Il descendit sur la plage, aussi vite qu'il le put, et Riddle le suivit.

Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il s'en sortait à peine avant. L'idée que Riddle le suive comme son ombre était vraiment trop. Le sable glissa sous les pieds d'Harry alors qu'il s'approchait du hangar à bateaux, sans même regarder il savait que Riddle le suivait comme une putain d'ombre.

_Ignore-le. Ignore-le. Il finira par se lasser._

Cherchant quelque chose pour stabiliser ses mains tremblantes, Harry attrapa une canne à pêche et s'installa sur le bord du quai. Il n'avait jamais pêché auparavant. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ça serait ennuyeux et monotone, pile le genre de chose que Riddle détestait.

Le gamin pêchait. Voldemort émit un bruit de dédain avant de s'installer sur une petite dune de sable, assez loin de Potter pour ne pas avoir à lui parler mais assez proche pour intervenir si besoin.

Voldemort ouvrit son livre, _Une étude d'artefact_ de Lauritz Peck. Le Carcerem était évidemment mentionné, mais Voldemort trouva les informations de Peck peu intéressantes. Rien n'expliquait pourquoi il avait retrouvé son corps de trente ans, rien que des évidences. Personne n'avait autant plongé dans la magie que lui. Personne n'avait créé 6 Horcruxes. D'une certaine manière, le Carcerem avait jugé que son corps ne convenait pas. Peut-être que Potter avait raison. Peut-être que son corps n'aurait pas survécu au voyage dans le Carcerem et qu'il avait donc utilisé la mémoire de Tom Riddle qui avait, stupidement, touché l'objet des années auparavant.

Il était…en train de s'habituer à la version plus jeune de lui-même. Cette misérable faiblesse qu'il avait porté comme une grippe avait cessé de l'assaillir. Une étrange _violence_ était cependant toujours là, au fond de lui. Parfois, ça troublait son sommeil. Voldemort émit un nouveau bruit moqueur. Dormir. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dormir et manger depuis plus de 20 ans. La sensation de vide rongeant son estomac l'avait alerté dès le premier jour dans le Carcerem. Au début, il n'avait pas reconnu la sensation, et juste après, il saccageait la cuisine. Il avait trouvé un pot de confiture et un pot de biscuit. Il avait failli vomir peu après.

Pâle et en sueur, tremblant sur le sol de la cuisine, c'est là qu'il les a vu des runes. Des runes cachées sous une boîte à pain.

Nord-Ouest, avait-il lu.

Après avoir rapidement observé le soleil, Voldemort se dirigea vers le Nord-ouest, dans la maison. Il tomba sur une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, sa bouche se tordit de dégoût. C'était le seul endroit où s'était juré de ne jamais revenir.

Il inspecta le plancher de son ancienne chambre, bougeant le lit et la table de chevet, mais ce ne fut qu'après avoir jeté tous les vêtements contenus dans l'armoire qu'il l'avait trouvé une autre rune gravée dans le bois. Une autre coordonnée, Sud.

Il inspecta chaque pièce sur son chemin, retournant finalement dans le hall d'entrée.

En passant près des escaliers, il remarqua une petite porte en dessous. Il l'ouvrit et trouva un placard, rempli de produits ménagers moldus, mais aussi – fait étrange- un lit plutôt misérable. Pendant un moment, Voldemort oublia pourquoi il avait ouvert cette porte, en premier lieu, trop occupé à regarder ce qui était manifestement le lit d'un jeune enfant.

_Potter ?_

Ça devait appartenir à Potter. Tout dans le Carcerem provenait de leurs souvenirs, mais Voldemort avait du mal à y croire. Harry Potter, l'élu, le garçon qui a survécu, le golden boy du monde sorcier, a vécu dans un placard et il défendait _toujours_ les moldus ?

Secouant la tête avec perplexité, Voldemort fouilla, provoquant la fuite des araignées. Il attrapa une chaussure usée et la retourna. Sur la semelle, il y avait une rune allant avec un nom écrit dans un style enfantin _Harry_.

C'était peut-être le fait de revoir sa propre chambre, mais le gribouillage sur cette chaussure usé fit frémir le cœur de Voldemort, ramenant des souvenirs indésirables. Les noms inscrits sur les chaussures et sur le col des chemises était monnaie courante à l'orphelinat, d'autant plus qu'ils portaient tous le même uniforme. Les similitudes entre lui et Potter frappèrent de plein fouet Voldemort. Tous les deux de Sang-mêlé, tous les deux orphelins, pâle avec des cheveux noirs, et d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, tous les deux indésirables.

Il reposa la chaussure, soudain furieux. Il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait que le Carcerem prenne leurs secrets et les révèlent.

Voldemort ferma la porte et fit un tour dans la maison. Chaque nouvelle rune le menait à une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à creuser sous un if. La pelle heurta quelque chose de dur, le son aigu du métal résonnant dans la nuit. Il tomba à genoux, époussetant la saleté, révélant une porte cachée. Voldemort tira sur l'anneau de fer, prit sa lanterne et descendit le long de l'échelle. Il sut que c'était une crypte au moment où il posa les pieds au fond. La puanteur de la mort lui fit plisser le nez. Son cœur le trahit, battant fort et violemment, mais Voldemort passa devant les rangées, interminables, de cercueils. La lumière de la lanterne éclaira les murs et Voldemort se tourna pour faire face au plus long message en rune qu'il n'avait vu depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. En un coup d'œil, il sut que le Carcerem ne lui donnerait pas plus d'informations.

Le vent, salé, fit tourner les pages de son livre, ramenant Voldemort de sa contemplation. Il serra le poing, le tatouage en forme de demi-lune toujours visible sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

Les runes de la crypte était écrite dans un langage oublié depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas réussi à en déchiffrer la moitié, mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était suffisant. Le Carcerem n'était pas un geôlier patient. Il y avait une limite de temps qui leur était alloué pour résoudre leurs différends. Et s'ils échouaient…S'ils ne pouvaient pas se pardonner…

Voldemort avait vu les deux cercueils vides, les attendant.

Combien de temps le Carcerem leur offrait-il ? Ils étaient là depuis déjà une semaine. Que se passerait-il lorsque le temps serait écoulé ? L'île s'effondrerait sur elle-même ? Seraient-ils jetés dans le néant, pour toujours dans une spirale noire ? Broyé ? Ecrasé ? Etouffé ? Voldemort prit une grande inspiration. Que sa vie soit entre les mains de _Quelqu'un_ était inacceptable. Surtout entre les mains de _Potter_. Ses envies de meurtre atteignaient des sommets. Ses doigts se courbèrent, désirant s'enrouler autour du cou de Potter pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Potter en sang, magnifique.

De grandes inspirations.

Ce n'était qu'un autre test de sa détermination et Lord Voldemort était toujours prêt à relever un défi. Il n'avait pas eu à charmer quelqu'un depuis très longtemps et séduire Harry Potter serait le plus grand défi de sa vie.

Potter était une créature sociale. Il fallait lui montrer de la gentillesse, de l'amitié et il obéirait aux exigences de Voldemort comme toutes les autres personnes pathétiques avant lui. Cela prendrait du temps et de l'énergie. De la Subtilité. De la Patience.

Réussir à tromper Potter, c'était réussir à tromper le Carcerem. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le dos d'Harry restait tendu, peu importe à quel point il essayait de se détendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide – Riddle était toujours là, une tâche noire sur la plage. Concluant que son plan ne fonctionnait pas, il relâcha sa prise sur sa canne à pêche – il préfèrerait s'assoir dans sa chambre, Riddle ne le suivrait sûrement pas là-bas – quand le bout de bois remua. Surpris et presque choqué, Harry se retrouva avec un gros poisson bleu, se débattant.

De retour à la maison, Harry le fixa sans bouger avant que Riddle, soupirant, ne prenne un couteau et ne lui ouvre le ventre.

« Ne faisons pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas mon enfance, » Commença Riddle, rinçant le poisson à l'eau froide. « Je suis sûr que Dumbledore vous a tout raconté avant que je ne le tue. »

« Tu ne l'as pas tué, » Contra Harry. « Sa mort n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« C'est vrai, » Répondit Riddle, feignant la surprise. « D'après toi, ça serait Dumbledore qui aurait tout planifié avec Severus. »

Harry soutint le regard de Riddle. « Tu es celui qui est censé être bon pour repérer les mensonges. Alors dis-moi, Tom, est-ce que je mens ? »

Son sourire se fana. Riddle attrapa une serviette et se sécha les mains. « Un shilling le poisson » Commença-t-il, comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. « Je suis devenu assez bon en éviscération. »

« Tu as travaillé dans une poissonnerie ? »

« J'ai travaillé dans de nombreux endroits, » Déclara Riddle. « Tu as l'intention de le faire cuire ou je m'en occupe ? »

Harry mangeait son déjeuner en silence, refusant catégoriquement d'admettre que c'était le meilleur poisson frit qu'il n'avait jamais mangé. Il regrettait un peu de l'avoir mangé aussi vite mais il préférait passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de l'autre. Riddle semblait savoir exactement à quoi était en train de penser Harry, mais il mangea son repas sans commentaire, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Quand il eut fini, Harry lava son assiette et parti alors que Riddle mangeait toujours, avec l'intention de sortir dehors. Il y avait une partie de la 'forêt' qu'il n'avait toujours pas exploré. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y perdre Riddle.

Mais Harry s'arrêta sur le perron. Il pleuvait. Énervé, il ferma la porte. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans la cuisine et même s'il en avait eu envie plus tôt, il ne voulait pas passer le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre lugubre. Se décidant, Harry descendit un long couloir en direction d'une porte latérale qui donnait sur une petite cour, nichée au nord de la maison. Baissant la tête pour se protéger face au déluge, Harry courut sur le sol de brique et entra dans la serre.

Pendant un moment, il garda les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur le bruit de la pluie battante contre le toit en verre. Il s'imaginait facilement dans les serres de Poudlard : L'humidité, l'odeur de terre et de saleté. Le mal du pays le frappa violemment. Harry permit au sentiment de faire surface. Il le laissa s'exprimer avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se diriger vers une étagère en vois, légèrement déformée. Il y avait une sacrée collection de sachets de graines (citrouilles, haricots, courgettes, céleri, tomates). Le Carcerem avait-il des saisons ? De toute façon ça n'avait pas grande importance. Il choisit quelques sachets et ramassa une truelle (NdT : une sorte de mini pelle pour le jardinage ou la maçonnerie).

La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée et Harry finit par perdre la notion du temps. Il était couvert de terre et son dos était douloureux alors qu'il plantait ses graines le long des parterres surélevés, mais il était plus que content de lui-même. Essuyant ses mains sur son jean, Harry repartit vers la maison, avec l'intention de se laver avant de commencer le dîner quand quelque chose l'arrêta.

La serre contenait déjà des plantes en pleine croissance, les tiges épaisses et gélatineuses d'un bulbe sauteur se tortillaient dans le vide, il y avait des plantes plutôt épaisses dans des pots lui rappelant les mandragores et…

Il inspecta une plante au feuille dentelées, ressemblant à une mauvaise herbe, poussant dans un coin. Ils l'avaient étudié en Potions et en Herbologie.

Ciguë.

Quand elles étaient hachées, les feuilles ressemblaient à du persil. Il pouvait faire tremper les racines dans le thé. Riddle serait mort demain matin.

 _Fais-le._ Siffla une voix à l'oreille de Harry. _Mets fin à tout ça._

Les ecchymoses sur son cou semblaient plus douloureuses d'un coup. Le souvenir du souffle de Riddle contre son oreille – _N'oublies pas qui je suis, gamin-_ était si frais qu'il frit frissonner Harry.

Une dose, une tasse de thé et ce cauchemar prendrait fin. Ses parents seraient vengés.

La main d'Harry se referma autour de la tige.

_Fais-le. Mets-y fin._

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna, cachant la plante derrière son dos. Riddle l'avait retrouvé.

« Le dîner est presque prêt, si tu veux manger. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Le dîner, » Répéta Riddle, comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Il se tourna et partit sans même attendre une réponse.

Derrière son dos, Harry fourra la tige dans sa poche pendant qu'il retournait dans la maison.

Harry se lava et entra dans la cuisine. L'odeur de poulet et d'épices fit grogner son estomac. Riddle n'était pas là. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la poêle et souleva le couvercle. Quelle meilleure façon de s'assurer que Riddle ingère la plante ? Les bruits de pas dans les escaliers de la cave arrêtèrent Harry qui remit en place le couvercle et s'éloigna de la poêle alors que Riddle remontait, une bouteille de vin en main.

« Tu bois ? » Demanda-t-il, cherchant un tire-bouchon dans le tiroir.

Harry cligna des yeux, confus. Riddle leva les yeux au ciel. Il sortit deux verres, en donna un à Harry et posa le sien sur la table avant de repartir, cette fois-ci dans le salon. Il n'était parti que quelques secondes et il revint avec l'échiquier de Ron. Il le posa sur la table s'installant sur la même chaise que lors du petit-déjeuner. Il but une gorgée de vin et prépara le plateau.

Il n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'Harry croyait, n'est-ce pas ?

Riddle qui avait fini de mettre en place les pièces, déplaça un pion et dit : « A toi. »

« Tu veux jouer aux échecs ? »

« Evidemment. » Répondit Riddle

Harry hésita quelques secondes et, surpris, finit par rejoindre Riddle, autour de la table, et déplaça un de ses pions. Harry avait à peine fini son mouvement que Riddle déplaçait déjà son cavalier.

Riddle avait gagné les deux premières parties avant de perdre la troisième, prenant autant Harry par surprise que lui, mais cela ne fit, étrangement, que motiver l'homme. Une autre bouteille de vin fut ouverte. Le poulet fini. La pluie continuait de frapper la fenêtre. Dans le coin de la pièce, la poignée dorée semblait terne, oubliée. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Il était un peu étourdi à cause du vin, les pièces d'échecs quelque peu floues.

Alors que Riddle remplissait de nouveau son verre, il fut convaincu que ça faisait parti d'une sorte de plan. Mais étrangement – et sûrement dû à l'alcool coulant dans ses veines – il s'en fichait presque. A la place, il s'est penché vers l'autre homme et a dit : « Si je gagne, j'allume la banshee. »

« Ça, » Déclara Riddle. « Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Tu en est sûr ? » Sourit Harry

« A 100%. » Souffla Riddle. Il déplaça son fou et Harry grimaça.

« Tu ne trouves pas étrange, » Commença Harry, déplaçant son cavalier pour bloquer le fou adverse, « que la cave soit remplie de suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir une armée et que nous devions quand même ramasser des œufs ? Je veux dire, il y a de la crème, du beurre, mais pas d'œufs ? »

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'on meure de faim » Répondit Riddle, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir un stock d'œufs en bas ? » Argumenta Harry. « Où est la logique ? Sans parler du vin. Il doit y avoir des centaines de bouteilles là-bas.

« Merci Salazar, » Marmonna Riddle, ne quittant pas des yeux le plateau. « Mais il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder sur la logique du Carcerem, » Ajouta-t-il, bougeant sa reine et reprenant le contrôle de la partie.

Harry captura la reine adverse avec son cavalier.

« C'est ta manière de dire que tu n'en as aucune idée ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Riddle leva les yeux. Ses yeux coupèrent le souffle d'Harry. Son regard était intense, implacable, brûlant et glacial à la fois.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Dit-il, doucement.

Un doux bruit causé par l'entrechoquement de deux bouts de marbre ramena l'attention d'Harry sur le plateau de jeu.

« _Fils de… »_

« Pas de banshee du coup ? » Le sourire de Riddle se fit narquois à son tour.

Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, qu'Harry est retourné dans sa chambre. En se déshabillant, sa main tomba sur quelque chose dans sa poche. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit une tige flétrie. Sa vision était ternie par le vin mais son cerveau fonctionnait encore. Il avait oublié. L'alcool et les échecs lui avait fait perdre de vue son objectif.

Pendant un long moment, Harry resta immobile, la chair de poule glissant sur sa peau nue dans la chambre glaciale, avant qu'il n'ouvre sa bourse en peau de moke, autour de son cou, et n'y glisse la plante.

Riddle pensait qu'Harry ne le tuerait pas. Pas lorsque l'alternative était un isolement éternel. Il pensait qu'Harry choisirait la compagnie face à la solitude même si c'était son pire ennemi. Et peut-être qu'il avait raison, pensa Harry en tombant la tête la première sur son oreiller, cherchant une position confortable.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait tort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Avant que quiconque le dise : Oui, Voldemort a fait 7 Horcruxes, mais IL ne le sait pas. Pas encore )
> 
> D'ailleurs, Harry n'est pas totalement honnête lorsqu'il dit à Voldemort que la mort de Dumbledore n'a aucun rapport avec lui parce que l'incident de la tour d'Astronomie a d'abord eu lieu à cause de la malédiction de la bague, mais j'aime juste lorsque Harry lui rappelle que Snape s'est foutu de lui.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une routine s'installa. Riddle, qui était toujours levé avant Harry, se trouvait dans la cuisine ou dans le salon, habituellement lisant un livre d'une main, et buvant un thé encore fumant de l'autre. Harry préparait du bacon et des œufs brouillés. Quand il se sentait aventureux, il tentait les omelettes. Riddle le rejoignait le matin et l'après-midi lors de ses balades autour de l'île. Des fois, il aidait Harry dans la collecte des œufs. Des fois, il lui parlait. Mais le plus souvent, ils marchaient en silence.

Riddle avait toujours un livre. Il semblait, tout comme Hermione, capable d'en lire un nouveau chaque jour. C'était une bonne nouvelle, supposait Harry, que la bibliothèque e soit si remplie, mais il fut surpris lorsque, durant une de leur habituelle promenade près du hangar à bateaux, il remarqua que le livre que tenait Riddle était _Hamlet._

« Il y a du Shakespeare dans la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Harry, surpris.

Riddle leva un sourcil. « Il y a aussi _Les Aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou. »_

Un rire surpris échappa à Harry.

« Vraiment ? » Une image de la chambre de Ron, au Terrier, une pile de comics près d'une montagne de chocogrenouilles, lui vint à l'esprit. Il s'attendrit face à ce souvenir. « Ils sont plutôt pas mal. »

Riddle roula des yeux.

« Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour un fan de Shakespeare, » Continua Harry.

Riddle restait silencieux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du hangar. Les crabes s'écartant sur leur passage. Le vent se calma, la crique l'empêchant de souffler trop fort.

« Ils nous ont amené dans le parc pour voir un de ses pièces, » Dit soudainement Riddle. « Ça m'a captivé. »

L'aveu semblait étrangement intime. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que _Lord Voldemort_ pourrait admettre qu'il admirait un travail réalisé par un Moldu. Le silence regagna sa place, devenant inconfortable.

« Il y a aussi, » Ajouta Riddle, dans un souffle, « une vaste collection des œuvres d'un dénommé Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Harry ria franchement. Le son brisa le silence de la plage, fort et clair. Riddle le regarda.

« Je ne les recommande pas, » Finit par dire Harry. « Un vrai désastre. »

« J'en ai déduit la même chose. » Dit Riddle. Ses yeux posés sur Harry plus longtemps que d'habitude, et Harry, finissant par se sentir mal à l'aise de nouveau, accéléra le pas.

Le Carcerem n'était pas logique, mais peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons pour faire ce qu'il avait fait. La collecte des œufs permettait à Harry de sortir. L'entretien du four et de la chaudière lui fournissait quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Le gardait occupé. Distrait. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur la pensée de sa vie, qui lui avait été arrachée, s'il était concentré sur autre chose.

S'occuper des plantes dans la serre devint une nouvelle corvée quotidienne, mais il l'attendait avec impatience tous les matins. Harry découvert que même si Riddle et lui ne pouvait utiliser la magie, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait disparue. Le lendemain après avoir planté de nouvelles graines, les germes sortirent de la terre. Le jour d'après, elles avaient doublé de volume. Harry ne serait pas surpris si elles – ces immenses citrouilles - atteignaient la même taille, que celles du jardin d'Hagrid.

Harry déplaça l'échelle contre une autre branche. A côté de la serre, se trouvait une petite plantation de pommier. Le verger, envahi par les plantes, rappela à Harry le jardin devant chez Luna. Il y avait même, aussi, un buisson de prune dirigeable, qu'il n'avait pas encore osé toucher. Il n'avait rien contre Luna, mais il avait perdu toute confiance envers le goût des Lovegood, en ce qui concerne la nourriture, après l'infusion de Ravegourde. Il grimpa le long de l'échelle, écartant les branches, et cueillit une autre pomme, son panier était presque plein. Il se demandait si les tartes étaient aussi compliquées à faire que le pain. Il devait déjà préparer un pain comestible, moins cramé que le dernier.

« Potter. »

Harry se retourna, sur son échelle. Riddle était en face de lui, dans l'herbe séparant la serre et la pompe à eau. Il tenait deux épées.

« Pourquoi tu transportes ça ? » Demanda Harry, méfiant. Depuis une semaine et demi, Riddle avait été particulièrement agréable. Il n'avait même rien dit à propos de l'énième échec d'Harry dans la préparation de pain, si cramé qu'il faudrait une scie pour le couper. Riddle avait été si agréable, en fait, que Harry commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Le calme avant la tempête.

« Entraînement. »

Harry descendit de l'échelle. « De quel entraînement tu parles ? »

« Tes compétences en duel sont en-dessous de la moyenne, au mieux. C'est le moment de changer ça. » Riddle lui lança une des épées. Surpris, Harry faillit ne pas réussir à la rattraper.

« Pardon ? » Dit Harry, vexé. « Je me bats très bien. »

« Ce n'est que la chance qui t'a permis de survivre aussi longtemps. »

Harry émit un petit bruit d'agacement. « J'ai survécu face à toi et des Mangemorts plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. C'était plus que de la chance. »

« Tu ne manques pas de talent, » Concéda Riddle. « Et tu as de très bons réflexes, mais peux-tu me dire avec certitude que tu saurais comment me combattre, alors que nos baguettes se battent déjà entre elles ? »

Agacé, Harry ne répondit pas.

Sentant qu'il gagnait le débat, Riddle se rapprocha. « Tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes. »

« Et encore, » Répliqua Harry, refusant de se laisser intimider. « Tu me sous-estimes. »

La bouche de Riddle se tordit d'amusement. Il tourna les yeux vers l'épée entre les mains d'Harry. « Prouve-le. »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen, hors de question, que Harry laisse Riddle près de lui avec une _épée._

« Je croyais qu'on parlait de combattre avec des _baguettes,_ » Dit Harry. « Une épée n'est pas une baguette. »

« Vrai, » Acquiesça Riddle. « Mais il y a beaucoup de points communs. L'agilité, les mouvements, l'équilibre. Savoir quand frapper et quand reculer. La magie n'est pas la base d'un duel, Harry. Mais, ta remarque est pertinente. On peut discuter de quels sorts tu aurais utilisé si c'était un vrai duel sorcier. Mais je m'égare, » Continua Riddle, ignorant l'air stupéfait de Harry. « Aujourd'hui, on fait les mouvements de base. Lève ton épée.

Harry n'en fit rien.

« M'apprendre à me battre me semble un peu contreproductif, non ? »

« Au contraire, quand je te tuerais, je veux que ça soit le plus grand duel de tous les temps. Juste te tuer n'est pas suffisant. » Ajouta-t-il, amusé. « Lève ton épée. »

« Est-ce que au moins tu sais _comment_ te battre à l'épée ? » Demanda Harry, refusant toujours de suivre les ordres de Riddle. « Pourquoi _Lord Voldemort_ connaîtrait quelque chose de si Moldu. »

Il perdit son air amusé. « Laisse-moi t'entraîner, » Dit-il doucement, « Et je te le dirais. »

« C'est une _épée_ , » Secouant l'objet en question. « Tu pourrais me couper la tête avec ça ! »

Riddle pinça son nez, rassemblant sa patience. « En quoi est-ce compliqué à comprendre ? Ça ne m'apporterait rien de te tuer _ici_. Et même si j'essayais, ces épées sont _émoussées_. Nous utiliserons de vraies épées, » Ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire narquois. « Plus tard. Maintenant, et pour la dernière fois, _lève ton arme. »_

 _Abruti arrogant_ , malgré ça Harry leva son épée. Riddle se rapprocha, attrapant sa main et rajustant sa prise.

« On va commencer par les bases, » Dit-il. « Imite ce que je fais. »

Harry n'a jamais été aussi épuisé de sa vie. Même pas quand les entraînements de Quidditch d'Oliver était si intense, qu'il le sentait le lendemain. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Riddle lui avait fait suivre un entrainement intense jeux de jambes, parades, attaques. Encore, encore et encore. Harry avait l'impression que son bras était devenu de la gelée à la fin, vu ses tremblements. L'idée même de raviver cette douleur, lui donnait envie de disparaître sous ses couvertures et ne plus jamais en sortir, mais, malgré ses grognements, il réussit à sortir du lit et descendre les escaliers. Comme il s'en doutait, Riddle était déjà dans la cuisine, aussi frais qu'un gardon. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Donc, » Commença Harry, cachant une grimace. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé dans le combat à l'épée ? »

« Une sorcière dans les montagnes de Khangai, » Répondit Riddle, tournant lentement une page de son livre. « Elle fut mon maître en ce qui concerne la magie noire que je souhaitais apprendre, plus particulièrement à propos de la possession. » Riddle le regarda dans les yeux et un frisson secoua Harry. « Mais elle n'a accepté de m'enseigner que si j'étudiais aussi le combat à l'épée avec les moines qui vivaient dans ces montagnes. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, qui trouvait une telle demande absurde.

« Parce qu'elle savait à quel point je détestais tout ce qui était Moldu, » Dit-il. « Et elle adorait me faire faire des choses que je détestais. Il n'y a eu que seulement trois voyantes – prophétesses- durant le dernier siècle. Elle en faisait partie.

Son frisson réapparut, secouant sa colonne vertébrale. « Faisait ? »

Le sourire meurtrier de Riddle était de retour. « Elle a eu une malheureusement rencontre avec une vipère, mais pas avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'un jour j'apprécierais autant mon entrainement avec les moines qu'avec elle. Je ne l'ai pas cru à ce moment-là. On continuera les entraînements sur la plage. » Finit-il, retournant à l'étude de son livre. « Le sable aidera à renforcer tes pieds. »

Ça serait une honte de tuer Potter, mais, il comptait bien le faire.

Par-dessus-tout, Voldemort appréciait la magie, le talent et la détermination pour s'en servir. Potter possédait tout ça. Avec un simple changement d'idéologie, il aurait fait un merveilleux Mangemort. Le garçon possédait une sorte de flamme, dévorante et brûlante de détermination, qui n'apparaissait que lors de leurs entraînements. Quand il faisait autre chose, Potter devenait un idiot trébuchant sur des cailloux. Mais, quand il sentait le danger, il changeait du tout au tout. Ses yeux gagnaient l'intensité de ceux d'un aigle, tout son corps, prêt à l'action.

Ça _fascinait_ Voldemort. S'entraîner avec les moines n'avait jamais été aussi amusant que se battre avec Potter. A chaque fois qu'il le battait, Potter remontait sur ses jambes, encore plus déterminé. Si seulement leurs baguettes fonctionnaient, Voldemort montrerait à Potter ce qu'un duel pouvait _vraiment_ donner.

Mais le garçon n'était pas _si_ bon. Voldemort se précipita en avant, passant son épée sous celle de Potter et d'un simple mouvement vers le haut, faisant voler l'épée des mains du garçon. Il gela alors que la lame de Voldemort se posait contre son cou. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de baisser son arme et de reculer.

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. »

Potter lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Se reposant, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux et la sueur coulant de son front.

Voldemort planta le bout de son épée dans le sable. « Ramène la mienne aussi. » Ordonna-t-il

« Tu ne rentres pas ? » Demanda Potter

« Dans deux minutes » Et, un peu amusé, ajouta : « Tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison sans une escorte ? »

Potter lui lança un regard noir et ramassa les deux épées. « A tout à l'heure » Répondit-il, rapidement.

Voldemort ricana en regardant Potter partir. Se moquer du garçon était tellement drôle…

Il savait que Potter était épuisé et que son humeur en prenait un coup. Même les muscles de Voldemort étaient un peu douloureux. Il y avait un Gingko au bord de la forêt, devant le hangar à bateaux. Voldemort l'avait repéré lors de leurs promenades quotidiennes. Il pouvait faire infuser les feuilles. La saveur n'avait rien de génial mais l'infusion aiderait leurs muscles à récupérer plus rapidement.

Le soleil était bas sur la ligne d'horizon. Voldemort entra dans la petite forêt, ses yeux s'adaptant difficilement à l'obscurité. Il se dirigea vers le Gingko et commença à en cueillir les feuilles. Il y en avait eu dans la forêt d'Albanie aussi. Durant ces 13 ans, sans fin, c'était devenu une sorte de refuge. Une zone sûre. Il passait entre les arbres, un fantôme sans corps, et attendait que des sorciers passent par là…

Mais personne ne vint, personne à part un pauvre sorcier crédule et un rat. Tous ses serviteurs, ayant juré loyauté – tous des traîtres lâches.

Voldemort secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les souvenirs. Il n'était plus là-bas. Mais plus Voldemort repoussait le passé, plus il avait l'impression que la forêt se refermait sur lui. De la brume s'éleva autour des troncs d'arbres, recouvrant le sol. A chaque seconde qui passait, la forêt devenait de plus en plus lugubre. C'était son enfer personnel. Incapable de mourir. Incapable de vivre. Il avait vécu une demi-vie, il avait été une demi-créature. Chaque moment, chaque inspiration, était une agonie. Chaque moment, chaque inspiration, était une promesse déterminée pour survivre. Pour revenir. Pour punir ceux qui l'avaient trahi.

Mais il n'était même plus protégé, maintenant. Son cœur aussi vulnérable que celui de tout autre. Les feuilles glissèrent de ses mains, la terreur emplissant sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas seulement le Gingko qui lui était familier, réalisa-t-il, c'était toute la forêt. C'était la même. Les branches déformées, bloquant la vue sur le ciel, la brume lui effleurant les jambes, mais il ne resterait pas piégé ici. Il avait conquis cet enfer. Il ne s'y perdrait plus jamais. Il se retourna et ses poumons se vidèrent. La mort se trouvait, immobile, derrière lui. Sous sa capuche, une grande silhouette, portant une faux dans sa main squelettique.

« Non. » Voldemort se précipita en arrière mais trébucha et tomba. « _Non_. »

La mort ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Elle leva son arme –

Un flash de métal. Un bruit d'entrechoquement. Potter lança un coup à la mort et l'entité recula. Le garçon attrapa Voldemort, essayant de le remettre sur ses pieds, mais Voldemort n'arrivait pas à bouger, la terreur le paralysant. Furieux, Potter cria quelque chose, mais Voldemort n'arrivait pas à l'entendre à cause du sang pulsant à ses oreilles. Au lieu de ça, il tira sur la manche du garçon alors que la Mort revenait, seulement c'était différent maintenant. Elle était encore plus grande, sa robe à capuche en lambeaux et enveloppée de fumée. Le froid engourdissant revint avec force heurter Voldemort, avant qu'il ne réalise que la Mort était en fait en tout point un détraqueur si on excluait ses mains. Chacun de ses doigts avait la même forme que sa faux. Potter se retourna. Il tenait son épée, prêt, mais ses bras tremblaient. Il recula. Le détraqueur se précipita sur lui mais le garçon réussit à bloquer ses coups. Il fut forcé de reculer jusque contre un arbre, retenant difficilement la dernière attaque du détraqueur. A l'aide de sa faux, le détraqueur le maîtrisa et son épée tomba au sol. La seconde d'après, la créature était sur Potter. Elle leva son arme, scintillante face aux rayons mourants du soleil-

Potter leva ses bras pour se protéger et une lumière blanche aveuglante éclata, inondant la forêt. L'air bourdonnait d'énergie. La magie de Potter – Pure et sauvage- frappa de plein fouet Voldemort. Le détraqueur hurla, se faisant emporter par la magie. La lumière s'éloigna, rendant la forêt à l'obscurité. A ce moment-là Voldemort put entendre à nouveau. Potter hurlait.

Il se leva rapidement. « Potter ? »

Le garçon était par terre, ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles. Il se roulait au sol et criait comme s'il était sous le Cruciatus. Voldemort tenta de le toucher, pour le ramener à la réalité, quand il vit du sang. L'un des coups du détraqueur l'avait touché, le torse de Potter était couvert de sang.

Les gouttes de pluie réveillèrent Harry. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et, même si la pièce était floue, il savait que le lit dans lequel il était allongé n'était pas le sien. Clignant des yeux, il essaya de se concentrer sur la silhouette assise dans la chaise, tourné vers la fenêtre. Il tenta de s'assoir et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

Riddle se tourna immédiatement vers lui. « Rallonge-toi. »

Harry obéit. Tout son flanc gauche le brulait. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas vomir. Un poids se posa sur le matelas et Harry rouvrit les yeux. Riddle était assis à côté de lui. Il sortit les lunettes d'Harry de sa poche et les lui remit sur son nez, surprenant Harry, avant de s'intéresser au bandage, enveloppé autour de l'estomac du garçon. Sans dire un mot, Riddle commença à le retirer.

Le corps d'Harry se figea alors que la blessure était visible. Il avait trois entailles profondes, ruisselant de sang, partant de ses côtes à son nombril. Elles avaient été recousues, la peau rouge et tordue. Regrettant d'avoir regardé, Harry se concentra sur le plafond. Riddle se déplaça. Il y eut un bruit de cliquetis, la pression disparaissant. Les doigts sur sa peau semblaient agir comme un baume, anesthésiant ses blessures.

« Arche le dos. » Demanda Riddle, doucement.

Harry le fit, ne quittant pas des yeux la fissure du plafond. Les mains de Riddle s'affairaient derrière lui, enveloppant son ventre d'un nouveau bandage.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Riddle

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant si c'était une question piège. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses mais il n'était pas sûr de qui avait été réel et de ce qui avait été du domaine du rêve. Sa mère criait si fort, qu'il avait pensé que ses tympans se briseraient, puis il y avait eu une lumière blanche aveuglante – et la douce caresse d'un pouce dessinant des cercles sur la peau derrière son oreille…La chaleur et la sécurité d'un corps pressé contre le sien…Une voix lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. _Je suis là. Je suis là._

« On a été attaqué, » Répondit finalement Harry, refusant toujours de regarder ailleurs qu'en direction du plafond. Il espérait que Riddle retournerait sur la chaise. L'homme était assis si près de lui que leurs hanches se touchaient. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Riddle sur lui et, contre sa volonté, il rougit.

« Tu as fait de la magie, » Dit Riddle. La note étrange dans sa voix obligea finalement Harry à tourner la tête. Il avait souvent été passé au rayon X par Dumbledore, mais la manière dont Riddle le fixait…Il avait l'impression d'être disséqué.

« Je n'aurais pas pu. »

« Tu l'as fait. » Sans baisser les yeux, Riddle sortit une baguette de sa poche. Harry la reconnut immédiatement : La baguette de Sureau. Les longs doigts de Riddle caressèrent le bois, comme s'il prenait une décision, avant de la lui tendre.

Harry le fixa, presque choqué. Sans respirer, il l'a pris, mais au moment où ses doigts touchèrent la surface dure, il sut qu'il n'y avait eu aucune réaction. Déçu, il la rendit.

« Je ne sens rien. »

Riddle reprit la baguette, fronçant les sourcils. « L'épouvantard s'est transformé en détraqueur lorsqu'il t'a vu et seule la magie peut éloigner un détraqueur. »

« Sauf que ce n'était pas un détraqueur mais un épouvantard. » Fit remarquer Harry

« Tu trouves qu'il ressemblait à un épouvantard normal ? » Demanda Riddle. « D'habitude, je ne suis presque pas affecté par les détraqueurs et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être au pôle nord. Tu, » Déclara Riddle, le regard implacable, « n'était pas dans ton état normal. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour te ramener jusqu'à la maison. »

_Je suis là. Je suis là._

Harry déglutit, une étrange chaleur réchauffant son cou.

Riddle avait raison. Il avait déjà affronté des épouvantards transformés en détraqueurs et bien qu'ils soient horribles, les vraies créatures avaient toujours été bien pires. La choses à laquelle il avait dû faire face dans les bois était bien plus horrible – même quand il avait été entouré de cent détraqueurs lors de sa troisième année, ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible. Et pourtant, il avait eu l'impression que la douleur le tuerait.

« Le Carcerem possède ses propres règles, ne l'oublie pas, » Continua Riddle. « Mais apparemment il s'est rendu compte que conjurer un détraqueur signifiait rendre sa magie à l'un de nous. Ce cadeau, malheureusement, était de courte-durée. »

« Ton épouvantard…Il ressemblait à - »

« La mort ? » L'aida Riddle. Son visage était neutre mais son dos se raidit.

« Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. » Dit Harry

« Je n'ai pas honte. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, accompagné d'un mouvement nonchalant des épaules, et dit : « Ah, un petit oubli que je dois rectifier. »

Est-ce que Harry essayait de dire ce qu'il pensait ?

« Tu ne peux pas faire de nouveaux Horcruxes. »

Riddle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Tu ne peux plus ! » Cria Harry, furieux. Il tenta de se redresser à l'aide de ses coudes mais Riddle le repoussa en arrière. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils ne marcheront pas. A cause d'eux, tu as cru que tu étais invincible, mais tu _ne l'es pas_. Ton âme est déjà déchiquetée. Elle ne peut pas en supporter davantage ! »

« Et comment tu pourrais savoir cela ? » Lança Riddle, le regard noir. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu les as détruits que tu es devenu spécialiste en la matière. »

« Peut-être pas, mais je suis un spécialiste en ce qui concerne tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ta poitrine, » Répliqua Harry, énervé. « J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait ton âme. J'ai vu ce qu'il allait t'arriver et si tu ne - »

« Vu ? » L'interrompit Riddle, plissant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _vu ? »_

Les mots s'asséchèrent sur la langue d'Harry. On y était. Ça serait l'ultime test pour vérifier la véracité des propos de Riddle.

« Quand j'étais bébé et que tu as tenté de me tuer – quand le sortilège de mort s'est retourné contre toi et a détruit ton corps – un fragment de ton âme brisée s'est échappé sans que tu le réalises. Il s'est jeté sur la seul personne vivante de la pièce.

Riddle écarquilla les yeux, regardant Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« _Impossible. »_

« Je parle fourchelangue. Je peux entrer et sortir de ton esprit. Je ressens tes émotions comme si elles étaient les miennes. Ma cicatrice brûle quand tu es aux alentours. Ce n'est pas de _mon_ fait. C'était le bout de ton âme piégée en moi. »

Riddle secoua la tête. Il s'était levé, reculant. En le voyant, Harry pensa qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Voldemort, son expression était exactement la même que lorsque Harry avait ressuscité dans la Grande Salle : Choqué, effrayé et terriblement confus. Pour la première fois, Harry voulait que Riddle comprenne. Qu'il comprenne _réellement._ Riddle ne pouvait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Juste la pensée rendait Harry malade.

« Quand tu m'as tué dans la forêt interdite - »

« _Tu n'es pas mort !_ » Le coupa Riddle

« Je suis mort, » Reprit doucement Harry. « Je suis vraiment mort et j'ai vu le fragment de ton âme qui avait été en moi. C'était horrible. Tu penses que ton exil était une agonie ? Ce à quoi j'ai assisté était de la torture. Tu as torturé ta propre âme. Tu l'as mutilé. Tu ne peux pas sentir ce qu'il manque ? Combien de fois penses-tu encore pouvoir la déchirer avant de te rendre compte que ça ne te rend pas plus fort. Tu t'es condamné. »

Sans avertissement, Riddle attrapa la table de chevet et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry tressaillit mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui crier dessus, Riddle était parti.

Voldemort ne savait pas où il allait juste qu'il devait s'éloigner de Potter.

Potter et ses fichus yeux trop honnêtes.

Ces mêmes yeux que dans la forêt interdite. A l'époque, il avait trouvé étrange que le garçon n'ait pas levé sa baguette pour se défendre. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter le combatte, comme il le faisait toujours, mais il était resté en place, immobile, attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'achève. Et pendant tout ce temps – _pendant tout ce temps –_ Harry savait la vérité.

Voldemort attrapait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main – chaises, tables, carafes. Ils furent tous jetés et brisés. Il était une tornade. Il était un ouragan. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Quelle que soit la quantité de destruction qu'il causait, rien ne pourrait se comparer à ce qu'il avait perdu.

La rage de Voldemort doubla. Il s'accrocha à une table, pour rester debout, mais elle se brisa. Il savait quel était ce sentiment maintenant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait fait son premier Horcruxe qu'il ne reconnaissait plus la brûlure qui secouait son corps. Il avait toujours cru que c'était une réaction secondaire au rituel, mais maintenant il connaissait la vérité.

Voldemort pouvait le _sentir._ Il pouvait sentir son âme. Il grinça des dents, ses ongles griffant la peau protégeant son cœur alors que la sensation de brûlure augmentait. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça _s'arrête._

Une main, douce et tremblotante, toucha son épaule et un incroyable soulagement se propagea jusque dans son âme. Voldemort leva les yeux, presque larmoyant. Potter, pâle et tremblant, se pencha face à lui. Le garçon n'utilisait pas la magie, Voldemort le savait, mais ça serait une erreur de dire que la douleur dans sa poitrine ne se calmait pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez Potter qui…l'apaisait.

« Tu n'es pas seul, » Murmura Harry. « Je suis aussi terrifié que toi. On peut le faire. Ensemble. »

Faire _quoi_ , Se demanda Voldemort. _Survivre ? Mourir ?_

Il acquiesça tout de même. Harry sourit et le cœur de Voldemort se réchauffa comme face à des rayons de soleil. Peu importe ce que c'était, Voldemort ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il se pencha plus près d'Harry, mais ce dernier recula vivement, soudainement très pâle.

« Harry ? » Voldemort l'attrapa. Ses yeux se précipitant vers la tache rouge qui tâchait de nouveau le bandage. « Imbécile » Le maudit Voldemort.

Un petit rire échappa à Harry et Voldemort ressentit de nouveau cette chaleur, mais elle ne brûlait pas. C'était comme une caresse.

« Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, » Dit faiblement Harry, « N'est-ce pas ? »

Quelle était cette sensation et pourquoi Harry la provoquait-telle ? Harry ne semblait pas le remarquer. Voldemort le remit debout, passant le bras du garçon autour de ses épaules. Ensemble, ils retournèrent lentement dans le couloir, puis jusque dans la chambre. Le visage d'Harry avait tourné au vert au moment où Voldemort l'avait déposé sur le lit. Après avoir refait ses bandages et vérifié les points de sutures, Voldemort s'est effondré dans le fauteuil qu'il avait trainé depuis le salon, étrangement épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Harry du regard. Maintenant qu'il ne le touchait plus, la brûlure était revenue, plus forte qu'avant. Voldemort serra les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour s'empêcher de se glisser dans le lit et-

« Je retournerais bien dans ma chambre, » Dit Harry, respirant difficilement, les yeux toujours fermés, « mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'atteindre. Tu peux y aller. »

« Je préfère rester là. »

Harry le regarda, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Dormir sur un fauteuil ne semble pas très confortable et tu es blessé, toi aussi. »

« L'épouvantard ne m'a pas blessé. »

Harry lâcha un bruit d'agacement. « Tu peux arrêter de me mentir, Tom. Je sais que quelque chose cloche. »

Voldemort grimaça. Cinq minutes plus tôt il avait voulu s'éloigner le plus possible d'Harry. Maintenant il ne pouvait que penser à comment être plus proche de lui. « Tu es celui qui a failli saigner à mort. Je t'assure que peu importe mes…problèmes, je gère. »

Le froncement de sourcil du garçon ne disparut pas, en fait, il se renforça. A la surprise de Voldemort, il dit : « Il y a assez de place pour deux là-dedans. »

Voldemort resta bouche bée. Harry continua : « Si cette chose revient, il vaut mieux que tu sois reposé. L'un de nous devra le combattre et je sais déjà que ça ne sera pas moi. »

Voldemort décida de na pas lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient rencontré l'épouvantard que dans les bois, et qu'il était donc peu susceptible de le croiser ailleurs. Il éteignit les lampes et grimpa dans le lit. Harry se déplaça légèrement pour lui donner plus d'espace. Ils fixaient tous les deux le plafond. Voldemort était heureux qu'il pleuve toujours. Le bruit des gouttes contre la fenêtre couvrait le silence embarrassant. Il était aussi heureux qu'il fasse noir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry voit à quel point ses mains tremblaient, luttant contre l'envie de se saisir de son bras.

Finalement, il sentit la tension de l'autre côté du lit se relâcher. Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry dormait, il déplaça son bras gauche, le rapprochant du droit d'Harry. Leur poignet se touchaient. Voldemort attendit, retenant son souffle, mais Harry ne se réveilla pas. Il entrelaça leurs doigts. Comme un baume, le doux sentiment se rependit de sa paume, à son bras, jusqu'à son cœur, remplissant sa poitrine et Voldemort _respira_ enfin. Il pouvait à peine distinguer le contour du visage d'Harry, mais il n'osa pas se rapprocher plus. La peur et l'excitation se mélangeaient, l'électrifiant. Juste au moment où il croyait tout savoir sur le garçon, il découvrait de nouvelles choses. Harry Potter était plein de surprises et Voldemort apprendrait à le connaître sur le bout des doigts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur: Hey! Voilà le nouveau chapitre dans les temps! C'est une joie d'ENFIN voir un rapprochement entre Harry et Tom, enfin surtout de Tom envers Harry mais on avance!
> 
> Sincèrement, on ne dirait pas mais il y a quelques mots qui sont une véritable galère à traduire, les termes de l'univers d'Harry Potter comme 'ravegourde' ou 'prune dirigeable' sont vraiment terribles. Vu qu'ils sont en anglais, il faut les chercher sur Internet et retracer tout l'historique du truc pour trouver son nom en français parce que évidemment ce n'est pas Google Traduction qui va m'aider. Mais bon, au final je me débrouille pour trouver!
> 
> J'ai remarqué que j'avais un bug avec les notes, qui me remet la première note datant du prologue mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment régler ce problème donc je laisse comme ça pour l'instant T_T


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Harry, tu dois te réveiller maintenant. »

Riddle secoua son épaule et Harry grimaça.

« Tu dois manger. » Insista Riddle

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Riddle penché au-dessus de lui. Il l'aida à s'assoir et lui déposa son petit-déjeuner, sur un plateau, sur les genoux – un petit bol de bouillon et des crackers.

Harry se sentait assommé. Désorienté. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Quel jour, tu veux dire ? » Corrigea Riddle. Au lieu d'aller s'assoir sur la chaise, comme l'avait imaginé Harry, il s'assit au bord du lit, reposant son dos contre cadre en métal. « Hier, tu as dormi toute la journée. »

« J'ai fait ça ? »

« Il faut qu'on change encore tes pansements. Mange. »

Harry fixa le bouillon. Il était d'une couleur jaune pâle. Il en prit une cuillère et faillit tout recracher.

« _Mange-le_ , » Ordonna Riddle. « Tu as une infection. Le bouillon t'aidera. »

« Merci. » Dit Harry, pas vraiment reconnaissant.

Les lèvres de Riddle se tordirent, comme s'il retenait un rire. « Tu seras content de savoir que je n'ai pas recroisé l'épouvantard depuis l'attaque. Et tes petits pois poussent bien. Pourquoi tu as planté des petits pois… » Marmonna-t-il

Harry se força à avaler une autre cuillère. « Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les petits pois ? »

« Non, » Répondit Riddle. « J'envisage de les arracher. »

« EH ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Ils vont bien. » Au son de sa voix, on sentait qu'il regrettait sa soudaine clémence envers les pousses.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Riddle. Harry le fixa intensément, cherchant à savoir ce que c'était. Il portait des habits de la même couleur que d'habitude : noir. Sa posture était détendue et basique, les bras ballants, une jambe pendant d'un côté du lit, l'autre repliée. Harry tint immobile son pied gauche, attendant que Riddle remarque que leurs chevilles se touchaient et bouge.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Harry. « Ça va ? »

La discussion à propos des Horcruxes, la salle de réception saccagée, Riddle assis par terre, griffant et serrant sa poitrine avec un regard fou…Tout cela était sous-entendu dans sa question.

« Mieux. » Répondit-il

Il savait que le sujet était sensible mais Harry voulait savoir si Riddle allait de nouveau s'effondrer. Ça semblait arriver quand il était profondément bouleversé. « Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Oui, » Dit Riddle et Harry sut que le sujet était clos. « Je devrais te rendre ça. » Il mit sa main dans la poche et en sortit la bourse en peau de Moke d'Harry.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Peau de Moke » Remarqua Riddle. Il la fit rebondir légèrement dans sa main. « Qu'est-ce que tu caches dedans ? » Demanda-t-il, cette étincelle amusée de retour dans ses yeux.

Harry avait peur que Riddle décide de la garder ou lui demande de l'ouvrir, mais l'homme n'en fit rien. Il se pencha en avant et déposa la bourse sur le plateau. Harry caressa la fourrure lisse. C'était la seule chose, dans le Carcerem, qui avait conservé ses propriétés magiques et peut-être, se disait Harry, que c'était pour une bonne raison. Il n'y avait pas de serrures dans la maison. Pas de protection. Pas d'intimité. Sauf avec cette bourse. Il se rendait bien compte que la garder pour lui était égoïste. Elle ne contenait rien d'incroyable. Il avait déjà révélé son plus grand secret à Riddle. Mais, partager le contenu de sa bourse semblait plus intime que le fait d'avoir été un Horcruxe. C'était comme une ligne tracée dans le sable qui, une fois franchie, changerait tout.

Voulait-il que tout change ?

Harry ouvrit la bourse et la redonna à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils mais prit l'objet tendu. Harry se réinstalla contre les oreillers, relâchant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir.

Riddle soutint le regard d'Harry. Ressentait-il le même changement ? Se demanda Harry.

Ses doigts fins se glissèrent à l'intérieur et sortirent la Carte du Maraudeur, mais pour Riddle, ce n'était qu'un vieux morceau de parchemin vierge. Il le retourna d'un air interrogateur et la mit de côté avant de sortir de la bourse un éclat de verre brisé.

« Es-tu un collectionneur de déchets, Harry ? » Demanda Riddle, posant le bout de verre sur la carte.

« Non » Répondit doucement Harry

Vint ensuite la lettre de sa mère, Riddle ne l'avait pas lu, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Il s'est cependant arrêté sur la photo. Le Carcerem n'a pas permis à l'image de bouger. Gelé, Harry bébé semblait exalté sur un jouet semblable à un balais, son père derrière lui, prêt à le rattraper s'il arrivait quelque chose. A droite, on apercevait le bout de la queue d'un chat, fuyant la scène. Riddle l'a placé avec le reste, sans faire de commentaire. Mais quand il sortit la baguette brisée d'Harry, il écarquilla les yeux. Riddle la regarda fixement, semblant bercer le bout de bois, le rouge de la plume de phénix ressortant face à la lumière du soleil.

« C'est arrivé quand ? »

Harry pivota la tête, curieux, face au ton coléreux qu'avait pris Riddle.

« Noël »

Riddle fixa le garçon, essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé à Noël, c'était il y a un certain moment quand même.

« Bathilda » Clarifia-t-il

La compréhension éclaira le visage de Riddle. « Je ne savais pas - »

« Que ma baguette s'était cassée ? Non. Je n'ai pas répandu la nouvelle. »

« Il y a un moyen de la réparer ? »

« Non » Dit Harry. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant à nouveau quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Riddle et dans toute cette conversation. « Pourquoi ? Tu t'en préoccupes ? »

Le visage de Tom se ferma. « Non » Dit-il, brusquement. « Je t'ai dit de tout manger ».

« Je le ferai si c'était bon. »

Riddle prit une inspiration bruyante. Harry avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça quand il était particulièrement énervé. Au lieu de répondre, il a continué son exploration de la bourse. Il en sorti une tige flétrie de –

« Ciguë », Souffla Riddle. « Tu en a pris, après tout. »

« Tu savais que j'en avais ? » Demanda Harry, surpris.

« J'ai vu la plante, » Répondit-il, haussant les épaules. « Je me doutais que tu serais tenté. On ne s'entendait pas vraiment. »

Le sous-entendu résonna comme un gong pour Harry – _On ne s'entendait pas vraiment,_ _ **A ce moment-là**_ _, mais maintenant…_

Riddle ne sembla pas remarquer ce qu'impliquait sa phrase. Il fit rouler la plante entre ses doigts. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il redessina les contours de la marque de son poignet, la demi-lune encrée dans sa peau. « Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il

La note étrange, présente dans la voix de Riddle, dans sa posture, s'était désormais étendue à ses yeux. Ça les rendait trop dominant. Harry reporta son attention sur le bouillon, à moitié rempli, il trempa les crackers dedans, espérant transformer le liquide en quelque chose de comestible.

* * *

Les blessures d'Harry le tinrent au lit durant une semaine. Il s'attendait à ce que Riddle – Non, _Tom_ , se reprit Harry – prenne la chambre en haut des escaliers, mais il ne l'a jamais fait, et Harry, qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste durant la première nuit, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas soudainement mettre l'homme dehors. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, du coup, chaque fois que les lumières étaient éteintes, et qu'ils allaient se coucher, ils se mettaient tellement de leur côté qu'ils risquaient de tomber.

Tom s'occupait de lui et ses blessures avec beaucoup de soin. L'homme qui avait été Voldemort puis Riddle avait disparu. La personne qui lui tenait compagnie, jouait aux cartes avec lui, discutait de sorts quand il pourrait faire autre chose…La personne qui a cuisiné des petits pois à Harry une fois…La personne qui, après avoir perdu un pari, mettait Celestina Moldubec – cette personne était nouvelle.

_Il veut quelque chose._

Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Tom pourrait tellement vouloir, au point d'accepter de mettre _Un Chaudron plein d'amour Chaud et Puissant ?_ La tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a réalisé que Harry avait gagné et qu'il devait désormais effectuer son gage, fit tellement rire Harry qu'il avait cru avoir fait sauter ses sutures. Un étrange rougissement orna les joues de Tom et il mit en route le gramophone sans un mot.

_Il veut que tu lui pardonnes. Il fait semblant d'être gentil pour te rouler._

La mémoire d'un Tom Riddle âgé de 16 ans, immobile devant le corps inconscient de Ginny, lui revint à l'esprit. _J'ai été patient…J'ai été gentil, j'ai été compréhensif. Ginny m'aimait._

Est-ce que Tom pensait qu'il était idiot ?

Harry pouvait répondre tout seul à cette question : évidemment qu'il croyait ça. Harry envisagea confronter Tom, mais quel bien cela ferait-il ? Le rendre désagréable de nouveau ? C'était plus agréable d'avoir un Tom amical aux alentours (même si ses motivations étaient suspectes) qu'un Tom meurtrier et furieux. Cette gentillesse pourrait être une partie de son plan pour s'échapper du Carcerem, mais Harry savait que c'était une cause perdue. Il pouvait _Co-exister_ Avec Tom. Il avait même, plusieurs fois, trouvé sa compagnie agréable. Mais lui pardonner ? Lui pardonner les vies détruites, les familles qu'il avait brisées ? Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner. Mais il pouvait vivre pour le reste de sa vie avec Tom pour seule compagnie. Il pouvait faire ça.

« Ta main. Qu'est-t-il arrivé ? »

Harry releva la tête de la planche à découper. Il avait assez de force pour quitter son lit maintenant, mais pour de courts moments. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, épluchant des pommes de terre alors que Tom assaisonnait des morceaux de bœufs. L'odeur était divine et Harry était ravi de voir son appétit revenir.

« Les cicatrices. » Clarifia Tom

Les mots gravés dans sa peau il y a quelques années le picotaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager cette information, mais Tom était comme un chien avec un os quand il voulait savoir quelque chose.

« Ma professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de 5ème année n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je dise à tout le monde que tu étais revenu, donc elle m'a mis en retenue. Elle pensait que si j'écrivais assez de lignes, le message _rentrerait._

La viande grésilla.

« Des lignes, » Répéta Tom

Harry acquiesça, concentré sur les pomme de terre.

« Dumbledore a permis ça ? »

Harry releva les yeux. « Je ne lui ait pas dit. »

Tom semblait réellement surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry reposa le couteau et passa une main dans ses cheveux, brusquement fatigué. « Parce que j'avais 15 ans et que j'étais stupide. Parce que tout le Monde Sorcier pensait que j'étais un menteur, un gamin à la recherche d'attention. Parce que je ne _pouvais_ rien faire pour t'arrêter. J'étais en colère et frustré, effrayé aussi, et je voulais la battre moi-même. Battre _quelqu'un_. Voilà pourquoi. »

« Qui est-elle ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, une pointe de malaise surgit en Harry en entendant le venin dans la voix douce de Tom.

« Tu ne la connais pas. »

« Tu t'es occupé d'elle ? »

« Non, » Avoua Harry, sentant la tension augmenter. Le danger sembla converger autour de Tom sans qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi. « Pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça n'est juste…Pas arrivé. Mais s'il y a une justice dans ce monde, le Ministère s'est occupé d'elle. Elle était en charge de l'emprisonnement des Né-moldus. »

« Ombrage ? »

Harry hocha la tête, surpris.

« Ouais. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais tous tes subalternes. »

« On m'a dit qu'elle était très impliquée dans son travail. »

« C'est une façon de la décrire, » Marmonna Harry. Sa bonne humeur avait disparu d'un claquement de doigt. Il préférerait parler d'autre chose.

« Une de tes amies était Née-moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se raidit. « Est. Et oui. Pourquoi ? »

Tom haussa les épaules et retira la dernière pièce de bœuf de la poêle. Il ajouta les oignons qu'Harry avait déjà découpés. « Tu ne parles presque jamais d'elle. »

« Pourquoi je _te_ parlerais d'elle ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ? »

« Tellement sur la défensive, » Dit Tom en prenant une gorgée de vin. « Je suis seulement curieux »

« Curieux ? » Répéta Harry, n'y croyant pas une seconde, « Vraiment ? Tu veux en savoir plus sur mes amis ? »

« Tu as toujours été entouré, » Expliqua Tom. « Dans le département des mystères, par exemple, tu as amené avec toi une bande d'adolescents. Et il y a une rumeur disant que tu n'étais pas seul quand tu as traversé les enchantements gardant la pierre philosophale, même si tu étais seul face à moi. Quand tu as disparu l'année dernière, Severus a insisté pour dire que tu étais accompagné. Un groupe d'élève de Poudlard a été capturé au Manoir Malfoy avant que cet elfe de maison les libère. C'était tes amis ? »

Pourquoi Tom était-il si intéressé par ça ? Etais-ce en vue de représailles ?

« Je suis fatigué. » Dit Harry, se levant et abandonnant les 2 pommes de terre non épluchées. « Je vais aller m'allonger. »

Il traversa le hall en direction du salon et s'allongea sur le canapé, provenant de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le Carcerem continuait doucement sa dance, anneau après anneau, pétale après pétale, les runes virevoltant comme des étincelles. Ses mouvements n'arrêtaient jamais, ils n'accéléraient ou ne ralentissaient pas non plus. C'était relaxant à regarder, il prit de longues inspirations, oubliant la colère qui avait fleuri en lui si rapidement. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis longtemps, et il n'y avait pas eu de réel motif. Lentement, la tension retomba. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

Son dos était appuyé contre le grand chêne près du lac, sur les terrains de Poudlard. L'air avait l'odeur du printemps. Ginny était penché au-dessus de lui, passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Harry avait envie de tendre la main pour la rapprocher, l'embrasser, mais quelque chose retint sa main. La même étincelle étrange qui était dans les yeux de Tom se trouvait dans les siens. Les mouvements de sa main se raffermirent, devenant plus fort, ses ongles blessant son crâne. -

Harry se retourna sur le canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tom se tenait devant lui.

« Le dîner est prêt. » Dit-il

Grimaçant, Harry se releva à l'aide de ses coudes et Tom lui offrit sa main. _Je peux gérer,_ voulut lancer Harry, mais il se souvint de la sensation de danger qu'il avait ressenti dans la cuisine, fermement enroulée autour de Tom. Harry prit la main tendue et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine, usant de la même prudence que lors des premiers jours dans leur prison.

* * *

L'obscurité était épaisse et sans fin. Voldemort courait à l'aveuglette, pieds nus. Il espérait trouver quelque chose – un arbre, une personne, un monstre, mais il n'y avait rien, un infini néant. Il n'entendait que le son de sa respiration haletante et le _slap slap slap_ de ses pieds frappant le sol. Il était seul. Complètement seul. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'isolation et la solitude provoquerait une telle terreur en lui. Il était tel une bête sauvage qui été obligée de courir ou sinon…sinon…

Voldemort ne savait pas s'il fuyait quelque chose ou s'il courrait après quelque chose. Il savait seulement qu'il _devait_ continuer à courir. S'il s'arrêtait, l'obscurité l'avalerait. L'air froid l'étoufferait. Il serait perdu pour toujours dans cet horrible vide –

Ses jambes lâchèrent il s'écrasa au sol, crachant ses poumons.

_Lève-toi !_

Ses battements de cœur emplirent ses oreilles. Sans protection. Vulnérable. _Mortel, mortel, mortel._

Mais il ne pouvait se lever. Le froid affaiblissait son corps, glaçant son esprit. Le froid se changea en des mains. Des bras. Putrides et pourrissants. Ils l'attrapèrent et le traînèrent plus profondément dans l'obscurité. C'était les doigts ronds d'Hepzibah, les ongles d'un clochard, les bras fatiguées et ridées d'une vieille femme – Bathilda Tourdesac. Encore et encore. Les bras étaient comme des plantes grimpantes et il les connaissait tous. Les moldus dont il avait rempli son lac sous-terrain, son père, les Potter, Severus. Il y en avait des centaines et ils l'entraînaient vers le bas, au fond –

Un faisceau de lumière attira l'œil de Voldemort. La chaleur inonda son corps, chassant le froid, le ramenant à la vie. _Harry –_

Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il tâtonna à côté de lui, cherchant –

Harry n'était pas là. Le garçon était retourné dans sa propre chambre, à l'étage, hier. Voldemort expira, lentement, encore secoué, réalisant qu'Harry n'était pas là mais le souhaitant. Il agrippa les draps, cherchant toutes les raisons possibles pour ramener Harry dans son lit, mais chacune semblait plus absurde l'une que l'autre.

_Tu le veux._

Le vouloir ? Voldemort se moqua de l'idée-même. Il ne le _voulait_ pas. Lord Voldemort n'avait besoin de personne. S'il voulait quelque chose, c'était l'étrange chaleur de Potter, qui soulageait la brûlure constante dans sa poitrine.

Il n'était pas _attaché_ à Potter.

* * *

Tom finit par le juger assez en forme pour aller marcher jusqu'au Hangar à Bateaux, Harry était ravi. Les entailles sur ses côtés cicatrisaient bien. Tom les inspecta méticuleusement avant de le laisser sortir.

Harry savoura l'air frais. Il avait été enfermé trop longtemps. Le ciel était bleu, sans l'ombre d'un nuage, la douce chaleur du soleil réchauffant son visage.

« Quand est-ce qu'on peut recommencer à s'entraîner ? » Demanda Harry, tout en enfonçant ses pieds dans le sable.

« Quand tu seras guéri. »

« Je suis guéri. Presque totalement. » Ajouta Harry face au sourcil levé de Tom

« Je vais nager. » Annonça Tom. « Tu ne peux pas venir. Tes bandages ne doivent pas se mouiller. »

« Je n'allais pas - » Harry fut coupé lorsque Tom retira son tee-shirt et lui lança à la figure. Vint ensuite son pantalon, révélant un short de plage.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop. » Ordonna Tom avant de plonger droit dans l'eau.

_Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche._

Harry retira un peu d'algues séchées avant de s'assoir dans le sable, sortant une copie de _Poudlard, une histoire_. Le vent salé de l'océan lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Quand il avait repéré le livre dans la bibliothèque, il avait ressenti une poussée de nostalgie, au point où il avait fini par croire qu'en tournant la tête il verrait Ron et Hermione assis à l'une des tables. Ron serait affalé dans sa chaise, suçant une plume en sucre. Hermione lèverait les yeux au ciel à quelque chose que le garçon venait de dire, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Harry retourna à la dernière page qu'il avait laissé, imaginant la tête de Ron s'il le voyait lire le livre à propos duquel ils avaient taquiné Hermione si longtemps.

« Potter ! »

Harry leva la tête. Seule la tête de Tom dépassait de l'eau.

« Ramène un seau, » Cria-t-il. « Et un couteau. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hurla-t-il à son tour

« Des huîtres. » Il replongea dans l'eau.

Après une courte fouille dans le hangar, Harry trouva un seau et un petit couteau suisse. Tom l'attendait sur la promenade.

« Ça ira avec ça ? » Demanda Harry, lui donnant les objets.

Tom lui fit un sourire en coin et, prenant une grande inspiration, disparut de nouveau.

4 plongeons plus tard, Harry s'amusait plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis un long moment. Après un long tutoriel sur comment préparer des huîtres, Tom rentra dans la maison, à la recherche d'une bouteille de vin. Harry s'assit sur le porche, avec les huîtres, alors qu'une pluie fraîche commençait à tomber. Tout à coup, il se mit à penser à Ginny. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Le temps s'écoulait-t-il de la même façon à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Carcerem. Kreattur était-il rentré à Square Grimmauld. Harry espérait que l'elfe n'était pas seul. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Kreattur avait besoin de compagnie. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione lui avait rendu visite, Hermione l'avait sûrement fait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Tom

Harry fut ramené à la réalité et prit le verre que Tom lui tendait.

« Non, » Répondit Harry, et c'était vrai. Pour la première fois, penser à ses amis n'avait pas compressé sa poitrine au point où il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il les imaginait heureux, peut-être réuni pour un grand dîner au Terrier, sans la guerre pour les démoraliser. Le portrait de Dumbledore leur aurait tout expliqué sur l'endroit où Harry et Voldemort avaient disparu, le sorcier en était sûr. Il espérait que Dumbledore avait pu les rassurer. Dumbledore connaissait Voldemort aussi bien que Harry : le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait trop sa propre vie pour risquer sa chance de s'échapper en blessant Harry. « Je me demandais juste ce que faisait les gens. Personne ne devinerait ce que moi je suis en train de faire. »

« J'imagine que non, » Acquiesça Tom, s'asseyant en face et rapprochant son seau.

« J'aimerais pouvoir leur envoyer un message pour leur dire que ça va. »

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Je sais que je ne peux pas, » Dit Harry « Mais j'aimerais le pouvoir. Ils vont donner leur maximum pour me faire sortir de là. »

« En vain. »

« Tu ne connais pas mes amis. » Répondit Harry, souriant. « Ce n'est pas ça qui les arrêtera. »

* * *

« Tu es _sûr_ que tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

Voldemort se retint. Difficilement.

« _Oui_. » Répéta-t-il pour ce qu'il semblait être la 20ème fois. « Et si tu me reposes la question, je vais prendre ces ciseaux et -»

« Okay. Okay. » Dit Harry, rapidement. Il était allongé sur le dos, sur la table de la salle de réception.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et cessa tout mouvement. Son tee-shirt était posé sur le siège d'une chaise, où il l'avait déposé avant de grimper sur la table. Ce n'était pas la peur de blesser le garçon qui accélérait le rythme cardiaque de Voldemort, mais le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire sans le toucher. Il regarda la peau offerte sous ses yeux.

_Fais-le rapidement._

Avec une précision chirurgicale, il se mit au travail, ignorant les vagues de chaleur traversant sa poitrine alors qu'il frôlait l'estomac d'Harry. Bien qu'il fût resté silencieux et immobile, sa peau frissonnait à chaque contact avec l'autre sorcier. Le garçon gardait les yeux fixés sur le lustre au plafond, et par conséquent, ne vit pas le regard de Voldemort sur sa poitrine, sa clavicule et son cou.

« Fini, » Annonça Voldemort, libérant le dernier point de suture. Sa voix était plus rauque que prévu.

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Harry descendirent en direction de son ventre. Il se redressa, passant les doigts sur le même bout de peau où avait été les doigts de Voldemort. Les entailles avaient bien guéri. Les trois longues cicatrices étaient pâles et, avec le temps, elles devraient entièrement s'estomper.

Voldemort posa ses ciseaux et recula d'un pas. Harry préférait maintenir une distance.

« Merci. » Dit le garçon, ravi.

Voldemort hocha la tête, acceptant les remerciements, et lui lança son tee-shirt.

* * *

Ils l'entouraient. Dans l'obscurité infinie, ils brillaient comme une armée de fantômes, les yeux flamboyants. Voldemort ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il s'accroupit, tel un enfant, alors que ses victimes grandissaient au fur et à mesure. Elles s'étiraient vers le haut, il avait l'impression d'être dans une fosse. Le regard fixe, ses victimes relevèrent les bras. Elles ont ouvert leurs poings. De la saleté lui tomba sur la tête.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Voldemort. Ses mains grattaient les murs invisibles. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir. La saleté s'accumulait autour de lui, ses pieds, ses chevilles… « Je _vous ordonne_ … »

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas peur de lui. Les menaces n'étaient rien pour les morts. La saleté continuait de tomber, l'aveuglant. Elle dépassait à présent ses genoux. Ses ongles se cassèrent contre le mur.

« _STOP ! »_

La saleté était à son menton. Il pencha la tête aussi loin que possible, cherchant à respirer. Les regards flamboyants et impitoyables des morts, ça serait le dernière chose qu'il verrait.

« Hé ! _Hé ! »_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Des mains tenaient ses épaules, le secouant. Il leva son bras et Harry l'attrapa.

« Regarde ça ! » Cria Harry, en colère. Il le lâcha et Voldemort se redressa. La lumière inonda la pièce. Harry avait allumé l'une des lampes. Voldemort tenta de calmer son cœur, frénétique. Il tremblait, de façon incontrôlable même, et Harry pouvait le voir. Il refusa de croiser le regard de l'autre sorcier, mais il pouvait le sentir près du lit. Il repoussa l'envie de péter un plomb. Même s'il essayait de les réprimer, les tremblements continuaient de le secouer. Il serra ses poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de la saleté dans la bouche. Dans ses narines.

« Cauchemar ? » Demanda Harry

Un rougissement s'épanouit dans le cou de Voldemort. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Tu m'as réveillé, donc si, » Réplique Harry. « Tu hurlais comme si on t'égorgeait. »

« Je vais _bien_ , Potter ! »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« D'accord. » Il se tourna vers la porte. Il allait partir mais Voldemort pouvait toujours sentir la saleté le faisant suffoquer-

« Attends ! »

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna, les bras croisés.

Voldemort ferma les yeux. Il ressentit une profonde honte alors qu'il murmurait : « Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Il imagina, dans son esprit, Harry lever les sourcils. Il l'imagina émettre un petit bruit moqueur avant de s'éloigner.

Le matelas s'enfonça.

« D'accord. » Dit de nouveau Harry, mais plus doucement. Il tira les couvertures. « Tu veux que j'éteigne les lumières ? »

Voldemort était sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry était là. De retour. A côté de lui. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« D'accord. » Continua le plus jeune. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et fixa le plafond. Voldemort n'était pas entièrement sûr du fait qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il se recoucha, laissant un mince espace entre eux.

« Je fais aussi des cauchemars, » Admit doucement Harry. « A propos de toi, surtout. Alors je sais ce que c'est. Et…Si tu veux en parler… »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Mais si jamais tu en ressens l'envie, » Reprit Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Sache juste que je comprends. Si tu veux, tu peux me parler. »

Une émotion inconnue monta dans la gorge de Voldemort, l'empêchant de répondre.

Harry retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures. « Bonne nuit Tom » Murmura-t-il

Ce dernier, le regarda, stupéfait, alors que le garçon fermait les yeux, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 8 :**

Harry se réveilla brusquement, le corps rigide. Lui et Tom étaient emmêlés ensemble au point où il ne pouvait pas reconnaître ses propres membres. Harry arrêta de respirer, terrifié à l'idée de bouger. Il fit le bilan de la situation. Il était de son côté, un bras entre leurs deux corps alors que le bras de Tom était enroulé autour de sa taille. Une des jambes du sorcier le plus âgé reposait entre les siennes, légèrement pliée. Harry était complètement accroché à l'homme, son visage contre la poitrine de Tom et son menton appuyé sur le haut de sa tête.

_Comment – Est-ce-_ _**arrivé ?** _

Harry essaya doucement de libérer ses jambes. Bougeant lentement, il se leva, grimaçant alors que le lit grinçait. Tom bougea et Harry gela sur place. Il attendit, ce qui semblait une éternité, mais Tom s'enfonça simplement dans les oreillers, continuant à dormir. Harry ramassa ses lunettes et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il finit par relâcher son souffle quand il atteint le hall. Il s'appuya contre le mur, il avait l'impression que son évasion était aussi incroyable que s'il avait réussi à déjouer un dragon.

Mais Tom pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la cuisine, puis de descendre dans la cave jusque devant la chaudière. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il s'était retrouvé emmêlé autour de Tom Riddle.

A quel moment de la nuit est-ce arrivé ? Est-ce que Tom l'avait remarqué ?

Il _n'a pas pu_ , Raisonna Harry, le visage en feu. _Il m'aurait étranglé._

La chaudière émit un dur gémissement et Harry sursauta.

 _Calme-toi, mec._ Cette voix ressemblait à Ron.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry alluma une allumette pour commencer à chauffer la chaudière.

« C'est ce que tu récoltes pour ton aide, » Grommela -t-il, regardant la fumée s'échapper du tas de bois. « Les choses déraillent encore plus. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire d'autre ? Durant un court moment, Harry avait vraiment cru que Tom était en train d'être assassiné, vu la façon dont il hurlait. Evidemment que Harry était allé voir.

_Reste, s'il te plaît._

Harry n'avait pas prévu ça. Il voulait seulement calmer Tom. Les choses avaient tendance à devenir compliquées et dangereuses quand l'homme perdait trop son sang-froid. Sa décision de rester l'avait autant pris par surprise que Tom, _mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre ?_ Harry connaissait la peur. Intimement. Et Tom avait été terrifié.

Harry gémit d'agacement, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez et leva les yeux au ciel. Le sorcier allait devenir un cauchemar. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse passer un tel moment de faiblesse. Trop amical pour Tom. Il se demandait combien cette nuit venait de faire reculer leur relation. Bientôt le retour d'un Tom furieux ? Un Tom silencieux ? Un Tom le fixant bizarrement ? Harry rajouta des bûches, se préparant mentalement à la froideur qu'il était sûr de recevoir.

Mais quand Harry quitta la chaudière et revint, prudemment, dans la cuisine, Tom n'était pas là. Rassuré, Harry se fit le petit-déjeuner et mangea ses crêpes sur le porche, regardant une paire de poules cherchant des criquets dans le pré d'en-face. Il entendit un grincement dans le hall aussi clairement qu'un boulet de canon. Il remonta discrètement les escaliers, essayant de maintenir une distance entre eux deux. Si Tom voulait parler, Harry le laisserait faire le premier pas.

Il passa toute la matinée dans un coin de la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, lisant, et Tom ne vint pas. Une douce pluie commença à tomber, se transformant rapidement en averse, lui ôtant toute envie d'aller à l'extérieur. Agité, Harry envisagea d'aller faire un tour dans la volière. Les chauves-souris qui y vivaient n'étaient pas comparable aux hiboux de Poudlard mais Harry trouvait leurs couinements étrangement réconfortants. Il rangea _Poudlard une Histoire_ et quitta la salle de classe. Sur le chemin, il chercha des yeux Tom mais l'homme semblait aussi éviter Harry.

Il tourna à un angle et entra dans sa pièce préférée. Il l'appelait la Galerie, car elle ne contenait que des images. La peinture géante des poires qui donnaient sur les cuisines de Poudlard, était là. La Grosse Dame, les trolls pratiquant la danse classique, même le gazon de Sir Cadogan et son poney gris – Le Carcerem avait pris autant de Portrait que possible dans cette pièce, même ceux dont il ne souciait pas vraiment, comme Phineas Nigellus et la mère de Sirius ainsi que certains qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, appartenant sûrement à Tom. Pas un seul ne bougeait. Harry s'arrêta devant la Grosse Dame. Il trouvait ça incroyable d'être passé pendant 6 ans devant et de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de l'observer. _Vraiment_ l'observer. C'était un beau travail, très détaillé. Elle se trouvait dans un jardin, au centre, dans sa grande robe de chambre rose, mais Harry s'intéressait plus à l'arrière-plan. Derrière la Grosse Dame, le long d'une haie, se trouvait un petit chien poursuivant un lapin bleu électrique. Quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la haie avait accidentellement lâché un attroupement de ballons changeant de couleur, piégé à jamais dans un mélange de bleu et de jaune. Ils volaient vers le ciel alors qu'une main tendue échouait à rattraper leur ficelle. La jupe et les pieds d'une jeune fille étaient sur le bord du cadre. Harry se demandait si elle faisait vraiment parti du portrait ou si elle l'avait parcouru au moment où le Carcerem l'avait pris. Il y avait une boîte à moitié-mangé de chaudrons au chocolat laissée derrière la fille. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublié-

Commença Harry

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Intrigué, il se rapprocha. En haut à droite, presque camouflé derrière la large robe de la Grosse Dame, se trouvait une petite silhouette recroquevillée. Il ne semblait pas appartenir au décor. Au début, Harry cru que c'était un autre chien, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un chien. Blanc et presque tordu, avec de longs et maigres bras et des os saillants, il se tenait immobile sur ses deux jambes décharnées. Ses bras étaient si longs qu'ils traînaient au sol. La chose semblait affamée. Il pouvait distinguer chacune de ses côtes et la maigreur de son estomac. Harry se rapprocha encore, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Ça bougea.

Avec un cri surpris, Harry fit un bond en arrière. Ça avait bougé. _Comment_ pouvait-il bouger ? Aucune des images ou portraits ne bougeait dans le Carcerem. Le visage de la chose était aussi blanc qu'une craie avec deux cavités vides à la place des yeux et une bouche béante et sans dents. Ça pencha le tête, contractant ses bras bien trop longs. Les orbites vides se sont agrandies – deux trous noirs sans fond s'élargissant sans respecter aucune notion de proportion sur son visage. Harry ne comprenait pas comment la chose pouvait le voir mais il savait que c'était le cas. Alors qu'il le fixait, elle tituba lentement vers lui, levant un de ses maigre bras. Bien que minuscule dans le portrait, elle semblait monstrueuse. Géante, interminable. Harry était complètement figé, coincé, comme un insecte dans une toile d'araignée.

Une main se referma sur son bras et il fut tiré en arrière si violemment qu'il faillit tomber au sol. Tom le fit passer derrière lui. Dans une autre main, il saisit son épée. Un regard suffit pour qu'Harry remarque que ce n'était pas celle qu'il utilisait pour l'entraînement, c'était une vraie lame.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Tom, après avoir fait l'état des lieux visuellement.

« R-Rien. » Bégaya Harry

Rapidement, Tom se retourna pour le regarder et Harry recula d'un pas.

« _Mens moi encore une fois… »_

« Ce n'est rien ! » Insista Harry, malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur. « Juste un effet de lumière. J'ai cru voir quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Tom n'était pas convaincu. « Tu as cru voir _quoi ? »_

« Dans le portrait, » Répondit Harry, montrant du doigts la Grosse Dame. « Je crois que j'ai vu une…chose. »

« Une _Chose ? »_

Harry rougit d'embarras. « C'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas là. » Et ça ne l'était plus. La créature était partie.

Tom se tourna vers le portrait, ses yeux le scannant.

« A quoi elle ressemblait ? »

« Comme… » Harry se mordit la langue. Avisant de l'air furieux de Tom, il continua. « Un peu comme toi. Avant. Mais différemment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par différent ? »

« Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges elle n'avait pas d'yeux. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais toucher ça ! » Dit rapidement Harry alors que Tom s'approchait de la peinture.

« Je ne vais pas le faire, » Répondit Tom, méchamment. Ses doigts planèrent au-dessus de la toile. Ses lèvres se tordirent, il laissa retomber son bras. « Il n'y a pas de magie ici. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était juste une illusion d'optique. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es terrifié ? »

« Je ne suis pas _terrifié. »_

« Si, tu l'es. » Tom posa son épée contre le mur et mit ses mains des deux côtés du cadre du tableau. D'un grincement, le tableau se souleva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry, surpris.

« Je le mets là où je pourrais garder un œil dessus, » Répondit le sorcier. Il passa devant Harry. « Prends l'épée. »

Harry l'avait déjà récupéré et le suivait. « Je te le dis, tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose. »

« Dis celui qui est toujours en train de mentir. » Rétorqua Tom

Harry le suivit jusque dans le salon. Il accrocha la grande peinture à côté du miroir de Risèd, en face du canapé.

« Je ne m -»

Tom le réduisit au silence d'un regard.

« De toute façon, que j'ai vu quelque chose ou pas, » Argumenta le garçon, « c'est dans la peinture. Ça ne peut pas nous blesser. »

« Tu te relâches, Harry, » Dit Tom, doucement. Il récupéra l'épée et s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la Grosse Dame. « Le Carcerem crée ses propres règles, tu te souviens ? Qui a dit que les peintures ne peuvent pas sortir de leur cadre si elles le veulent ? »

Tout le corps d'Harry sembla geler. Si ce qu'il avait vu était réel…Ça _l'avait_ effrayé. Il semblait _manquer_ quelque chose à cette chose, elle semblait avoir désespérément faim. Un infini, trou noir-

Harry frissonna.

« Décris-le, » Ordonna le plus âgé. « En détail. »

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus décoiffé. « C'était petit. Encore plus petit comparé à la Grosse Dame à côté. »

« Donc ça me ressemblait comme avant ma résurrection ? »

« Non, » Dit Harry, secouant la tête. « Ça ressemblait plus à toi en tant que Voldemort. Squelettique, blanchâtre, mais c'était faible, comme si elle pouvait difficilement tenir debout et la façon dont la chose se déplaçait…Comme si elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Comme si elle n'avait aucun équilibre. » Balbutia le garçon, cherchant les bons mots. « Comme quelqu'un en équilibre sur une corde. Elle avait une façon étrange et pas coordonnée de se déplacer. Et elle n'avait pas de visage. »

Tom plissa les yeux. « Comme un détraqueur ? »

« Un peu, oui. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Non, » Répondit l'homme. Il se leva et mit l'épée dans la paume d'Harry. « Garde un œil dessus. »

« Où est-ce que tu -»

Mais Tom était déjà parti. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps son retour, transportant une pile de livres. Harry reconnut les deux premiers, ils étaient dans l'atelier de Tom. Il en donna une demi-douzaine au garçon.

« Aide-moi à chercher. »

Harry aurait préféré nettoyer la volière que faire ça, mais il s'assit en tailleur au sol et ouvrit un livre. Ça parlait de l'histoire des grands succès magiques ainsi que les découvertes du 15ème siècle. Harry passa directement à la section sur les créatures magiques et au lieu de trouver des choses sur les créatures, c'était plus comment pourraient-elles servir pour un sorcier. L'auteur semblait particulièrement aimé vider les entrailles des créatures.

« Je ne penses pas que c'est là-dedans. » Dit Harry, avec un haut-le-cœur.

« Regarde quand même. » Insista Tom, tournant les pages de son livre. « Un bon nombre de créatures ont été découvertes au 15ème siècle. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry, fixant une page détaillant comment fusionner une chèvre et un coq. « Et moi qui pensait que ça parlait juste de torture. »

Tom lâcha un petit ricanement qui ressemblait plus à un rire. Durant un court instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la nuit dernière remonta dans leurs esprits. Sa nuque se réchauffa et Harry replongea rapidement la tête dans son livre.

12 livres plus tard, le cerveau d'Harry était dans le même état que les nuits d'examens, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait claqué contre le mur.

« Il n'y a rien ici. » Grogna-t-il, frottant ses tempes.

Tom referma son livre et le laissa tomber sue le côté. « Il y a forcément quelque chose. Tout dans le Carcerem provient de nos souvenirs. _L'un_ de nous a déjà croisé cette créature. »

« La cave ne vient pas de nos souvenirs, » Fit remarquer Harry. « Ou la pompe à eau. »

« La cave vient de Poudlard, » Contra Tom. « Tu ne pensais pas que les elfes conjuraient toute cette nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? Et la pompe vient de l'orphelinat. »

« Oh. » Dit Harry. « Bon, c'est vraiment la première fois que je croise cette chose, ça doit forcément venir de toi. Je m'en serais souvenu. »

Agacé et frustré, Tom arpenta la pièce.

« Et si ça existait uniquement dans le Carcerem ? » Suggéra Harry. « Peut-être qu'il a son propre monstre. »

« Pourquoi apparaîtrait-il maintenant ? Nous sommes ici depuis des mois. Et pourquoi t'es-tu senti menacé par lui ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce que tu m'as décrit ne me semble pas vraiment dangereux. Dérangeant, peut-être, mais pas _dangereux._ Tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas de dents, de crocs ou de griffes. Tu l'as décrit comme petit et mal nourri. »

Comment Tom faisait-il pour le faire se sentir comme un premier année rappelé à l'ordre en classe ?

« J'ai juste ressenti ça. » Dit Harry

« _Comment ? »_

« Je ne sais pas comment ! » Cria Harry, sur la défensive. « Quand il m'a regardé -»

« Tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux. »

« Je le _sais !_ » Lâcha Harry. « Désolé, » S'excusa-t-il quand Tom haussa un sourcil. « Je ne sais pas _comment_ , mais je savais qu'il pouvait me voir. Me sentir. Comme s'il m'avait défini comme cible et quand il a fait ça je me suis senti comme…une proie. »

Le silence s'étira. Finalement, Tom prit la parole.

« Ça ne peut pas exister uniquement dans le Carcerem. Ça aurait été mentionné dans les histoires autobiographiques. »

« Que faisons-nous en attendant ? » Demanda Harry, lançant un regard au tableau. « Rester toujours à l'affût ? » Il espérait que non

Un trait barra le front du plus âgé. « Non. Et ce n'est pas non plus raisonnable de le trimballer partout où on va. »

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On le brûle. »

« _Quoi ? »_ Harry bondit sur ses pieds. « Pourquoi ? C'est parti. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne reviendra pas. »

« Donc la solution est de détruire le portrait ? » S'emporta Harry

« Comme il n'y en a pas vraiment d'autre, oui. »

« On pourrait l'enfermer quelque part. Dans une pièce barricadée – Il y en a plein qui sont vides. On ne sait même pas ce que _c'est. »_

« Justement. » Le regard énervé de Tom était implacable. « _On ne sait pas ce que c'est._ Par conséquent, on ne sait pas comment le combattre. Je ne vais pas risquer qu'une entité inconnue ait accès à la maison juste parce que tu es sentimental. »

« Et tu deviens irrationnel ! » Répliqua violemment Harry. « Dès que tu es menacé, tu arrêtes de penser ! »

On aurait dit que Harry venait de le gifler.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

L'atmosphère dans la pièce était électrique, mais Harry se retint. « Il y a une bibliothèque en haut, où nous ne sommes pas encore allés et, si tu n'as pas remarqué, il pleut. »

Harry avait presque oublié l'air meurtrier de Tom, mais il était présent sur son visage en ce moment, aussi violent que d'habitude. Il avança, sans faire de bruit, la voix terne.

« Quand est-ce que j'ai _un jour agi_ sans planifier en amont ? » Demanda-t-il. « Quand est-ce que j'ai laissé les émotions obscurcir mon jugement ? »

« Faire des plans ne te rend pas rationnel pour autant, » Rétorqua Harry. « Tu n'étais pas _rationnel_ quand tu as décidé m'attaquer, quand j'étais bébé, au lieu d'attendre que Neville et moi soyons plus vieux, et choisir à ce moment-là. Tu as laissé la peur prendre le dessus, tout comme maintenant. »

Tom serra ses poings et durant un court instant Harry crut qu'il allait l'attaquer, mais au lieu de ça, il se força à un calme impossible à atteindre, « On va attendre que la pluie s'arrête et si l'identité de la créature s'avère être toujours un mystère, on brûle tout. Ok ? »

Harry ne voulait pas, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux. Grimaçant, il acquiesça.

* * *

La Grosse Dame fut encore bougée. Elle était désormais près d'une fenêtre dans la bibliothèque. La pluie donna à la pièce une atmosphère lugubre. Alors qu'Harry fonçait sur l'étagère la plus proche, Voldemort alluma un candélabre posé au centre de la table pour éclairer un peu la pièce. Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet gauche et passa rapidement ses doigts dessus. La peau autour de la demi-lune semblait parfaitement normale mais était toujours un peu sensible. 2 heures plus tôt, ça l'avait brûlé comme si on lui apposé un fer bouillant sur la peau. Et avec la douleur, vint la certitude que Harry était en danger. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Pourquoi la marque réagissait-elle différemment maintenant ? Voldemort n'avait pas ressenti plus qu'un picotement quand le garçon avait été attaqué par le Cheveu du Diable il y a quelques mois. Ça avait été par pure chance qu'il l'avait trouvé, cherchant Harry pour une fois, au lieu de l'ignorer. Qu'est-ce qui était différent à propos de cette menace qui obligeait le tatouage à le faire autant souffrir. Agissait-il comme cela à cause des progrès dans leur relation ? Durant leur première nuit sur l'île, Harry avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était la façon qu'avait le Carcerem de garder un œil sur leur relation. Il avait trouvé ça ridicule à ce moment-là mais, il utilisait des marques pour communiquer avec ses Mangemorts. Était-ce pour garder une trace de leur état émotionnel ?

Les yeux de Voldemort se tournèrent vers Harry. Il ne pouvait croire que le garçon était resté avec lui la nuit dernière. Le souvenir provoqua des réactions contradictoires dans son estomac : révulsion et fureur qu'Harry l'ait vu aussi secoué joie et soulagement qu'Harry l'ait rejoint dans le lit…Et ne l'avait pas repoussé alors qu'il se rapprochait du garçon, pendant qu'il s'endormait, désespéré de ressentit cette merveilleuse chaleur apaisant son âme…Ce sentiment de _plénitude._

Est-ce que ces étranges sentiments provenaient du bout d'âme qu'il avait accidentellement placé en Harry ? Mais L'Horcruxe avait été détruit, le morceau d'âme était parti. Il ne devrait plus avoir aucune connexion avec Harry maintenant.

Pendant qu'il regardait Harry sortir les livres des étagères, l'envie de s'approcher de lui et de prendre sa main, l'inonda avec une telle intensité qu'il fit un pas en avant, sans le remarquer. Il traversa la pièce – cherchant sa main-

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui mit 5 livres dans les bras. « Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par les Créatures Magiques et voir après. Ça n'avait pas l'air de vivre dans l'eau, mais je ne peux pas être sûr. On ne devrait pas l'exclure. »

Voldemort attrapa les livres, reconnaissant que ses mains soient prises. Harry comprenait ses cauchemars, mais Voldemort doutait qu'il serait aussi compréhensif à l'idée qu'on lui prenne la main sans raison.

Harry prit sa pile de livre sur la table, allumant les bougies et tirant une chaise pour commencer à lire. Voldemort choisit délibérément la chaise la plus éloignée.

Il n'y avait pas d'horloges dans le Carcerem. Voldemort n'avait donc aucune idée du temps qu'ils venaient de passer à potasser tous ces livres, il savait juste qu'il était presque au bout de sa pile. Ils avaient mis le bazar dans la pièce. Les livres qui avaient été jugés inutiles jonchaient le sol, encore ouverts. Harry s'assit, les mains dans les cheveux. Il avait tellement passé ses mains dans sa chevelure qu'il devait être au bout du rouleau.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Dit-il. « Comment peut-il ne pas être ici ? Il _doit_ être ici. »

Voldemort aussi trouvait ça étrange. Il était sûr de n'être jamais entré en contact avec la créature qu'avait décrite Harry. Le fait qu'il avait bougé dans une peinture immobile était assez pour l'alarmer. Malgré les tonnes de livres, il avait gardé un œil sur la Grosse Dame, espérant voir la chose apparaître, mais le portrait de la maison Gryffondor ne changea pas.

La pluie s'arrêta et Voldemort permit aux recherches de continuer pour encore 3 autres livres avant de brusquement fermer l'objet. Harry releva brusquement la tête au bruit.

« On n'a pas encore regardé tous les livres ! » Commença-t-il, rapidement. « On peut encore - »

« Non. C'est fini, acceptes-le. »

« Mais - »

« _Non_. » Voldemort se leva et traversa la pièce en direction du tableau. Il le souleva pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois. « Je vais préparer le feu. Apporte les autres. » On sentait dans sa voix qu'il ne tolérerait plus d'autre objection. « Cache en un et tu le regretteras. »

Il pouvait voir que ça ne plaisait pas à Harry, mais il en avait marre. La marque sur son poignet n'avait pas brûlé pour rien. C'était un avertissement. Il était allé trop loin pour être condamné au Carcerem pour l'éternité à cause d'un portrait.

Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry participe, même s'il lui avait dit de le faire. Le garçon n'avait pas de cran. Il était beaucoup trop sentimental. Le feu crépitait, des étincelles jaillissaient dans le ciel foncé, les nuages s'éloignant suffisamment pour laisser le soleil couchant percer un petit peu. Voldemort l'avait préparé sur la colline près de la serre. C'était presque prêt. Le bruit d'une porte se fermant le fit bouger. Harry s'approcha, marchant maladroitement à cause du poids d'un portrait de sa taille. Eclairé par la lumière du feu et la lueur mourante du soleil, il reconnut le tableau qui donnait accès aux cuisines de Poudlard. Le garçon le déposa sur l'herbe près de la Grosse Dame et, sans un mot, retourna à l'intérieur.

Voldemort essuya la sueur sur son front et ajouta au tas 3 autres peintures. Il leur faudrait des siècles pour brûler tous les tableaux il y en avait une centaine dans la Galerie, sans parler des autres pièces de la fichue maison. La pile derrière lui se transforma en montagne alors qu'Harry lui apportait un approvisionnement sans fin. Le feu était un vrai brasier, infernal, et crachant des étincelles. La porte se ferma, annonça le retour d'Harry. Ile le regarda traverser l'herbe, portant une pile de peintures pas plus grande que des timbres.

« Le Troll dansant est le dernier qui reste. » Dit-il, épuisé. « Il est trop gros pour moi. »

Voldemort sécha ses paumes, couvertes de sueur, sur son pantalon. Il se sentait dégoûtant, plein de sueur et de suie.

« D'accord. »

Alors qu'il se penchait pour en attraper un tableau, il aperçut le visage d'Harry, illuminé par la lumière du feu.

« Ce ne sont que des peintures, Harry. »

« Non, » Répliqua Harry, ne quittant pas des yeux le feu crépitant. « Ce sont des souvenirs. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur: Je suis dans les temps! C'est un peu stressant de voir mon avance dans les chapitres s'amenuiser au fil du temps T_T mais bon, pour l'instant tout va bien.
> 
> Je vais partir en vacances la semaine prochaine jusqu'à fin août, je ne sais toujours pas si j'embarque mon pc ou pas, si vous avez de la chance je le prends et il y aura encore plus de chapitres que d'habitude, sinon, je vais préparer des chapitres d'avance ( pour le 13 et le 20 août du coup) que je posterais depuis mon téléphone chaque semaine du coup avec des risques que ça ne soit pas totalement clean. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que je vais faire, on verra bien!
> 
> Sinon, voilà une nouvelle menace, personnellement, la créature me fait un peu froid dans le dos, les trucs sans yeux avec des corps difformes et tout c'est hyper dérangeant je trouve mais ça ne sert à rien de prier pour ne pas la revoir XD, son apparition servira bien à quelque chose.
> 
> Ayant déjà traduit le prochain chapitre, je sais ce qu'il contient et je peux vous dire que vous pouvez attendre impatiemment la semaine prochaine, parce que c'est vraiiiiiment un chapitre qu'on attendait et qu'on apprécie ;).
> 
> A la semaine prochaine!


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 9:**

Les poumons d'Harry le brûlait, à cause de la fumée, comme lorsqu'il avait été piégé dans la Salle sur Demande avec le FeuDemon. Il aurait pu laisser Tom s'occuper du feu mais ça ne lui semblait pas juste. Il savait que la destruction des tableaux était nécessaire. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette étrange créature aux yeux vides et aux longs bras maigres, il avait l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en pleine face. Tom avait raison : Ils ne savaient pas si la créature pouvait sortir du tableau. Cela ne valait pas le risque de le découvrir. Les monstres contenus dans le Carcerem étaient pas les plus puissants et dangereux qu'il ait jamais vu, mais tout de même, les murs vides et nus lui faisaient mal au cœur.

Abruti, se dit-il à lui-même, essuyant son visage trempé de sueur. Il attrapa un nouveau portrait. C'était stupide de pleurer une peinture. Stupide de se sentir comme si une autre partie de sa vie venait de lui être arrachée.

Toute la nuit, les deux sorciers ont travaillé, ne partageant pas plus de 2 mots. Les chauves-souris retournèrent dans la Volière, faisant place à l'aube. Ils ont ajouté le dernier portrait (Sir Cadogan et son poney) alors que le soleil se levait. A travers la fumée épaisse, il brillait maladivement. Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après-midi que le feu rugissant fut suffisamment maîtrisé pour être laissé sans surveillance. Le lendemain matin, il ne resterait qu'un tas de cendres.

Harry était épuisé et affamé (ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé, juste quelques collations et des tasses de thé) et il savait que Tom était dans le même état. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de suie et de sueur. Bien qu'il rêve d'un bon repas, il ne pouvait trouver la motivation pour cuisiner. Il restait quelques œufs durs qui ferait un déjeuner rapide. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il espérait mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre.

« Je rentre. » Dit-il

Tom n'était que rarement aussi négligent. Il avait retiré sa chemise lorsque la chaleur du feu était devenue insoutenable et n'avait pas pris la peine de la remettre. Ses cheveux étaient frisés et complètement en bataille tout en conservant cette touche royale. En fait, Tom était toujours aussi beau et impressionnant, couvert de crasse. Harry ressentait plusieurs choses l'agacement et – il avait plutôt honte de l'admettre – l'envie.

Après son maigre dîner, il se traina à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et lâcha un grognement. Il avait oublié le désordre qu'ils avaient mis. Des livres jonchaient le sol, au point où il était difficile de circuler dans la pièce. Était-ce vraiment hier qu'il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Tom ? L'étrange créature avait complètement chassé le souvenir mais alors qu'il se tenait dans ce couloir sombre, le souvenir est revenu nettement. Frissonnant, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et tourna le robinet, espérant que l'eau effacerait ce souvenir aussi facilement que la suie.

* * *

Il se réveilla désorienté, avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques secondes. La faible lumière du matin illuminait la pièce terne. Se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes, Harry se demanda s'il pourrait trouver un pot de peinture quelque part. Le gris commençait à le lasser. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, il enfila simplement une robe de chambre par-dessus son caleçon avant de descendre les escaliers, suivant l'odeur du bacon.

Tom leva les yeux au moment où il entra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, le détaillant. « Bonjour. » Dit-il

Harry était trop endormi pour se sentir embarrassé. Il s'assit autour de la table et prit la poêle pleine de bacon croustillant et de saucisses grillées. C'était rare que Tom prépare le petit-déjeuner, il laissait habituellement le travail à Harry.

Se réveillant lentement, Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui. « Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. »

« Totalement, » Répondit Tom. « Rien de tel que l'éradication d'une nouvelle menace pour bien commencer une journée. On va commencer l'entraînement cet -»

Harry, qui venait de prendre une bouchée de saucisse, s'étouffa.

« Pas question, » Refusa-t-il, secouant la tête. « Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Tu dois faire autre chose ? »

Tom était-il vraiment humain ? Il avait l'air totalement en forme, comme s'il n'avait pas passé une journée entière plus une autre nuit à s'occuper d'un horrible feu.

« Je pensais à dormir. » Répondit Harry, impassible.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pensais que les adolescents étaient censés être énergiques. »

« Eh ! C'est moi qui aie porté tous les portraits. » Fit remarquer le garçon

« Tu les aurais brûlés toi-même ? » Demanda Tom, en se penchant en arrière, croisant les bras, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Harry claqua la langue d'agacement et Tom rit.

« Mange. Je serais sur la plage. »

Au moment où il avait fini son petit-déjeuner et changé de vêtements, Harry se sentait finalement réveillé. Dès qu'il sortit sur le perron de la maison, il fut frappé par l'odeur nauséabonde du charbon. Il fit le tour de la maison et retrouva le tas de cendre. Des cadres en métal et en or jonchaient le sol comme des squelettes. Harry partit en direction de la plage, maussade. La paranoïa de Tom les avait peut-être sauvés d'une nouvelle menace mais Harry n'était pas obligé d'apprécier l'action. Rejetant les épaules en arrière, il emprunta le chemin menant à l'océan. Il battrait Tom cette fois-ci.

Il ne l'a pas fait. Il avait essayé autant qu'il pouvait mais il n'avait jamais réussi à passer les défenses de Tom.

« Tu te concentres trop sur ton côté droit, » Lui dit Tom alors que Harry ramassait son épée une fois de plus. « Tu laisses une ouverture. Tu es plus petit. Utilise cet avantage. »

 _Pourquoi ?_ Voulait demander Harry. Pourquoi était-ce si important pour Tom qu'il apprenne à combattre ? Harry ne croyait pas au la-bataille-entre-nous-doit-être-spectaculaire. Tom ne se battait pas loyalement. S'il le voulait mort, il ne tournerait pas autour du pot comme ça. L'homme avait finalement compris _cette_ leçon. Harry doutait qu'il prenne même la peine d'amener des témoins. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était la tête d'Harry au bout d'une pique. Mais Harry se mit au centre du cercle qu'avait dessiné Tom dans le sable, sans faire de commentaires.

Le ciel ensoleillé faisait bronzer les épaules et les bras d'Harry, provoquant encore plus de sueur dans son dos alors qu'il s'occupait des légumes de la serre. Il avait eu raison de se méfier en plantant les graines de citrouilles, une décision irréfléchie prise peu de temps avant l'attaque de l'épouvantard. Un matin, il retrouva la serre complètement envahie par de grandes masses orange. Il a passé 3 jours à les déloger, à empiler les citrouilles derrière la maison et à déraciner les vignes, faisant de la place pour les concombres, les tomates et les haricots verts. Il ajouta aussi une parcelle de fruits rouges, remarquant que Tom choisissait toujours la confiture de fraise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ? » Demanda Tom, pointant la pile de citrouilles.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je trouverais quelque chose. »

'Quelque chose' est finalement devenu 4 tentatives complètement ratés avant qu'Harry ne s'installe sous le soleil pour en sculpter une demi-douzaine. Les saisons n'existaient pas dans le Carcerem, ou si elles existaient, la saison actuelle durait vraiment très longtemps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas faire ce type de décoration. Une rangée de citrouilles pleines de bougies serait géniale.

Tom ne l'a pas rejoint dans ses activités inspirées d'Halloween, mais il lui a apporté un thé et a regardé son travail.

« C'est un chat ? » Demanda-t-il

Harry fit une pause. « C'est un hibou. »

« Ah. »

« Ce sont des ailes. »

Tom pencha la tête sur le côté. « Et où est la tête ? »

« Va crever. » Répondit Harry en riant, lui lança quelques graines de citrouilles.

Les citrouilles ont illuminé la nuit durant 3-4 jours avant de commencer à pourrir. C'était peut-être le fait que ses blessures aient guéri ou que ses décorations illuminent la maison mais Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de réels changements, mais d'une certaine manière, il était plus serein. Les cendres des tableaux s'envolèrent et Harry aimait à penser que le danger s'était envolé avec elles. Il n'en a pas parlé à Tom. Il savait que l'autre aurait levé les yeux au ciel et commenté à quel point la pensée était stupide.

Harry savait à quel point une telle pensée était dangereuse. Près de 7 ans dans le monde sorcier lui avait appris à ne jamais baisser sa garde, mais il savourait tout de même ce calme inattendu. Il espérait garder cette tranquillité le plus longtemps possible.

Contrairement à Harry, Tom ne bronza pas énormément, au lieu de cela, sa peau prit une teinte miel qui rappelait au garçon les dieux grecs. Harry ignora le picotement d'envie alors que le soleil brûlait sa peau, même quand le sorcier retira sa chemise durant les entraînements. Harry essayait d'imaginer Tom atteint de la grippe ou d'une urticaire. Avec la varicelle. Forcément, il avait été malade à un moment donné. C'était impossible de ne pas l'être. Harry retint un rire, imaginant la fumée s'échapper des oreilles de Tom à cause d'une Pimentine.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux. Il esquiva la dernière attaque du garçon. Rapidement, il s'élança en avant. Harry parvint à bloquer le coup au dernier moment.

« Je t'ennuies ? » Demanda Tom

« Non, » Grogna Harry, ses bras tremblant en repoussant la lame adverse. « Je me demandais juste si tu avais déjà eu la grippe. »

Ça surprit Tom. « Pourquoi est-ce que - »

Utilisant son poids, Harry fit un bond sur la gauche leurs lames s'affrontèrent. Tom se déplaça. Il leva son épée, mais Harry avait déjà bougé. Avec un rapide mouvement, la lame d'Harry passa derrière Tom et se posa sur sa nuque.

« _Je t'ai eu, »_ Souffla Harry

Tom gela, puis un sourire, semblable à un requin apparut sur son visage.

« Excellent, Harry. »

Harry ne pouvait retenir le sourire stupide sur son visage. Il baissa son épée et recula.

Faisant tournoyer son épée, Tom retourna à sa position de départ.

« Maintenant, refais-le. » Demanda-t-il doucement

Voldemort s'assit sur le canapé du salon, un livre en mains. Harry était dans la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre le son de ses pas. Pour un étranger, Voldemort semblait absorbé par sa lecture, mais il n'en lisait pas un mot, trop occupé à se remémorer le dernier entraînement. Harry devenait comme vivant quand il se battait. Il s'était énormément amélioré. Il avait un talent naturel. Les dernières sessions étaient devenues de vrais challenges pour Voldemort et il adorait ça. C'était vraiment enrageant que le Carcerem ne leur permette pas de faire de la magie. Les sorts qu'il pourrait apprendre à Harry…

« OUI ! »

Voldemort leva le nez de son livre. Il se leva et traversa le hall. Plein de farine, Harry se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, tenant dans ses mains une miche de pain dorée, parfaite.

Voldemort s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte. « Il a fallu le temps. »

« Dit celui qui n'a jamais essayé, » Répliqua Harry, avec le plus grand sourire qu'avait jamais vu Voldemort. Il le posa sur la table. « Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'au dîner. Tu me passes le beurre ? »

Voldemort bougea. Quand il passa devant Harry, il s'arrêta. Levant sa main, il essuya une tâche de farine sur la joue d'Harry. Ce dernier se raidit, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Voldemort regarda un rougissement se rependre sur le visage du garçon. Il essuya précipitamment sa joue sur sa manche et l'autre sorcier, avec un petit sourire, descendit les marches vers la cave.

Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, mais ce ne fut qu'après le déjeuner, alors qu'il rajoutait du bois pour la chaudière, qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait : Tom avait sorti la crème. Tom ne mettait pas de crème dans son thé mais Harry si. Aller en chercher dans la cave était devenu une habitude mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin aujourd'hui, car la cruche était déjà sur la table. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait ça, peut-être qu'Harry ne se serait pas senti si nerveux, mais c'était Tom. Une attention si simple était chargée de sous-entendus.

Tom avait de nouveau changé. Si l'homme n'aimait pas autant les serpents, Harry le traiterait de caméléon. Il avait toujours été silencieux et l'avait toujours regardé fixement, mais maintenant ses silences et ses regards semblaient différents. Dangereux d'une manière inconnue. Harry, qui s'était finalement détendu autour de lui, se tendait à chaque fois qu'il faisait une apparition. Il se demandait si le comportement étrange de l'autre sorcier avait un rapport avec la nuit étrange qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il y a quelques semaines – nuit qu'ils refusaient tous les deux d'aborder. Si Tom continuait à faire des cauchemars, ils les gardaient pour lui. Harry n'avait pas été réveillé depuis cette fameuse nuit, mais parfois, il restait allongé dans son lit en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait si ça se reproduisait. Est-ce qu'il irait le rejoindre ? Et si la situation inverse se produisait, Tom le ferait-il pour lui ? Avant, il aurait été sûr de la réponse, maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Tom semblait chercher des excuses pour le toucher. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de place dans la cuisine, leurs coudes se frôlaient très souvent en préparant le repas. Leurs duels se faisaient aussi plus tactiles. Le toucher était nécessaire pour un duel. C'était naturel – _c'était normal –_ même s'il frissonnait quand les doigts de Tom le touchaient en corrigeant sa position. C'était _normal._

Mais était-ce normal qu'Harry note la courbe des lèvres de l'homme ? La netteté de sa mâchoire ? Le mélange parfait de gris et de bleu dans ses yeux ? Était-il normal qu'en s'endormant, il pense à des images de peau nue, mouillée et brillante après une baignade dans la crique ? Était-il normal d'avoir l'envie irrépressible de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Tom, d'ébouriffer ses cheveux parfaits ? Les moments où ils se prélassaient tous les deux dans le salon, près du feu, lisant ou jouant aux échecs, Harry se surprit à lui voler quelques regards. Tom avait l'habitude de tapoter son majeur contre son livre en lisant. Il fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant, une ride barrant son front. Parfois, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure aussi.

Les jours s'écoulaient, et chaque matin Harry sentait l'atmosphère étrange s'aggraver. Devenant claustrophobe quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Tom, les repas devinrent aussi étranges que leurs duels. Peu importe où Harry posait son pied, il cognait forcément l'homme sous la table. La fichue tente semblait plus spacieuse que cet immense manoir, en fin de compte. Et durant tout ce temps, Tom continuait à le fixer. Le fixer comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Harry commençait à se demander si l'homme ne planifiait pas son meurtre à nouveau, vu l'intensité de ses regards.

« Quoi ? » Explosa Harry, devant son assiette, en ayant marre. « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Tom ne cligna même pas des yeux. C'était énervant de voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir sans le faire. L'électricité de l'air se renforça. Tom ne répondit pas.

« Ça va ? » Demanda le garçon, se demandant si l'autre l'avait entendu. « Tom ? »

* * *

Un léger frisson parcourut l'homme. Il cligna des yeux.

« Oui, Harry, » Répondit-il rapidement. « Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Quand était-il devenu Tom ?

Au lieu de la fureur, quand le garçon utilisa son nom, _quelque chose_ l'avait fait frissonner. Quand étais-ce devenu un but de faire rire Harry, le son aussi enivrant que le vin ?

Quand Potter était-il devenu Harry ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

La chaleur émanant de la peau d'Harry était devenue une addiction. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il savait qu'Harry avait remarqué, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne _voulait_ pas s'arrêter. De simples touchers – l'entrechoquement de leurs doigts en passant le sel…Retirant une feuille des cheveux d'Harry – étaient rapidement devenus insuffisants, la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine demandait _plus._

Il avait toujours pris. Grâce à la force ou la flatterie, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Donc, s'il voulait Harry, pourquoi restait-il collé dans son siège quand le garçon se leva pour aller se coucher ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attrapé son poignet et…Et…

Et quoi ?

_Que veux-tu, Tom ?_

Il se sentait submergé. La même sensation que lorsqu'il faisait de la magie, apparaissait quand il pensait au garçon…Quand il le regardait. Quand était-ce arrivé ?

_Que veux-tu, Tom ?_

Harry s'arrêta dans l'entrée. Il regarda derrière lui. « Bonne nuit. » Souffla-t-il rapidement. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta le salon, montant les escaliers. Tom ferma les yeux et compta chaque pas. Chaque craquement du plancher.

_Qu'est que tu_ _**veux ?** _

Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait mais c'était trop effrayant de le dire, même dans sa tête.

La lune était pleine et brillait, il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Privet Drive, avec le lampadaire pile en face de sa fenêtre. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il pouvait rejeter la faute sur la lune, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Il ne s'était pas autant senti sur les nerfs depuis un moment. Il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, que quelque chose clochait.

Mais les portraits avaient été détruits. La créature – qu'elle soit morte ou expulsée du Carcerem – ne pouvait pas les attaquer. L'épouvantard n'avait pas été vu depuis des lustres. Pendant les repas, Harry remarquait à peine la poignée dorée. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et pourtant…

Harry sortit du lit. Se retourner encore et encore ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il enfila un tee-shirt et descendit les escaliers. Il comptait se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud et s'assoir devant le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calme. C'était un tas de braises maintenant, mais Harry trouvait cela agréable. Cela lui faisait penser à Poudlard, quand lui, Ron et Hermione restaient debout tard le soir de Noël, mangeant des chocolats à la crème et inventant des moyens de faire expulser Malfoy, chaque idée plus ridicule que la dernière.

La cuisine était sombre, mais Harry connaissait le chemin. Il rajouta du charbon et des bûches pour la cuisinière. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour chauffer une tasse de lait.

« Je suis désolé. »

Surpris, Harry se retourna. Tom se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, seule sa silhouette était visible dans l'obscurité. Sa voix était si basse et douce, qu'Harry crut avoir rêvé.

« Quoi ? »

Tom entra dans la cuisine. « Je suis désolé de te les avoir pris, » Dit-il, encore plus doucement. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas les ramener. Mais si je n'avais pas - » Il fit un pas en direction du garçon. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, » Murmura-t-il, « je ne t'aurais jamais connu. »

Harry déglutit douloureusement, la bouche soudainement sèche.

« C'est quelque chose d'horrible à dire. »

« Oui, » Acquiesça Tom. « Ça l'est. »

Sans avertissement, les lèvres de Tom étaient contre les siennes, aussi douces que des pétales, pressant fort contre lui. Devenant de plus en plus impérieux.

« Je suis désolé, » Répéta-t-il entre deux baisers. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient et leurs esprits se mélangeaient. « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. »

A chaque nouvelle excuse, les baisers devenaient plus intenses, comme si Tom essayait de demander le pardon d'Harry à l'aide de sa bouche. Harry s'y perdait. Ses mains agrippèrent le pull de Tom, ne le repoussant pas, au contraire, le rapprochant. Il fut poussé contre l'évier. Les mains de Tom descendirent sur sa taille.

Pas ici, voulut-il dire. Pas dans la cuisine de Tante Pétunia.

Harry se libéra du baiser et Tom le pressa plus fermement contre l'évier, leurs corps collés ensemble. Il ne laisserait jamais le garçon partir. Jamais. Même s'il lui demandait d'arrêter. Tom avait perdu tout contrôle, tout son corps cherchant le contact de l'autre. Ils avaient franchi une barrière. Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière. Il se jeta sur la nuque d'Harry, goutant sa peau, mettant à mal la respiration du sorcier. Sa main glissa sur la hanche d'Harry, ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Harry attrapa la main vagabondant sur son corps, enroulant ses doigts autour du poignet étranger, et la prise de Tom se raffermit. Ce qu'il voulait il _l'obtenait_. Il ferait face aux conséquences de ses actions plus tard, mais ce qu'Harry murmura fit geler Tom.

« En haut. »

Clignant des yeux, comme une biche en face de phares, Tom se tint immobile, choqué. Agrippant sa main, Harry le guida hors de la cuisine, monta les escaliers, avec les têtes accrochées au mur, passa devant la bibliothèque et entra dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

La chambre d'Harry.

Il regarda la bannière de Gryffondor au-dessus su lit avant de fondre de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ayant besoin de plus de contacts, il souleva le tee-shirt de son partenaire, qui en réponse, souleva les bras pour l'aider. Dès que le vêtement eut disparu, leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent ensemble de nouveau. C'était enrageant de devoir enlever autant de vêtements. Les boutons et les fermetures éclairs. Tom balança son pull par-dessus sa tête pendant qu'Harry défaisait sa ceinture. _Enlève, Enlève, Enlève !_ Les vêtements jonchèrent le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que de la peau. De la peau douce, brillante et magnifique.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre comme des serpents. Hanches. Jambes. Langues. Les doigts de Tom s'enroulèrent autour de la bite d'Harry et il étouffa le halètement surpris du garçon. Chaque inspiration tremblante – chaque gémissement – était comme du miel à l'oreille de Tom. Il avait voulu le tuer, avait passé _des années_ imaginant diverses manières de le faire le pendre, l'égorger, l'étrangler. Même en tant que Lord Voldemort, quand il était piégé sans corps, quand il avait réussi à plonger plus profondément dans la magie que n'importe qui d'autre, son passé le trahissait, son esprit tournant un peu trop moldu.

Tout ça semblait outrageant maintenant. Harry gémit, se cambra, ses doigts serrant les draps, quand Tom le pénétra enfin. Des couteaux et du poison…Avada Kedavra…tuer Harry ? Tuer _ça ?_

La chambre était si chaude que Tom craignait que tout s'enflamme. Ils bougèrent ensemble, maladroitement avant de trouver un rythme, leurs corps brillaient de sueur. Harry se cramponna à lui, si fort que Tom sentait déjà les marques s'imprimer dans son dos, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pas quand il était en Harry. Pas quand Harry haletait, se cambrait…

Harry redescendit du 7ème ciel et Tom l'observa avec fascination, mémorisation chaque soulèvement et abaissement de sa poitrine, chaque mouvement de sa gorge. Une larme quitta ses cils. Tom la captura à l'aide de ses lèvres. Doucement, il déposa une trainée de baisers sur sa mâchoire, sa nuque, sa poitrine, son estomac, provoquant une chair de poule chez le garçon, chaque tremblement et réaction d'Harry était un délice pour Tom.

Comme si une plume redessinait le poignet de Tom, la demi-lune sembla frétiller et un sourire, clair et large, recouvrit son visage. Plaçant ses lèvres sur le nombril de Harry, il cacha son sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Première scène d'amour jamais écrite. J'attends nerveusement vos réactions.
> 
> (p.s : Ne soyez pas trompés par l'assurance qu'ont Tom et Harry d'en avoir fini avec le monstre du portrait.)
> 
> Note du traducteur: Avec un jour de retard, je sors enfin le chapitre 9! ENFIN cette scène lemon qu'on attendait depuis le début! La relation entre Tom et Harry fait un grand pas en avant, même si il ne faut pas croire qu'ils vont filer le parfait amour dès que le chapitre 10.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Pour vous, mes merveilleux lecteurs, voilà le lendemain matin promis.

**Chapitre 10 :**

Harry se réveilla. La douce lumière de l'aube était juste suffisante pour qu'il distingue la forme floue de Tom à côté de lui. Harry regarda le contour de son visage, de son bras, de son épaule nue, avant de se lever doucement. Il enfila ses lunettes ainsi que ses vêtements traînant par terre avant de quitter tranquillement la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Son esprit était vide. C'était le choc, déduit-il en sortant de la maison. L'air frais frappa son visage. Il était sous le choc.

Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un rêve. Un sort. À tout moment, lui ou Tom le briserait et ils se rendraient compte que la frénésie de la nuit dernière était due à un pollen toxique, ils retourneraient alors à leur précédente relation moins on se voit, mieux on se porte.

Sans savoir où aller, Harry fit le tour de la maison, passa dans le verger, la rosée du matin sur l'herbe refroidit ses orteils. Il fit le point sur la situation. Il y eut une sorte de sentiment au fond de lui qui fit ressurgir le souvenir des doigts de Tom le touchant…Se glissant en lui…Frappant une partie de lui qui avait fait exploser des feux d'artifices dans corps et son esprit. A ce moment-là, Harry avait eu l'impression que Tom avait plongé sa main directement dans sa poitrine, saisissant son cœur et le serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Qu'il ne puisse plus penser. Qu'il ne puisse que ressentir.

Tout son corps picota au souvenir des baisers de Tom. Il l'avait embrassé partout – Sur ses chevilles, ses genoux, sa mâchoire, chacun de ses doigts. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que Tom Riddle embrassait aussi bien.

Il avait été submergé. Dominé. Il avait eu du mal à se maintenir hors de l'eau alors que l'enchaînement de sensations lui coupait la respiration. Sa voix avait totalement disparue quand Tom lui avait lancé un sourire en coin pervers, sa bouche descendant vers son-

Harry s'agrippa à la clôture du verger pour se maintenir debout, les jambes tremblantes.

_Accroche-toi, Potter._

Les mains sur les genoux, Harry se concentra sur sa respiration. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment avait-il été emporté par la tornade qu'était Tom Riddle ?

_Les doigts picotant. Le cœur battant. « En-haut. »_

Harry était secoué. Plus il repensait à la nuit dernière, plus il devenait terrifié. _Pourquoi,_ demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. _**Pourquoi ?**_ Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait 15 ans de nouveau, et se retrouvait tremblant devant le Magenmagot, seulement cette fois, c'était lui-même qui le fixait en haut du tribunal. Lui-même demandait une réponse. Il souhaitait que son état de choc revienne. Il souhaitait oublier, mais l'étrange sentiment en lui n'était pas d'accord. Maintenant qu'il l'avait remarqué, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en serait jamais débarrassé, chaque respiration, chaque mouvement lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait laissé faire. Ce que _Tom_ avait fait.

Tom.

Les regards. Les silences. Les légers contacts qui le faisaient frissonner même après que le contact soit rompu. Ces choses banales qui ne semblaient plus du tout banales et qui ressemblaient plus à du flirt. Combien de temps Tom avait-il attendu ça ? Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Quand, au plus profond d'Harry, ce désir avait-il pris racine ? Un désir dont il aurait juré ne pas connaître l'existence et pourtant, au moment même où les lèvres de Tom avaient rencontré celles d'Harry, il avait fondu, une porte en lui semblait s'être ouverte, libérant une personne qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas, une personne qui avait pris possession de son corps et de son esprit avec un immense plaisir.

Il avait _gémi._

Il s'était _accroché._

Il avait embrassé, encore embrassé, et toujours embrassé.

Harry rougit de la tête aux pieds. Les souvenirs l'inondant, retenant toute son attention. Il buta contre le mur du jardin. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus penser à _comment_ ni _pourquoi_ ou même avec _qui_. Il prit la direction de la plage.

Une promenade était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il en avait besoin pour régler son problème.

2 fois le tour de l'île et Harry n'était toujours pas plus avancé. Il se sentait comme après un dur match de Quidditch qu'il venait de gagner – le cœur battant, électrifiant son corps et des picotements dans les doigts. Mais au lieu d'un plongeon défiant la mort, c'était Tom qui le maintenait dans cet état.

Le vent de la plage le fouetta violemment. Harry trouva refuge dans le hangar à bateaux. Il s'assit, regardant les rayons du soleil se refléter sur l'eau, créant une couleur magenta qu'il ne remarqua pas, trop concentré sur la sensation des lèvres de Tom contre les siennes.

Si Harry avait pu monter une tente et camper sur la plage, il l'aurait fait. Son estomac grogna et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer à retarder la confrontation. Il ne pouvait se cacher de Tom pour toujours. Pas sur une si petite île. Pas dans une maison sans serrure.

Quand Harry entra, il s'attarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit. Il n'entendit rien. Les lampes et les bougies étaient toujours éteintes. Il s'occupa de la chaudière et quand elle fut suffisamment chaude, il monta prudemment les escaliers, retenant son souffle. Quand il atteignit sa chambre, il fit une pause la porte était toujours fermée.

Harry se sentait malade à cause du stress. Pourquoi avait-il laissé ça se produire ? Pourquoi s'était-il rapproché de Tom au lieu de le repousser ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas senti révolté ? Horrifié ?

_En haut._

Harry frissonna.

Un baiser. Un baiser s'était transformé en mille.

Peut-être que Tom prétendrait que cela ne s'était jamais produit, pensa Harry en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, l'idée à la fois séduisante et amère. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment était Tom maintenant. L'homme que pensait très bien connaître Harry, était soudainement devenu un étranger. Lord Voldemort n'aurait _jamais_ regardé Harry de la même façon que Tom la nuit dernière. Il ne l'aurait _jamais embrassé_ et Harry…

Harry l'avait embrassé en retour. Il avait envie de rire et d'exploser de rage en même temps. Il ne se connaissait même pas _lui-même._ Si quelqu'un lui avait dit 1 mois plus tôt, qu'il embrasserait avec plaisir Tom Riddle, il aurait frappé cette personne.

_Un moment de folie. C'est tout ce que c'était._

Tandis que la vapeur s'élevait de la baignoire alors qu'il entrait dans l'eau, Harry décida qu'il voulait vraiment qu'ils oublient tous les deux toute cette nuit. N'était-ce pas le genre de chose qui arrivait tout le temps dans les livres et dans les films ? Il avait discrètement regardé assez de drama à la télévision, chez les Dursleys pendant l'été, pour savoir que les gens couchaient souvent ensemble et finissaient par l'oublier le lendemain matin. Les gens ont des relations sexuelles. Rien d'important.

Maintenant, il était quelqu'un qui avait déjà couché.

Avec Tom.

Il avait couché _avec Tom_.

Peut-être que s'il se le répétait suffisamment de fois, il l'accepterait et pourrait l'oublier. Un peu comme une chute de son balai lors d'une manœuvre de Quidditch pourtant bien apprise, les erreurs arrivent Relève-toi et continue. _Continue._ Il n'y aurait plus d'entraînements, ça c'était sûr. Plus de longues parties d'échecs en face du feu avec une bouteille de vin, on plus. Plus de balade ensemble autour de l'île. Plus de baignade dans la crique. Plus de discussions. Ils allaient revenir à une froide indifférence. C'était plus sûr. C'était-

Un léger Toc retentit contre la porte et Harry sursauta.

« Je peux rentrer ? » Demanda Tom à travers la cloison.

Harry cligna des yeux, la gorge serrée. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais te voir. »

Harry ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à 10.

« S'il te plaît, » Insista Tom, doucement.

Harry fixa la porte sans bouger.

 _Sors-toi de là,_ le pressa une petite voix. _Retire le pansement._

Plus vite il ferait face à la situation, plus vite il pourrait passer à autre chose et plus vite une nuit incroyable, de merveilleuses sensations pourraient se faner et disparaître.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, tremblant.

« D'accord. »

Tom entra. Il portait la robe de chambre d'Harry. Il défit la corde autour de sa taille et la fit glisser le vêtement de ses épaules à ses chevilles. Harry détourna les yeux, sa nuque se réchauffant. Plus de souvenirs lui revinrent, lui brouillant l'estomac – couchés ensemble, les jambes emmêlées Tom n'avait rien dit lorsque Harry avait exploré sa clavicule à l'aide de ses doigts, hésitant, il avait tendu la main et l'avait passé dans ses cheveux. Il avait raison. Les boucles noires étaient semblables à de la soie.

_Dis-lui. Dis-lui que c'était une erreur._

Mais Harry ne pouvait faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. L'eau du bain s'agita lorsque Tom entra. Il y avait juste assez de place dans la baignoire pour eux deux. Avec Tom en face, Harry ne savait pas où mettre ses pieds. Sa maladresse ne diminuait pas vu la façon dont l'homme le regardait. Harry voulait disparaître. Il voulait disparaître et ne jamais réapparaître.

« Dis quelque chose. » Lâcha-t-il, incapable de supporter le silence

Tom était parfaitement impassible, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une intensité inégalée.

« Je t'ai blessé ? »

Harry qui était déjà rouge, devint de couleur betterave.

« Non » Répondit-il un peu trop rapidement. « Je vais bien. »

Mais il n'allait pas bien. Il était loin d'aller bien. _Rien_ de toute cela n'allait.

Alors qu'il essayait de rassembler son courage pour convaincre Tom qu'ils feraient mieux d'oublier la nuit dernière, Tom se pencha en avant et passa ses mains derrière les genoux d'Harry. Doucement, il tira Harry dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux, à cheval sur ses hanches. Immédiatement, Harry cessa de respirer. A cause de la lumière de la salle de bain, cela semblait beaucoup plus intime que toutes leurs activités de la veille, faites dans une chambre sombre. Il pouvait voir chaque nuance de bleu dans les yeux de Tom.

« Je t'ai blessé ? » Répéta-t-il

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, » Dit-il, le pensant cette fois.

« Dis-le-moi si ça arrive. »

Harry le regarda, pensant à toutes les fois où Tom lui avait fait du mal. Physiquement, mentalement, émotionnellement. Tout ce que l'homme avait fait, c'était le blesser. Mais pas hier soir. Tom l'avait touché avec délicatesse et douceur comme s'il était fait de verre.

Malgré la boule dans sa gorge, Harry répondit : « Pareil pour toi. »

Lentement, Tom sourit. Cela rendait ses fossettes encore plus visibles. Cela le rendait encore plus beau.

« D'accord. » Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Au moment où ils se séparèrent, l'eau était devenue froide.

* * *

Les heures passaient dans une agréable paresse. Tom n'avait jamais été paresseux. Il ne l'avait jamais été, pas un seul jour de sa vie il ne s'était permis de se détendre comme ça. L'idée de passer toute la journée au lit avec Harry était si tentante que Tom chercha le moyen pour que ça se produise. Mais Harry, satané garçon, était trop attaché à ses tâches quotidiennes. Chauffer la chaudière, entretenir le four, récolter les tomates et les carottes, préparer une nouvelle miche de pain dans la cuisine.

Et tout ce que Tom voulait faire était plaquer Harry contre le mur.

Alors qu'Harry trouvait encore plus d'activités pour occuper ses journées (nettoyer les lampes à huile, laver la volière, cuisiner une recette compliquée provenant du livre sa tante), Tom commençait à se demander si Harry ne faisait pas tout ça pour éviter qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il ne repoussait pas Tom, mais dès qu'un baiser voler devenait trop intense, Harry s'éloignait, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la chaudière, disparaissant dans la cave.

Tom le laissait partir. Seul dans le salon, il inspecta la marque sur son poignet. La brûlure dans sa poitrine revenait sans le contact d'Harry pour l'apaiser, Tom préféra se concentrer plutôt sur la douce chaleur rayonnant du tatouage. Il s'était éclairé pendant la nuit et était resté comme ça toute la journée. Était-ce un signe que la chance lui souriait. Il leva les yeux. L'artefact doré, tourbillonnait comme toujours au plafond, mais était-il différent ? Faisait-il un bruit différent ? Était-ce juste son imagination ou les deux pétales dorés tournoyants étaient-ils plus proches qu'avant ?

Harry devait lui avoir pardonné. Il ne l'aurait sûrement pas accueilli dans son lit s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Tom couvrit le tatouage, le cachant, son humeur se refroidissant légèrement. _Il_ n'avait pas pardonné au garçon. Peu importe les sons délicieux qu'Harry émettait dans la nuit, Lord Voldemort ne pardonnait pas. Il n'oubliait pas.

Mais s'il le faisait…

S'il le faisait, ils rentreraient. Son armée était en lambeaux, tout comme ses Mangemorts, mais ce n'était qu'un revers. Il reconstruirait.

Et Harry ?

Harry n'apprécierait pas, évidemment, mais au fil du temps il verrait que Tom avait raison. Les Moldus étaient un danger pour la société sorcière. Pourquoi les sorciers devraient-ils se cacher dans le noir alors que leurs cousins inférieurs pouvaient se prélasser dans la lumière ? Pourquoi les plus forts devaient s'abaisser face aux plus faibles ?

Son plan était déjà fait, dans les détails. Dès que le Carcerem les relâcherait, il s'enfuirait avec Harry. Le Manoir Malfoy n'était plus sûr mais Tom avait une maison en sécurité dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, même ses plus fidèles Mangemorts ne connaissent pas sa localisation. Il amènerait Harry là-bas. Il lui apprendrait – Il lui _montrerait-_ qu'il avait raison. Et avec Harry de son côté, personne n'oserait se tenir sur leur route.

 _Patience,_ se dit-il. Harry était sauvage, volage, méfiant et un peu trop têtu. Avec du temps et de l'attention, Harry serait à lui, totalement et complètement.

* * *

L'agneau était excellent, mais Tom était trop occupé à regarder Harry pour s'y attarder. La nuit tombait sur l'île. Ils rangèrent la vaisselle. Tom ramena les verres de vin et ils partirent s'installer dans le salon comme d'habitude. Harry partit en direction de son fauteuil près du feu, mais Tom lui attrapa la main, le guidant vers le canapé sans dire un mot.

Harry se cacha immédiatement derrière un livre – _Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges._ Ils allaient devoir discuter de ses choix de lecture. Tom ouvrit son livre, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne l'abandonne en faveur d'embrasser Harry. Toutes ces années à Poudlard et marchant dans les rues de Londres où tous ces couples s'embrassaient, se tenaient les uns et les autres, mains dans la main. Quand la guerre Moldu s'était arrêté, toute la ville était devenue pleine de ce genre de personne. Et aujourd'hui il était là, allongé sur un canapé avec Harry contre lui. Il ne pouvait passer 10 minutes sans goûter ces lèvres. Harry était magnifique et il s'assurait de le lui dire.

Un beau rougissement s'épanouit sur les joues d'Harry. « Maladroit, tu veux dire. C'est toi qui es beau. Tu peux te mesurer à Fleur. »

« Qui est Fleur ? » Demanda Tom, titillant avec sa langue une zone sensible derrière l'oreille d'Harry. « Ton amie Né-moldue ? »

Harry rit la vibration chatouilla la langue de Tom. Il se releva à l'aide de ses coudes, le fixant. _Salazar,_ il était magnifique.

« Ils ne t'ont vraiment jamais dit qui ils sont ? » Demanda Harry. « Snape ou Malfoy ? Ils les connaissent, tu sais. »

Tom glissa une mèche de cheveux en bataille derrière l'oreille d'Harry. Leur nuit ensemble avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et après leur bain, c'était devenu un objectif de les emmêler. Les yeux du garçon étaient plus brillants que des émeraudes, presque électriques. C'était une couleur impossible. Comment n'avait-il pu jamais le remarquer auparavant ?

« Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à tes amis. Ça a toujours été toi. Seulement toi. »

Harry resta immobile. Dans la cheminée, une bûche se fendit en deux.

« Hermione, » Dit-il. « Leur nom est Hermione et Ron. »

« Le garçon Weasley ? Il a eu l'éclabouille (Ntd : Maladie sorcière qui ressemble un peu à la varicelle en 100x pire.)

Harry sourit. Tom combattit l'envie de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ce que tu étais censé croire. Ils ont transfiguré la goule qui vivait dans leur gren - »

« Une goule ? »

« Ouais. Ils l'ont mis dans le pyjama de Ron et tout. Il était vraiment enthousiaste. La goule, je veux dire. »

« Malin, » Concéda Tom. « L'éclabouille est très contagieuse. Et les furoncles défigurent une personne dans des proportions extrêmes. »

« Ron était plutôt fier de ça, » Dit Harry, qui ne pouvait arrêter de sourire maintenant qu'il avait commencé. « C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer aux échecs. Il serait un bon adversaire pour toi. Hermione est nulle à ça. Incroyable dans tout le reste, mais _lamentable_ aux échecs. Ron et moi avons toujours pensé que c'était mieux comme ça. »

« Et ils ont été avec toi ? Tout le temps ? »

« J'irais au bout du monde pour eux, » Répondit Harry. « Et ils feraient la même chose pour moi. »

Tom continua à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry seul un sort aurait stoppé sa main. Quand Harry avait fait la même chose dans la nuit, son cœur avait littéralement tremblé.

« Peut-être que j'aurai dû me renseigner à leur sujet, » Admit-il. « Tu t'entoures de tellement de loyauté. C'est une force à ne pas sous-estimer. » Il repensa à la bataille, quand Harry avait simulé sa mort et que le château entier refusait toujours de le rejoindre, quelque soient les pouvoirs qu'il leur promettaient. La loyauté qu'ils plaçaient en Harry l'aiderait énormément à leur retour.

Harry fronça les sourcils légèrement. « Ça s'appelle l'amitié, Tom. Tu devrais essayer. »

Tom eut un sourire narquois. Il l'embrassa, passa sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure du garçon, la mordant doucement.

« Ou alors, » Murmura-t-il, déplaçant ses hanches, « je peux voir combien je peux te faire frissonner. »

* * *

_Que suis-je en train de faire ?_

Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il ne _voulait_ pas faire ça.

Le voulait-il ?

Jour après jour, Harry se demandait _pourquoi_ , mais au moment où Tom enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, la réponse disparaissait. Lorsque Tom déposait des baisers le long de son cou, une pensée rationnelle apparaissait. Harry était sûr _qu'aujourd'hui_ serait leur dernier et pourtant il se retrouvait empêtré dans cette relation encore et encore, un autre matin menant à une autre nuit, une autre nuit menant à un autre matin.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Mais il n'y n'arrivait plus à y penser lorsque les mains de Tom passaient sous sa chemise ou se glissaient dans son jean…Quand sa langue lui faisait les choses les plus extraordinaires. Ses lèvres et ses dents. Ses propres hanches bougeaient de leur propre chef. Harry avait _soif_ de Tom. L'homme était une drogue. Harry ne pouvait pas former une pensée cohérente à cause de la poussée d'adrénaline causée par Tom. Ce n'était que plus tard, quand Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir et que Tom l'enlaçait, que les pensées rationnelles revenaient, le dégoût de soi avec.

Est-ce que je suis… _Amoureux_ de Tom ?

 _Non_ , pensa Harry fermement. Avec certitude.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry n'avait jamais été dans une relation purement physique. Ron l'avait été. Une image de lui et de Lavande lui vint à l'esprit. Est-ce que lui et Tom étaient pareil ? Deux toxicomanes qui ne pouvaient garder leurs mains pour eux-mêmes ?

Tom se déplaça dans son dos, le bras enroulé autour de la taille de Harry, le rapprochant de lui. Son nez frotta la nuque du garçon et ce sentiment étrange qui transformait ses intestins en papillons réapparut. Chaque fois que Tom le regardait, chaque fois que Tom le touchait, chaque fois que Tom prononçait son nom, ils étaient là, le transformant en un idiot rougissant qui ne pouvait aligner 3 mots.

C'était tellement…Cozy. C'est ce que les couples font. Petits-amis. Petites-amies.

Amants.

La pensée rationnelle se mit à hurler dans sa tête.

 _Il n'est plus Voldemort,_ Argumenta Harry. _Il a changé._

La pensée rationnelle ricana et fixa Harry. Comme une télévision qu'il ne pouvait éteindre, Harry les revit. Sa mère. Son père. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Maugrey, Colin. Les parents de Neville torturés jusqu'à la folie. Tous ces actes remontaient à cet homme dont le souffle était si doux contre son cou.

C'était mal. C'était si horrible.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas de ça – il ferma les yeux, admettant enfin la vérité à lui-même – _Il ne voulait pas que ce plaisir prenne fin._ Mais prétendre que Tom et Voldemort n'était pas la même personne n'aidait pas Harry à éradiquer la culpabilité qui le rongeait jour après jour. Cela ne le débarrassait pas du sentiment qu'il abandonnait tout le monde. Ou pire, qu'il crachait sur leur tombe. Il souhaitait pouvoir parler à Dumbledore. Lui, il connaîtrait cette agitation qui tordait Harry de l'intérieur mieux que quiconque. Combien de nuits Dumbledore s'était-il éveillé, se posant ces mêmes questions ?

Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, Harry se redressa, les jambes pendantes sur le côté du lit. Le mouvement brusque réveilla Tom.

« Harry ? »

Il agrippa le bord du matelas. Les ressorts grincèrent légèrement alors que Tom se plaçait derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Rendors-toi. »

Harry pouvait sentir le sourire de Tom alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son épaule. « Tu es généralement plus doué pour mentir. »

Les yeux fermés, Harry chuchota, « Nous devons arrêter. »

Tom se stoppa, puis encercla Harry de ses bras. D'un mouvement lent mais fluide, il passa sa langue dans le cou d'Harry. Le corps entier de ce dernier frémit, l'électricité secouant sa colonne vertébrale.

« J'accepterais, » Dit doucement Tom à son oreille. « Quand tu le voudras vraiment. »

Les ongles d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas. « C'est ce que je veux. »

Tom gloussa et ce son alla directement résonner dans son estomac.

« Tant de _mensonges,_ retourne au lit, » Chuchota-t-il. « Tu pourras me dire combien tu me hais demain matin. »

Harry s'autorisa à retourner sous les draps, un nouveau sentiment encore pire, rejoint les autres. Il n'aimait pas Tom…Mais le haïssait-il ?

Il haïssait ce que Tom avait fait. Il détestait ce qu'il défendait.

Mais est-ce qu'il le détestait toujours, _lui ?_ Ressentait-il de la haine envers cet homme qui l'avait poussé dans l'eau, sur la jetée, ce matin par pur amusement ? Crachant de l'eau, Harry avait entraîné Tom dans sa chute et leur rire avait effrayé les mouettes. Dans ces moments, il était difficile de repérer les traces de Voldemort sur le visage de Tom.

En dessous du dégoût de soi, de la culpabilité et de la confusion – en dessous des erreurs et de ses questionnements – se trouvait le bonheur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était pris au piège dans le Carcerem, Harry était heureux. Le passé était le passé. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais l'avenir était une mer infinie de possibilités. Lui et Tom avaient eu droit à une nouvelle vie – un nouveau départ – alors pourquoi Harry avait-il si peur de la saisir ?

Il glissa sa tête sous le menton de Tom et se posa une nouvelle question.

_Pourquoi pas le bonheur ?_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 11 :**

Harry donna le rythme, lent et désireux.

L'île était à eux et ils n'avaient jamais encore fait plus que s'embrasser dehors sous le soleil. Même quand ils retiraient leurs vêtements après leurs entraînements, et qu'ils plongeaient dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir, ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin. Là, Tom était allongé sur le dos sur la colline verdoyante, l'odeur de l'été et d'Harry étaient autour de lui. Une vague de surprise le submergea en remarquant que la prairie ne provenait pas des souvenirs d'Harry mais des siens. C'était une colline que les orphelins avaient traversé en descendant à la plage, lors d'un voyage à la campagne. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec des serpents à cette occasion, traînant délibérément derrière le groupe pour pouvoir leur parler. C'était eux qui lui avaient parlé de la grotte cachée un peu plus bas, là où deux falaises s'étaient effondrées. Quelle merveilleuse journée ça avait été.

Monstre, c'est comme ça que Amy Benson l'avait appelé. Cinglé. Fou

Mais après un voyage dans la grotte, Amy et Dennis ne l'ont plus jamais appelé par de tels noms. _Démon_ , avait chuchoté Amy une fois rentré à l'orphelinat, il lui a juste souri en réponse.

Tom savait que les saints n'existaient pas, tout comme les démons, mais il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point Harry pouvait être _diabolique._ Le sourire qu'il lança à Tom alors qu'il se balançait de haut en bas, lentement et passionnément, aurait fait rougir Lucifer. Tom ne pouvait rester impassible. Il se redressa, faisant peur aux sauterelles autour, et ravit ce sourire. S'il pouvait mettre les baisers d'Harry en bouteille, il le ferait. Ils seraient plus recherchés que le Felix Felicis, plus puissants que l'Amortentia.

Les hanches d'Harry se pressèrent contre lui et Tom ressentit une satisfaction intense à l'idée qu'Harry était à lui. _Il est mien,_ il passa sa bouche le long de la gorge du garçon. Il avait définitivement capturé Harry et c'était mieux que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver. Cela l'énervait toujours de penser à toutes les fois où il avait été proche de le tuer. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés à cause du plaisir, son cœur s'accélérant. Tom le rencontra dans une dernière poussée. Il voulait voir ses yeux – il n'y avait rien de plus incroyable. Facilement, il reprit le contrôle, renversant Harry contre le sol alors que ce dernier enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant Tom.

Leur baiser _brûla._ Tom aurait voulu que ça ne termine jamais. C'était étourdissant. Ça le consumait.

C'était comme un Feudémon, magique et _à lui_.

* * *

Tom se retira et roula sur l'herbe, s'étalant sur le dos alors que Harry tentait de reprendre son souffle. Comment se faisait-il que chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir Tom à bout de souffle, l'homme le retournait, transformant Harry en une créature tremblante et gémissante, alors que chaque mouvement des hanches de l'homme faisait éclater des étoiles derrière ses paupières ? Ce n'était pas juste, pensa-t-il, irrité. La perfection de Tom était sans-limites. Tom Riddle, un homme qui ne savait _rien_ à propos de l'amour, était un maître du plaisir, c'était _ridicule._

C'était si facile de se sentir idiot et maladroit à côté de Tom. Inexpérimenté. Maladroit. Gênant. Après tout, il était un adolescent de 17 ans avec seulement deux relations de courte durée à son actif. Avec un sursaut, Harry eut une pensée, il réalisa que Tom était le numéro 3, et cher Merlin, quel numéro 3 était-il.

Un bras serpenta autour de sa taille, le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur la poitrine de l'autre sorcier. Tom était peut-être calme à l'extérieur mais son cœur le trahissait. Il battait furieusement à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il écouta ce battement de cœur alors que les longs doigts fins passaient dans ses cheveux. Harry ne se souciait même pas du fait qu'ils était dehors, complétement nus, avec leurs vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux et un poulet gloussant aux alentours. Il s'en soucierait sûrement plus tard. Peut-être que pendant qu'il s'occuperait des tomates, leur aventure de l'après-midi dans la prairie lui reviendrait en mémoire et il rougirait plus violemment qu'une nonne, étonné et choqué qu' _il_ soit celui à avoir incité la chose. _Il_ avaitentrelacé leurs doigts, faisant s'arrêter Tom durant leur balade. _Il_ avait déboutonné la chemise de Tom. _Il_ avait mordu le lobe de l'oreille de Tom, chuchotant toutes les choses qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent, tout de suite.

Harry déglutit, une brise fraîche refroidissant sa peau rougie. Les mouettes volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le fracas des vagues était presque inaudible du sommet de la colline, dans leur lit de fleurs sauvages. C'était paisible. C'était beau. C'est ce à quoi les gens pensaient quand ils parlaient du paradis. Un paradis dans une prison.

« Si le Carcerem nous libérait, tu ferais quoi ? »

Les doigts de Tom se figèrent, dans ses cheveux. Son silence était la seule réponse dont avait besoin Harry. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses paumes, fixant Tom, frustré.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec les Moldus. »

Tom posa un bras derrière sa tête et leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec eux, » Insista Harry. « Quelle menace représentent-ils pour toi ? Ils ne peuvent même pas faire de magie. »

« Et pourtant c'est notre espèce qui est rejetée. »

« Nous ne sommes pas _rejetés_ », Dit Harry, confus par le terme. « Le Statut du Secret était notre choix. Les Moldus ne nous l'ont pas imposé. »

« Les Moldus avaient tout à voir avec ça, » Nia Tom. « Notre existence entière tourne autour des Moldus et de leur sécurité. »

« Tu es un peu dramatique. »

Tom se redressa. « Il n'y a qu'un _seul_ village de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne. _Un seul._ Les sorciers doivent vivre isolés ou faire semblant d'être des Moldus. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est mieux comme ça, » Répondit Harry, se souvenant d'avoir posé à Hagrid une question très similaire. « Oui, c'est agaçant de devoir tout cacher, mais les choses deviendraient incontrôlables sinon. »

« Exactement, » Dit Tom. « Les Moldus veulent la normalité. Dès qu'ils croisent quelqu'un qui ne correspond pas à leurs normes, ils le répriment et l'enferme. Avant de connaître la magie et Poudlard, j'attendais chaque jour et chaque nuit que les médecins me mettent dans un asile, tout cela parce que j'étais _différent._ Toi, parmi tous, devrait le savoir. Ou as-tu aimé avoir un placard en guise de chambre ? »

Harry tressaillit comme si Tom l'avait giflé. _Une porte claquant – une clé qui toure – seulement des araignées pour compagnie._ Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé – pas une seule fois – mais bien sûr, Tom avait trouvé le placard. Evidemment, il en avait tiré la bonne conclusion. Mais les Dursleys ne représentaient pas tous les Moldus, tout comme Tom Riddle ne représentait pas tous les sorciers.

« Nous avons besoin de meilleurs moyens d'aider les enfants dans des foyers anti-magie, » Déclara Harry, refusant de mordre à l'appât. « On peut le faire. »

Tom se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains et rit froidement. « Tu es tellement naïf. »

« Dominer les Moldus n'est pas la solution ! »

« Et que feraient-ils s'ils découvraient notre existence ? » Demanda Tom. « Crois-tu honnêtement que si on leur donnait la chance, ils n'essaieraient pas de nous tuer ? De nous disséquer ? Nous utiliser ? Nous sommes _différents._ Nous sommes _nés_ différents. Nous sommes plus puissants qu'ils ne le seront jamais et pourtant nous nous cachons, dans des endroits secrets aux 4 coins du globe et on s'affole dès qu'un balai s'envole. Les Moldus détruisent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et convoitent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. Je ne fais que frapper avant eux. »

« Et les nés moldus ? » Demanda Harry, sa colère montant malgré tous ses efforts pour rester calme.

« Je n'ai rien contre les nés moldus, » Répondit Tom

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de laisser échapper un ricanement. « Tu te _moques_ de moi ? As-tu déjà oublié la loi sur l'enregistrement des Né-Moldu ? »

Tom plissa les lèvres.

« Certaines pratiques peuvent être revues, » Concéda-t-il. « S'ils promettent leur loyauté… »

« S'ils accusent et assassinent leurs amis et familles ? » Finit Harry, en colère. « S'ils acceptent ça, ils ont le droit de vivre ? Ils peuvent garder leurs baguettes ? Ils ont le droit d'être des sorciers et des sorcières ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Tom se tendit. « Je fais ça pour la Magie, Harry. Je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Oui, eh bien, » -Harry se leva et attrapa ses vêtements – « peut-être que la magie n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Peut-être » - Harry agrippa son jean et enfila sa chemise – « Que ton 'aide' ne sert strictement à rien ! »

Tom est resté assis. Il n'essaya pas d'arrêter Harry quand il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il n'a pas crié après lui. Harry dévala la pente jusqu'à la plage, l'océan soudain aussi furieux que lui.

 _A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu es en couple avec un tyran,_ se reprocha-t-il, _ou l'avais-tu déjà oublié ?_

Harry était trop en colère pour retourner à la maison. Il creusa une tranchée dans le sable, arpentant le même chemin encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la marée monte en flèche, le forçant à partir. Le soleil était rouge sang à l'horizon, bas dans le ciel.

Harry laissa la porte se fermer derrière lui. Les lampes et bougies du hall étaient allumées. Il n'entendit aucun bruit.

 _Bien_ , pensa-t-il en trouvant la pièce vide. Il espérait que ça reste ainsi.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry préparait encore du ragoût. Le crépuscule était passé et Tom n'était toujours pas apparu. Toute la maison était silencieuse et quand une pluie torrentielle se déclencha, Harry commença à se demander si Tom était toujours dehors au lieu d'être en train de bouder dans une pièce à l'étage comme il l'avait initialement pensé. Le dîner était prêt, un mélange, sans inspiration, de pâtes un peu trop cuites et de tomates gorgées d'eau avec des morceaux de poisson caoutchouteux. Harry servit une assiette et prit place à table, plantant sa fourchette dans son assiette, de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'allait pas chercher Tom. S'il voulait tomber malade, c'était son choix.

Amer, Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette et passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Pourquoi avait-il abordé le sujet ?_ Discuter des Moldus avec Tom était inutile. Pendant des mois, le sujet avait été soigneusement oublié. Harry mangea deux fourchettes supplémentaires, se forçant à avaler, se sentant à la fois en colère et misérable. _Oui,_ ce serait merveilleux de ne pas avoir à cacher qui vous êtes. _Oui_ , ils passaient un temps et une énergie incroyable à garder Moldus dans le noir, mais les Moldus _ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre la Magie._ En choisissant de séparer les deux communautés, les sorciers et sorcières ont choisis en fait de protéger les Moldus contre les dangers de la Magie, contre lesquels les Moldus n'avaient aucune chance. Tom aurait facilement pu prendre le contrôle – anéanti ou asservi tous les Moldus de la planète – si les sorciers et sorcières ne s'étaient pas interposés et n'avaient pas dit _non._

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient marcher ouvertement côté à côté avec les Moldus. Harry imaginait un monde où aucune barrière ne séparait leur deux mondes – les Moldus déambulant sur le chemin de Traverse comme une autre rue de Londres. C'était une belle image, et peut-être qu'un tel exploit pourrait se produire un jour. Mais cela ne proviendrait pas de gens comme Tom qui étaient trop facilement submergé par leur peur et leur haine. Pas même de personne comme Harry qui voyait toujours le monde sorcier comme une merveille, une incroyable évasion loin des Dursleys et qui ressentait, même encore aujourd'hui, une envie égoïste de garder ces merveilles pour lui. Un tel exploit nécessiterait des personnes plus audacieuses et courageuses que Tom ou Harry ne pourrait jamais l'être.

La pluie se mit à claquer contre les fenêtres et Harry se leva, donnant un coup de pied dans sa chaise alors qu'il sortait en trombe de la cuisine. S'il attrapait un rhume en cherchant Tom-

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Avec la pluie en fond, Tom se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, trempé, sa chemise boutonnée et son pantalon tous deux collés à sa peau. Harry pouvait voir tous les contours de son corps. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés ainsi que ses joues creuses ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce fait.

Harry croisa les bras, se reprenant. « Tu t'es perdu ? »

Le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tom. « D'une certaine façon. »

« Le dîner est prêt. Réjouis-toi, c'est dégoûtant. »

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il pensait avoir vu le sourire s'élargir durant une fraction de seconde.

« Je vais me changer. »

Tom laissa des flaques d'eau dans son sillage alors qu'il traversait le couloir en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

Le silence entre eux était plus épais que du pus de Bubobulb et tout aussi désagréable. Harry garda les yeux baissés, occupé à pousser les pâtes dans son assiette. Quand Tom reposa finalement sa fourchette, Harry bondit sur ses pieds, remplissant l'évier. Il voulait faire disparaitre cette horrible journée. Ils avaient baisé trois fois depuis ce matin mais ces moment-là ne pouvaient pas se sentir plus éloignés.

Elle revint du tréfond de son esprit. La pensée rationnelle fit son apparition.

_Tu veux dire, faire l'amour ?_

Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Mais avant quand ?

Avant qu'ils ne se disputent ?

Avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent ?

Avant de ne pas pouvoir passer plus d'une heure sans s'insulter ?

Avant le Carcerem ?

« Je pensais que tu exagérais, » Dit Tom derrière lui. « Mais c'était vraiment horrible. Comment as-tu réussi ça ? »

« C'est un talent. » Répondit Brièvement Harry, raclant les restes de son assiette dans un seau pour le compost.

« Je ne ferais pas de mal à tes amis. »

Harry ferma le robinet et se retourna. « Pardon ? »

« Hermione et Ron. Si le Carcerem nous libérait aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, je te donne ma parole que je ne leur ferai pas de mal, ni à eux ni à leur famille.

« Hermione est née moldue. »

« Et une très bonne sorcière, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Toute la famille de Ron sont des traîtres de sang. »

« Permets-moi de clarifier une chose. » Tom se leva. Il fit le tour de la table, réduisant la distance entre eux. « J'en ai parlé plus tôt. Je n'approuve pas les _Moldus_. Il y a trop d'exemples flagrants pour prétendre qu'ils sont inoffensifs pour les sorciers – pour nous tous, mais » - Tom s'est arrêté en face de lui ses doigts glissèrent sur le bras d'Harry – « Tu t'en préoccupes. Tu es têtu et carrément imbécile des fois… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu te soucies d'eux, » Continua-t-il, essayant d'adopter un ton plus calme, « et je te donne ma parole que ceux dont tu te soucies n'auront jamais à avoir peur de moi. »

« Et les autres ? » Demanda Harry. « Tous les autres ? »

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de tout le monde. Tu as déjà assez donné. »

Harry était incrédule. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Harry -»

« Laisses-moi résumer. Tu veux que je sois…sois…heureux dans une petite bulle avec mes amis pendant que tu continues ta mission d'éradiquer tous les Moldus et de dominer le monde ?

Harry pouvait dire que Tom utilisait chaque once de sa patience pour rester calme.

« Avec le temps, » Dit-il, « Tu verras que j'ai raison. »

« Mais tu n'as pas raison ! » Hurla Harry. « Putain. » Il repoussa Tom, inquiet de frapper Tom s'il ne l'éloignait pas rapidement. « Mon dieu c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu parles d'esclavage ! J'ai vu cette statue que tu as érigé dans le Ministère. Je sais _exactement_ ce que tu veux que ton monde soit et c'est _mal_ , Tom. »

« Harry -»

« _Ne commence pas !_ Ne _commence pas !_ Tu ne te soucies de personne ni de rien à part toi-même et c'est uniquement ma faute si j'ai pensé que peut-être – _juste un peu_ \- tu avais changé à ce propos. »

« Je me soucies de toi. »

« Non, c'est faux ! » Cria Harry, assez fort pour que sa voix résonne. « Si tu te soucias de moi – si tu me connaissais un minimum, tu saurais que je ne me tiendrais jamais à l'écart pendant que tu tortures -»

« Ce sont des _Moldus, »_ Explosa Tom, ayant perdu patience. « Tu es complètement aveuglé par -»

« Par _quoi ? »_ Grogna Harry, tremblant de rage. « Dis-moi Tom, qu'est ce qui aurait pu m'aveugler à propos des Moldus ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être le fait que – je ne sais pas – tu aies assassiné ma mère née-moldu ? »

« Je me suis excusé. » Déclara Tom, doucement

« Oh, et tu penses que ça efface tout ? » Répondit Harry, feignant la surprise. « Tu crois que dire désolé change les choses ? »

« Bie sûr que non, » Dit Tom, calme à présent.

« On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. A quoi je pensais ? » Se demanda Harry, frénétique, s'éloignant de plus de plus. « Mon dieu, à quoi je pensais ? »

Des lèvres et des dents.

Des jambes et des hanches.

Des doigts et des orteils.

Il connaissait chaque centimètre de Tom. Sa façon de se réveiller tranquillement le matin, de rouler sur le dos et de s'étirer comme un chat. Sa façon de sourire, un sourire paresseux et taquin.

Tom saisit son bras. Harry se dégagea de l'emprise brusquement mais Tom resserra sa prise. Harry se débâtit, ressemblant étrangement au combat qu'ils avaient eu ce matin dans le lit, mais tellement différent.

Si différent.

« Laisse-moi partir ! » Cria Harry

« Pas avant que tu ne m'écoutes. »

Les bras de Tom étaient comme une camisole de force. Il était plus grand. Il était plus fort. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur. Harry essaya de lui piétiner les pieds.

« Harry -»

« Dégage ! »

« Har -»

Tom se tut brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Il relâcha Harry, regardant son poignet gauche, figé.

« _Non_ » Murmura-t-il, horrifié.

Toute la colère – l'envie de combattre – quitta Harry en un instant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Nous n'avons plus de temps. » Chuchota Tom

Il se précipita hors de la pièce et Harry, complètement confus, le suivit dans le hall. Tom ouvrit la porte d'entrée et un son qu'Harry ne pouvait décrire que comme le rugissement d'un dragon atteint ses oreilles. Il était aux côtés de Tom en quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il faisait trop sombre pour voir. La pluie frappait l'herbe, mais le bruit violent augmentait.

« L'océan. » Et même pas une seconde après, un horrible bruit résonna – comme des arbres cassés en deux – en haut de la colline. « Ça monte. » Tom claqua la porte.

« Ça monte ? » Répéta Harry, surpris. « Comme un tsunami ? »

Tom le saisit par les épaules, les mettant face à face.

« Tu dois me pardonner. Maintenant. »

« Q-Quoi ? »

Harry n'avait jamais Tom si tendu.

« Rappelle-toi la crypte dont je t'ai parlé et les runes que j'ai trouvé là-bas ? Ce dont je n'ai pas parlé c'est que le Carcerem n'est pas éternel » Dit-il rapidement. « On nous donne un certain temps pour régler nos différents, je ne savais juste pas combien de temps. »

Le rugissement s'intensifia. Tom le tira dans le salon, le menant sous l'engin au plafond, mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il continuait de tourner comme tous les jours mais l'or ternissait et les pétales s'enroulaient sur eux-mêmes. Le Cheveu du Diable serpentait dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Sous le regard d'Harry, des fissures se créèrent dans le sol.

« Tu sais comment ça marche, Harry ! » Le pressa Tom. « Pardonne-moi et nous pouvons partir ! C'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »

Harry se dégagea de l'emprise. « Ralentis juste une minute ! »

« Il n'y a pas le temps ! »

« On n'en sais rien ! » Cria Harry. « Ça pourrait être un autre test. »

Tom arrêta de bouger. « Tu- Ton poignet…Tu ne sens pas -»

Le sol trembla, victime d'un tremblement de terre. Harry réussit à peine à saisir le canapé alors que Tom s'accrochait au cadran de la porte pour se maintenir debout. La seconde d'après, Harry tomba au sol alors qu'une vague d'eau de mer traversait le hall, inondant le rez-de-chaussée en une seule vague. Crachotant de l'eau, Harry se redressa. L'eau était à la hauteur de ses hanches. La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Des coussins frappèrent son dos. Des algues s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes.

Tom retira ses cheveux de ses yeux. « On est mort dans une heure, » Dit-il, les dents serrées, « à moins que tu ravales ta fierté -»

« _Ma_ fierté ? Et toi ? »

Tom le fixa, la fureur et la peur disparaissant.

« Je t' _ai_ pardonné. »

Abasourdi, Harry fut trop lent pour réagir. Le bruit fut déchirant et le plafond se brisa de gros morceaux de bois et plâtre tombant autour d'eux. Harry se couvrit la tête. Il était de nouveau tombé. Quand il atteint la surface, il n'avait plus pieds, le plafond beaucoup plus près que d'habitude.

« Tom ! »

Une poutre était tombée entre eux. Harry nagea dans sa direction, essayant de voir au-delà et repoussant les coussins flottants. Il l'enjamba.

« Tom ! »

Descendant de la poutre, il nagea vers Tom. Tom apparut à la surface, toussant mais presque aussitôt il recommença à couler. Du sang – épais et rouge – recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Il avait été touché par la poutre.

Harry l'atteignit juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous l'eau. « Tom ! Tom, tu m'entends ? » Harry battit des jambes pour rester à la surface, l'eau au menton. Les yeux de Tom étaient à moitié fermés. Il glissa hors des bras d'Harry-

« _Non. »_ Harry raffermit sa prise. Il devait se mettre à l'abri en hauteur. « Tom, tu dois rester éveillé. On doit monter les escaliers. D'accord ? Tu m'entends ? _Nage, Tom. »_

La tête d'un elfe de maison passa lentement devant eux, son museau semblable à une nageoire de requin. La tête de Tom se pencha sur le côté, ses yeux dérivant dans le vide. Les jambes d'Harry avaient des difficultés à les maintenir tous les deux hors de l'eau. S'il pouvait les amener à la volière…Mais et alors quoi ? L'eau continuerait-elle de monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale tout ?

« Harry, » Marmonna Tom. Son sang était comme un encrier renversé, il se répandait tout autour d'eux. Son poids était trop pour Harry. Il perdit son emprise.

Il plongea. Ramassant Tom par les aisselles, il battit des jambes avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, remontant à la surface, mais presque immédiatement le poids mort de Tom menaça de les faire replonger. L'eau salée brûlait les yeux d'Harry.

Je t'ai _pardonné._

Comment Tom avait-il pu dire ça ? Tom ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. C'était impossible. Lord Voldemort ne pardonnait pas. C'était juste une ruse. Une manipulation de plus. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'Harry souhaitait entendre.

Mais s'il l'avait…

S'il l'avait vraiment…

Lentement, Harry réalisa qu'il avait réussi à gravir les escaliers. Ou peut-être que l'eau les y avait poussés. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque les livres se trouvait encore sur les étagères et l'eau continuait de monter. Avec ses dernières forces, Harry donna un coup de pied dans une étagère, accrochant Tom à l'échelle qu'ils utilisaient pour atteindre les hautes étagères, sa tête frôlait presque le plafond.

_Tu as été si courageux._

_Tu es un garçon merveilleux. Tu es courageux, un homme courageux…_

_Je me soucie de toi._

Harry ferma brusquement les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le front de Tom. Après des mois de paix, ce monde se termine après une dispute. Gardant difficilement son emprise sur l'échelle, Harry pressa un baiser sur les cheveux de Tom, le sel et le sang ruinant la douceur du cuir chevelu. Tom serait horrifié si Harry le lui disait, mais ses cheveux lui faisaient penser au jasmin. Il enfouit son visage dans les mèches noires et murmura : « _Je te pardonne. »_

Ses jambes cédèrent, ses doigts perdirent leur prise. Harry glissa sous la surface, ses poumons se remplirent d'eau-

Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il ne se noyait pas. Il était sale, plein de sueur et sentait le soufre. Il saisit une baguette, elle vibra de magie sous ses doigts. Des voix criaient derrière lui et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elles appartenaient à Ron et Hermione. Les restes d'un meuble en bois jonchaient le sol du bureau et là, à moins de 5 mètres de lui-

Vêtu de la longue robe noire de Voldemort, sa baguette toujours levée en l'air après avoir fait voler le meuble, se tenait Tom, jeune et indemne, humain et complètement abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Hurla Ron, Surpris.

Harry réagit en un battement de cil.

« Protego ! »

Un bouclier éclata autour de lui et Tom. Le sort de Ron rebondit dessus. Armando Dippet plongea pour éviter l'explosion résultant du sort, contre son portrait.

« Harry ! » Cria Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu -»

Harry l'ignora, pointant sa baguette vers la porte derrière eux.

« Collaportus ! »

La seule entrée se _referma_ juste au moment où un bruit _sourd_ retentit _tandis_ que quelqu'un s'y heurtait. La poignée tourna, mais la porte resta fermée.

Il avait tellement voulu les revoir, mais maintenant Ron et Hermione le regardaient comme s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas.

« Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, » Dit Harry, parlant rapidement, « mais j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance. »

« Harry -»

« Quoi -»

« _S'il vous plaît ! »_

Sans voix et confus, ils hochèrent la tête, incertains et baissèrent légèrement leur baguette. Harry se tourna vers Tom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les yeux rouges et les fentes en guise de nez n'étaient pas revenus, mais c'était une question pour un autre jour.

« Tu dois partir. »

Il était évident que Tom était aussi surpris que tout le monde dans la pièce, mais il se reconcentra en une fraction de seconde. « Viens avec moi. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Son sort ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Je ne peux pas. » Chuchota Harry

La poignée sortit de son gond.

« Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ? » Cria quelqu'un.

La voix de McGonagall était étouffée à travers la cloison. « Ecartez-vous, Finnigan ! »

« Ils vont te tuer, » Dit rapidement Harry. « Tu dois y aller. S'il te plaît, vas-y. »

Les yeux de Tom, généralement si froids – si durs – étaient grand ouverts.

« Harry -»

« _S'il te plaît. »_

Avec une grimace, qui rappela à Harry de la souffrance, Tom pointa sa baguette vers une fenêtre. Elle se brisa. Avec un rapide regard en arrière, il se hissa sur le regard et saute. Harry courut vers lui juste à temps pour le voir s'envoler comme de la fumée dans le vent, planant au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une demi-douzaine de personnes, avec McGonagall et Neville en tête, entrèrent dans le bureau.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient toujours sur le côté. Ils le fixaient. Les portraits étaient silencieux. Même Phineas Nigellus.

Harry déglutit. « Il s'est échappé. »

McGonagall jura, repérant la fenêtre brisée.

« Fouillez le terrain ! On peut encore l'attraper avant qu'il n'atteigne les portes. »

Comme une seule personne, ils redescendirent l'escalier en colimaçon. Laissant le bureau, mortellement silencieux. Pas un seul portrait ne bougeait. Chaque œil se tournait dans sa direction. Humidifiant ses lèvres sèches, Harry donne un coup de pied dans les morceaux de bois au sol, cherchant quelque chose.

« Harry, » Commença nerveusement Hermione. « Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il le trouva. Le Carcerem était ouvert. Il ressemblait à une fleur de lotus alors qu'elle se refermait lentement, formant finalement un disque lisse et doré, pas plus grand qu'une soucoupe à thé. Enroulant sa manche autour de main, il ramassa l'artefact et le déposa sur le bureau du directeur. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Dumbledore. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme à son habitude. Ils étaient remplis de larmes.

« J'ai beaucoup à expliquer, » Déclara Harry, parlant au portrait. « J'aimerais votre aide. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Sérieusement, » Demanda Ron, paniqué. « Il se passe quoi ? »

Harry se tourna vers yeux. Il hésita, puis avec un geste de baguette, une chaise et un pouf apparurent.

« Vous allez devoir vous asseoir pour entendre ça, » Dit Harry, se sentant soudainement vieux. « C'est une longue histoire. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désole mais ce moment arrivait depuis le premier chapitre.
> 
> Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Ils sont sortis du Carcerem mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Je réserve encore beaucoup de choses à nos deux garçons préférés.
> 
> Note du traducteur: Désolé pour la semaine de retard, je n'avait aucun moyen de poster sur AO3 jeudi dernier donc je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui + un deuxième pour rattraper mon retard!  
> Voilà la première partie qui se termine! On en est à la moitié, il y aura un interlude et ensuite on passe à la seconde partie qui se déroulera dans le monde 'réel'.


	13. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Interlude:**

**2 mai 1998**

Les salles du château étaient vides. Sous sa cape d’Invisibilité, Harry ne prit pas le peine d’essayer d’être discret et ses pas résonnèrent à travers les couloirs déserts, attirant l’attention des portraits épargnés par la bataille. Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, mangeant, célébrant et pleurant. Après que Harry ait expliqué à Ron et Hermione ce qu’il s’était passé dans le Carcerem, ils avaient rejoint le reste de l’école. Le cœur d’Harry s’était resserré quand, dès son arrivée dans le couloir, chaque visage s’était tourné vers lui, mais une personne se détachait.

Ginny. Elle était exactement la même que dans son souvenir, comme s’il n’était parti qu’une journée et pas plusieurs mois. Elle avait couru vers lui. Elle l’avait enlacé avant même qu’il ne puisse bouger. Il l’avait pris dans ses bras. La bouche sèche, il essaya de mettre autant de sentiments que possible dans cette étreinte, sa façon de s’excuser d’être avec Tom.

Harry regarda la gargouille en pierre qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Voldemort l’avait détruite quand Harry l’avait poursuivi. Maintenant, elle gisait sur le côté. Il retira la cape de ses épaules.

« Je peux entrer ? » Lui demanda Harry

« Si tu veux. » Répondit d’une voix faible la gargouille.

« La professeure McGonagall aura bientôt fini. » Assura Harry et la gargouille sembla hausser les épaules.

Les portraits des directeurs et directrices étaient tous vides. A l’exception de-

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. » S’excusa Dumbledore.

Harry s’assit sur la chaise libre face au bureau. La cape glissa et il la ramena sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi était-ce ici ? » Demanda Harry

« Severus l’a confisqué à un moment vraiment inopportun. Il allait le faire sortir du château mais la bataille a commencé avant qu’il ne puisse le faire. Il l’a rangé dans l’armoire, sans savoir que vous alliez vous battre ici. »

« Tom l’a touché quand il travaillait pour Borgin et Burkes. » Déclara Harry

Dumbledore soupira. « De tous les sorciers et sorcières de ce monde, Tom Riddle devait obligatoirement tomber sur le Carcerem à un moment donné. Il est à la fois assez ancien et assez puissant pour attirer son attention. Lorsque Severus l’a sorti… » L’ancien directeur pâlit. « Quand vous êtes entrés tous les deux dans le bureau… »

« Vous n’aviez aucun moyen de m’avertir. Il n’y avait pas le temps, » Le rassura Harry, voulant éclaircir la chose. « Ce n’est pas votre faute. »

Le sourire de l’homme était fade. « Ils l’ont bien pris. » Observa-t-il

Harry savait qu’il parlait de Ron et d’Hermione. Il y avait eu des questions – beaucoup – et Harry savait qu’il y en aurait encore plus à l’avenir. Il était stupéfait, et presque choqué, qu’ils l’aient non seulement laissé s’expliquer, mais qu’ils n’aient pas pris d’assaut sa chambre et qu’il ne se soit pas pris de coup de poing (de la part de Ron).

« Sûrement mieux que moi dans cette situation, » Répondit Harry. « Je pense qu’ils sont sous le choc. » Harry s’essuya le nez à l’aide sa manche. Elle sentait encore la fumée. « _Je_ suis sous le choc. »

« Je crois que Tom l’est également. » Remarqua gaiement Dumbledore.

Les mots glissèrent sous seuls. La seule chose qu’il avait laissé de côté dans son histoire avait besoin de sortir. « On était intime. »

« Je sais. »

Harry releva les yeux.

« Vous le saviez ? »

« Harry, il suffisait de voir comment Tom te regardait. »

Chaque fibre du corps d’Harry rougit.

« Il t’a forcé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ça a toujours été consensuel. » La rougeur de son visage s’accentua encore plus. « Je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé. Ça s’est juste…produit. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je - » Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains, ses doigts serrant frénétiquement la cape. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » Murmura-t-il. « Tout était si clair avant et…Kingsley m’a demandé de diriger une équipe pour le retrouver et je- je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je…si je le croise. Je ne… »

« Harry, tu as accompli quelque chose que j’ai abandonné il y a longtemps. Tu n’as pas seulement montré l’amour et le pardon à Voldemort, mais tu lui as prouvé que ces sentiments magiques étaient bien meilleurs que n’importe quel pouvoir qu’il n’avait jamais connu. Lord Voldemort n’a jamais connu l’amour, il n’a jamais cru en son pouvoir, et tu lui as montré l’inverse. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du garçon. Dumbledore regarda les rayons du soleil se levant à travers les fenêtres, permettant à Harry de se recomposer.

« Donc vous pensez qu’il n’attaquera plus ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« A propos de ça, je ne peux pas me prononcer définitivement. Tom a toujours été ambitieux. Supposer qu’il va se contenter des choses dans leur état actuel est - »

« Stupide. »

« Peu probable, » Dit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire. « Il réapparaîtra, ça j’en suis sûr, mais ses objectifs seront peut-être très différents d’auparavant. Je pense que tu devrais le dire à Kingsley. » Ajouta rapidement Dumbledore.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. « Quoi ? Lui _dire ?_ _Tout ? »_

 _«_ Tout. Même votre relation. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux le garder pour toi, mais c’est un sorcier qu’il vaut mieux avoir de son côté. Kingsley a déjà accepté le poste de Ministre de la Magie. »

« Il a fait ça ? » S’étonna Harry.

« Tu l’as manqué de peu. Il est parti même pas 10 minutes avant que tu arrives. »

« Professeur, je ne peux pas lui dire. J’ai laissé _Voldemort_ partir. »

« Tu as laissé un homme radicalement différent partir, » Corrigea Dumbledore. « L’homme qui est sorti du Carcerem n’est pas le même que celui qui y est entré et la même chose est aussi vraie pour toi. C’est comme ça que le Carcerem fonctionne. Tu ne peux pas le quitter sans pardonner. Sans avoir de remords. Tom n’est pas moins dangereux, mais il n’est pas le même. Dis-le à Kingsley. Il ne sera peut-être pas d’accord avec tes choix, mais il écoutera. »

Ce n’est que maintenant que Harry réalisa que le Carcerem avait disparu du bureau.

« Kingsley l’a pris, » Dit Harry, regardant Dumbledore. « N’est-ce pas ? »

« Il l’a immédiatement reconnu. C’est un artefact hautement surveillé. Et oui, je lui ai dit qu’il a été récemment activé, mais pas par qui. » Les yeux de l’ancien directeur scintillèrent.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, » Dit Harry. « Tom ressemble toujours à Tom. Comme à l’intérieur du Carcerem. Pourquoi n’était-il pas redevenu lui-même quand il l’a quitté ? Pourquoi de base l’a-t-il changé ? »

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils. « C’est peut-être l’effort de contenir deux sorciers aussi puissants que vous deux – oh, oui, Harry, tu es incroyablement puissant, » Ajouta Dumbledore face à l’air étonné du garçon. « Ça pourrait être l’effort de vous piéger à l’intérieur et aussi l’explosion qui a endommagé le Carcerem. »

« Vous ne semblez pas convaincu. » Dit Harry

« Je pense plutôt que le Carcerem n’a pas vraiment reconnu le Tom Riddle qui se tenait dans le bureau. Son âme était la même, mais fortement endommagée. Ce dont tu dois te souvenir, Harry, c’est que le but du Carcerem est de guérir. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Je sais que ça n’en avait pas l’air, » Concéda Dumbledore, gentiment. « Peut-être que l’âme de Tom était trop faible – trop déchirée – pour survivre dans le Carcerem dans son état, on ne saura sûrement jamais, mais il a décidé de le ramener comme il était lors de leur première rencontre. Tom Riddle a expérimenté sur lui-même plus que n’importe quel autre sorcier. Rien n’est normal en ce qui le concerne. »

« Vous pensez que le Carcerem l’a guéri ? » Demanda Harry. « A guéri son âme, je veux dire ? Vous pensez que…Qu’elle est entière de nouveau ? »

« Seul Tom peut répondre à ça, mais je pense que c’est possible, ou peut-être que ça a commencé le processus. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le Carcerem l’a ramené à l’apparence qui lui semblait être correcte, pas en tant que Lord Voldemort. »

Harry fixa Dumbledore. « Il a la trentaine. »

« Tu préfèrerais que ça ne soit pas le cas ? »

Harry pâlit et Dumbledore gloussa. Durant un moment, ils restèrent assis en silence, les rayons du soleil levant se réfractaient contre les morceaux de verre brisés provenant de la fuite de Tom. Où était-il à présent, se demandait Harry. Que prévoyait-il ?

_Viens avec moi._

Harry se leva. « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, monsieur. Si quelque chose arrive - »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Harry. Si quelqu’un se passe, on s’en occupera. »

Harry disparut de nouveau sous sa cape d’Invisibilité. Il rêvait d’un bon bain chaud et d’un sommeil paisible et reposant. Le couloir devant le bureau du directeur était toujours vide. Il se demanda si la Grosse Dame le laisserait passer sans mot de passe, juste cette fois.

 _Viens avec moi_.

Harry resserra son emprise sur sa cape, se remémorant le souvenir, se souvenant de la sensation de se noyer dans les yeux de Tom.

 _C’est fini maintenant,_ Se dit-il. _Tu as fait ton choix. C’est fini._

Durant l’espace d’un instant, Harry avait voulu glisser sa main dans celle de Tom et dire _d’accord._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Juste quelque chose de court aujourd’hui. Le prochain chapitre démarrera la seconde partie !
> 
> Beaucoup d’entre vous ont remarqué l’étrange absence du monstre du portrait, et je suis là pour vous dire que tout va comme je le voulais. *Frottements machiavélique des mains*
> 
> Comme toujours, merci de lire et un grand merci de prendre le temps de partager vos ressentis avec moi ! Les reviews me donnent de la motivation et m’aident à m’améliorer.
> 
> Note du traducteur: Bon, la rentrée c'est la semaine prochaine, je rentre en Terminale. Je ne sais pas du tout si mon rythme de publication va être affecté mais je vais tout faire pour continuer à poster tous les jeudis.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**_1er Août 1998_ **

La porte de la cabine téléphonique se ferma toute seule et Tom posa le pied sur le plancher ciré de l'Atrium. Etant un dimanche, l'Atrium était presque vide, mais les cheminées s'allumaient quand même de temps en temps. L'immense statue en l'honneur de la magie avait disparue, la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique de retour. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule était plus bruyant que d'habitude dans le hall vide. Il s'en doutait, mais la vue le faisait tout de même grincer des dents.

Tom épousseta le devant de sa veste, il portait un simple costume 2 pièces, et se remémora la raison de sa venue. Il avait mieux à faire que s'occuper de vulgaires statues. Ses chaussures claquèrent contre le sol alors qu'il traversait le spacieux hall d'accueil, en direction du bureau des visiteurs.

Le sorcier en charge lui offrit un grognement ennuyé quand Tom s'arrêta devant lui. Il baissa son magazine, _Quel Balai,_ et grommela, « Baguette. »

Tom sortit sa baguette de sa poche et avec un sourire, ignora la main de son interlocuteur et la déposa sur la balance du bureau. « Je suis là pour parler au Ministre. »

Il joignit ses mains derrière son dos et commença à compter.

_Un, deux…_

La balance vibra. Une fine feuille de papier glissa de la fente de l'appareil.

… _trois, quatre…_

Le sorcier grognon la prit et lut les détails à propos de la baguette.

_Cinq._

Le sang quitta le visage du sorcier si rapidement que Tom fut impressionné quand il sauta sur ses pieds. Il fixa Tom d'un air horrifié, le regardant attentivement pour la première fois. Il chancela sur la droite et abattit violemment sa main contre un bouton violet à demi-caché sous une boîte de Bulles baveuses (Ndt : chewing-gums sorciers).

Au même moment, un hurlement, agressant les tympans, traversa l'Atrium. Tâtonnant dans ses poches, le sorcier pointa sa baguette en direction de Tom, secoué.

« Ne bougez pas ! »

Le sourire de Tom ne quitta pas ses lèvres. Même quand les Aurors en service firent irruption dans l'Atrium, l'encerclant, Tom leva les bras et plaça ses mains derrière la tête.

« Cher ministre. » Répéta-t-il calmement. « J'ai fait un long chemin. »

* * *

« Harry, mon chéri, je suis désolé, mais tu as un appel par cheminette. »

Harry grogna à travers son oreiller. Désorienté, il regarda Mme. Weasley.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Kingsley, » Développa Mme. Weasley, désolée. « Il est très insistant. »

Mon dieu, quelle heure était-il ? Harry se frotta les yeux. Il était resté éveillé trop longtemps C'était la dernière fois qu'il essayait de tenir la distance en terme de Whisky PurFeu avec les Weasleys.

« J'arrive. » Marmonna-t-il et Mme Weasley partit.

Il s'assit. On lui avait donné l'ancienne chambre de Bill pour la nuit. Son propriétaire avait été absent depuis tellement longtemps que la décoration qu'il avait pu mettre en place dans sa jeunesse avait été complètement changé en quelque chose convenant plus aux 'invités'. Un vase de tournesols était posté sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le couvre-lit était d'un jaune pétillant – pas quelque choque qu'Harry imaginait être dans les goûts d'un Bill adolescent. Après un rapide ramassage au sol, Harry enfila son haut, boutonna son jean et mit ses baskets avant de descendre les escaliers, encore à moitié-endormi. Apparemment seulement lui et Mme. Weasley étaient réveillés. Pas même M. Weasley.

Dans la cuisine, Mme. Weasley se tenait face à la cheminée, anxieuse. Le crâne chauve de Kinglsey Shackebolt crépitait dans les flammes. Au vu de l'expression sombre de son visage, Harry finit de se réveiller brutalement. Kingsley n'avait eu l'air aussi sérieux que durant la guerre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda tout de suite Harry

« J'ai besoin de toi dans la cellule 3. » Répondit Kingsley. « C'est lui. » Sans même dire au revoir, il disparut.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul _lui._ Mme. Weasley s'avança vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la guerre et elle était toujours sur les nerfs. Comment Harry pourrait lui en vouloir ? Elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Ça n'avait pas aidé que Rita Skeeter rappelle avec la plus grande joie au public, 3 fois en une seule semaine, que Vous-Savez-Qui était toujours en liberté.

« Je dois partir. Désolé. Je reviendrais pour mes affaires plus tard. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, mais je -»

« Dois y aller, je comprends, » Finit Mme. Weasley. « Je m'occupe de le dire aux autres. »

Reconnaissant, Harry prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans le feu et arriva au ministère, dans une explosion de flammes vertes. Au moment où il émergea de la cheminée, il était entouré de ses collègues. L'Atrium était bouclé. L'alarme résonnait si fort qu'Harry ferma les yeux. C'était incroyable qu'il ait pu traverser à temps avant que les cheminées soient scellées.

« Harry ! » Cria Eddie Parker

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va éteindre cet horrible truc ? » S'énerva Tilly Shipling

« Le Ministre m'a appelé, » Hurla Harry par-dessus l'alarme. « Il me veut dans la cellule -»

« Trois ! » Finit Eddie. « Ouais. Viens. »

Harry suivit Eddie à travers l'Atrium. Les quelques employés du Ministère et les visiteurs présents étaient séparés en petits groupes, attendant nerveusement qu'on leur dise qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Alors que les grilles se refermèrent, l'ascenseur commença sa descente et le bruit de l'alarme diminua.

« C'est lui ? » Demanda d'une traite Harry. « Voldemort ? »

Un frisson traversa le corps d'Eddie en entendant le nom. Il secoua la tête, haussant ses sourcils. « Nan. Un autre mec. Mais il avait sa baguette. Pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée. Ce gars pourrait être sous Imperium. Ça pourrait être un Mangemort. Seul Merlin sait ce qui se passe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, sa baguette ? » Demanda fermement Harry

« Sa baguette a été pesée. Il l'a fait volontairement. »

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe. « Il…Quoi ? »

« Ouais. » Eddie avait l'air abasourdi. « Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi s'arrêter à la station de pesée ? D'après Eric, le gars a marché directement vers lui et a mis la baguette sur la balance, tout content. Il n'agissait pas du tout comme s'il avait la baguette de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda Harry, la bouche sèche. « Le gars ? »

« Il s'est rendu, » Répondit Eddie. « J'étais l'un des premiers à arriver dans l'Atrium – tu sais j'étais en train d'essayer de finir ce fichu rapport. J'ai entendu l'alarme et je suis descendu aussi vite que possible. Il se tenait immobile, demandait à voir le Ministre. Tu penses pas…Tu penses pas que ce gars pourrait avoir »- Eddie baissa la voix même s'ils étaient les 2 seules personnes dans l'ascenseur- « _tué_ Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il se sentait malade. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Harry n'attendit pas l'ouverture des grilles pour se glisser dehors. Les cellules d'interrogatoires se trouvaient au même étage que les salles d'audience, mais dans la direction opposée. Leurs bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le sol en pierre du couloir.

« Potter. Juste à l'heure. » Le chef des Aurors, Hawain Robards, s'avança vers eux. L'homme ressemblait à un bouledogue, avec une faible patience et un fort tempérament. « Ce sera tout Parker. »

Eddie opina et fit demi-tour vers l'ascenseur, mais pas avant qu'Harry ne puisse voir son air déçu.

« Par là. » Indiqua Robards

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? » Demanda Harry, hâtant le pas pour rejoindre l'homme.

Robards le regarda. « Vous allez pouvoir nous dire. »

Ils tournèrent et furent accostés par Alice Vablatsky et Gifford Ketteridge, deux des plus puissants Aurors du département. Derrière eux, à côté d'une vitre en plexi glace posé à travers le mur, se tenait Kinglsey.

« Désolé Harry. » S'excusa Gifford

Harry ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il connaissait la procédure. Il ne bougea pas alors que Gifford passait un Capteur de Dissimulation devant et derrière lui.

« Il est ok. »

Alice et Gifford s'écartèrent, reprenant leur poste au bout du couloir. Harry se dépêcha de s'avancer vers la fenêtre. Il regarda, comme absorbé, à travers la vitre. En face était assis un homme qui l'avait tourmenté, jour et nuit, ces trois derniers mois.

_Tom._

« Alors ? » Demanda Robards de l'autre côté.

La bouche trop sèche pour parler, Harry acquiesça. Il avait l'air de lui-même. Arrogant, le dos droit et la tête haute, et magnifique.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Tom était-il ici ? Pourquoi réapparaître maintenant après plusieurs mois à se cacher ? Et dans le Ministère ?

« Il veut quelque chose, » Conclut Harry. « Il ne risquerait pas de venir ici s'il ne pensait pas avoir quelque à gagner. »

« Vous, apparemment. » Répondit Robards

« Quoi ? » Dit Harry

« Il ne parlera à personne sauf à toi. » Expliqua Kingsley

Harry s'approcha de la vitre. Tom ne pouvait pas le voir étant donné que la vitre était teintée par un charme, mais Harry avait le sentiment que Tom savait qu'il était là. Il regardait droit dans sa direction, sans bouger, sans cligner des yeux.

« Alors allons voir ce qu'il a à dire. » Dit Harry

Il ne rata pas le regard que Kingsley et Robards échangèrent.

« Je peux gérer ça. » Leur dit Harry

Ils n'argumentèrent pas, preuve de leur respect, mais la tension ne disparut pas pour autant. Au contraire, elle ne fit que s'épaissir. Harry tourna la poignée et entra dans la cellule. Trois mois de séparation. Trois moins sans un mot, sans un regard, et au moment où les yeux de Tom le balayèrent – de la tête aux pieds – Harry sentit que ces trois mois avaient en fait été trois minutes.

« Harry, » Dit Tom, souriant. « Tu sembles aller bien. »

C'était incroyable comme sa voix était semblable à la mémoire de Harry. Il supposait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Pas vraiment. Pas quand cette même voix surgissait dans sa tête chaque nuit.

Harry tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit. « La paix fait cet effet-là. »

L'amusement éclata dans les yeux de Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tom ? » Demanda Harry, croisant les bras sans baisser sa garde.

Tom essuya une fine ligne de poussière sur la table. Ses poignets étaient liés par des menottes.

« Archibald Blane. Le Culte de Tebo. Malodora Somnolens. »

Harry connaissait ces noms. Même s'il faisait partie de l'équipe depuis seulement Mi-mai, il connaissait bien la liste des personnes les plus recherchées par les Aurors

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ? »

« Je sais où ils sont, » Répondit Tom. « Je suis venu pour témoigner. En échange de mes informations, je veux être gracié »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Robards entra violemment dans la cellule, Kingsley juste derrière lui.

« A quoi êtes-vous en train de jouer, bordel ? » Cria Robards

Tom ne lui lança qu'un regard désintéressé, parlant toujours à Harry seulement. « Vous allez me faire un document écrit me lavant de toutes les charges qui pèsent contre moi. »

« Pas question ! »

« _Auror Robards. »_

Robards, les poings serrés, recula d'un pas alors que Kingsley s'avançait.

« Je ne vais pas vous pardonner, Tom Riddle. » Ses yeux étaient durs, mais sa voix calme.

Le regard de Tom quitta finalement Harry pour se poser sur Kingsley.

« Mrunog Gudar va être déçu d'entendre ça. Il a été récemment enlevé par le culte de Tebo à cause de ses discours audacieux à propos des droits des gobelins à posséder une baguette. Et i cas de sorcières disparues que vous n'avez jamais pu relier à Kenneth Meadow. Il est très bon pour cacher les corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et vous savez où ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana Robards.

« Oui, » Répondit Tom, aimable. « C'est ça. »

« Il l'a probablement fait sous vos ordres ! » Lança Robards, bouillonnant.

Tom gloussa. « Meadows n'est pas un des miens. »

« Alors comment sais-tu où sont cachés les corps ? » Demanda Harry. « Si ce n'est pas tes Mangemorts – Meadows, les Tebo – comment as-tu des informations sur eux ? »

« Parce que le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Les secrets sont de la monnaie. J'ai toujours fait de savoir tous les petits secrets des gens ma priorité. Donc, voule- vous conclure un accord avec moi, Ministre, ou alors une autre tête de gobelin ne vaut pas votre attention ? »

Kingsley était silencieux. Robards était si furieux que tout son visage était devenu rouge.

« Je peux vous donner un des groupes anti-créatures tout de suite, » Dit doucement Tom. « Je détiens les clés de chaque repaire des 20 sorciers et sorcières les plus recherchés de la dernière décennie. Je connais leurs alliés. Je connais leurs faiblesses. Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est que mon nom soit lavé et que je puisse rejoindre vos forces. »

Même Robards était abasourdi, sans voix, mais pas pour longtemps.

« _Vous ? »_ Cracha-t-il. « _Un Auror ? »_

« Donnez-moi les documents, » Dit Tom. « Acceptez mes conditions, et vous serez bientôt reconnu comme la plus grande puissance anti-forces du mal que le monde sorcier n'est jamais vu. »

« Ou sinon pourquoi ne pas aller pourrir à Azkaban ? » Siffla Robards.

Tom le regarda avec amusement. « Vous ne le ferez pas. »

« Oh ? » Dit Robards, énervé. « Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? »

« Parce que alors que le public découvrira le corps mutilé de Mrunog, le Prophète Quotidien va recevoir une lettre chargée, détaillant comment le Ministère de la Magie a refusé des informations qui aurait pu sauver la vie de Mrunog. Les gobelins n'en resteront pas là. Les relations avec eux sont déjà tendues après ce problème à Gringotts. Ils sont rancuniers, n'est-ce pas ? Réfléchissez, être le Ministre qui a vu la fin de la Seconde Guerre sorcière, seulement pour en affronter une autre. » Les coins de la bouche de Tom se levèrent. « Pathétique. »

« Tu veux nous aider à attraper des mages noirs ? » Demanda Harry, ayant l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans une autre dimension.

« Préparer le terrain pour que ça soit plus facile pour vous, hein ? » Grogna Robards.

Tom lui lança un sourire narquois. « Pas besoin de préparer un terrain qui est déjà à moi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry

Les yeux de Tom retombèrent sur lui, intense. « Je pensais que ça serait évident, Harry. »

L'air se bloqua dans les poumons du garçon. Durant un moment, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, mais cette impression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tom retourna son attention vers Kingsley, professionnel et assuré.

« Il y a des conditions à mes informations, » Commença-t-il. « D'abord, je veux travailler avec Harry uniquement. Nous serons partenaires. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment vos méthodes, mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver une raison pour expliquer ça aux autres Aurors. Deuxièmement, » Continua-t-il alors que Robards rivalisait avec oncle Vernon au niveau de la couleur de son visage. « Je me ferais appeler Thomas Thorne. Une poignée de Mangemorts connaissent mon véritable nom, mais pas mon visage. J'ai un certificat de naissance pour remplir vos dossiers. »

« Espèce de Bâtard trop confiant, » Cracha Robards. « Comme si on allait le faire. »

« Comme vous voulez, » Dit Tom, avec un haussement d'épaule insouciant. « Je ne me suis jamais beaucoup soucié des gobelins moi non plus. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, mais Kingsley le devança avant qu'il n'atteigne Robards, retenant l'Auror avant qu'il n'atteigne Tom.

« Dehors, » Ordonna le Ministre. « Vous deux. »

Au moment où Kingsley ferma la porte de la cellule, Robards sautait déjà sur l'homme.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment envisager -»

« Si, » Dit Kingsley. « Quand une vie est en jeu, toujours. »

« On a été informé de l'absence de Mrunog ? » Demanda Harry

Robards claqua des doigts, attirant l'attention de Alice et Gifford. Ils se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda Alice

« Mrunog Gudar. Il y a eu une menace de mort contre lui. »

« Rien de nouveau. » Marmonna Gifford

Robards lui lança un regard noir. « Vérifiez. Je veux savoir où il est. Et je veux savoir ça _maintenant._

« Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Ils partirent.

« Et s'il n'est pas chez lui ? » Demanda Harry

« Pas besoin de se poser la question, pas encore, » Répondit Robards. Il sortit de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à un gros galion. « Pas avant qu'on ait de réponse. Ça ne prendra pas plus de 5 minutes. »

C'était les 5 minutes les plus longues de la vie d'Harry. Ils s'étaient tenus immobiles, silencieux, regardant la pièce dans la main de l'Auror. C'était le nouveau gadget du département des Aurors, une invention suggérée par Harry. Les galions qu'avaient charmé Hermione pour partager les horaires de leurs réunions durant la 5ème année avait été améliorés. Avec un coup de baguette, la série de chiffre se transforma en un court message. C'était très pratique.

« Ah Ha ! Maintenant on va voir, » Dit Robards alors que la pièce brillait en rouge.

Harry et Kingsley regardèrent le message sur la pièce.

_Maison vide. Signes de lutte._

« Ils auraient pu l'amener n'importe où. » Dit Harry

Robards lança la pièce contre la vitre. Elle retomba dans un tintement aigu dans le couloir.

« Il le savait ! » Rugit Robards

« Evidemment qu'il le savait. » Ajouta sinistrement Kingsley

« C'est probablement lui qui l'a fait ! »

« Ça importe peu, « Dit Kingsley, « Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution. »

« Mais Monsieur le Ministre -»

Kingsley ignora Robards. Il était entièrement concentré sur Harry. « Tu acceptes ? »

Harry regarda le Ministre puis son chef de département.

« Au Ministère je vais pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je l'arrêterais. »

« Tu penses honnêtement qu'il ne te tuera pas ? » Demanda Kingsley

Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Oui. »

Même si Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Tom ferait quelque chose comme ça, il savait que Tom n'essaierait plus jamais de le tuer.

« Mais plus important, » Insista Harry, « nous devons le faire. La vie de Mrunog est en danger. Tom ne bluffe pas. »

« Vous n'en savez rien. » Contra Robards

« Vous ne connaissez pas Tom, » Dit Harry. « Mais que vous me croyiez ou non, ce n'est pas important. Nous n'avons pas le temps de vérifier son histoire. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Si Mrunog est assassiné – si le public apprend qu'on le savait avant que ça arrive, que nous avions le temps d'agir -»

La main de Robards s'accrocha à son avant-bras. « Nous faisons un pacte avec le diable. » Grogna-t-il

Harry ne dit rien. Il connaissait bien ce genre d'accord et comment ça dérapait toujours.

« Alors c'est décidé, » Dit Kingsley, grave et sérieux. Il agita sa baguette et une page de parchemin avec l'entête officielle du Ministère apparut. « Gawain, prépares ton équipe. Dès que Riddle nous révèle la position de Mrunog, je veux que vous transplaniez. Harry, tu me suis ? J'ai besoin d'un témoin. »

Robards était déjà parti, ses robes volant derrière lui. Harry prit une bonne, profonde inspiration, comme s'il était sur le point de plonger au plus profond de l'océan. Il hocha la tête et Kingsley, le parchemin à la main, ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

* * *

Salazar, c'était difficile.

Au moment où Harry entra dans la cellule, les doigts de Tom le démangèrent pour attraper ses poignets, le tirer vers lui, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, retracer les contours de son visage, de ses lèvres. L'effort pour rester relaxé et indifférent était plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Harry n'était pas dans son uniforme, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le garçon n'avait pas reçu de boulot pour le week-end. Favoritisme ou non, le département ne ferait pas travailler l'Elu le jour de son anniversaire. Pas alors que c'était un jour que les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier célébraient. Imaginez la mauvaise presse si c'était rendu public.

Durant trois mois, Tom s'était abonné. Harry était partout. Du Prophète Quotidien aux colonnes de rumeurs d'Australie (Ndt : Aucune idée de ce que c'est, j'imagine le nom d'un journal mais bon…), il avait été cité cinq fois cette semaine. Sa photo – même la pire, avec les contours flous- était placardé. Tom les collectionnait.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et que Harry rentra avec seulement Shacklebolt, Tom ne put retenir son sourire victorieux.

« Vous avez changé d'avis, Monsieur le Ministre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais Tom se sentait satisfait. Shacklebolt s'assit sur la chaise libre et Harry resta dans le coin de la pièce.

« J'accepte de discuter des termes de notre accord, mais d'abord je veux savoir où Mrunog Gudar est retenu. »

« J'ai peur de devoir refuser, » Répondit Tom tranquillement. « J'ai besoin de votre parole que je ne serais pas enfermé à Azkaban au moment même où je vous donnerais cette information. Sur papier. Le culte de Tebo ne s'attarde pas, nous ferions mieux d'être rapide. »

Tom avait toujours fait de connaître les Aurors sa priorité. Kingsley Shacklebolt n'était pas un homme avec qui il fallait jouer, même si sa façade amicale pourrait faire croire l'inverse. Il ne semblait plus si amical maintenant. Il semblait, vraiment, avoir très envie de claquer la tête de Tom contre la table. Tom regarda avec satisfaction Shacklebolt tirer une plume de sa robe, conjurant de l'encre et commencer à écrire.

Les minutes passèrent. Le regard de Tom n'avait toujours pas quitté Harry. Le garçon était agité, dansant sur ses pieds alors que Tom prenait son temps pour lire le papier. Incroyable ce qui pouvait être accompli quand des vies étaient en jeu. Tom était plutôt satisfait. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Pas de condamnation, tout son historique criminel était balayé comme si rien ne s'était produit. En échange, Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Tom ne pourrait jamais refaire surface en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres à présent, il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir de contact avec ses Mangemorts sans Harry, Shacklebolt ou Robards présent. S'il le faisait, le contrat le ferait littéralement exploser, liant sa magie assez longtemps pour que Tom souhaite mourir.

« N'oubliez pas, Riddle, que n'importe quel crime que vous commettrez maintenant sera poursuivi comme convenu dans le cadre de la loi. » Clarifia Shacklebolt

« Avec un grand enthousiasme, j'imagine, » Dit Tom. « Où je signe ? »

Shacklebolt ne lui passa pas la plume.

« Mrunog. » Grogna-t-il

« Oh, oui ! J'ai failli oublier. 74th Westmore Road. Blifton. »

Shacklebolt se retourna vers Harry, mais il avait déjà sorti la pièce de sa poche et était en train de former son message. Curieux, Tom regarda la pièce qui, une seconde plus tard, se mit à luire d'une lueur rougeâtre. Quelque chose l'avait sûrement trahi, car il leva la tête et hocha la tête.

Le Ministre tendit la plume et Tom la prit, mais Shacklebolt ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« Si vous le blessez, » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix dure et ferme, « je vous enferme à Azkaban moi-même. »

« Une menace dont je ne douterais pas. » Répondit doucement Tom

Shacklebolt laissa Tom prendre la plume et signer de son nom.

« Harry, » Dit le Ministre. « Je besoin de ta signature aussi. »

Harry, qui était resté dans l'ombre, s'avança. Tom lui tendit la plume et Harry la prit sans une hésitation. Rapidement, il signa son nom en dessous de TEMOIN et la redonna au Ministre. Il ne rencontra pas le regard de Tom.

Shacklebolt scella le papier avec un mouvement de baguette et, avec un tapotement contre les menottes, elles se relâchèrent pour libérer les poignets de Tom.

Tom frictionna ses poignets. « Ma baguette ? »

Le regard du Ministre se rétrécit, mais il sortit de sa poche la baguette.

« Je veux ces informations, Riddle, » Dit Shacklebolt, conjurant un autre parchemin.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit plus chaleureux ? » Suggéra Tom. « Nous sommes collègues. Cette cellule n'est pas très confortable. »

Les lumières clignotèrent au-dessus de lui alors que l'ascenseur montait, Harry se pinça la cuisse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé à la tête par une massue de Troll. Mme Weasley l'avait-elle vraiment réveillée ou faisait-il le rêve le plus étrange de toute sa vie ?

Partenaires ? Avec Tom ?

_Mon dieu._

Dans l'ascenseur, Harry s'assura de garder Kingsley entre eux. Il essayait de ne pas le regarder, mais Tom continuait de le fixer. La fermeté de ses épaules, son dos droit, la douce courbe de – Harry détourna les yeux et écouta la voix impassible annoncer l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.

« Etage 1, Ministre de la Magie et personnels. »

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que Kingsley ouvrait la voie vers le bureau, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Tom, qui avait fait le même mouvement, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Rougissant, Harry se précipita derrière Kingsley, Tom les suivit tranquillement.

Harry laissa Kingsley s'en occuper, il conjura une tasse de thé et des rafraîchissements, en offrant aux deux hommes qui s'asseyaient dans les fauteuils. Il semblait plus calme que Harry.

« La liste. » Insista Kingsley

Tom prit une gorgée de thé. Il déposa la cuillère, croisant les jambes et s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil avant de commencer. L'horloge tournait à mesure que Tom leur donnait toutes les informations qu'il possédait. Il dénonça les sorciers et sorcières les plus dangereux et vicieux toujours en liberté, sans hésitation. Certains étaient des Mangemorts qui avaient fui, mais la plupart étaient des criminels indépendants qui avaient évité Azkaban pendant des années et Tom les connaissait parfaitement, il connaissait leur pot de confiture préféré. C'était dangereux et absurde. Le Magenmagot serait surchargé pendant des mois avec tout ce travail, peut-être des années même.

La pièce de monnaie dans la poche d'Harry brûla. Il la sortit et lut le nouveau message de Robards.

« Ils ont Mrunog. » Dit-il a Kingsley. « Il n'est pas blessé. Ils amènent les membres de Tebo. »

Ils continuèrent, Tom parlait et Harry écrivait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Kingsley avait rerempli la théière. Il conjura une nouvelle assiette de biscuits. Tout le département chargé de l'application des lois serait frénétique. Harry pouvait déjà imaginer le titre du Prophète Quotidien : _Arrestation massive des sorciers les plus dangereux._

Quand ils eurent fini, la main de Harry le faisait souffrir. Son estomac grondait à cause de la faim, exigeant quelque chose de plus nourrissant que des biscuits. Il regarda l'horloge et reçu un choc. Il était 14 heures 30. Même Tom semblait un peu moins en forme.

« Merci pour votre témoignage, M. Riddle. » Dit Kingsley, regardant les notes de Harry. « Si vous d'accord, nous devrions discuter de votre couverture. »

« Mon père est Lester Thorne, » Commença Tom, étirant sa jambe. « Il rencontra ma mère, Aleska Istrefi, durant un voyage en Albanie. Une chose en entraînant une autre…J'ai étudié la magie à la maison et reçu un diplôme en enquête criminelle. J'ai les papiers, si vous voulez les voir. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondit Kingsley rapidement.

« Tôt ce matin, j'ai rencontré un vagabond suspect, qui comme je l'ai découvert, était en possession de la baguette de Lord Voldemort. » Continua Tom, tranquillement. « Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement et ait tranplané ici tout de suite. Quand la conversation a dérapé sur mon emploi actuel, on m'a offert un travail ici, que j'ai accepté. »

Tom était vraiment un bâtard arrogant.

« Harry, » Dit Kingsley, le regard toujours rivé sur Tom, « tu peux aller donner ces papiers à Robards pour moi ? »

Harry se leva rapidement, il aurait presque pu tomber de sa chaise. Il prit la pile de papier et traversa la pièce en direction de la sortie à une vitesse record.

Tom pinça les lèvres d'ennui alors qu'il regardait Harry s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Shacklebolt s'assit à son bureau, le regard déterminé.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Riddle. Vous avez accepté de travailler pour le Ministère et j'espère que vous vous en tiendrez là, et correctement. Vous arrivez à l'heure au bureau. Vous travaillerez sur les dossiers que vous donnera Robards. Harry est un excellent Auror et il a le potentiel d'aller très loin. Ne le traînez pas vers le bas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai l'intention de le 'traîner vers le bas' » Demanda Tom. « Si ce n'était pas déjà clair, Monsieur le ministre, je veux uniquement le meilleur pour Harry. »

Shacklebolt soutint son regard. « Ce que vous considérez être le meilleur, Riddle, n'est pas la même vision que tout le monde. » Ses yeux se durcirent. « Je sais exactement pourquoi vous faites ça. Je sais ce que vous avez traversé. Ce que _vous deux_ avaient traversé. »

Tom se renfonça dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes nonchalamment sur ses genoux. « Et combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour faire cracher le morceau à Harry à propos de nos aventures dans le Carcerem ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu à la faire, » Répondit le Ministre. « Il me l'a dit. »

Tom était surpris. Harry était le genre de personne qui n'aimait pas trop en révéler. Ils étaient semblables sur ce point. Mais il imaginait que Harry avait ses raisons pour confier ça à Shacklebolt. Il savait que le Ministre l'avait reconnu dès le moment où il était apparu dans l'Atrium. Il n'avait pas, cependant, imaginé que Robards le pourrait aussi.

« Il m'a tout dit, » Continua l'homme, la légère accentuation sur le mot indiqua à Tom que 'tout' voulait littéralement dire _tout._ « Et j'ai une seule question. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Tom, son impassibilité fondant légèrement. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Et s'il ne voulait pas de votre retour ? »

* * *

Le département était en effervescence avec des Aurors franchissant les portes à tout va. Robards avait appelé une réunion d'urgence et Harry s'était placé entre Alice et Maybelle Wildsmith. Evitant les contacts visuels, il donna à Robards les informations de Tom. L'homme ne fit que peu de pauses en donnant ses ordres, mais il hocha la tête à chaque chose qu'Harry disait.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il devrait rester et aider aux arrestations, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Tom et Kingsley seuls trop longtemps.

Il quitta le département sans que personne ne le remarque. Un autre voyage dans l'ascenseur et il se dépêchait de traverser la moquette des bureaux du Ministère de nouveau. Il toqua à la porte et n'attendit pas la permission d'entrer. Cependant, au moment d'entrer, il se figea.

« Où est Tom ? » Demanda d'une traite Harry

Kingsley se détourna de la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur des montagnes enneigées. Du Chili, d'après ce que lui avait dit Kingsley.

« Il est parti, » Dit Kingsley. « Il nous a fourni son témoignage. Il n'avait aucune autre raison de rester. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'avait même pas envisagé que Tom partirait juste comme ça, mais…Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Tom l'attendrait ?

« Je vais m'occuper de votre bureau demain matin, » Poursuivi Kingsley. « Il faudra un certain temps pour l'étendre à deux personnes, donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu devrais y aller maintenant. »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, » Déclara Harry, imaginant son petit poste de travail, partagé entre Tom et lui. « Je devrais retourner voir Robards plutôt. »

« Tu devrais retourner chez toi. »

« Robards a appelé tout le monde. Ils commencent aujourd'hui les arrestations. »

« Et il n'a pas besoin de toi, » Déclara fermement Kingsley. « Tu as déjà assez donné. Rentre chez toi. Repose-toi. Tu es auras besoin. Robards ne dira pas le contraire. C'est un ordre, Harry. »

Les paroles de Kinsgley soulagèrent Harry, comme si un immense poids été retiré de ses épaules. Il était épuisé. Il était mentalement épuisé. Il se sentait confus et désorienté.

Une fois de plus, il retourna dans l'ascenseur. Alors qu'il descendait vers l'Atrium, un engourdissement le prit – son cerveau érigeant des murs, le protégeant du choc.

Il transplana à la maison et fut surpris par la chaleur. C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Un vrai plaisir. Il avait prévu de le passer à se prélasser dans son jardin, peut-être même de mettre du paillis sur ses plates-bandes et de planter le buisson flottant que Neville lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Merlin. Hier, il avait eu 18 ans. Sous le choc, Harry remonta le chemin vers son chalet et s'arrêta brusquement. Tom se tenait face à la clôture. Se remettant du choc, Harry continua son chemin.

« J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais déménagé. » Déclara Tom, lançant la conversation.

Harry tapa sur le verrou de la porte, qui s'ouvrit. « Square Grimmauld est trop grand pour moi. Du thé ? »

Tom s'éloigna de la clôture et le suivit à l'intérieur. C'était le même où Ron, Hermione et lui étaient passé quand ils étaient allés voir les Lovegood durant les vacances de Noël, pour poser des questions à propos des Reliques de la Mort. Il avait été abandonné pendant la guerre et les 2 mois et demi qui ont suivi. Quand Kreattur était mort, deux semaines plus tôt, Harry s'était renseigné à propos des propriétaires du Cottage, il avait appris que les Fawcetts – précédents propriétaires – avait fui en Indonésie durant la guerre, avec l'intention de rester. La transaction avait duré quelques minutes simplement grâce à un appel par cheminette. Un hibou avait déposé l'acte de propriété et les voûtes de Harry à Gringotts étaient un peu plus vide que d'habitude. Il était ravi de cet endroit. Accueillant et chaleureux – exactement comme il en avait rêvé. Pas de portraits hurlants, pas d'infections de Doxy, pas de tapisseries familiales déprimantes avec des noms brûlés. Le Terrier était niché dans la vallée un peu plus bas et la maison de Luna était à juste quelques Kilomètres au Nord. Harry ne pouvait imaginer être à un meilleur endroit.

Ou, en tout cas, ça serait vraiment parfait quand il finirait de déménager et de rénover. Harry qui n'avait jamais pensé posséder beaucoup de choses, découvrit que c'était faux – ou plutôt, que ses amis étaient beaucoup trop enthousiastes à l'idée de lui offrir toute sortes de cadeau pour décorer sa maison. Des boîtes à moitié vides jonchaient le sol. La cuisine était en désordre total entre le papier peint hippogriffe que Harry déchirait et la peinture couleur crème clair qu'il avait commencé à appliquer.

Les sourcils de Tom se levèrent alors qu'il entrait dans le salon encombré.

« C'est ta maison ? »

« Ouais. Depuis trois jours, » Dit Harry, entrant dans la cuisine pour chercher la bouilloire. A défaut de trouver l'objet en question, il mit une casserole sur le feu, et alluma grâce à sa baguette avant de se mettre en quête des sachets de thé. Tom le suivit et Harry s'assura de laisser la table de la cuisine entre eux.

« Alors, » Commença Harry, posant deux tasses sur la table. « Tu veux être Auror. C'est amusant de penser connaître quelqu'un alors que… » Il trouva les sachets et les posa sur la table avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

« Pourquoi tu es en colère ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » Dit Harry, sarcastiquement alors que l'eau commençait à bouillir. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était en colère jusqu'à qu'il voit Tom, accoudé à sa clôture. Le choc – l'engourdissement – s'était dissipé comme de la brume face à une tempête. Il fit couler l'eau dans les tasses, furieusement, ignorant le fait que de l'eau se renversait sur la table aussi. « Trois Mois de silence radio, ma vie commençait à redevenir normale, et tu décides de t'immiscer. Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas ça ? »

« Je voulais venir plus tôt. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui importe, » Mentit Harry, dédaigneusement. C'était un mensonge complet. Chaque jour où il pensait en avoir fini avec Tom signifiait une nuit entière à penser à lui. Les jours étaient devenus des semaines. Les semaines, des mois. Il était furieux envers lui-même parce qu'il avait continué. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter Tom et qu'il était là, en chair et en os, se tenant dans la petite cuisine avec des murs décorés d'Hippogriffes dansants à moitié déchiré, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Tom le fixa avec le même regard qui hantait les rêves de Harry. Il contourna la table et Harry fit deux pas en arrière, à son tour.

« Je voulais venir plus tôt, » Répéta Tom plus doucement, « mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je suis venu aux funérailles. »

« Lesquelles ? » Demanda Harry, amer.

« Le garçon Weasley. Fred, je crois. »

La gorge d'Harry se serra. Il avait senti quelqu'un l'observer derrière lui, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la paranoïa. La pression l'avait suivi partout après la guerre, Rita Skeeter était devenue un cauchemar encore pire que d'ordinaire. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce que Harry allait faire. _Tu sais où est Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu as des pistes ? Tu vas le combattre à nouveau ?_

« Tu étais là ? »

« Mon charme de Désillusion est très bon. Je…J'avais besoin de te voir. Même si on n'a pas parlé. Même si on n'était à des mètres de distance. »

« C'était il y a plus de deux mois, » Fit remarquer Harry, se forçant au calme, mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire en venant ici ? » Demanda-t-il. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait craquelait un peu plus son calme apparent, faisant monter de volume sa voix. « Tu pensais qu'en me donnant assez de _temps_ pour faire le tri dans mes sentiments on pourrait être de nouveau comme avant ? »

L'expression de Tom était illisible, mais ses yeux brillaient trop. Ils semblaient trop dominants.

« Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. » Dit-il doucement

« Ce n'est pas le Carcerem ! » Cria Harry

« En quoi est-ce important ? »

Harry bégaya. « Parce que -»

Parce que… _Pourquoi ?_ Il y réfléchit sérieusement alors que Tom le regardait dans l'expectative. _Pourquoi ?_

« Parce qu'avant c'était avant, et maintenant c'est maintenant. » Répondit Harry avec entêtement. « Trois mois c'est long et je ne sais pas si je -»

Harry se coupa quand Tom fit un grand pas en avant, le faisant reculer contre le mur.

« Tu ne sais pas si tu _quoi ?_ » Demanda Tom d'une voix basse, une expression dangereuse sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas si je ressens la même chose. » Finit Harry, lentement. « Mais forces moi à quoi que ce soit et je vais te faire savoir _exactement_ ce que je ressens. »

« Qui as dit quoi que ce soit à propos de te forcer ? » Demanda Tom

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. La tête d'Harry se tourna dans sa direction.

« Harry ? Tu es là ? »

C'était Ron.

« Harry ? »

Avec Hermione

« Tes amis ? » Demanda Tom

Harry le repoussa et rejoint rapidement le salon.

« Harry, » Commença Ron. « Tu es parti où ? Maman a dit que Kingsley t'avait appelé par la cheminette. Est-ce que quelque chose est arr -»

Il se tut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il recula d'un pas, surpris, et Hermione prit son bras, alarmée. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Tom venait de se révéler.

« Qu'est-ce que- QU'est ce qu' _il_ fait ici ? » Demanda Ron

Tom se tenait adossé, nonchalamment, contre la porte de la cuisine. « Tu veux leur dire, ou je dois le faire ? »

Lançant un regard noir à Tom, Harry amena Ron et Hermione dans le coin près de la cheminée.

« Il est apparu au Ministère ce matin, » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Il a conclu un marché avec Kingsley. »

« Un marché ? » Répéta Hermione, durement. « Quel genre de marché ? »

« Il est devenu notre informateur. » Dit Harry, le corps raide. « Et il travaille avec moi. »

« Conneries. » Lança Ron

« Harry, c'est extrêmement dangereux. » L'avertit Hermione, murmurant.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, » Siffla Harry. « Mrunog Gudar avait été kidnappé et Tom savait par qui. Tu sais à quel point les gobelins sont furieux depuis que nous avons démoli la moitié de Gringotts. S'il avait été tué ça aurait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il nous a livré les noms et emplacements des 20 sorciers et sorcières les plus recherchés. Robards est en train de les arrêter en ce moment. Vous allez probablement être appelé d'une seconde à l'autre, » Ajouta-t-il. Hermione était devenue la nouvelle associée dans les rangs des avocats du Ministère. « On ne pouvait pas refuser. » Tout en parlant, Harry commençait à se sentir malade. « Il a abandonné Voldemort et a juré de ne jamais reformer les Mangemorts. Et s'il le fait – si on a vent de ça – il est expédié directement à Azkaban. »

Ron le regarda comme si l'animal de compagnie de Ginny, le boursouflet, Arnold, s'était assis sur sa tête. Hermione le regarda plutôt avec inquiétude.

« Mais pourquoi est-il de retour maintenant ? Ça va faire trois mois. »

« Il prépare quelque chose, » Dit Ron, sombrement. « On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« Vous m'avez fait confiance, avant. » Rappela Harry, parlant de quand lui et Tom étaient sortis du Carcerem.

Ron blanchit. L'inquiétude sur le visage d'Hermione ne changea pas, mais elle mordit plus fort sa lèvre.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit. » Dit Tom, toujours dans le cadre de la porte.

Harry grogna à travers ses dents, espérant que Tom devine ses pensées et la ferme.

« Pas dans les détails, non. » Répondit Harry avec force.

« Nous dire quoi ? » Demanda Ron immédiatement.

Tom fronça les sourcils avec un agacement qui lui était rare, qu'Harry ne comprenait pas parce que, pourquoi Tom se soucierait-il qu'ils sachent à propos-

« On a couché ensemble, » Lâcha Tom, de but en blanc, parlant directement à Ron et Hermione. « Souvent. »

Harry avait l'impression que l'air avait disparu de la pièce.

« Bien, » Dit Tom, lissant le devant de sa veste. « On dirait que vous avez besoin de discuter. » Son sourire était amical. « Je vous laisse. »

« Tu vas où ? »

Tom l'ignora, mais fit une pause dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Le vert te va bien, » Dit-il, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur Harry. « Tu devrais en porter plus souvent. »

Harry rougit, remarquant pour la première fois la couleur du pull qu'il avait enfilé ce matin. Tom partit, la porte se fermant derrière lui, laissant Harry dans une situation chaotique.

Se reprenant, il se tourna.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient sur sa bouche. Ron avait la même expression abasourdie que s'il s'était fait frapper par un cognard.

« Tu -»

Hermione baissa ses mains. « Oh, Harry. »

« Tu -» Ron semblait avoir perdu sa capacité à parler. « Toi et -»

« Ouais. » Dit Harry

« Quand ? » Chuchota Hermione

« Pourquoi ? » Hurla Ron

Harry se gratta la nuque, espérant pouvoir éviter ce moment.

« C'est juste arrivé, » Dit-il, faiblement. « Nous…Les choses étaient différentes dans le Carcerem. _Nous_ étions différents. On s'est regardés. Et… »

« Et ? » S'emporta Ron

Harry déglutit. Mon dieu, que c'était gênant.

« On est devenu alliés. Amis, presque. On a fini…par se soucier l'un de l'autre. »

Ron s'assit lourdement.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, » Leur dit Harry. « Je me suis détesté quand ça a commencé. J'ai essayé d'arrêter. »

Hermione prit Harry par le bras et l'assit dans le canapé.

« Harry, » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement, « est-ce que tu étais amoureux de lui ? »

Harry rougit de la tête aux pieds.

« Q-Quoi ? » Bégaya-t-il. « Non. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

« _Oui_. » Répéta Harry fermement.

« Je ne te demande pas si tu es amoureux de lui en ce moment. Je te demande si c'était le cas à ce moment-là. Vous vous êtes pardonnés. C'est ce que Dumbledore et toi avez dit. C'était le seul moyen pour que le Carcerem vous libère. Donc, as-tu ressenti plus que du pardon ? »

Si Harry pouvait rougir encore plus, il serait mort d'auto-combustion. Il regarda Ron, espérant partager avec lui le regard exaspéré qu'ils échangeaient si souvent lorsque Hermione allait trop loin, mais Ron fronçait les sourcils, considérant la question.

« Il a abandonné sa manie pur-sang, du coup ? » Demanda Ron. « Totalement ? A 100 % ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Il a signé un document officiel. Il travaille pour le Ministère maintenant. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Pour toujours, » Répondit Harry. Ça ne l'avait pas encore frappé, mais maintenant, il réalisait que Tom s'était enchaîné au département des Aurors – au ministère- pour le reste de ses jours.

« Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda Hermione à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry, se sentant soudain inconfortable sur le canapé.

« Je pense que si. Lord Voldemort n'aurait jamais abandonné sa croisade à cause d'un _coup d'un soir_. Ce genre de changements arrivent à cause de quelque chose de plus profond. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? » Répéta-t-elle, déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

« Je-Je ne suis pas sûr. » Admit-il

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui dit à Harry qu'ils ne le croyaient pas.

« C'est compliqué, » Continua Harry. Eh bien, c'était vrai. Rien n'était plus compliqué que lui et Tom. Même le Carcerem. Rien n'avait jamais été simple.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » Demanda Hermione

Et encore, Harry n'était pas totalement sûr. Mais il savait au moins quelque chose.

« Il ne me blessera pas et vous non plus. Je suis sûr de ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne devrions pas le garder à l'œil. Il n'est plus vraiment…Prévisible. »

« On t'aidera, » Promit Ron, comme à son habitude. « On ne peut pas laisser notre Seigneur des ténèbres en réhabilitation aller joyeusement jeter des sorts autour des Moldus. »

« Donc, vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi ? » Demanda Harry, nerveux.

« Pour être honnête, » Dit Hermione, « quand tu nous as parlé du Carcerem, on a eu l'impression que tu laissais quelque chose de côté. La façon dont il t'a regardé dans le bureau de Dumbledore…Eh bien, ce n'était pas l'expression que j'aurais cru voir un jour sur le visage de Lord Voldemort. Et quand toi et Ginny ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble, Ron et moi on s'est demandé si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de l'artefact. Ça va aller pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. « Je veux dire, pour travailler avec lui ? »

Pour être parfaitement franc, Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je suis parfait pour le job, » Répondit-il, et rien d'autre n'avait jamais été plus vrai. « Je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autre pour le gérer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Wow. Long chapitre. Je n'avais pas prévu autant :D
> 
> L'alias de Tom : J'avais initialement choisi Thomas Gaunt, avec Morfin qui avait eu une aventure avec une sorcière du village alors que la naissance de Tom n'aurait jamais été annoncé au recensement vu que la sorcière serait parti en Albanie pour fuir les problèmes d'alcool et de violence de Morfin, mais j'ai réalisé ensuite que Morfin était à Azkaban à ce moment-là et que les dates ne correspondaient pas. Ça faisait aussi plus de sens, d'après moi, que son alias ait peu de liens avec d'autres familles sorcières et des personnes qui pourrait remarquer la supercherie, surtout qu'il a entièrement fabriqué sa famille avec des faux documents. Tom est doué.
> 
> Je ne sais pas qui est venu en premier avec l'idée d'utiliser les galions pour communiquer plus que des dates et des horaires, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans l'histoire de mindcandy Stunning Shifts, donc je lui laisse le crédit. C'est une incroyable fic, évidemment. Je vous la recommande vraiment.
> 
> Eeeeeet vu qu'un lecteur m'a demandé, oui, je poste Of Your Making sur AO3. Merci de lire ! prochain chapitre, Harry et Tom comme partenaires ! *rien à craindre du tout*


	15. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 13 :**

Harry sortit de la cheminée, se préparant à l'agitation qui promettait de l'accueillir. Un seul regard lui suffit pour en déduire que les évènements de la veille s'étaient ébruités dans tout le Ministère. Aussi encombré que d'habitude à cause des employées arrivant, il y avait tout de même une différente sorte d'énergie dans l'Atrium. Harry se demandait si le Prophète Quotidien avait déjà eu vent des arrestations. Il ne lisait plus le journal depuis longtemps, lui causant trop de mal de crânes. Il rejoignit la queue des ascenseurs, gardant la tête baissée.

« Harry ! »

Il regarda autour de lui. Eddie traversa la queue vers lui. A 24 ans, Eddie avait été le plus jeune Auror avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Dès son premier jour, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Eddie aurait pu développer une rancune envers Harry, à cause du traitement spécial qu'il recevait. Après tout, il était entré au Département des Aurors fraîchement sorti de Poudlard, sans même diplôme ou étude comme c'était requis…Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait accueilli Harry chaleureusement, comme un frère.

« Longue nuit ? » Demanda Harry, remarquant les cernes sous les yeux d'Eddie

Eddie lâcha un petit sifflement. « T'en as aucune idée. J'ai pu partir il y a seulement 5 heures. Robards nous fait tourner. Tu as eu qui ? »

« Je, heu -»

« Il est avec moi. »

Harry se tendit. Il se tourna et vit Tom se tenant juste derrière lui avec un éclat taquin dans les yeux. L'homme tendit la main. Eddie glapit en le voyant.

« Mais vous n'étiez pas - »

« En cellule d'interrogatoire ? » Dit Tom, clairement. « Si si, mais tout ça a été mis au clair. Je suis heureux d'être au service du Ministère. Je sais à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous effraie tous. J'espère que la trouvaille de sa baguette vous aidera dans sa recherche. »

« Vous - » Les gens se déplacèrent alors que les ascenseurs s'ouvraient. « Vous avez _trouvé_ sa baguette ? »

« Par hasard, » Dit Tom, sur le ton de la conversation. « Harry a été assez gentil pour m'aider avec la paperasse. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je suis le nouvel Auror. Transféré depuis les forces d'Albanie. Thomas Thorne. »

« Oh. » Eddie, bien que toujours confus, se reprit rapidement. Il secoua la main de Tom avec enthousiasme. « On a tous pensé -»

« Que j'étais sous Imperius ? » Finit Tom. « Ou que j'étais un Mangemort ? »

Eddie rit. « Bon sang, vous nous avez fait paniquer. Comment avez-vous trouvé sa -»

« C'est la fin de la queue. » Interrompit Harry. Il lança à Tom un regard qu'il lui rendit, amusé.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Harry était pressé au fond, en sandwich entre un sorcier au ventre ballonné avec une sacoche, et Tom. Il tenta de bouger mais son bras se frotta contre Tom.

L'ascenseur décolla mais Eddie ne s'arrêter jamais de poser des questions, énergiquement, il voulait entendre tous les détails de comment Tom s'était procuré la baguette de Tu-Sais-Qui.

« Vous pensez qu'il est où maintenant ? » Demanda Eddie alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Une paire Sorcières habillées de mauve sortirent alors que plusieurs avions en papier prenaient leur place.

« Dans un endroit souterrain, sûrement, « Dit Tom, doucement. « J'imagine qu'il y a de nombreuses planques. »

« Il ne pourra pas rester prudent pour toujours. On l'aura, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » Dit Eddie, en pleine forme. « Il a déjà perdu sa baguette – Qui a fait ça ? »

Contre Harry, la main de Tom tressaillit et Harry sentit que l'amusement de Tom se transformait en inquiétude, en alerte.

La voix froide et féminine annonça l'étage, les grilles dorées s'ouvrirent et Harry attrapa le poignet de Tom, le tirant hors de l'ascenseur. Heureusement, il y avait assez d'activité dans le couloir à cause des Aurors courant partout pour que Harry et Tom puisse semer Eddie facilement.

Si le couloir hors du département était chaotique, ce n'était rien comparé aux bureaux. Dans l'air, il y a plus d'avions en papier du Ministère qu'Harry n'en avait vu. Les Aurors sortaient et entraient tout en organisant les attaques. Au milieu de tout ceci – et semblant totalement hors du cadre – était Reg Cattermole, revêtant le bleu marine de la vision de Surveillance Magique. Après avoir rejoint les Aurors, Harry avait été soulagé et ravi de retrouver le sorcier au travail, sain et sauf, avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Reg l'a repéré.

« Je vais bientôt agrandir votre bureau, Mr. Potter. »

« Merci, Reg. »

Il y eut un bruit, comme un pétard et chaque personne s'immobilisa, se tournant vers la source du son, au bout de la pièce. Robards baissa sa baguette.

« Je sais que nous sommes occupés mais ça ne prendra qu'un instant. » Dit Robards, sa voix grave brisant le silence. « Nous avons un nouveau membre. Thomas Thorne. »

Les têtes se tournèrent, en direction du nouveau venu. Harry sentit une étrange chaleur se propager sur sa nuque, mais à côté de lui, Tom semblait respirer la confiance.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous le reconnaîtront sûrement de la débâcle d'hier, » Continua Robards, sans décrocher un regard en direction de Tom. « Il nous a ramené la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui de l'Albanie, où apparemment, a de nouveau fui Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Una vague de murmures traversa la foule. Les Aurors fixèrent Tom avec intensité.

« Il est d'accord pour travailler avec nous, donc j'espère que vous lui réserverez un accueil chaleureux, » Finit sèchement Robards. « Maintenant, retournez au travail. Je veux que le reste de ces bâtards soient là pour l'heure du thé. »

Alors que le département retournait à son agitation précédente, Robards verrouilla son regard dans celui d'Harry. Harry, comprenant le message, lança à Tom, « Je reviens. » et suivit Robards dans son bureau. Le bruit s'atténua en fermant la porte.

« J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de la patrouille de l'Aurum. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Maureen ne me lâche pas, donc j'envoie mon meilleur homme. »

Harry connaissait suffisamment Robards pour ne pas prendre sa remarque au sérieux.

« Je devrais aider aux arrestations. »

« Tu aides, » Dit Robards, s'asseyant lourdement à son bureau. « Tu aides en surveillant Riddle. Je ne lui ferais pas confiance avec la plus simple des missions. »

Harry voulait argumenter, mais il était clair que Robards camperait sur ses positions. Il quitta le bureau, espérant que Tom l'attendait de l'autre côté, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Frustré, Harry traversa la foule, le retrouvant finalement devant le tableau des affaires. Maybelle Wildsmith se tenait à côté de lui, lui parlant. Alors qu'Harry les regardait, Maybelle se rapprocha encore plus de Tom, rigolant à quelque chose qu'il avait dit.

Harry surgit devant eux.

« Hey, Maybelle, » Dit-il avec un enthousiasme feint. « Comment ton affaire avance ?

« A merveille. » Répondit-elle. « J'attends juste que le département de la justice règle tout. Tu sais à quel point ils sont embêtants avec les mandats. » Son attention se redirigea vers Tom, souriant comme s'ils partageaient une blague entre eux.

Harry s'agaça.

« En parlant d'affaires, on en a une, » Dit-il, regardant Tom. « On devrait y aller. »

« Je serais ravie de te faire faire le tour du Ministère quand tu reviendras. » Dit Maybelle

Harry avait envie de vomir. S'il continuait à regarder son flirt avec Tom plus longtemps, il était sûr qu'il allait vraiment la faire. Il partit rapidement, se disait qu'il se fichait que Tom le suive ou non. Il le fit, mais à distance, ne le rejoignant qu'en attendant l'ascenseur, alors qu'Harry tapait du pied avec impatience.

« Alors, » Dit Tom joyeusement. « Quel est notre première mission ? »

« L'Aurum. »

Tom leva un sourcil. « Le musée ? »

« Il y a une grosse exposition ce soir. Le musée a peur des vols. » C'était dur de ne pas montrer son amertume dans le ton de sa voix. « On va patrouiller. »

« Est-ce que les Aurors font souvent le travail de gardiens d'œuvres d'arts ? » Demanda Tom. « J'aurais plutôt confié ça à des Trolls de sécurité. »

« Je sais pas, » Dit Harry, irrité. « Il faudra demander à Robards. »

« Est-ce que cette mauvaise humeur est nouvelle ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies été si irrité le matin. »

_Longs, langoureux réveils emmêlé dans l'étreinte de Tom…Chair de Poule sous ses doigts errants et ses lèvres quémandeuses._

« C'est Lundi. » Répondit brièvement Harry, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bon dans l'anonymat. Se mêler à la foule avait ses mérites. Il pouvait observer Harry beaucoup mieux de cette façon.

La façon dont tout le monde regardait Harry. La simple descente dans le département des Auror avait prouvé ça. Les sorciers et sorcières tournaient la tête quand il arrivait, redressant leur dos sans s'en rendre compte. Et Harry, curieusement, gardait la tête baissée. Que ça soit par habitude ou conscient, Tom ne savait pas.

La sorcière – Maybelle Wildsmith- avait été très prévenante en ce qui concerne l'opinion du Ministère sur Harry.

« Oh, il est excellent, » Lui dit-elle. « Il deviendra le chef de département un jour. On le sait tous. »

Mais est-ce que Harry le savait ?

L'ascenseur se mit en route et Tom étudia le garçon sans se cacher, même si Harry refusait obstinément de quitter des yeux la légère fissure du plafond.

« Tu as une certaine réputation. »

Harry tourna finalement son regard vers lui.

« Le plus jeune Auror de l'histoire. 4 Profils de haut-niveau arrêtés en seulement 3 mois. »

« Sans mentionner tout le truc de L'élu-Qui-A-Survécu. » Dit Harry, morose.

« Oh, non. » Opina Tom doucement. « On ne peut pas oublier ça. »

Harry émit un grognement. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils sortirent alors qu'une nouvelle salve d'employés envahissait l'espace disponible. Harry s'arrêta devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et prit le bras de Tom. Une décharge électrice le traversa au contact et Tom se sentit compressé, transporté à travers un tube.

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle. Tom pouvait juste distinguer le bout de la rue, animée, - les taxis londoniens et les vélos qui passaient, les piétions parlant au téléphone, l'odeur des plats de pub gras. Harry le relâcha rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte arrière de l'Aurum, la peinture vert citron détonant de la rouille. Tom savait que la façade du musée était charmée pour ressembler à un immeuble de bureau ennuyeux, n'apparaissant réellement qu'au moment où un individu magique franchissait la ligne invisible. Harry frappa contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison uniquement vêtu d'une tunique dorée.

« Les Aurors Harry Potter et Thomas Thorne pour voir Maureen Spear. C'est une patrouille pour l'Aurum. »

L'elfe acquiesça, ses larges yeux s'éclairant, et les laissa entrer. Tom n'avait visité l'Aurum qu'une seule fois, une courte visite durant l'été avant sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Il avait trouvé les œuvres exposées sans intérêt.

Ils suivirent l'elfe par la porte de derrière, passant par une petite semaine, avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée de l'Aurum. En haut d'un large et brillant escalier en marbre, une horde de cheveux en bronze composait un arrangement artistique, leurs narines fumantes. L'elfe ne leur lança même pas un regard, les guidant en haut des escaliers avant de tourner à gauche. Alors qu'ils suivaient le petit être, Tom remarqua que la froideur distante qui composait précédemment Harry avait disparue. Le garçon regardait le musée avec le visage de quelqu'un qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant, prenant le temp de regarder les anciennes statues sorcières. Seule leur moitié supérieure était sculptée dans la pierre noir, leur autre partie était faite de gros morceaux de roches. 2 des statues semblaient dans une violente dispute, mais elles n'avaient pas de bouche, à place elles secouaient leurs bras, tentant de décrocher l'autre de son piédestal.

« Maîtresse, » Appela l'elfe, « Les Aurors sont là. »

« Juste à temps. » Une sorcière aux cheveux noirs et portant une robe moulante bordeaux, leur lança un regard noir avant de se figer. « _Harry Potter ?_ » Ses talons claquèrent contre le sol alors qu'elle traversait en quelques secondes le hall en marbre pour prendre une des mains d'Harry dans ses siennes. « Quel _honneur_. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient vous envoyer _vous !_ Oh ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! »

Le sourire d'Harry ne bougea pas. « Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? »

« C'est simple ! S'il vous plaît venez avec moi. »

Elle les escorta le long de nouveaux escaliers, puis à l'intérieur d'une salle. Il y avait un fin ruban rouge devant la porte. Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et le ruban se déplia, leur permettant l'accès.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a qu'une entrée. Je pense que si vous vous mettez tous les deux d'un côté et de l'autre, ça devrait décourager le Collectionneur. »

« Le Collectionneur ? »

« C'est celui à qui je m'attends, » Dit Spear. « C'est un voleur connu des -»

« Des Oeuvres d'Elladora. » Tom entra dans la pièce et regarda les vitraux.

« Ça fait une éternité que j'essaie de laisser la famille m'autoriser à les exposer, » Dit Spear. « Le Collectionneur poursuit ces travaux depuis 30 ans. Ils ont été obligés de les enfermer. Vous imaginez ? »

« Combien de temps vont-ils être visible pour le public ? » Demanda Tom

« Seulement ce soir. De 19h à minuit. Faites comme chez vous. Il y a du café et des snacks dans le salon en bas – juste, ne buvez ou mangez pas ailleurs, s'il vous plaît. »

L'elfe revint.

« Maîtresse, les Trolls de sécurité sont arrivés. »

« Excellent, » Dit Spear. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Harry la regarda partir avant de se retourner vers les Oeuvres, le regard curieux. « Tu connais ce Collectionneur ? »

« Non, » Dit Tom. « Mais il est de notoriété publique que les Oeuvres d'Elladora ont été scellés il y a 50 ans quand 3 pièces de grandes valeurs ont été volées, toutes apparemment par le même homme. »

« Ou la même femme. » Suggéra Harry.

« Ou femme, » Concéda Tom. « Tu les aimes ? » Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de la collection de valeur.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé être ? »

« Elladora croyait qu'elle pouvait voir au-delà de notre monde. Chaque fenêtre représente une ouverture – une fissure – sur une autre dimension. »

Le regard d'Harry se rétrécit et Tom sut exactement à quoi il pensait. Il se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Tu vois le Carcerem quelque part ? »

« Ils sont réels ? » Demanda Harry

« Pas moyen de le savoir, » Admit Tom, « mais dans tous les cas, ils sont hypnotisant. »

Chaque vitrail était méticuleusement fabriqué pour former un tourbillon de couleurs. Celui devant eux était un mélange de roses, bleus et différentes nuances de blancs. En constant mouvement, le vitrage coloré se concentrait en petits cercles, se resserrant de plus en plus vite et se dispersant en étincelles dorées en forme de spirales. Harry se déplaça, regardant chacune des immenses pièces. Elles mesuraient – chacune au moins 2,5m. Il s'arrêta devant la seule à être vide de couleur et de mouvement. Chaque carreau du vitrail était noir d'encre.

« Le néant. » Lut Tom sur la plaque près de l'œuvre. Il fixa l'objet, mais décida finalement qu'il préférait regarder Harry. Tom se renfrogna, remarquant l'expression d'Harry. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais ça n'en était pas loin.

« Harry ? »

Harry sursauta, retenant ses larmes. « Quoi ? »

Tom le regarda en détail. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, » Répondit rapidement Harry. « Je pense que je vais aller chercher un café. Tu en veux un ? »

Tom secoua la tête. Harry partit, la corde s'écartant sur son passage avant de se remettre en place. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard suspicieux, Tom retourna son attention vers la fenêtre. _Le néant._ Plus Tom le regardait, plus il avait l'impression de tomber dedans. Un monde en noir…Courir dans un vide terrifiant…Des mains squelettiques agrippant les chevilles…Enfonçant de plus en plus profond dans une fosse sans fond.

Tom reprit ses esprits. Il recula d'un pas. Peut-être qu'une tasse de café n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout.

* * *

Le café était mauvais, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il le descendit d'une traite. Quand il avait regardé cette Œuvre en vitrail, il avait eu l'impression…que ça l'avait _regardé_ aussi. Aucune des autres œuvres mouvantes ne lui avait donné une telle réaction. Si ces fenêtres donnaient vraiment sur d'autres mondes, Harry ne voulait pas rester près de celui-là.

Inconsciemment, il frotta l'intérieur de son poignet, là on se trouvait la marque du Carcerem. Le tatouage en moitié de lune n'était plus là et le rapide regard qu'il avait lancé aux poignets de Tom lui avait indiqué que le sien aussi avait été effacé. Le tatouage ne l'avait jamais dérangé à l'intérieur du Carcerem, mais depuis les 3 derniers mois, Harry avait été harcelé par un picotement perpétuel. Ça avait commencé le matin après leur libération du Carcerem. Harry s'était assis sur son lit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, grattant son poignet, mais le picotement s'était seulement aggravé jusqu'à ce qu'une image de la bouche de Tom apaisant sa peau n'apparaisse dans son esprit et que la démangeaison cesse.

Surpris et dérangé, Harry avait fixé son poignet et, curieux, avait soulevé son tee-shirt pour examiner son estomac. Les 3, longues, et blanches cicatrices que l'épouvantard lui avait fait était toujours là. Harry laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau sensible, se remémorant comment les doigts de Tom passaient sur la peau déchirée, appliquant la crème cicatrisante qu'il préparait tous les matins dans son atelier. Pourquoi le Carcerem laisserait-il ces marques et ferait disparaître l'autre ? Pourquoi l'image de Tom avait fait disparaitre l'irritation ?

Agacé par ces questions, Harry tenta de ne pas penser à Tom. Mais la démangeaison revint sans prévenir – dans les magasins du chemin de Traverse, faisant de la paperasse au bureau, prenant un verre avec Ron et Hermione – mais il lui suffisait de penser à Tom pour que la folle sensation disparaisse. Ou peut-être que c'était l'inverse ? Peut-être que sa tentative d'oublier de Tom – de la laisser au fond de son esprit – produisait l'insupportable démangeaison. Ou peut-être que c'était un effet secondaire du Carcerem.

Son anniversaire avait été le dernier épisode, l'obligeant à se cacher dans la salle de bain à cause de son poignet si douloureux qu'il aurait parié avoir été touché par des orties. Il le supporta 2 minutes avant d'abandonner. L'image de Tom inonda son esprit, contre lui, levant son menton avec ses longs doigts. L'estomac d'Harry remua, son cœur s'agita et la démangeaison disparut.

Agacé, Harry jeta son gobelet de café dans la poubelle, rangeant ses poings dans ses poches. Il avait l'impression que la démangeaison ne le dérangerait plus jamais.

 _Heureux maintenant ?_ Pensa amèrement Harry, imaginant le disque doré du Carcerem briller joyeusement. _Il est de retour. Je ne peux plus l'oublier maintenant. Pas comme si j'avais réussi avant,_ Ajouta-t-il.

Harry voulait désespérément s'en aller. Peut-être que s'il en parlait avec Kingsley, il pourrait se barricader chez lui et ne jamais en sortir de nouveau. Mais s'il partait maintenant, il savait que ça reviendrait le hanter. Maureen Spear attendait d'eux qu'ils gardent l'Aurum jusqu'à sa fermeture. Il aurait à passer le temps jusque-là. Il tapa un court message sur son galion, informant Ron et Hermione qu'il ne pourrait les rejoindre pour dîner ce soir.

* * *

L'exposition d'Elladora était fermée mais pas le reste du musée. Harry rejoignit un large groupe de touristes Africains dans une pièce près du Hall d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais visité de musée auparavant. Même s'il ne pouvait pas parler des musées Moldus, il imaginait qu'ils n'avaient pas de galeries de squelettes chantants ou de chevaux en bronze qui reniflaient etc… Harry se posa sur un banc.

Tom le retrouva. Il le rejoignit sur le banc et même s'il y avait bien 2 m entre eux, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucune distance. Harry posa ses mains sur ses genoux, cherchant désespérément un sujet de discussion. Il se tourna, envisageant à moitié faire un commentaire sur la météo-

Tom lisait un livre.

Harry faillit rire. Bien sûr qu'il avait un livre sur lui. Harry regarda de nouveau les chevaux, se sentait vivifié inexplicablement, comme si tout était revenu à la normale. Ou aussi normales que les choses pouvaient être quand vous étiez Harry Potter.

A côté de lui, Tom tourna une page. « Donc ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Donc quoi ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont pris ? »

Une des portraits se gratta le nez.

« Ils n'ont pas eu problème avec ça. »

Tom cligna des yeux, relevant la tête de son livre. « Vraiment ? »

« Yep. »

Une pause.

« Tu as des amis étonnement compréhensifs. »

Harry sourit. « Ouais. » Puis la remarque cachée le rattrapa et il descendit du banc juste au moment où Tom se rapprochait. Plus par désir de dissimuler sa maladresse que de parler, Harry lâcha : « Ils veulent dîner. »

« Tes amis. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ils ont proposé le Royal Hag. C'est bon. Ron l'aime bien parce que tout ce qu'ils proposent pourrait nourrir une famille entière. »

Tom ne quitta pas Harry des yeux.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils espèrent tirer de ce dîner ? »

Harry voulait que Tom arrête de la fixer. Sa nuque commençait à se réchauffer.

« Je ne sais pas. Te rencontrer, j'imagine. Tu leur as juste lâché une bombe la dernière fois. Ils sont curieux et un peu effrayés, pour être honnête. Pourquoi leur avoir dit ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi _toi_ tu ne leur as pas dit ? »

« J'ai demandé en premier. »

Le coin de la bouche de Tom se tordit en demi-sourire. « J'essaie quelque chose de nouveau. Pas de secrets. »

Un rire surpris échappa à Harry. Un sorcier scandalisé lui fit chut.

« Vraiment ? » Dit Harry, essayant de se recomposer. « Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? »

« C'est étonnement libérateur. Par exemple, ces peintures sont horribles, ces Danois (Ndt : gâteaux) sont périmés et j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser. »

Soudainement la bouche d'Harry fut sèche. « L'un de ces trucs est une opinion, tu sais. »

Tom était assis trop près. La pièce, tous les sorciers et sorcières dedans, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous disparus. Il n'y avait plus que Tom.

Avec un léger haussement d'épaules, Tom brisa le contact visuel entre eux et retourna à son livre.

« Est-ce qu'ils servent de l'agneau ? » Demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il venait de secouer Harry à vie. « J'en ai plutôt envie en ce moment. »

* * *

19h se rapprochait et Maureen Spear devenait aussi agité qu'un dragon veillant sur des nouveau-nés. Harry, qui avait pris son poste sur le côté droit de la porte, la regarda courir dans les escaliers, vérifier si les Trolls de sécurité étaient toujours en place avant de retourner en courant dans la salle d'exposition pour être sûre que lui et Tom ne se soit pas volatilisé. Ses longs talons résonnaient sur le sol comme des coups de canons.

Harry tourna la tête vers Tom. Il était impassible. Pas agité. Aussi calme qu'un roseau. Il ne donnait pas la moindre indication qu'il pourrait imaginer en ce moment même plaquer Harry contre le mur et –

Harry stoppa sa ligne de pensées d'un coup. Il n'allait pas s'y perdre encore une fois. Ce n'était _pas_ le Carcerem. Être dans une relation avec Tom _n'_ était pas intelligent. Ou même sain.

L'agitation en bas des escaliers continua à grimper, les voix montant de volumes alors que l'heure d'ouverture était de plus en plus proche. Harry attrapa le regard de Tom. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quoi le _Collectionneur_ ressemblait vu qu'il n'avait jamais été arrêté. Harry avait été surpris d'apprendre que Tom était autant dans le noir que lui.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il ressemble ? » Insista Harry. « Je croyais que tu connaissais tout le monde. »

Tom leva un sourcil. « Désolé de te décevoir. »

Le rire aiguë de Maureen Spear résonna et une seconde plus tard, des bruits de pas s'élevèrent. Elle était devant un groupe de personnes, excitée. Harry lança un rapide regard à la foule derrière elle. Lui et Tom n'étaient pas des fans d'art, mais apparemment, plus de la moitié du monde sorcier l'était.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter pour la première fois depuis 15 ans, _Les Œuvres d'Elladora._ »

Spear agita sa baguette et la cordelette rouge menant à la salle disparut. Un nombre incalculable de sorciers et sorcières sur leur 31 entrèrent dans un concert de oohs et de ahhs. Harry se déplaça légèrement hors du passage, gardant la tête basse et les yeux plissés. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il attendait. Le Collectionneur n'allait sûrement pas passer par la fenêtre avant de faire léviter les œuvres.

« Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un fan ! »

Harry tourna la tête. « Luna ? »

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Il avait espéré la croiser quand il avait déménagé dans le cottage à 3 collines de sa maison, mais les Lovegood n'étaient nulle part en vue. Et maintenant, elle se tenait là, habillée d'une robe mauve brillant. Ses cheveux blonds, bouclés, étaient retenus en arrière grâce à une plume assortie. Elle semblait tout droit sortie des années 20'. Sans son collier de bouchons de Bière au beurre et ses boucles d'oreilles radis, Harry ne l'aurait presque pas reconnue. De plus, à côté de Luna, se tenait un grand jeune homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait les épaules un peu affaissées et des cheveux roux foncés.

« C'est pour le travail, » Expliqua Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Les Œuvres d'Elladora ! » Souffla Luna, extatique. « J'ai toujours voulu les voir et Rolf nous a obtenus des tickets de dernière minute. »

L'homme sourit, plutôt gêné, mais content en même temps. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Si, » Insista Luna. « C'est beaucoup. Oh, Harry, voici Rolf Dragonneau. »

Le nom lui semblait familier.

« Vous êtes lié à Norbert Dragonneau ? » Demanda Harry, serrant sa main.

« C'était mon grand-père. » Dit Rolf

« Où vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« J'étudiais les Selmas (Ndt : créatures magiques semblables à des serpents géants aquatiques vivant en Norvège) en Norvège et Luna et son père étaient logés au même endroit que moi. » Expliqua Rolf.

« On était à la recherche d'un Ronflak Cornu, » Dit Luna. « Il aime l'air des montagnes en été. »

Harry grimaça et lança un regard à Rolf, qui, bien qu'un peu rouge, regardait Luna avec tendresse et admiration.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir, » Dit Harry. « Heureux de vous avoir vu. »

La salle devint rapidement si bondée que Harry ne remarquerait même pas si quelqu'un éternuait, encore moins si quelqu'un essayait de voler une des Œuvres. Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la salle pour permettre à tout le monde d'entrer en même temps, donc Spear les faisait passer par petit groupes. La queue semblait exactement la même que 2 heures plus tôt. Il reconnut une autre douzaine de têtes : Ernie Mcmillan avec ce qui semblait être ses parents et la grande tante Muriel de Ron. Il aurait aimé dire bonjour à Ernie, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Muriel. Il s'était caché derrière un groupe de sorcière lorsqu'elle était entrée, balançant sa canne dans les tibias des gens pour les faire sortir de son chemin.

« Mes plus sincères excuses, » Lança Spear à a foule, sa voix parfaitement claire, « mais j'aimerais insister sur le fait que vous n'aurez qu'une demi-heure pour voire les œuvres. Il y aura des rafraichissements dans le salon en dessous. Ah – Miss Skeeter. »

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna alors que Rita Skeeter et son photographe passaient devant lui.

« Voulez-vous voir les Œuvres avant notre interview ? » Demanda Spear, secouant en arrière ses cheveux et faisant de l'œil à la caméra entre les mains du sorcier.

« Oui, » Répondit Skeeter. « Ça serait avec plaisir. »

Une sorcière avec une grande coiffe s'écarta et le regard de Skeeter tomba sur Harry.

« Harry Potter ! » Skeeter était sur lui en moins d'une seconde, elle resserra son emprise sur son sac à main en peau d'alligator, ses mains recouvertes de gants cramoisis. « Quelle surprise ! Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, avec toutes ces choquantes arrestations au Ministère. Pratiquement tous les sorciers et sorcières sur la liste des plus recherchés sont en train d'être mis sous les verrous. Il doit y avoir une importante fuite. Dommage que Vous-Savez-Qui coure toujours. »

Harry resta obstinément silencieux.

Skeeter insista. « Pour que tous ces sorciers soient déracinés tels des mandragores…Quelqu'un doit bien connaître cette liste. Je me demande quel marché à bien pu passer le Ministère pour avoir accès à ces informations. »

« Vous aurez à en discuter avec Robards. » Répondit sèchement Harry.

« Ou serez le plaisir là-dedans, Harry ? » Ronronna Skeeter, souriant comme un requin. « Pourquoi ne pas être mon invité spécial ? Le public en _meure d'envie_. Les folles aventures d'Harry Potter sa difficile transition d'étudiant à homme sa quête d'amour. Harry, on pourrait battre le WWN. » (ndt : -Après quelques recherches- WWN est l'abréviation de Wizarding Wireless Network. Sa version française est RITM : Radio indépendante à Transmission Magique. C'est – comme son nom l'indique – une station de radio, la plus utilisée par les sorciers britanniques.)

« Je préfèrerais me battre contre un ogre, » Déclara Harry. « Pouvons-nous bouger ? Vous êtes en plein milieu de la queue. »

Pas dérangée pour un sou, Skeeter sourit. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans la foule. La récente percée de Skeeter dans la radio avait payé, au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry. Il n'avait pas écouté une seule seconde de son émission, _Skewered By Skeeter (_ ndt : ça rend moins bien en français donc je ne le traduis pas mais littéralement ça serait à peu près : ' _Taillé en pièces par Skeeter'_ ) _,_ mais il pouvait facilement se l'imaginer.

Un corps se pressa soudainement contre son dos. Il se raidit en sentant la respiration de Tom dans son oreille, « Le sorcier à côté de la moustache morse. Il n'a pas bougé de là depuis 10 minutes. »

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour comprendre de qui Tom parlait. Un homme avec un chapeau rond et une robe noire se tenait dos à eux, ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il étudiait ce qui, d'après Harry, ressemblait à un coucher de soleil dans un mixeur.

« C'est qu'il aime ce truc. » Marmonna Harry en retour.

« Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui prépare quelque chose. » Contra Tom, à voix basse. « et il en est le parfait exemple. »

« Je vais aller voir, » Dit Harry. « L'homme dans l'entrée -»

BANG !

Harry se baissa. La salle était soudain emplie d'une épaisse fumée. Les gens crièrent. D'un coup, tout le monde se mit à courir vers la seule sortie. Une main s'enroula autour de son poignée et Tom le tira hors de la voie.

« Protego ! » Cria Harry, protégeant la sortie et piégeant à l'intérieur les 10 dernières personnes encore dans la salle.

Tom secoua sa baguette et la fumée se dissipa comme sous l'effet d'un aspirateur. L'homme qu'avait remarqué Tom se tenait au milieu de la pièce, fourrant quelque chose dans sa poche. Une vitrine était vide derrière lui.

« Ne bougez pas ! » Cria Harry, mais le sorcier secoua violemment sa baguette.

Tom et Harry se jetèrent hors du chemin alors qu'un rayon rouge fonçait sur Harry. Une sorcière cria.

« Allez-y ! » Leur cria Harry, levant une barrière.

Ils fuirent, tous sauf Ernie. Une seconde plus tard, Luna et Rolf apparurent en haut des escaliers. Ils avaient entendu le bruit depuis en bas. Ils tenaient leur baguette prête.

Le Collectionneur fit un pas en arrière, sa baguette se déplaçant de cible en cible.

« Vous êtes dépassé, » Dit Harry. « Lâchez votre baguette. »

Le visage tordu de colère, le Collectionneur fit un violent mouvement de poignet et une rafale de vent s'abattit sur eux, une rafale si violente qu'elle les envoya voler. Luna, Rolf et Ernie furent éjectés hors de la pièce Tom, serrant les dents, protégea son visage à l'aide de l'un de ses bras et Harry alla s'écraser tout droit dans un des vitraux.

Seulement, il ne _s'écrasa_ pas. Il continua à tomber, tout droit dedans, comme une fourmi dans une bulle de savon. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il retombait durement sur le dos. Etourdi, il s'assit et remarqua qu'il se trouvait derrière une vitre teintée.

Il pouvait voir la salle d'exposition. Le vent frappait comme une tempête mais c'était comme étouffé. Les cris de Tom, Luna, Rolf et Ernie semblaient venir de loin et étaient déformés comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Tout, remarqua Harry, était étrangement flou et bougeait trop lentement. Il pouvait voir des couleurs qui ne se trouvaient pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Le vent était bleu-violet, furieux et déchaîné, le sorcier en son centre était d'un orange maladif. Au ralenti Tom leva sa baguette, lançant un sort, Harry fut gelé par l'épais nuage noir qui l'entoura. Harry avait sur la langue, le goût de la magie de Tom ça crépitait – comme de l'électricité après un coup de tonnerre.

Quelque chose bougea derrière Harry. Il se mit à genoux et regarda à travers les ténèbres insondables. Il sut immédiatement à travers quelle Œuvre il était tombé.

Le Néant.

« Lumos, » Chuchota-t-il. Le rayon de lumière éclaira le vide, mais Harry pouvait entendre quelque chose bouger. Ou le sentait-il ?

Sans avertissement, la baguette d'Harry se secoua toute seule, comme si un poisson mordait à l'hameçon quelque chose avait touché le rayon de lumière, mais il ne pouvait pas voir quoi. Il n'y avait rien ici. Comme si le rayon était une paille, Harry sentit sa magie être drainée. Drainée depuis lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur la baguette, ses bras vacillants sous l'effort pour briser la connexion et dans un gros _yank_ , il fut éjecte du vitrail et retomba contre le marbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Faites-moi un cadeau et laissez-moi un commentaire.
> 
> Note du traducteur: Désolé pour le retard, avec la rentrée c'est devenu un peu compliqué pour moi de respecter mes délais mais je devrais pouvoir rester à un chapitre par semaine normalement!


	16. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 14 :**

Tout était flou le sol bascula sous lui. Harry avait l'impression d'être resté trop longtemps sur un tourniquet. Quelqu'un l'aida à s'assoir. Il avait l'impression que c'était Luna. Des gens criaient, mais ça n'avait aucun sens à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Le vent, remarqua-il, était parti.

« La fenêtre, » Murmura-t-il. Il tenta de se lever, mais il était trop faible ses jambes et ses bras tremblèrent à cause de l'effort.

Une main se posa soudain sur l'autre bras d'Harry. Les pâles et longs doigts détonaient contre le noir de ses robes.

« Harry, regarde-moi. »

Harry tenta de se concentrer, mais le visage de Tom continuait d'aller et venir. Il allait être malade. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ?

La lumière éblouissante d'une caméra et la forte et intrusive voix de Rita Skeeter le fit grincer des dents. La voix bourrue d'un homme vint se joindre à la confusion qui régnait déjà dans la tête d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Robards était ici ? Quelqu'un avait appelé Robards ?

« Harry ! » Cria Luna alors qu'il vomissait sur le sol, le monde disparaissant dans une spirale autour de lui.

* * *

Harry revint à lui doucement. Il était allongé dans un lit. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur. Clignant des yeux, il regarda autour de lui.

« Hey, » Dit Ron.

« Ron ? » Harry s'assit, désorienté. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je garde un œil sur toi. » Il se leva de sa chaise et lui donna le Prophète Quotidien. Harry resta fixé sur la première page. Il frotta ses yeux et attrapa ses lunettes.

« Quel désastre. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque dix heure. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ron. Il le regarda en détail.

Harry opina doucement, la tête lourde. Il se sentait malade. « Je crois. »

« Riddle a dit que tu étais presque en pleine forme, » Dit Ron, on sentait dans sa voix qu'il ne croyait pas à un mot de ce qu'avait dit Tom. « Que tu avais juste besoin de repos. »

« Tom était là ? »

« Il nous a appelé – Hermione et moi. »

Harry était surpris que Tom fasse une chose comme ça. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ça.

« Ou est Hermione ? » Demanda Harry, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Au ministère. Avec toutes les arrestations que font les Aurors, tout le département de l'application de la loi est débordé. Alors que s'est-il passé ? » Le questionna Ron, s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Tom ne t'a pas raconté ? »

« Seulement qu'un type étrange avait balancé une tornade et que tu avais eu une crise après t'être cogné la tête. »

Harry s'offusqua. « Je n'ai pas eu de _crise._ Je suis tombé à travers un vitrail – une des Œuvres d'Elladora. » Et il raconta tout à Ron. Tout à propos de passer à travers l'art et au lieu de s'écraser au sol, continuer de tomber jusqu'à arriver dans un monde fait de néant. Comment il avait ressenti le fait de n'être pas seul et le drain sur sa magie.

Ron avait l'air horrifié. « Il n'a rien dit de tout ça. Riddle ne t'a pas vu disparaître ? »

« Il y avait une tornade, » Fit remarquer Harry. Agacé, il se frotta la tempe, pile là où il avait frappé le sol en marbre. « Mais ces Œuvres sont dangereuses. Ils doivent être mis au courant. » Il jeta ses jambes hors du lit.

« Woah ! » Ron sauta devant lui. « Tu es supposé rester allongé. Riddle a été très clair -»

« Tu l'écoute maintenant ? »

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge.

« Si tu veux lui parler en face à face, c'est bon pour moi, » Dit brièvement Ron. « Juste dis-lui que c'était ta décision. »

Harry sourit et enfila ses robes.

* * *

Tom n'avait pas été aussi proche de secouer Harry depuis un long moment, mais quand il l'a vu rentrer dans le département, il avait été extrêmement tenté. Il cherchait la mort.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ Commença-t-il, attrapant Harry par le bras.

Le département n'était pas vide, même si les heures de bureaux étaient passés, mais les Aurors encore là étaient trop occupés par leurs arrestations pour remarquer le différend qui opposait l'Elu à son nouveau partenaire.

« Ce truc, ce vitrail- Le Néant. Je suis tombé dedans. »

« Tu quoi ? »

« Il y avait quelque chose dedans, » Dit Harry. « Je dois parler à Robards. On doit s'assurer que personne ne s'approche de ça. »

« Tu es _tombé_ dedans ? »

« _Oui,_ » Claqua Harry, impatient. « Et quand j'ai lancé Lumos -»

« Potter. Je croyais que tu récupérais. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Robards venait vers eux.

« Je vais bien. » Dit Harry

Robards fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'en a pas l'air. »

« Je suis seulement ici pour vous dire que l'Œuvre d'Elladora est dangereuse. »

« Celle que le voleur a tenté de dérober ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Chaque seconde qu'il passait debout le rendait plus pâle.

« Peut-être qu'elles sont toutes dangereuses, je ne sais pas. Je suis tombé dans celle appelée Néant. »

« Tombé ? » Répéta Robards, ses yeux allant de Harry à Tom. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tombé ? »

« Je vous le direz si vous vous taisez tous les deux pendant deux secondes et que vous me laissez vous l'expliquez ! » Explosa Harry. « Monsieur, » Ajouta-t-il avec un air d'excuse en direction de Robards.

Robards serra les lèvres. « Mon bureau. »

Tom écouta Harry détailler ce qu'il lui été arrivé dans l'œuvre d'Elladora, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : Harry avait été en danger et il ne l'avait pas su.

Il n'avait pas vu Harry disparaître, trop occupé avec l'idiot de voleur. Après avoir lancé un maléfice et un sort pour attacher le Collectioneur, il s'était tourné pour trouver Harry sur le sol, évanoui mais sain et sauf. Un rapide sort de diagnostic lui avait dit qu'Harry souffrait d'épuisement magique, ce qu'il avait trouvé étrange sur le moment. Harry n'avait même pas lancé de sort compliqué.

Fronçant les sourcils, Tom laissa ses doigts errer sur l'intérieur de son poignet gauche, là où le tatouage du Carcerem se trouvait avant. Il avait perdu, apparemment, la capacité très pratique de sentir quand Harry était en danger de mort. C'était encore plus problématique sachant que personne ne se trouvait plus dans les ennuis qu'Harry Potter.

« Tu n'as pas vu ce que c'était ? » Demanda Robards.

« Non, » Répondit Harry. « Je ne pouvais rien voir. »

Tom se demandait s'il rencontrerait un jour quelqu'un d'aussi têtu qu'Harry. Il était pratiquement dans les vapes sur sa chaise. Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir du lit. Tom l'avait _dit_ à Weasley-

« Je ne savais pas que les Œuvres d'Elladora étaient perméables. » Dit Robards

« Elles ne le sont pas, » Dit Tom. « Ou au moins, elles ne l'étaient pas. »

« Où sont-elles entreposées ? » Demanda Harry

« Le » - Robards consulta ses notes – « Regard de Veeshu- celui qu'a essayé de voler le Collectioneur – est en notre possession. Il va être envoyé aux Zabinis demain. »

« Les Zabinis ? » Harry se redressa sur sa chaise.

Robards parcourut ses notes. « Les Œuvres d'Elladora sont à eux. Après l'attaque, Spear leur a renvoyé le reste de la collection. »

« Ça inclut le Néant ? » Demanda Harry, commençant à paniquer. « C'est dangereux. »

« Ton histoire est perturbante, mais rien qui ne peut garantir l'implication du Ministère. Pas sans la preuve que cette Œuvre est un objet sombre. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous aurions besoin de l'autorisation des Zabinis pour étudier le vitrail. »

« Donc nous n'allons rien faire ? » Dit Harry, incrédule.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une raison suffisante ou que tu puisses les convaincre de le donner à nos agents, j'en ai bien peur. Si ça peut te rassurer, Camila Zabini ne va probablement plus exposer les Œuvres d'Elladora à nouveau. Elle est très protectrice de l'art de son arrière-grand-mère, apparemment. Elles sont de retour sous clé. » Les yeux de Robards s'adoucirent une seconde alors qu'il regardait Harry. « Tu as besoin d'aller à St Mangouste ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Je vais te ramener. » Dit Tom, se levant.

Le fait qu'Harry n'argumente pas était la preuve d'à quel point il était fatigué. Au moment où ils avaient atteint les ascenseurs, Harry était avachi sur lui.

« J'ai dit au garçon Weasley que tu devais rester allongé. » Grommela Tom

« Il me l'a dit, oui, » Murmura Harry. Ses yeux se fermaient. « Et tu devais savoir – étant donné que nous sommes partenaires et tout – Je ne reste jamais en place. »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ressentait plus de tendresse que d'agacement. Il enveloppa son bras plus fermement autour d'Harry, les cheveux perpétuellement en désordre du garçon lui chatouillant le menton. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils descendirent vers l'Atrium et Tom l'emmena à la cheminée la plus proche.

C'était le problème avec le réseau de cheminette : une seule personne pouvait voyager à la fois. Tom envoya Harry et le rejoignit rapidement après, apparaissant presque avant qu'Harry ne soit sorti du chemin.

« Désolé, » Marmonna Harry, avec un léger signe de tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi. »

« On t'a aspiré de la magie, voilà ce qui cloche, » Dit Tom. Et si Harry n'avait pas cassé la connexion ? Aurait-il été drainé à sec ?

« Mais c'était seulement quelques secondes, » Argumenta Harry. Il commençait à avoir du mal à parler. Si Tom ne le ramenait pas dans son lit bientôt, il aurait à le porter.

Il le maneouvra devant le canapé, vers la chambre – la chambre de Tom. Il n'avait pas connecté la cheminée sur le cottage d'Harry, mais vers ses propres appartements au Cornithia, un superbe hôtel sorcier en dehors du Yorkshire. Weasley avait déjà laissé tomber Tom. Clairement, il était la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter pour s'assurer qu'Harry reste au lit, même si ça signifiait devoir verrouiller la porte.

Harry était trop assommé pour remarquer que le lit sur lequel Tom le déposait n'était pas le sien. Tom ne savait même pas s'il était encore conscient alors qu'il enlevait les chaussures d'Harry et retirait ses vêtements superflus.

Il n'alla pas plus loin. C'était évident qu'Harry n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec l'intimité qu'auparavant. Au moment où Tom repoussait les couvertures sur lui, Harry dormait déjà.

Durant un moment, Tom resta là, regardant la poitrine d'Harry se soulever et redescendre.

« Nox. » Murmura-t-il.

Les lumières vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre alors qu'il partait, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Salazar, qu'est ce qu'il le voulait. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry soit si mal à l'aise autour de lui. En colère, oui. Distant, possible. Mais être assez têtu pour refuser de reconnaître ses propres sentiments alors qu'ils étaient aussi évidents… Tom n'avait pas manqué la façon dont ses yeux se dilataient, comment sa respiration s'accélérait, comment ses joues s'assombrissaient quand ils étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre dans l'Atrium. Il voulait Tom tout autant que Tom le voulait et pourtant Harry se ravisait.

Grinçant ses dents, Tom s'appuya contre la porte, voulant bannir son désir qui ne faisait que grandir, se diffusant dans son sang à chaque inspiration comme un poison. Comme une drogue. Perdant le combat, il glissa une main dans son pantalon, pensant à Harry, allongé dans son lit et à toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

* * *

Harry était au chaud dans un endroit confortable. Il roula sur le dos, s'étirant. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Et se figea.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ce n'était même pas sa maison ou l'appartement d'Hermione ou la chambre d'ami du loft que partageait Ron et George au-dessus de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il s'assit. Rapidement, il remarqua qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ses chaussures étaient postées au pied du lit, ses lunettes et sa baguette étaient quant à elles sur la table de chevet, et ses robes du Ministère drapaient le dos d'une chaise.

Où était-il ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il se rappelait du tumulte à l'Aurum et d'avoir parlé avec Robards, mais tout ce qui s'était passé après était flou.

Les oreilles alertes, à la recherche du moindre bruit, Harry se glissa hors du lit, mettant ses lunettes et attrapant sa baguette. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, la baguette prête. La porte ne fit pas un bruit en s'ouvrant, donnant sur un grand salon.

« Du thé ? »

Harry se retourna brusquement. Tom haussa un sourcil en regardant la baguette pressée contre sa poitrine. Embarrassé, Harry la baissa rapidement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Du thé. » Tom mit la tasse entre les mains d'Harry et partit s'assoir sur le canapé. En face des baies vitrées, Harry remarqua un plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner, composé d'un bol de fruit et d'une assiette en argent avec des pâtisseries.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Au Cornithia. » Répondit Tom, en ouvrant le Prophète Quotidien.

« Ce n'est pas un truc de luxe ? »

Tom ne lui épargna même pas un regard. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux. Bien mieux, même. C'est là que tu loges ? » Avait-il dormi dans le lit de Tom ? Est-ce que Tom avait dormi avec lui ? Harry se sentait rougir. « Je, heu…Ne me souviens pas bien -»

« Tu étais K.O hier, » Approuva Tom. Il finit par lever les yeux vers lui. « Heureux d'avoir pu aider. »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux durant la nuit ? Et pourquoi Tom l'avait-il amené ici ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déposé chez Ron ? Ou chez Hermione ? Harry souhaitait pouvoir se souvenir de la nuit dernière. Ils n'avaient sûrement rien _fait._ Il eut soudain une image de lui enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Tom, rapprochant leurs lèvres. S'il avait fait ça, il s'en souviendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Harry considéra l'idée de demander, mais perdit tout son courage presque immédiatement.

Il déposa sa tasse de thé, sans l'avoir bue, le malaise présent dans la pièce augmentant de secondes en secondes.

« Je-je devrais y aller. Merci de m'avoir laissé rester ici. »

Tom émit un bruit approbateur de derrière son journal. Harry partit en direction de la cheminée.

« Harry. »

Il se retourna. Tom lui tendit une petite boîte.

« Bon anniversaire en retard. »

Harry resta immobile. Il retourna vers le canapé et prit la boîte, à la fois curieux et méfiant. Tom le regardait dans l'expectative.

Harry l'ouvrit et couchée dans un lit de velours noir était-

« La baguette de Sureau ? » Harry regarda Tom, choqué. « Tu me l'offres ? »

« Techniquement, elle est à toi, » Fit remarquer Tom. « Et de toute façon je préfère la mienne. »

« Tu me _donnes_ ça ? » Répéta Harry. « La plus puissante baguette ? »

« Continue et je vais la reprendre. » Dit Tom, soudainement grincheux.

Harry sourit. « Merci. »

Tom baissait rarement sa garde, mais le remerciement de Harry l'avait laissé bouche bée. Harry contempla la baguette dans la boîte, impressionné que Tom l'ait donné.

_De toute façon je préfère la mienne._

Harry s'arrêta net, une idée germant dans son esprit…

Il chercha dans le col de sa chemise la petite poche en peau de Moke cachée en dessous. Les doigts tremblants, il en sortit sa baguette brisée et la posa sur la table. Retenant sa respiration, il pressa le bout de la Baguette de Sureau sur l'autre baguette.

« _Reparo. »_

Les 2 bouts de bois se fondirent en un sans effort. Harry la souleva. Elle irradiait de chaleur, se propageant à son bras et à sa poitrine, comme l'étreinte d'un vieil ami. Comme le soleil sur la neige. Il fit léviter le bol de fruits, fit danser ses chaussures dans la chambre, et pour finir en beauté, changea le canapé blanc crème en un brillant rouge avec un plaid doré. Tom ne semblait pas amusé alors que le sourire d'Harry était tellement large qu'il commençait à le faire souffrir, il rechangea le canapé en sa couleur d'origine.

« C'est-C'est -» Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la joie qu'il ressentait, mais Tom ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il y avait de la tendresse dans son regard dirigé vers Harry, qui était ravi d'avoir sa baguette de retour.

« Aussi géniale que soit ta baguette, » Commença Tom, « As-tu l'intention de -»

« Nope. » Dit Harry, rangeant la Baguette de Sureau dans sa bourse.

Une partie de la tendresse présente dans les yeux de Tom se durcit. « Tu contrôles la plus puissante baguette de l'histoire et tu as l'intention de la garder comme roue de secours ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit, » Dit Harry, tout sourire. « Je préfère la mienne. »

« Mais -»

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi la nuit dernière, » Dit-il à nouveau. « J'espère ne pas avoir été trop stupide. »

« Tu étais bien, » Dit Tom, « Mais -»

« J'imagine que je te verrais au Ministère. » Harry enfila ses chaussures et fonça vers la cheminée. « Ce n'est pas écrit, mais Robards aime qu'on soit là à 9h.

Harry rit en voyant la tête que faisait Tom, même si enveloppé dans les flammes vertes et un grand nuage de cendre, il n'était pas bien placé pour se moquer. Il trébucha hors de sa propre cheminée une seconde plus tard, toussant.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ron déboula dans le salon depuis la cuisine. Il était livide.

« J'étais avec Tom, » Répondit Harry. « Est-ce qu'il -»

Les sourcils de Ron se soulevèrent.

« Oh, tu étais avec _Tom._ Et vous faisiez quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

« Nous ne faisions rien, » Répondit Harry, ennuyé, un léger doute à l'esprit.

« Et vous deux, vous avez juste décidé de passer la nuit ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. » Dit Harry, combattant le rougissement qui montait. « Je n'étais pas bien. Il m'a ramené à son appartement pour veiller sur moi. »

« Parce que personne _d'autre_ n'aurait pu veiller sur toi ? Tu étais assez bien pour foncer au Ministère quand je t'ai dit que tu ne l'étais pas, mais si _Tom_ te dit de rester avec lui -»

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se faisait agresser. « Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec tout ça. »

Ron semblait à deux doigts de le frapper.

« _D'accord ?_ » Rugit-il. « Tu penses que je suis _d'accord_ avec le fait que Lord Voldemort se balade partout comme s'il était _normal ?_ Comme s'il n'était pas un meurtrier de masse qui a _tué_ tes parents ? »

Harry vacille.

« Ou comme s'il n'était pas celui qui a lancé la guerre qui a tué Fred ? »

« Ron -»

« Tu ne peux pas voir qu'il prend tout ? » Lui cria Ron. « Un jour seulement après son retour et il t'a déjà roulé ! _Oh, Tom. Je vais faire tout ce que tu dis, Tom. »_

« Je ne suis pas -»

Ron attrapa son manteau. Il contourna Harry en direction de la porte.

« Et le pire c'est que tu ne le remarques même pas. » Cracha Ron.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

* * *

9h du matin et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux était déjà plein. Harry se faufila dans le magasin bruyant, plein d'objets et d'odeurs étranges, cherchant Ron, mais il tomba sur un autre roux.

« Harry, » L'accueillit avec surprise George. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

La culpabilité pesant déjà sur l'estomac d'Harry, s'alourdit en voyant George. Même si Ron avait dit que le métier d'Auror n'était pas fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas envie des cicatrices qui accompagnaient le travail, qu'il voulait 'juste deux minutes' sans qu'un sorcier noir ne l'attaque, Harry savait la vérité. Il voulait s'assurer que George sorte de son lit chaque matin. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il mange.

« Je cherche Ron, » Dit-il. « Il est là ? »

« A l'arrière, » Répondit George. « Je devrais peut-être rester à l'écart, par contre. Il agit comme un gnome énervé. »

Harry lâcha un faible rire et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique. Tirant le rideau moucheté d'étoiles, il entra dans la salle de stockage. Il entendit un bruissement un peu plus loin. Tournant dans un coin, il trouva Ron en train de fouiller dans une boîte étiquetée : _Chapeau anti-gravité._

Ron l'entendit approcher et un chapeau glissa hors de la boîte. Il flotta vers le haut jusqu'à toucher le plafond.

« Je suis désolé, » Dit Harry. « J'aurais dû tout vous dire à toi et Hermione, depuis le début. J'aurais dû te parler de… » Il fit un mouvement maladroit de la main. « Moi et Tom. »

Ron ne dit rien.

Harry déglutit.

« J'avais peur de la façon dont tu réagirais. J'avais peur d'admettre que j'avais laisse ça arriver. Que je voulais ça, » Ajouta-t-il doucement, gardant ses yeux vers le bas. « Kingsley m'a dit que les Langues-de-Plomb pensaient qu'il s'était écoulé 6 mois à l'intérieur du Carcerem, mais pour vous c'était seulement une seconde. C'était difficile pour moi de comprendre ça. A un moment, nous étions en paix et le moment d'après, on était de retour au milieu d'une guerre. Je-Je voulais juste que les choses reviennent à la normale, mais ce n'était pas possible. Je sais. »

Un autre chapeau glissa de la boîte, rejoignant l'autre au plafond.

« Je suis désolé, » Répéta Harry, regardant Ron en face cette fois. « Tom et moi avons eu des mois pour travailler sur un tas de choses, mais tu n'as pas eu ce temps, et c'est nul de ma part de m'attendre à ce que tu comprennes et que tu l'acceptes et je comprendrais si tu n'y arrivais pas. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne le pouvoir. »

« Il ne le fera pas, » Dit fermement Harry. « Je ne le laisserais pas. Kingsley et Robards ne le laisseront pas. Et je sais pertinemment que toi et Hermione ne le laisseraient pas faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai pardonné que j'approuve ce qu'il a fait. Ça ne veut pas dire que je me fiche de toutes les personnes qu'il nous a enlevé. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière et réécrire le passé mais je peux m'assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas. Je ne sais pas si Tom veut vraiment devenir quelqu'un d'autre – j'en doute, mais il est là. Il essaie. S'il est prêt à tenter d'être quelqu'un de décent, je ne vais pas le refuser. »

« Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? » Demanda Ron. « S'il attaque quelqu'un ? »

« Alors je l'arrêterais. » Répondit Harry, sans hésitation.

Les bras de Ron restèrent croisés. Il mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue et doucement, il dit : « D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. » Et Harry pouvait dire qu'il le pensait vraiment. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû exploser. Je sais que tu n'es pas un idiot. Il me fait juste peur, tu sais. »

Harry acquiesça, il comprenait. « Tu veux de l'aide avec ça ? »

Ron leva les yeux. Une demi-douzaine de chapeaux volaient au-dessus de leur tête. « Ouais, je veux bien. »

Alors qu'ils s'occupaient des chapeaux, Ron commença : « Alors, tu aimes les mecs. Tu l'as toujours su ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » Répondit Harry, après mûre réflexion. « Et je ne sais même pas si _j'aime_ les mecs. »

Ron le regarda bizarrement.

« Mais toi et Riddle -»

« C'était différent. » Tenta Harry. « C'était… »

Harry ne pouvait pas trouver de terme pour le définir.

« Mais vous avez eu des relations sexuelles, non ? » Le questionna Ron. « Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit Harry, concentré sur la remise d'un chapeau haut de forme rebelle dans sa boîte.

« Alors c'était expérimental ? »

Non, cela n'avait pas été une expérience. Ça avait semblé naturel et parfait. Harry pâlit. Oh, Merlin – peut-être qu'il était gay finalement.

« Ça t'irait ? » Demanda-t-il à Ron. « Si je préférais les hommes ? »

« Ouais, » Dit Ron, souriant finalement. « Ouais, j'ai aucun problème avec ça. Juste la prochaine fois peut-être, ne choisis pas un psychopathe ? » Suggéra-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Ouais. » Répondit Harry, souriant aussi. « Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée. »

« Hé… » Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Ron repéra la baguette d'Harry. « C'est ta -»

Il ne pouvait pas croire que la baguette de houx avait été réparé et Harry raconta à Ron comment ça s'était produit.

Ron était abasourdi. « Il t'a _donné_ la Baguette de Sureau ? »

« Oui. »

« Le Bâton de la Mort ? La Baguette Imbattable ? Il te l'a juste donné ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Eh ben. Les choses sont vraiment devenues sérieuses dans le Carcerem apparemment. »

« Ouais, » Dit doucement Harry. « C'est vrai. »

Tom s'ennuyait. Il pensait qu'être Auror était plus excitant que ça. Balançant sa chaise en arrière, il regardait Harry travailler. Le bureau avait été agrandi, laissant suffisamment de place pour un second bureau et un meuble de rangement. Le coin d'Harry était encombré et en désordre, des photos un peu partout, des papiers empilés, une écharpe accrochée au mur et une plante dans le coin. De temps en temps, le végétal lâchait un lourd soupir indiquant à Tom qu'il n'était pas le seul à mourir d'ennui. Au moins, il avait une belle vue. Harry avait l'habitude de se frotter l'oreille gauche quand il travaillait. Tom imaginait ses dents mordant son lobe, sa langue glissant sur la peau sensible…

« On va rester ici toute la journée ? » Demanda-t-il, en croisant ses chevilles sur le bureau.

« A moins qu'on soit appelé pour quelque chose, oui. » Répondit Harry, sans lever les yeux.

Tom laissa retomber sa chaise avec fracas. Harry tressaillit, lançant un regard noir à Tom qui se transforma en regard confus quand il se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » S'étonna Tom. « Maybelle m'emmène faire un tour. »

« Maybelle est sur une affaire. »

« Plus maintenant. Je te le demanderais bien mais puisque tu es tellement occupé avec ta paperasse… »

La mâchoire de Harry se serra. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'une visite du Ministère. Je parie que tu connais le bâtiment aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. »

« C'est vrai, mais le nouvellement nommé _Thomas Thorne_ n'a pas eu ce plaisir. Ce serait étrange de prétendre le contraire. »

Les lèvres de Harry étaient serrées.

Juste à ce moment-là, les cheveux blonds de Wildsmith apparurent devant eux. Elle sourit à Tom.

« Prêt ? »

« Oui, » Dit Tom, lui donnant un sourire plus large qu'à son habitude. « mais Harry suggérait de me faire la visite à la place. »

« Oh. » Une légère rougeur se rependit sur les joues de Wildsmith. « Oh, d'accord, oui. Vous êtes tous les deux partenaires. J'ai juste pensé… »

Harry était enraciné dans sa chaise.

« Plus on est de fous… » Dit Tom. « Viens avec nous. »

« Oh, non, » Refusa Wildsmith, comme s'y attendait Tom. « Je vais laisser Harry s'en occuper. Je devais finir mon rapport de toute façon. Une autre fois ? Peut-être que nous pourrions prendre un café ? »

Tom ne répondit pas, mais lui accorda un sourire charmeur.

Elle et s'éloigna et Tom se retourna, regardant Harry avec impatiente. « Maintenant tu dois le faire. »

« Sérieusement ? » Dit Harry. « Tu flirtes avec elle ? »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry aussitôt.

Harry était terriblement mal à l'aise quand il mentait. Tom eut un sourire narquois et s'appuya contre la porte de leur bureau, la journée soudain beaucoup plus intéressante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos souhaits de bon anniversaire ! C'était une bonne journée, et vous l'avez embelli.
> 
> J'ai reçu tellement de commentaires concernant Ron et Hermione (qui étaient tous très positifs – ouais !) que j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de partager ma décision concernant leur réaction initiale envers la révélation de Harry/Tom, avec vous.
> 
> Tout d'abord, ce chapitre était déjà très lourd avec le retour de Tom sans que Hermione et Ron se disputent avec Harry concernant leur relation. Deuxièmement, Ron et Hermione ont beaucoup grandi, avec la guerre et tout. Hermione était déjà une intellectuelle, mais elle a toujours tendance à réagir avec ses émotions. Ron, encore plus. En les faisant réagir comme ça, j'espérais montrer leur nouvelle maturité. J'aimais aussi qu'ils se comportent d'une manière à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Mais la relation Harry/Tom est un gros problème et bien que Ron et Hermione montrent beaucoup de soutient et de compréhension envers Harry, il y a toujours de la méfiance entre eux et Tom, donc je savais qu'une confrontation était nécessaire et avait juste besoin d'un déclencheur (Harry passant la nuit avec Tom sans avertissement).
> 
> Note du traducteur: Heyyy...Désolé pour le retard, comme je m'en doutais, avec la rentrée, c'est plus dur de suivre la cadence donc il y aura surement des fois où je ne pourrais pas sortir de nouveaux chapitres mais je ne compte pas laisser plus de 2 semaines (grand max) entre 2 chapitres.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 15**

S'il ignorait le sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Tom alors qu'ils traversaient le Ministère, le tour commençait à devenir agréable. Il en avait assez de la tension entre eux, surtout dans leur bureau commun. Le minuscule espace l'avait amplifiée à des proportions presque insupportables. Chaque mouvement, chaque bruit du côté du bureau appartenant à Tom faisait battre le cœur d'Harry. Il était constamment en alerte. Prêt. Il était assis dans sa chaise, tendu, la tête baissée, griffonnant Merlin savait quoi sur un mémo dont il avait déjà oublié le destinataire, trop occupé à souhaiter que Tom réduise la distance entre eux et _fasse_ quelque chose. Sortir du bureau était donc une bénédiction. Marcher, présenter Tom à ses collègues, ça gardait Harry calme.

A peu près.

_Je veux vraiment t'embrasser._

Autant qu'il le voulait, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir les mots de Tom de la tête. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ça mais la simple pensée d'aborder le sujet suffisait à le rendre malade. Alors quand Eddie les salua au 3ème étage (Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques), Harry l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Un instant plus tard, cependant, Eddie lui passa l'édition du matin du Prophète Quotidien avec une expression sinistre sur le visage. « Tu devrais voir ça. » L'enthousiasme est retombé.

Bien que Rita Skeeter se soit tournée vers la radio et l'édition de livres, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait repris son ancien poste au Prophète car l'article en première page n'était rien de moins que le récit de la tentative de vol au musée.

« _J'ai toujours été une grande admiratrice des Œuvres d'Elladora, » me révéla Rita Skeeter alors que nous attendions dans le salon de l'Aurum la confirmation que le criminel connu sous le nom du Collectionneur avait bien été appréhendé. « Ce sont des pièces très fragiles et irremplaçables. J'espère que les Aurors feront attention. »_

Il ne fallut qu'une ligne de plus pour que 'les Aurors' deviennent une liste de nom et à la fin de l'article, Rita Skeeter avait réussi à partager ses soupçons sur le pourquoi deux Aurors (dont un totalement inconnu) étaient désormais partenaires alors que les Aurors 'travaillaient toujours strictement seuls'.

_Ce changement radical a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec la vague massive d'arrestations observées ces deux derniers jours ? Le ministre Shacklebolt apporte-t-il encore plus de changements à la structure de l'application de la loi, qui a pourtant déjà fait ses preuves ? Pourquoi l'élu était-il chargé de garder des tableaux au lieu d'aller arrêter les dangereux sorciers noirs dont il a juré de nous protéger ?_

Harry arrêta de lire, sentant que s'il continuait, il allait se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il rendit le journal à Eddie, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait encore avant que le Prophète n'ait vent du fait que l'Auror 'inconnu' avait ramené la baguette de Voldemort. Pas longtemps, à en juger les commérages des Aurors.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle prévoyait de sortir un nouveau livre, » Admit Eddie. « Peut-être une autre biographie. »

Harry gémit. « Qui est l'heureux gagnant ? »

Eddie le regarda fixement.

« Ah. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave. »

« C'est Skeeter qui va écrire sur moi, » Contra Harry. « Ce sera forcément terrible. »

Compatissant, Eddie donna une légère frappe sur l'épaule d'Harry, lui dit au revoir et retourna au département des Aurors.

« Je pensais que tu finirais par être indifférent à ce que la presse raconte sur toi maintenant. » Déclara Tom.

Renfrogné, Harry fourra ses mains dans ses poches. « Ouais, on pourrait le croire. »

Le regard de Tom était bien trop compréhensif et trop doux. Soudain, Harry réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches sans Eddie pour le distraire.

 _Dis-lui,_ Insista Harry. _Dis-lui que c'est fini._

« Heu…Tom. »

« Oui ? »

Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point les yeux de Tom étaient magnifiques. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ecoute, il y a quelque chose que je dois -» Mais une chaleur irradiant ses doigts le coupa. Il sortit le Galion du Ministère de sa poche juste au moment où Tom sortait le sien, celui que Robards venait de lui remettre.

« On est sur une affaire. » Annonça Harry, après avoir lu le message.

* * *

Quelqu'un était mort.

_Finalement._

Ils ont transplané dans une petite salle de spectacle à Appleby. Les Oubliators étaient déjà sur les lieux, tenant les Moldus curieux à distance. Ils étaient habillés comme des officiers de police standard, même si l'un d'eux avait oublié sa tenue visiblement, vu qu'il était vêtu d'un uniforme fleuri avec un chapeau en fourrure de castor. Tom et Harry ont été guidé à l'intérieur, où un groupe d'acteurs en costume étaient regroupés autour de la scène. Le corps – un homme portant une tenue royale du 17ème siècle – était étendu sur le sol.

« Harry ! _Dieu merci !_ » Un petit homme traversa la scène pour venir jusqu'à eux rapidement.

« Professeur Flitwick ? » S'étonna Harry, décontenancé. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je passe mes étés à Appleby, » Expliqua Flitwick. « Je suis le directeur de ce théâtre. »

« Oh. »

Il était évident qu'Harry était étonné que ses anciens professeurs aient une vie en dehors de Poudlard.

« Avez-vous été témoin de la mort ? » Demanda Tom.

« Oui, » Répondit Flitwick. « Nous étions en train de répéter le deuxième acte de _Sorcier au Cœur Velu_ lorsque ce pauvre Hector s'est effondré. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire. Il est parti en quelques secondes. »

Derrière Flitwick, à moitié dans l'ombre, une femme lâcha un sanglot. Une autre femme plus âgée enroula un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille.

« Peut-être que ce serait mieux si tout le monde allait dans les vestiaires. » Suggéra Harry à son ancien professeur, remarquant la fatigue des acteurs.

Il hocha la tête, aussi pâle que le cadavre. « Je vais leur dire. »

Alors que le petit professeur éloignait les acteurs et les machinistes, Harry se rapprocha du corps. Tom se contenta de le regarder de haut. Il avait juste quelques années de plus qu'Harry, 22 ou peut-être 24. Ses cheveux brun noisette étaient recouverts d'huile. Que ce soit par goût personnel ou une exigence pour le rôle, Tom n'en savait rien. L'homme était tombé en avant, reposant sur le ventre à présent, et le côté du visage qu'il pouvait voir semblait tordu. Quel que soit ce qui l'avait tué, ça n'avait pas été indolore.

« Hector souffrait-il de quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry à Flitwick quand il revint.

« Non, » Répondit Flitwick. « C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. »

« Donc, pas de maladie ? »

« Rien de plus qu'un rhume. S'il souffrait de quelque chose, il le cachait très bien. »

Tom s'accroupit à côté d'Harry. Il examina attentivement le bout des doigts de l'homme. Ils étaient déjà légèrement bleus et sa peau était glacée.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il mort ? »

« Pas plus de 5 minutes. »

« Vous devriez faire en sorte que personne ne quitte le théâtre. » Conseilla Tom. « Votre comédien vedette a été assassiné. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Inspira Flitwick

« Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? » Demanda Harry, durement.

Tom sortit sa baguette et transfigura un bouton du costume d'Hector en une aiguille. Il piqua l'index de l'homme. Harry se pencha plus près. Ses yeux se rétrécirent derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il regardait le sang couler et devenir, instantanément, bleu.

« Il a refroidi trop vite, » Expliqua Tom. « Dans 5 minutes de plus, il sera aussi raide qu'une planche. C'est un des effets secondaires du venin de Runespoor. »

Flitwick plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Runespoor ? » Répéta Harry. « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas autre chose ? »

« Presque entièrement. »

« Mais il n'a pas été attaqué, » Dit le professeur dans un souffle étranglé. « Il n'y a pas de Runespoor dans le théâtre. »

Tom remonta une des manches d'Hector.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je suis en train d'essayer de voir si on lui a…ah, oui. Et voilà. »

Derrière l'oreille droite de l'homme, se trouvait une petite trace de piqure.

« C'est là que notre meurtrier lui a injecté. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de venin. » Tom se rapprocha encore plus près de la trace. « Il a été piqué par quelque chose de petit. »

« Comme une aiguille ? » Suggéra Harry, regardant celle qu'avait transfiguré Tom.

« Possible. Il ne l'a probablement même pas remarqué. Peut-être qu'il l'a pris pour une piqûre d'insecte. Le venin agit très rapidement donc quiconque lui a injecté, il a dû le faire dans les 20 minutes avant sa mort. »

Flitwick blanchit encore plus.

Harry relâcha son souffle. « Okay. Reste avec le corps. Je vais dire aux Oubliators qu'ils peuvent le transporter à la morgue. Professeur, assurez-vous que personne ne parte, on a besoin d'interroger tous ceux qui étaient là. »

« Bien sûr Harry. » Répondit rapidement Flitwick. « Oh, pauvre Lenora. »

« Lenora ? »

« Ils sont fiancés depuis 3 ans. Ça va la détruire. »

« Est-ce que Lenora est ici ? » Demanda Harry

« Non, elle tient une librairie à l'angle de la rue, mais je l'ai vu près d'ici ce matin. Elle accompagne – accompagnait – souvent Hector au théâtre avant d'aller ouvrir son magasin. Oh, mon dieu. C'est terrible. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais être avec toi quand tu lui parleras. Elle était dans ma maison. »

Harry était étonnamment bon en interrogatoire. Presque aussi bon que Tom. Il était patient. Compréhensif. Réconfortant. On pourrait même penser qu'il se _préoccupait_ de ces étrangers. Tom trouvait tout ça très amusant. Peut-être qu'être Auror ne serait pas si terrible qu'il l'avait pensé à l'origine.

Malheureusement, malgré leurs efforts, personne dans le théâtre ne semblait être coupable. Hector Sparrow lui-même semblait parfaitement normal, un employé ordinaire avec une passion pour le théâtre.

« Ça en fait 10 sur 10. » Fit remarquer Harry après avoir parlé au dernier témoin, la jeune femme pleurant qu'ils avaient rencontré à leur arrivée. « Tout le monde aimait Hector. »

Tom regarda la femme trébucher hors du hall, peinant à voir à travers ses larmes. « Peut-être un peu trop même. » Marmonna-t-il

« Ça te ressemble bien de dire ça. » Lança Harry

« Je pointe juste le fait qu'elle semblait plus secouée que les autres. »

« Son ami est mort devant elle ! Evidemment qu'elle est bouleversée. »

Tom haussa les épaules. « Ça m'a semblé excessif. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, et changeant d'avis, se tourna vers la porte.

« Allez. On doit aller voir sa fiancée. »

Dans la rue, Flitwick leur fit signe devant une petite librairie. Etant donné que le village était majoritairement moldu, le magasin avait une section, à l'arrière, où étaient entreposées les livres magiques. C'était ici, entassés autour d'une petite table pleine de boîtes remplies de livres et de tasses de thé dans un équilibre précaire, qu'Harry annonça la nouvelle.

Tom étudia la jeune femme de près. Il avait toujours aimé analyser les expressions, même quand il était enfant. C'était la même fascination morbide qu'il ressentait quand il regardait quelqu'un gémir et se tordre sous le Cruciatus. Ou quand une araignée tentait de ramper avec des jambes brisées. Ils étaient tous des spécimens à étudier.

« Hector ? » murmura – Lenora Ruffing – la fille. Sa jupe d'occasion avait été recourbée de façon maladroite. La magie avait également été utilisée pour blanchir le gris terne de son chemisier, abimé après trop de lavages, mais le sort commençait déjà à s'estomper. A leur entrée, elle avait soulevé à la hâte un manteau vert pois sur le dossier d'une des chaises pour leur faire de la place. Tom avait remarqué à ce moment-là que ses bracelets de perles se mêlaient et se démêlaient.

« Toutes nos condoléances. » Murmura Harry.

Tom s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Sûr de perdre le combat, il reporta son attention sur la boîte de livres près de lui.

« Quand avez-vous vu Hector pour la dernière fois ? »

Flitwick conjura un mouchoir pour Ruffing. Elle s'empressa de se moucher dedans.

« Ce matin. No-Nous sommes allé ensemble au théâtre. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne journée et j'ai ouvert la boutique. »

« Hector avait-il des problèmes ? Des difficultés au travail ? Un client en colère ? »

Ruffing secoua la tête.

« Personne ne voulait de mal à Hector. » S'étrangla-t-elle. « Tout le monde l'aimait. Il é- Il était merveilleux. »

Tom remit le livre qu'il avait sorti dans la boîte, bruyamment. Harry lui lança un regard mi-renfrogné mi-agacé.

« Nous vous tiendrons au courant. » Lui dit Harry. « Merci pour votre temps. Professeur ? »

« Je vais rester avec Lenora. » Dit Flitwick, en tapotant la main de la jeune femme et en remplissant la théière de sa baguette.

De retour dans la rue, Tom mit ses mains dans ses poches, ses robes transfigurées en un long manteau noir, comme Harry. Tenue réglementaire, apparemment, pour le travail en zone moldu.

« Elle ment. » Annonça-t-il

« Est-ce que c'est juste tes soupçons ou tu as des raisons de penser ça ? »

Tom sourit. « Tu connais mon talent pour réperer les gens qui mentent et _elle_ était loin d'être honnête. »

« Eh bien, habitue-toi à ça. » Dit Harry, impassible. « T'as faim ? »

Surpris, Tom suivit Harry alors que ce dernier traversait la rue en direction d'une boulangerie.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Tom, entrant après Harry, une cloche annonçant leur arrivée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tout le monde ment aux Aurors, » Dit Harry. « Eh bien, pas tout le monde, » Modifia-t-il. « Mais la plupart des gens mentent à propos de quelque chose. C'est naturel. Nous posons toutes sortes de question et finalement on arrive à une à laquelle ils ne veulent pas vraiment répondre. Alors ils mentent. Si tu te sens offensé à chaque fois que quelqu'un ment, tu ne va pas le supporter très longtemps. »

Tom n'était pas _offensé._ « Si tu savais qu'elle mentait, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir interrogée davantage ? » Demanda-t-il alors que la queue avançait.

« Qu'est ce qui a l'air meilleur ? Bœuf de Cornouailles ou Tomates Bacon ? Ooh, ils ont des crevettes ! » Harry avisa du regard de Tom. « Je ne sais pas si Lenora nous ment à propos de quoi que ce soit. _Tu_ as dit ça. Mais si c'est le cas, on va le découvrir. Ce dont on a besoin maintenant, c'est de se renseigner sur la vie d'Hector. On va aller jeter un coup d'œil dans son appartement. »

* * *

« Je ne savais pas que les vendeurs de chaussures gagnaient assez d'argent pour s'offrir ce type d'ameublement. » Observa Tom

C'était étrange. L'appartement d'Hector était bien, bien mieux que ce qu'Harry pensait qu'Hector Sparrow devrait pouvoir se permettre avec le salaire d'un simple employé. Même s'il n'était pas un connaisseur, Harry pouvait dire que les grandes œuvres sur les murs valaient une somme considérable.

Depuis la cuisine, Tom laissa échapper un soupirement. « Notre cadavre avait du goût. Je compte 5 bouteilles de vin de lutin. Des grands millésimes. »

« Combien coûtent-ils ? »

« 200 galions. Chacune. »

« _200 galions ? »_ Bégaya Harry. « Pour une bouteille de _vin_? »

Tom en souleva une. « Je l'ouvre ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se permettre ça ? » Se demanda Harry.

« De toute évidence, il recevait des fonds d'ailleurs. »

« Personne n'a mentionné d'autres activités à part son emploi au magasin de chaussures. Quel genre de travail secondaire pourrait lui faire rentrer autant d'argent… »

Harry se figea face à la fenêtre de la cuisine. L'appartement était au deuxième étage et la cuisine donnait sur une ruelle. A moitié cachée derrière une poubelle, se trouvait une silhouette voûtée vêtue de robes rapiécées. Il avait de longs cheveux ébouriffés.

« Ding. » Souffla Harry

« Pardon ? »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il s'élança hors de l'appartement, dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, descendant les marches deux par deux. Il sortit par la porte arrière et rejoint la ruelle. Mondingus le repéra et lança un cri alarmé avant d'essayer de transplaner, mais Harry avait déjà sa baguette sortie.

« Stupefy ! »

Mondingus s'effondra, se cognant le tête la première contre une poubelle, faisant fuir un chat terrifié.

De retour dans la cuisine d'Hector, Harry déposa Mondingus par terre.

« Et qui c'est ? »

« Mondingus Fletcher. » Répondit Harry, haletant légèrement. « Un contrebandier. » Il pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de l'homme au sol. « _Rennervate. »_

Mondingus remua. Grognant, il ouvrit les yeux et resta confus quelques instants. Ses yeux injectés de sang passèrent de la baguette d'Harry à Tom, en repassant par la baguette d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Exigea-t-il. « Pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ? »

« Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te kidnapper si tu n'avais pas essayé de t'enfuir, » Souligna Harry. « Pourquoi tu étais caché devant cet appartement ? »

« Je n'étais pas _caché_ -»

_Bang !_

Un coup de feu, semblable à un pistolet, retentit dans l'appartement. Mondingus hurla et se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

« Tu disais ? » Dit Tom lentement, sa baguette à la main et un petit trou fumant dans le mur à côté de l'oreille gauche de Fletcher.

« Vous êtes fou ? » Cria le contrebandier. « Vous me menacer ? C'est contre la loi ! »

Tom déplaça sa baguette pour viser la rotule du bandit. Terrifié, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enveloppa ses bras de manière protectrice autour.

« Je cherchais Hector, ok ? »

« Pourquoi tu voulais le voir ? » Demanda Harry

« Parce qu'il m'a doublé ! Je crois qu'il avait trouvé un autre contact, ce taré. »

« Un autre contact ? Tu fournissais Hector ? »

Mondingus secoua la tête, faisant voler ses long et sales cheveux. « Il _me_ fournissait. Il me donnait des œufs que je faisais passer. »

« Quels œufs ? » Demanda Tom.

« Des œufs de Runespoor ! Hector les élevait. »

Ça expliquait la montagne d'argent. Les œufs de Runespoor était une marchandise rare même sur le marché noir. Mais les serpents n'étaient pas dans l'appartement. Tom les aurait entendus.

« C'était donc vous ? » Demanda Tom, secouant sa baguette nonchalamment contre la tempe de Mondingus. « Est-ce que vous en avez eu marre de n'être qu'un passeur ? Que c'était le moment d'avoir une plus grosse part du gâteau ? »

« De quoi il est en train de parler ? » Demanda Mondingus à Harry.

« Hector est mort, Ding. »

Fletcher était bouche-bée.

« Par empoisonnement au venin de Runespoor. » Ajouta Tom.

A ça, la bouche du criminel se referma. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Ah, non ! Vous n'allez pas me mettre ça sur le dos ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'empoisonnement ! J'ai été doublé. On était supposé se voir au parc et il ne s'est pas montré, je suis venu ici du coup ! Je ne sais _rien_ à propos des venins de serpent. »

« Est-ce que tu sais où il garde les serpents ? » Demanda Harry.

Mondingus secoua la tête à nouveau. « Il le gardait secret. Mais je l'ai suivi une fois à Londres. Je l'ai perdu en sortant d'une station de métro. »

« Okay. Ding a dit qu'Hector avait disparu quelque part près d'ici. »

Ils avaient quitté l'appartement et ont transplané à 'Elephant and Castle'. Il commençait à se faire tard et il y avait de moins en moins de monde sortant de la station de métro.

« Tu les entends ? » Demanda Harry à Tom. « Les Runespoors ? »

« Personne ne serait capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit avec tout ce bruit. » Cria Tom. Il s'approcha du mur de briques et passa sa main dessus en fronçant les sourcils. Des hommes tenant des mallettes, des étudiants, des femmes avec leurs courses se heurtèrent contre Harry alors qu'ils entraient et sortaient du métro, la majorité lançant un regard ennuyé en direction du garçon.

« A propos de Ding, » Commença Harry, s'écartant du passage. « J'apprécie ton aide, mais tu ne devrais pas menacer les gens de leur faire sauter les rotules. »

« Je n'ai menacé personne d'une telle chose, » Contra Tom, sa main toujours contre le mur. « Si, par le plus grand des hasards, il _pensait_ que je pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça, c'est entièrement sa faute. »

« Tu as fait un trou dans le mur et tu as visé son genou ensuite, » Déclara sèchement Harry. « A quoi devrait-il penser ? »

« On pourra discuter de nos différentes manières d'interroger des suspects plus tard. Pour l'instant, on a un Runespoor à récupérer. »

Harry s'approcha. « Tu as trouvé l'entrée ? »

Tom sortit sa baguette et la tapota contre une brique. Un passage de la taille d'une porte se mit à briller dans le mur. Nerveusement, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, les moldus. Aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué la lumière émanant du mur. Tom traversa la brique rapidement et Harry se dépêcha de le suivre.

Le bruit de la rue animée s'évanouit. Ils se sont retrouvés dans une pièce scellée rappelant à Harry la maison des reptiles du zoo de Londres ou un laboratoire. Une énorme cage faite de verre occupait presque tout l'espace, à l'intérieur un Runespoor était drapé autour d'une grosse bûche. Des rayures rouges et noires brillantes, 3 têtes et 1m80 de long, le serpent était une créature redoutable. A leur arrivée, les 3 têtes se tournèrent. Harry se rapprocha et découvrit que le vivarium était enchanté, tout comme le sac à main d'Hermione ou sa propre pochette en peau de Moke : c'était plus grand à l'intérieur.

Une série de sifflements étranges émanèrent de la bouche de Tom et Harry se retrouva à le regarder alors qu'il parlait au Runespoor. Les têtes se levèrent et 3 langues effleurèrent l'air. Pas dérangé par le bruit, Harry tapa un message pour le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques à l'aide de sa pièce. Il se mit ensuite à chercher des indices dans la pièce. Il y avait des outils sur un plan de travail, tout pour collecter, stocker et emballer les œufs. Harry en trouva cachés dans une boîte en bois rembourrée à l'intérieur. Le long d'une étagère se tenait une rangée de petites bouteilles transparentes. Il en prit une et la secoua légèrement face à la lumière. S'il devait faire une supposition, il dirait qu'elles contenaient du venin. Il y avait une place vacante au milieu de la rangée.

« Il ou Elle n'aurait pas vu qui a pris un flacon ? » Demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

« Malheureusement, elle a été dans une espèce de brouillard de rêve durant ces 2 derniers jours et la seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ici était Sparrow. Elle se demande quand il reviendra. »

« Tu lui annonces gentiment ? » Suggéra Harry

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, mais se tourna vers le serpent qui l'observait toujours. Sa voix, remarqua Harry, était plus basse et douce qu'avant. Bien qu'il ne comprenne plus le Fourchelangue – une autre bénédiction inattendue suite à la disparition de l'Horcruxe en lui – il pouvait deviner les paroles de Tom. Le serpent géant se referma sur lui-même. L'arrivée soudaine du responsable du contrôle et de al régulation des créatures magiques attira l'attention d'Harry.

« Rolf ? » Dit-il, surpris, quand l'homme aux cheveux roux apparut à travers le mur. Il portait une mallette en assez mauvais état.

« Harry, » Le salua chaleureusement Rolf. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Il est obligatoire pour le département de la régulation des créatures magiques qu'un magizoologiste intervienne quelques mois chaque année. » Expliqua Rolf. « On m'a demandé si je voulais bien le faire. » Il repéra le Runespoor et s'approcha de la cage.

« Elle est affligée, » Expliqua Tom. « Elle avait un lien avec son ancien propriétaire. Je viens de l'informer que nous l'avons trouvé mort ce matin. »

« Vous parlez Fourchelangue ? »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Rolf n'était pas alarmé par cette découverte. Au lieu de ça, il semblait exalté.

« Je le parle aussi, » continua vivement Rolf. « Pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. Difficile à saisir et à apprendre. Je confonds toujours mes 'y' avec les 'k'. »

Harry retint le rire qui lui vint en voyant l'expression vide de Tom.

« Peut-être que je devrais vous aider. » Proposa Tom

Alors qu'ils discutaient de la meilleure façon de faire sortir la Runespoor de sa cage, Harry reporta son attention sur ses recherches. A sa grande frustration, la pièce semblait propre. Il se mit à quatre pattes et regarda sous le plan de travail.

« Nous devons juste la mettre dans la mallette, » Expliqua Rolf. « Il a un bon coin de forêt là-dedans qu'elle appréciera jusqu'à ce que je puisse la ramener Afrique. »

« Lumos, » Murmura Harry, pointant sa baguette en direction de l'ombre. Quelque chose brilla. Il tendit la main et prit un petit bouton de perle.

« Ça vous va si je rentre à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Rolf à Tom. « Elle semble bien vous aimer. Elle serait peut-être plus disposée à vous écouter. »

Harry toucha le bouton. Il eut un sentiment familier. Il en avait vu un semblable récemment…

Il se leva à temps pour voir la Runespoor entrer dans la mallette. Même si les charmes d'extension étaient censés être réglementé, Harry était soulagé que personne ne s'en soucie. Entre la cage du Runespoor, sa propre pochette en peau de Moke et maintenant la mallette de Rolf, ils ont cumulé une longue liste d'amendes.

Le bout de la queue du Runespoor disparut à l'intérieur et Rolf la referma.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Tom, remarquant qu'Harry le regardait.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Tom arracha le bouton des mains d'Harry.

« Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Effectivement. » Dit doucement Tom, faisant rouler le bouton entre son annulaire et son pouce. « Je t'ai dit qu'elle mentait. »

« Pas besoin de jubiler, » Dit Harry en rangeant le bouton dans sa poche. Il fit un signe de la main à Rolf, lui faisant savoir qu'ils partaient. « Si nous nous dépêchons, on pourra arriver à sa boutique avant l'heure de la fermeture. »

* * *

Leonora Ruffing était en effet en train de fermer sa librairie lorsque Tom et Harry apparurent derrière elle.

« Miss Ruffing, pouvons-nous vous parler ? » Demanda Harry. « Nous avons de nouvelles informations. »

Ruffing avait le même regard, avec les yeux écarquillés, que quelqu'un prit sur el fait. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle déglutissait.

« Bien sûr, » Dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte et en les invitant à entrer. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt. »

« Nous avons trouvé une piste inattendue. » Expliqua Harry. « Saviez-vous qu'Hector vendait des œufs de Runespoor au marché noir ? »

Elle cligna des yeux 3 fois.

« Non. » Répondit-elle.

Tom croisa les bras et s'appuya contre une étagère, s'installant pour faire le compte des mensonges.

« Je trouve cela difficile croire. » Dit doucement Harry. « C'était sous le plan de travail de la pièce ou était gardé le serpent. »

Ruffing pâlit drastiquement à la vue du bouton perlé posé dans la paume d'Harry.

« Il en manque un sur votre manteau. » Fit remarquer Harry alors qu'elle agrippait convulsivement le dit vêtement.

Les yeux de Tom parcoururent se vêtements minables et raccommodés à la main. « Hector n'était pas partageur, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cet or. Cet appartement chic. Et vous, vous devez gérer une librairie d'occasion. »

Le regard de Ruffing se posa sur lui.

« L' _argent ?_ Je me fiche de _l'argent._ Je connais le serpent d'Hector depuis des mois. »

Tom pencha la tête, son intérêt grimpant en flèche, mais elle se trompa dans son interprétation.

« Nous étions fiancés ! » Cria Ruffing. « Et il était- Il était -» Elle ferma les yeux et Tom se demanda si elle allait être malade. « Je suis allé au théâtre hier pour le surprendre. Freida était dans sa loge. Ils étaient… »

Tom attira l'attention d'Harry. Freida, l'actrice en larmes.

« Ils ne répétaient pas leur scène ? » Demanda Harry

Ruffing laissa échapper un mélange de rire et de pleur étranglé. « _Répéter ?_ Nous sommes fiancés depuis _3 ans_ mais Hector n'arrêtait pas de remettre le mariage à plus tard, disant que nous devions attendre qu'il y ait assez d'or de côté pour que nous vivions comme des rois, mais je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que je m'en fichais…Je voulais juste -» Elle s'interrompit, les mains sur sa bouche. « _3 ans_ de ma vie à l'attendre et il me l'a renvoyé en pleine face comme si ce n'était rien, » Murmura-t-elle férocement. Elle les fixa, les yeux pâles pleins de souffrance et de douleur. « Vous n'auriez pas fait la même chose ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Qui ne le ferait pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il pointa sa baguette sur ses poignets, les attachant avec le même cordon d'argent avec lequel Tom lui-même avait été enchaîné. Doucement, il la prit par le bras et la fit sortir de la boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Et cela est sûrement le cas de meurtre le plus rapide jamais résolu. Je ne ressens aucune honte. Ensuite, le dîner !


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!
> 
> Note du Traducteur: Ellooooo...Je fais cette note en début de chapitre pour d'abord m'excuser. J'ai totalement décroché depuis la rentrée, ça a été plutôt compliqué pour moi mais j'ai pris trop de retard. Je m'excuse une fois de plus. Mais me voilà reparti! J'ai enfin un peu d'avance dans les chapitres donc aucun risque d'attente pour le prochain. Je posterais bien le 17 en même temps pour me faire pardonner de l'attente mais pour une fois que j'ai un peu d'avance... Donc le chapitre 17 sortira jeudi prochain, promis! Pour le 18 je suis dessus, mais je vous en dirais plus la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 16 :**

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait survécu à la semaine, mais il était enfin vendredi.

« Tu penses que c'était un accident que sa tête soit transfiguré en celle d'un requin ou est-ce qu'on a trouvé un meurtrier qui aime laisser sa trace ? » Demanda Tom, intrigué.

« Mon dieu, j'espère que non. » Grogna Harry

Il n'avait jamais eu une semaine aussi épuisante depuis qu'il était devenu Auror. 5 jours et lui et Tom avait attrappé un voleur d'art, mis fin à un florissant trafic sur le marché noir, résolu 3 meurtres, débloqué avec succès une prise d'otage, et fait échouer le kidnapping d'un important diplomate étranger. Il regarda le corps de la sorcière au sol. La ruelle entre Praedico Predico et Twinkles Telescopes était pleine de déchets et sentait le poisson pourri, quelque chose dont Harry suspectait la provenance de Praedico, vu que le magasin vendait des amulettes de poisson de chance. Ou sinon, pour être honnête, ça pourrait aussi venir de la morte et de la transformation étrange qu'elle avait subi.

« Ça ressemble plus à un vol qui aurait mal tourné pour moi, » Dit Harry. « Elle n'a plus sa bourse, tout comme ses bijoux. »

« Elle aurait pu ne porter aucun bijou. » Fit remarquer Tom.

« Ou alors, elle aurait pu se défendre contre son aggresseur. Les sorts se sont retournés contre elle. Elle a eu une tête de requin -»

« Et il a eu des oreilles d'éléphants ? » Suggéra Tom d'un ton léger.

Un médicomage nommé Gulliver Stump se dirigea vers Harry. « Vous avez fini avec elle ? »

« Ouais. »

Gulliver conjura une civière et Harry et Tom sortirent de la petite allée pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse.

« Un dîner avec Ron et Hermione ce soir à 19h, ça t'irait ? » Demanda Harry.

Tom regarda l'autre homme avec curiosité. « Tu étais sérieux à propos de ça ? »

Harry évita une flaque de boue.

« Ouais. »

 _Ils le sont,_ Ajouta-t-il silencieusement à lui-même. Honnêtement, à chaque fois qu'Harry imaginait ce dîner, ses entrailles semblaient vouloir s'échapper de son corps. Il avait espéré qu'Hermione et Ron oublieraient, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Juste ce matin, Hermione envoya une note dans son bureau pour confirmer l'heure.

« 19h c'est bien. » Dit Tom, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Super. » Dit Harry, son estomac se tordant une fois de plus.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait travailler avec Tom, mais il était indéniable qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe. Tom avait une sorte d'aura autour de lui. Cette _présence_ qui exigeait du respect et de l'attention. Il possédait un genre de regard qui faisaient d'accrocher les yeux sur lui. Les autres Aurors étaient curieux à propos de ce nouvel élément qui respirait l'autorité et la confiance, sans le cacher. Si Robards ne savait pas qui il était en réalité, Harry été sûr qu'il aurait tenté de faire de Tom le nouveau visage du département. Tout le monde parlait du beau et talentueux nouvel arrivant qui avait résolu plus de cas dans sa première semaine que quiconque avant lui.

Cette attention amusait Tom. Ça n'amusait pas Harry.

Ce n'est pas seulement sa beauté qui attirait les gens vers Tom. Il avait aussi une grâce et une confiance naturelle. Tom faisait en sorte que vous _vouliez_ l'apprécier. Que vous _vouliez_ être près de lui. Lui plaire. Être remarqué par lui. Harry avait entendu des gens au réfectoire qui n'avaient jamais échangé un mot avec Tom mais qui racontaient aux autres que l'homme préférait les scones aux fraises par rapport à ceux au citron, et qu'ils en gardaient spécialement pour lui. Harry fut témoin, pour la première fois, de la raison de la facile première ascension au pouvoir de l'homme.

Tom était comme un Filet du Diable. Distrait par tout le beau côté, on ne voyait pas la face cachée, beaucoup moins charmante, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Là où Voldemort avait été monstrueux, Tom était charismatique.

Là où Voldemort avait été violent, Tom était gentil.

Mais là où il y avait Voldemort, il y avait Tom, car Harry savait – une intime conviction- qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne et le seraient toujours. Malgré toutes ses espérances que Tom change Harry savait. Il voyait la lueur meurtrière toujours dans ses yeux. Il était beaucoup trop excité quand une affaire de meurtre leur été confiée. La violence dans la courbe de ses lèvres était plus difficile à repérer qu'avant, mais parfois elle était là juste assez de temps pour qu'Harry la surprenne.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose de mauvais chez Tom Riddle. La création des Horcruxes l'avait libérée, amplifiée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la folie. Le Carcerem avait recousu son âme – c'était sa supposition- mais ça n'avait pas rendu Tom _bon._ Ce n'a pas rendu Tom _inoffensif_. Il était un Filet Diable dont on n'avait pas encore foulé es racines. Il était le serpent, se prélassant tranquillement au soleil jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait la bêtise de le pousser avec un bâton.

Tom était comme toute chose dangereuse : mortel sans les précautions appropriées.

* * *

Ron vérifia sa montre pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de 2 minutes.

« Il est en retard. »

« Il va venir. » Lui assura Harry, espérant en même temps avoir tort.

Il était évident que Ron et Hermione étaient nerveux. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de regarder par-dessus son épaule en direction de la porte du pub. Elle le fit tant de fois qu'Harry envisagea de lui proposer de changer de siège avec lui pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vue. La tension à leur table était si forte qu'ils avaient déjà commandé des boissons et les avaient finis, mais Harry aurait parié chaque galion dans sa bourse que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était aussi inquiet que lui.

« Je vais nous chercher une autre tournée. » Dit Harry. Il se glissa hors de la banquette et se dirigea vers le bar avant qu'ils ne puissent le contredire.

Le 'Royal Hag' (ndt : Je le laisse en version originale parce qu'en français ça donne littéralement la vieille sorcière royale.) était le pub de Pré-Au-Lard le plus récent, plus petit que le Chaudron-qui-fuit et plus propre que La Tête de Sanglier. A 19h05, il était plein. Ils avaient de la chance de trouver une table. Après s'être frayé un chemin jusqu'au barman, Harry tenant maladroiteusement 3 pintes, retourna à leur table.

Il a failli le manquer.

Tom était là. Il s'assit en face de Ron et Hermione, avec la grâce d'un politicien. Hermione avait un sourire forcé sur son visage et Ron avait l'air d'avoir fait une overdose de U-No-Poo. Tom, lui, avait l'air parfaitement satisfait.

L'envie de fuir aux toilettes et de s'y enfermer était si tentante qu'Harry envisagea presque de le faire, mais il ravala son anxiété et redressa la tête. Ron et Hermione faisaient de gros efforts pour être « ok » à propos de Tom. Reprenant un peu de confiance, Harry se dirigea vers leur table.

« Génial. » Dit Ron avec soulagement au moment où Harry apparut. Il attrapa sa pinte et passa à Hermione son cidre de marguerite.

Serrant sa propre chope avec sa main, Harry se glissa à côté de Tom sur la banquette, laissant une bonne vingtaine de centimètres entre eux.

« Alors, » Commença Hermione, brisant le silence inconfortable. « Votre semaine a été bien remplie. »

« Tout comme la vôtre, » Répondit Tom. « Six dossiers finis et encore le temps pour mettre en place une proposition de représentation des elfes de maison. Impressionant. »

Hermione avait l'air légèrement flattée. « Eh bien, c'est mon projet principal, » Dit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas cru que vous approuveriez. »

« Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je n'approuvais pas, avant. » Dit Tom, d'un ton léger.

Bien que Tom ne le regarde pas, Harry sentit son cou se réchauffer.

« Ce sera difficile, cependant, » Poursuivit-il. « Peu de sorciers et sorcières sont prêts à partager leurs droits. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça. » Lança Hermione avec conviction.

« Combien de donateurs avez-vous ? »

Hermione se redressa. « 25. »

« Vous aurez besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Les droits des elfes de maison exigeront un soutien massif pour affronter le Magenmagot. Un évènement bien préparé avec un visage célèbre triplerait au moins vos fonds. La communauté sorcière apprécie toujours les réjouissances et le fêtes. Vous seriez prêt à aider n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry, qui avait fixé Tom avec une incrédulité non cachée, ferma la mâchoire au moment où il se tourna vers lui.

« Quel genre d'évènement ? » Demanda doucement Hermione, une note d'intérêt dans la voix.

Tom haussa les épaules. « La presse ne peut en avoir assez d'Harry. J'imagine que tout ce à quoi il assiste ou dont il fait partie suscitera un intérêt monumental. Lier son nom à cette cause permettrait de collecter suffisamment de fond pour faire avancer la campagne. »

« Je suis désolé, » Commença Harry. « De quoi on parle ? »

« Des droits des elfes de maison, Harry, » Dit Tom, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« Mais qu'est ce qui serait le mieux ? » Demanda Hermione, incapable de laisser le sujet disparaître. « Acheter un billet pour… » Elle cherchait des idées. « Un match de Quidditch ? Je pourrais peut-être avoir Viktor -»

« Rien d'autre ? » Demanda aussitôt Ron.

Hermione se renfrogna.

« Je pensais à quelque chose de plus proche d'un duel, » Dit Tom avec désinvolture. « Les tournois de duel sont très populaires. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier contre -»

« Contre qui ? » Demanda Harry. « Toi ? »

L'ambiance changea en un clin d'œil. Hermione et Ron gigotèrent sur leur banquette, rigides, regardant la scène avec appréhension.

« On ferait un vrai spectacle, » Déclara Tom. « Mais si tu préfères quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Harry, » Essaya Hermione, timidement. « Ça aiderait. Beaucoup. Un tournoi ou un évènement. Je ne dis pas que ça devrait être un _duel._ » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement, fixant Tom.

« Allez, Harry, » Le persuada Tom, les yeux dans les yeux. « Un peu de sport amical. Ce sera comme les entraînements dans le Carcerem. »

« Vous vous êtes battus tous les deux ? » Demanda Ron, surpris. « Vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas faire de magie dans le Carcerem. »

« On a utilisé des épées. » Eclaira Harry.

Cela ne rendit les deux amis qu'encore plus alarmés.

Harry croisa les bras. « Tu veux juste que j'utilise la baguette de sureau. »

Tom haussa les épaules innocemment.

« Tu vas participer à un faux duel avec moi au profit des _Elfes de maison ? »_ Dit Harry. « Toi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry retint un grognement. Difficilement. « D'accord, » Dit-il finalement. « Ok je m'en occupe. »

Même si elle s'était initialement opposée à un duel, le visage d'Hermione brillait, prouvant à quel point elle avait besoin d'aide supplémentaire.

« Mais, » Enonça Harry. « J'utilise _ma_ baguette. Celle faite Houx. »

Le sourire narquois disparut du visage de Tom. Sa voix se durcit. « Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre en duel avec cette baguette ? »

« En fait, je pense que si c'est possible. » Dit Hermione

Harry et Tom se tournèrent vers elle si vite, qu'elle rougit.

« Après la guerre, j'ai fait des recherches, » Expliqua Hermione. « Les baguettes sont compliquées et il y a encore beaucoup de choses non comprises. »

Même Ron la regardait : « Et ? » La pressa-t-il

Hermione enroula ses doigts autour de sa serviette, regrettant clairement d'avoir parlé.

« Les baguettes qui partagent un même cœur ne se comportent généralement pas correctement les uns contre les autres, mais elles s'adaptent. Elles sont une extension du sorcier lorsqu'elles le choisissent. Elles apprennent de leur utilisateur et inversement. Vous avez tous les deux eu vos baguettes dans le Carcerem, un artefact magique conçu pour faire amende honorable. Pour guérir. Pour aider la compréhension et la réconciliation. Je me demande simplement si vos baguettes ne sont peut-être pas moins opposées qu'elles l'étaient autrefois. »

Ils la regardèrent.

« C'était juste une idée. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix, de plus en plus gênée.

D'un mouvement fluide, Tom sortit sa baguette.

Ron a crié, « Oi ! », Hermione tressaillit et Harry se figea. Mais Tom ne jeta aucun sort. Il ouvrit sa paume, laissant la baguette faite d'If reposer à plat. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait, Harry sortit la sienne. Il imita Tom, plaçant sa paume à côté de celle de Tom. Leurs baguettes se touchèrent et Harry sentit une vibration monter dans son bras, s'installer dans le creux de sa poitrine. La chaleur s'épanouit, remplissant Harry d'un sentiment de plénitude. La chanson d'un Phoenix – obsédante et magnifique- a retentit dans l'air. Le brouhaha du pub faibli un moment alors que les clients cherchaient l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. La lumière brillant du bout des deux baguettes s'estompa légèrement, la chanson avec elle, mais ce sentiment de connexion est resté.

Quelque chose bloquait la gorge d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que leurs baguettes se soient si bien accueillies lui faisait mal à la poitrine. D'après la lumière dans les yeux de Tom, Harry s'avait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Et si je commandais ? » Demanda Ron bruyamment.

Harry sourit et baissa sa main, remettant la baguette dans sa poche.

« Du vin ? » Demanda-t-il à Tom alors que Ron sortait de leur coin pour aller au bar.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime. » Dit Tom. Même si ses yeux étaient presque fiévreux, sa voix était plus calme que jamais.

Pour lutter contre la rougeur qui menaçait de s'étendre sur tout son visage, Harry suivit Ron. Oui, il savait exactement ce que Tom aimait. Il avait repéré l'un des vins favoris de Tom écrit sur le tableau derrière le bar quand il avait commandé la première tournée de boissons. La cave du Carcerem avait été bien approvisionnée.

Pré-Au-Lard. Même avec les nouveaux magasins et pubs, c'était exactement la même chose que lorsque Tom était à l'école. Il y avait la même odeur, l'air de la nuit aussi vif dans sa mémoire que n'importe quel autre souvenir. Ils avaient fini de dîner et déambulaient dans la rue. Le rythme d'Harry était pus lent, permettant à Weasley et Granger d'avancer devant eux. Tom les regarda se cogner les épaules et Weasley enroula son bras autour d'elle. Très conscient des bruits de pas d'Harry à côté de lui, Tom glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas risquer que son bras frotte contre celui d'Harry. Pour s'empêcher d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Merci. »

Tom jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Harry ne portait pas de robe de sorcier mais un jean moldu et une chemise. Tom remarqua qu'Harry choisissait souvent de porter une tenue moldue quand il ne travaillait pas et Tom devait admettre que les robes cachaient beaucoup de choses.

« Pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Pour avoir essayé. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'essayer de t'entendre avec eux, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu l'ai fait. »

Harry n'avait-il toujours pas compris ? Tom ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Ils atteignirent le haut d'une colline et Poudlard apparut, au loin. A sa vue, Tom fit une pause. Même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir que le château n'était pas en forme. Trois tours manquaient, détruites. A la lumière du jour, il doit avoir l'air d'une vraie blague par rapport à sa splendeur d'antan.

Harry le coupa dans sa contemplation.

« Ils ont travaillé dessus 24/24 tout l'été. McGonagall est convaincu que tout sera comme neuf pour la rentrée. »

« Bien. » Dit Tom

Cela lui avait fait plus de peine que quiconque ne pourrait jamais imaginer que Poudlard se soit tenu dans sa ligne de mire. Il n'avait pris aucun plaisir à démolir le seul endroit qui avait jamais été sa maison.

* * *

« Harry, tu es sûr que c'est ok ? »

Hermione avait changé d'avis à propos de la collecte de fonds durant tout le Week-end. On était dimanche après-midi. Elle et Ron étaient de nouveau dans sa cuisine, l'aidant à apporter la touche finale à la pièce.

« Ouais, mon pote, » Dit Ron. Il pointa sa baguette sur les dernières bandes de papier peint qu'ils avaient déchirées. Ils ont formé une boule et ont sauté dans un sac poubelle. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Parce que c'est Tom ? » Demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, oui. » Répondit Hermione.

Harry plaqua le rouleau à peinture le long du dernier tronçon de mur, faisait attention à ne pas toucher le plafond.

« Vous pensez qu'il va essayer de me faire du mal ? » Leur demanda-t-il calmement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à temps pour les voir échanger un regard inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire autrement, » Dit Harry, plutôt exaspéré. « Il ne veut pas me tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça qu'on s'inquiète. » Dit calmement Hermione.

Harry baissa sa baguette et le rouleau à peinture s'arrêta, planant dans les airs et dégoulinant de peinture tombant sur la vieille feuille qu'il avait étendu au sol. « Alors qu'est ce que c'est. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ron ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Dit Harry.

« Où était-il tout ce temps ? » Questionna Hermione, précipitamment. « Quand Voldemort a fui Poudlard, _tout le monde_ le cherchait et ils n'ont jamais trouvé de traces de lui pendant _3 mois._

« Il est doué pour se cacher, » Répondit Harry. « Nous aussi. »

« Exactement. » Dit Hermione, tendue. « Qu'est ce qui l'empêche de…de… »

« Vous attraper et de fuir. » Finit Ron brutalement. « Il pourrait vous enfermer quelque part. Quelque part où nous ne vous retrouverions jamais.

Harry se rapprocha d'eux.

« Il aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps. » Contra doucement Harry. « Il a eu de nombreuses opportunités tout au long de la semaine. Je sais que vous ne lui faites pas confiance. Honnêtement, je ressentirais la même chose si la situation était inversée.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire ? » Chuchota Hermione

« Essayez, » Dit simplement Harry. « Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est essayer, comme lui. »

Un silence gênant se faufila entre eux, mais il fut rompu par Pattenrond qui frappa une bande de papier peint qui pendait hors du sac poubelle. Sa griffe attrapa le plastique et le sac se renversa sur sa tête. Il poussa un horrible miaulement et se précipita hors de la cuisine, un morceau de papier peint collé à sa queue.

« Oh, _Pattenrond !_ » Soupira Hermione alors qu'Harry et Ron éclataient de rire.

« Tant qu'on n'a pas à l'inviter à Noël… » Dit Ron en aidant Harry à remettre les ordures dans le sac. « Je ne peux pas trop en supporter. »

Le rire d'Harry devint légèrement hystérique. Noël avec Tom au Terrier ?

« C'est plus que quiconque ne pourrait en supporter. » Répondit-il

Avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, puis avec l'arrivée de Ginny et Luna après le déjeuner, la cuisine était terminée. La vaisselle a finalement trouvé sa place les armoires et le garde-manger étaient bien approvisionnés et tous les déchets et emballages étaient dans la poubelle. Fatigué mais satisfait, Harry s'effondra sur le canapé après leur départ. Il s'étira, savourant son nouvel espace.

Ils étaient allés chercher un repas chinois au village. Ron n'arrivait pas à manger avec des baguettes et c'était un excellent divertissement, non pas qu'Harry état beaucoup plus doué. Il avait pris un Lo Mein, et en attrapant les morceaux de poulets, il ne se sentait plus aussi content.

Bien qu'il ait rassuré Ron et Hermione, la vérité était qu'il était aussi inquiet. Pourquoi Tom ne l'avait-il pas simplement kidnappé et caché dans un endroit secret ? Le fait qu'il n'ait rien fait de tout ça et qu'il…Jouait à être normal- à être gentil – faisait se tortiller Harry, de doute et d'inconfort. Si Tom était revenu avec l'intention de forcer Harry à revenir vers lui, cela aurait été différent. Prévisible, même. Mais le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait…Qu'il ait choisi avec bonheur et acceptation de modeler sa vie autour de celle d'Harry…

C'était énorme.

C'était terrifiant.

Tom… _L'aimait-il ?_

Dieu Non. Merlin, non.

Tom ne connaissait pas _l'amour._ Tom était dominant. Maniaque du contrôle. Tom était obsédé par Harry- il l'avait toujours été. L'obsession n'avait rien à voir avec _l'amour._

Gémissant, Harry se frotta les tempes. Il ne pouvait pas mener sur une fausse voix Tom, pas quand il essayait autant d'être quelqu'un de décent. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il devait mettre les choses au clair. Il devait lui faire savoir que ce qui s'était passé dans le Carcerem ne se reproduirait pas.

Tom était tel le plus enivrant des vins.

Un Filet du diable.

Il était dangereux, terrible et tellement tentant.

Harry ne pouvait plus retomber là-dedans. S'il le faisait, il ne remonterait jamais.

* * *

Harry était en retard. Tom relâcha une forte expiration, signalant son agacement, tout en tapotant ses doigts contre le bureau alors qu'il comptait les secondes. Les minutes.

« Désolé, » Haleta Harry, se précipitant dans le bureau. « J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil. »

« Peut-être que tu as besoin que quelqu'un le mette pour toi ? » Suggéra Tom.

Tom s'éclaircit la voix. La couleur rouge de ses joues, due à sa course dans le couloir, s'intensifia légèrement.

« J'ai fini ma maison. » Dit-il vivement en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Est-ce qu'on a reçu un rapport de Stew sur notre victime à tête de requin ? » Demanda Harry, triant le tas de mémos du ministère qui avaient atterri sur son bureau.

« Notre vampire fait les choses à sa manière. » Déclara Tom.

Stew, comme tout le monde l'appelait, était le principal légiste du ministère. Harry lui avait présenté Tom lors de son 3ème jour en tant qu'Auror. Malade, pâle et pourtant extrêmement joyeux, Stew lui avait serré la main si énergiquement que Tom s'était demandé si Harry lui faisait une farce. Les vampires étaient les mieux représentés parmi les créatures au Magenmagot et dans le Département de Régulation et Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, mais ils avaient tendance à rester seuls. En avoir un travaillant au ministère était rare.

Un toquement à la porte les fit réagir. Eddie Parker se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de leur bureau.

« Bonjour, » Dit-il, rayonnant et tenant deux thés fumants.

« Merci ! » Gémit Harry en en prenant un. « Tu es mon sauveur. »

Parker rit un peu trop fort.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire comme quoi tu vas faire un tournoi de duel ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité ? »

Harry s'étrangla avec son thé. Frottant le devant de sa robe, il bégaya : « Où as-tu -»

« Percy vient de me le dire. »

« Un tournoi de duel ? » Dit Maybelle en passant la tête au-dessus du mur séparant les bureaux. « J'ai hâte ! Tu participes Tom ? »

« C'est juste un petit truc. » Dit rapidement Harry. « C'est pour Hermione. »

« Pour sa législation sur les elfes de maison ? » Demanda Maybelle intéressée.

« C'est une collecte de fonds. »

« Alors comptez moi dedans ! Comment ça marche ? Combien se sont inscrits ? »

« Euh…Nous quatre. » Dit Harry

« Eh bien, ce ne sera pas vraiment un tournoi si seulement quatre personnes participent. » Rit-elle. « Laisse-moi faire ! » Et elle repartit dans son bureau.

« J'imagine que je devrais retourner travailler. » Dit Parker, en leur adressant à tous les deux un sourire maladroit avant de partir.

Tom fixa Harry.

« Parker te veut. Et quand je dis vouloir, c'est un euphémisme. »

Harry le regarda pendant un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« T'es fou ? Eddie est un ami. »

« Un ami qui t'apporte du thé tous les matins, même quand tu as déjà une tasse ? Un ami qui se tient juste un peu trop près ? Un ami qui ne peut pas vous quitter des yeux ? »

« Il est très chaleureux. » Dit faiblement Harry

Reniflant avec dérision, Tom croisa les bras. « Si tu n'arrives pas à le voir, tu es plus aveugle qu'une chauve-souris coincée dans une cheminée. »

« Je ne vois rien parce qu'il n'y a _rien_ à voir. » Répondit Harry avec agacement. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais parler. La moitié des femmes ici veulent sortir avec toi. »

Tom ressentait-il cette jalousie ? Il y avait une certaine rigidité dans la posture d'Harry alors qu'il repartait trier ses mémos.

« Et si on parlait de quelque chose de plus important ? » Suggéra Harry, malicieux. « Comme qui achemine ces dents maudites ? »

Tout au long de la semaine, Harry a continué à rencontrer des gens qui ont exprimé leur intérêt pour le tournoi. Cela lui rappelait l'armée de Dumbledore lorsque le mot s'était répandu plus vite que l Dragoncelle.

« C'est pour les droits des elfes de maison. » Rappella-t-il à chacun d'entre eux, mais il commençait à soupçonner que leur intérêt était trop grand pour qu'ils retiennent, c'était comme enseigner la danse de salon à des ogres. Il s'agissait de réussir à battre _l'élu_ devant toute une foule. Si Harry avait eu le moindre doute selon lequel c'était la motivation principale, Cormac McLaggen lui avait clairement indiqué en fin de semaine.

« Il vaut mieux que Granger prépare quelques médicomages, » Avait-il dit à Harry. « Je n'aimerais pas que le visage du Ministère soit trop abîmé pour la presse. »

Harry serra la mâchoire alors que McLaggen s'éloignait, probablement en direction du niveau 7 à la régulation et au contrôle des balais où il avait été récemment embauché.

« Pas un de tes amis ? » Demanda Tom.

« Si je me fais battre, » Dit Harry en se tournant vers Tom. « Assomme-le pour moi.

Tom eut un sourire narquois. « La seule personne qui va te battre, c'est moi. »

« Oh, tu penses ça ? »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Harry s'arrêta avant que les taquineries ne se transforment en flirt.

_Dis-lui. Dis-lui maintenant._

Harry ouvrit la bouche, essayant de sortir des mots, mais un cri bruyant détourna son attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, lui et Tom ont dû esquiver un mouton cracheur de feu. Trois sorciers du ministère, Rolf inclus, le poursuivaient alors qu'il courait dans le couloir vers les ascenseurs.

Rolf dérapa jusqu'à s'arrêter à côté d'eux.

« Hé- Luna m'a dit- que- tu organises – un- tournoi- de duel ? »

« Tu veux participer ? » Demanda Harry

« Merlin, non, » Rit Rolf, en serrant son point de côté. « Je ne veux juste pas rater ça. Je pars au Burkina Faso ce soir pour déménager notre Runespoor. Je voulais être sûr d'être revenu à temps.

« C'est dans une semaine et demi. Le 24. »

« Excellent. »

Un cri et un _baaaa_ terrifié retentirent dans le couloir. Après un léger signe de la main, Rolf repartit, ses robes flottant derrière lui.

* * *

A l'approche de la fin du mois d'août, Harry apprit comment leur petite collecte de fonds s'était transformé en monstre.

« J'ai dû demander de l'aide à Kingsley, » Lui dit Hermione pendant leur pause déjeuner, devant le glacier Fortarome. Tom avait choisi de ne pas les accompagner. « C'est devenu trop gros. »

« Ça va se passer ou ? »

« Dartmoor, » Lui dit Hermione. « Comme pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch pour notre 4ème année. »

« Et Kingsley est ok ? » Demanda à Harry.

« Quand je lui ai expliqué le but, il était ravi. »

« Avez-vous mentionné que Riddle participait ? » Demanda Ron avec le visage de quelqu'un berçant une bombe.

Hermione se tortilla sur son tabouret. « Pas vraiment. Mais j'imagine qu'il est au courant. Un tournoi auquel participe la moitié du Ministère- bien sûr qu'il soupçonne que Riddle et Harry sont au centre. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Robards soit d'accord avec ça. » Dit Ron

« Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire ? » Dit Harry. « Il ne peut pas ordonner à Tom ou à moi de ne pas participer. Et ça semblerait étranger pour les autres. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas eu vent avant que tout le département soit au courant… »

« Désolé, » S'excusa Hermione pour la dixième fois. « Je l'ai dit à Percy parce qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé à rédiger ma législation mais je ne savais pas qu'il en parlerait à toute sa division et je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient -»

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Hermione. Tout va bien. Tu vas obtenir tous les fonds dont tu as besoin pour enfin mettre les droits des elfes de maison au centre de la scène. »

Hermione rayonna. « Si tu es vraiment d'accord -» Elle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, la tapota avec sa baguette avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa véritable taille. Ron déplaça rapidement sa coupe de glace avant qu'elle ne tombe de la table. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, extrayant un épais rouleau de billets rouge vif.

« Je me demandais si George serait d'accord pour que nous installions une table devant son magasin, demain après le travail et s'il pouvait vendre les billets en trop ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Tu sais qu'il sera d'accord. » Dit Ron.

« Et j'ai fait des tracts. » Elle leur passa à tous les deux une pile épaisse de flyers annonçant le tournoi. « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer le temps qu'il nous reste avant de retourner travailler, à demander aux commerçants s'ils pouvaient les donner en échange d'un billet gratuit. » « Tu as le temps d'aider Harry ? Harry ? »

« Quoi ? Ah ouais. Ouais j'ai le temps. » Répondit Harry, reportant son attention sur ses amis. Il ramassa l'une des piles, mais ses yeux repartirent vers la rue où il était sûr d'avoir repéré Gregory Goyle, debout près d'une pile de cages de rongeurs devant Boogermongers, le fixant. Après, peut-être que ce n'était pas lui. Il était apparu et avait disparu en un éclair.

Le tournoi était demain et Harry ne pouvait pas dormir.

Bon sang. C'était stupide car il était excellent en duel. Personne ne serait en danger. Pas vraiment.

Une bouche sans lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire impitoyable. Les yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité.

_Incline-toi, Harry._

Furieux contre lui-même, Harry rejeta les draps. Il s'assit.

Le tournoi ne serait pas différent de toutes les fois où lui et Tom s'étaient entraînés dans le Carcerem, alors pourquoi ses cauchemars étaient-ils revenus ? Tom n'était plus son ennemi. Il était son…

Son _quoi_ , exactement ? Ami ? Allié ? Partenaire ?

Si tel était le cas, alors pourquoi avait l'impression de retourner dans ce cimetière dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Autant Harry voulait croire qu'il en avait fini, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Les blessures ont guéri, mais les souvenirs, eux, ne se sont jamais effacés.

* * *

Le coup à sa porte fit s'arrêter Tom. La Cornithia, connue pour protéger la vie privée de ses clients, avait bloqué le Transplanage, à l'exception d'une chambre cachée à côté du hall d'entrée, ce qui signifiait que les clients devaient soit recevoir le numéro de l'appartement directement par l'occupant, afin d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée de la chambre, soit être escorté par des elfes de maisons. Tom posa son livre et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Aussi populaire qu'il s'était assuré de devenir, il s'était assuré de garder secrète l'adresse de Thomas Thorne. Personne ne pouvait se présenter à sa porte, et certainement pas 5 minutes avant minuit. Il se leva, traversa le tapis d'ivoire pour regarder par le judas.

Légèrement surpris et très curieux, Tom ouvrit la porte.

« Harry. » Et puis remarquant l'agitation irradiant le corps d'Harry : « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

« Je suis inquiet pour demain. » Dit-il calmement.

Anxiété de performance ? Les merveilles ne cesseraient-elles jamais ?

« Je t'offre un verre ? » Demanda Tom.

Pendant un moment, Harry eut l'air d'être sur le point de dire non, mais ensuite il s'avança et entra dans l'appartement.

« Si tu crains de ne pas arriver en final, tu peux laisser tomber, » Déclara Tom. Il souleva une carafe et versa du Firewhisky dans deux verres. Il tendit un verre à Harry, rencontrant son regard sans le lâcher. « Tu as été formé par les meilleurs. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se serra. Il fut le premier à détourner le regard.

Tom plissa les yeux, regardant Harry de plus près.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du canapé, passant ses mains sur ses cuisses, fébrilement, son agitation augmentait de manière palpable.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle ? » Demada-t-il.

« Pas habituellement non. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire douloureux. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu -»

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Explosa Harry, sautant sur ses pieds. « Je ne peux pas continuer à agir comme si tout allait bien et que tout était normal alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est ce qu'on est ? »

Tom le fixa. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, son esprit était vide. Il réalisa vaguement qu'à chaque fois, Harry en était la cause.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est ? » Répéta Harry et quand Tom ne répondit toujours pas, il s'enflamma. « Tu es ma cicatrice ! Chaque fois que je pense que j'ai dépassé ça, je te regarde et je me souviens de _tout._ La bataille, le cimetière- chaque cauchemar est de retour comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés. »

_Le lit était trempé alors qu'Harry se glissait sous les couvertures près de lui…Une lampe scintillait suffisamment près de lui pour faire briller ses yeux verts : j'ai aussi des cauchemars…A propos de toi, surtout…_

Quelque chose de froid et de désagréable monta dans la poitrine de Tom. Il ne vouait jouer aucun rôle dans les cauchemars d'Harry. Plus maintenant.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de participer au tournoi, » Dit-il doucement. « Je peux me retirer. »

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…Je veux… » Dans un murmure, il continua, « Je ne veux plus ressentir ça, mais ça ne va jamais disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Culpabilité ? Regret ? Lentement, Tom commençait à comprendre que non, ces sentiments ne disparaissaient jamais. Depuis le Carcerem, Tom se retrouvait à ressentir des choses qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais ressentir, mais le verrou avait été brisé. Les horribles vérités avaient été lâchées. Il était temps d'apprendre à vivre avec.

Il tendit de nouveau le verre, et cette fois Harry le prit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, Harry fixant ses chaussures et Tom regardant le ciel noir à l'extérieur.

« Je suis à toi, » Dit Tom, brisant le silence. Il se tourna à moitié et Harry releva les yeux. « Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Si je suis ta cicatrice alors tu es mon sang. Les cicatrices montrent notre capacité à vaincre et le sang nous relie. Du début à la fin, à chaque détour de notre existence, en cette vie et la suivante- _C'est_ ce que nous sommes. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Bien que je le voulais, je n'ai jamais pu trouver un moment approprié pour mentionner le fait que Tom avait à la fois sa baguette d'If et celle de sureau dans le Carcerem, donc je le dis maintenant. :) J'imagine qu'il n'aurait pas simplement jeté sa vieille baguette dans le lac au moment où il a obtenu la baguette de Sureau de la tombe de Dumbledore, mais qu'il l'a plutôt caché » dans sa poche. Aussi excité qu'il était d'avoir une 'baguette toute puissante', je pense qu'il est assez sentimental envers celle faite d'If.
> 
> Passez un bon week-end !
> 
> Note du Traducteur: Le dernier paragraphe de Tom m'a...Ahhhh...Enfin un rapprochement, petit mais mieux que rien, entre Tom et Harry. Le prochain chapitre va casser un peu la routine dans laquelle était tombée la fanfic avec de l'action.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

Granger était une très bonne organisatrice. En moins d'un mois, elle avait fait de la suggestion de Tom une réalité, et avait construit un Colisée avec Harry comme gladiateur au centre de la scène. Tout le monde avait entendu parler du tournoi, ça passait tous les jours sur la radio et dans le Prophète Quotidien. Tom n'était pas très nerveux, mais il comprenait à quel point les hurlements constants venant des 4 coins du pays avaient pu frapper Harry car il était le sujet principal au centre des discussions, bien que Granger essaie de rappeler que ça devrait être les elfes de maison à chaque fois qu'elle était interviewée par la presse. Il se demanda si Harry aurait accepté de promouvoir ainsi son nom pour quelqu'un d'autre que Granger ou Weasley. Il en doutait. Il était évident qu'Harry trouvait sa renommée désagréable, n'aimant pas la façon dont les gens fixaient inévitablement sa cicatrice à chaque fois qu'ils le rencontraient pour la première fois. Cela amusait Tom à quel point Harry en venait à oublier sa célébrité parfois. En marchant sur le Chemin de Traverse, le garçon était vraiment surpris quand il apercevait son propre visage placardé sur un kioske à journaux ou alors il se mettait à rougir avec gêne quand il était arrêté sans avertissement par un père et son fils lui demandant un autographe.

Bien que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient inscrits au tournoi étaient soient des Aurors ayant déjà affrontés Harry lors d'entraînements obligatoires, plein d'autres départements avaient décidé de rejoindre la partie pour 'Faire descendre Potter d'un cran'. Le chef de ce petit groupe était un sorcier aux cheveux blonds et à la mâchoire carrée du nom de Cormac McLaggen. Il avait un an de plus qu'Harry et il était clair que les deux avaient une histoire commune. Tom avait hâte de voir Harry aplatir l'autre garçon.

Le rabat de la tente s'ouvrit et Weasley apparut. Ses yeux scrutèrent la foule de concurrents, attendant le gong de départ, avant de se précipiter vers Tom.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry ? » Demanda-t-il, tendu.

« Non, » Dit Tom, regardant l'autre bout du stade. Les spectateurs sur des bancs autour de la plateforme surélevée étaient aussi excités qu'à un concert de Moldubec et tout aussi bruyants.

Agité, Weasley regarda sa montre.

« Il a la trouille, n'est-ce pas ? Dit McLaggen assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la tente l'entende.

« Ferme-là. » Aboya Weasley.

Ricanant, McLaggen se tourna vers son groupe de laquais.

Les yeux de Weasley se tournèrent vers Tom.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Il m'a donné l'impression qu'il viendrait. » Déclara Tom. Harry l'avait quitté peu de temps après leur entretien d'hier soir. Il avait l'air légèrement moins tendu, mais non moins pâle. Mais maintenant, Tom se demandait s'il aurait dû s'arrêter au cottage d'Harry avant de transplaner dans la forêt.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il était si tard. » Dit Weasley, tenant de se rassurer après avoir jeté un autre coup d'œil à sa montre.

Weasley se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, mais fut bloqué par Granger qui entrait.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée. « Je ne peux plus les faire patienter. »

Au signal, la voix forte d'un annonceur retentit dans le stade. Un regain d'acclamations salua ses paroles.

« Où est-il ? » Répéta Granger, fébrile, les cheveux se libérant du fermoir.

« Je vais courir chez lui, » Dit Weasley. « Pour aller voir ce qui se passe. »

« Et nos premiers concurrents sont -» Dit l'annonceur par-dessus les cris. Granger et Weasley partirent sans un autre mot pour Tom.

Eddie Parler était beaucoup plus agressif dans ses sorts que ne l'avait prévu Tom, mais il était plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Parker vola de sa main pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule. Souriant, Tom lui rendit.

« Tu es incroyable ! » Cria Parker, haletant. « Comment es-tu devenu aussi bon ? »

« La pratique. » Répondit Tom avec désinvolture.

Parker rit. « Toute la pratique du monde ne me rendrait pas aussi bon que toi. »

Tom ne put empêcher le sourire narquois qu'il arborait de grandir davantage. Ils ont descendu les marches de la plate-forme ensemble sous les hurlements de la foule. Après sa victoire, les gradins scandaient _Thorne ! Thorne !_

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse te battre, » Continua Parker.

Mais Tom avait arrêté d'écouter. Granger et Weasley se tenaient à côté de la tente, parlant à Robards et Shacklebolt. Il se dirigea vers eux alors que Parker rejoignait ses camarades Aurors qui avaient déjà été vaincus.

Granger le repéra en premier et l'expression de son visage lui fit faire une pause.

« Harry a disparu. » Lui dit-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'est nulle part. Il n'est pas à la maison. Il n'est pas à Grimmauld Place. Il n'est pas au Ministère. Il n'est pas avec Andromère. Personne ne l'a vu. »

« Il n'y a aucun signe de lutte dans sa maison ? » Demanda brusquement Shacklebolt.

Weasley secoua la tête. « C'est comme s'il avait disparu. »

Soudain tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Tom. Il garda sa voix calme, mais la fureur commença à monter en lui.

« Aussi agréable que cela ait été de battre vos Aurors, je vous assure que si j'avais emmené Harry quelque part, je ne serais plus là. »

« Il a été kidnappé, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Granger, terrifiée.

« A quand remonte la dernière fois que l'un d'entre vous a vu ou entendu Potter ? Demanda Robards alors que McLaggen et Maybelle montaient sur la plate-forme et prenaient place. « Il ne devait pas venir vous aider à tout installer plus tôt ? »

Granger secoua la tête. « Il le voulait, mais avec toute la presse, nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il vienne une heure avant le début, comme tout le monde. Ron et moi ne l'avons pas revu depuis le déjeuner hier. »

« Il est venu au Cornithia hier soir, » A déclaré Tom. « Il est reparti à minuit et demi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Robards, les yeux plissés.

« Il voulait parler. »

« Parler ? De quoi ? »

« De la météo. » Répondit Tom froidement.

Robards serra la mâchoire.

« Alors c'est juste ta parole, » Dit Robards en se rapprochant. « Qu'as-tu fait Riddle ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Tom, Gawain, » Dit fermement Shacklebolt. « Mais si quelqu'un l'a fait, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Est-ce que l'un de nos mangemorts graciés s'est comporté étrangement ? »

« Aucun ne vaut la peine de s'alarmer, » Admit Robards. « Si Potter a été kidnappé par l'un deux, ce ne sont pas ceux que nous surveillons. »

« Vérifiez-les quand même, » Ordonna le Ministre. « Nous avons besoin d'informations. »

« Malfoy, » Dit immédiatement Weasley. « Malfoy est au courant s'il se passe quelque chose. »

« Soyez rapide, » Insista Shacklebolt alors que Maybelle envoyait McLaggen voler à 50 mètres sous les murmures ravis de la foule. « Je veux être au courant dès que vous le trouvez. »

* * *

Tom transplana devant les portes du Manoir Malfoy. Une seconde plus tard, Granger, Weasley et Robards apparurent derrière lui. La serrure qui scellait la porte prit vie.

« Qui appelle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Robards s'avança. « Ouvrez cette porte maintenant, Malfoy. Je ne plaisante pas.

Il y eut une pause, puis la serrure s'ouvrit. La grande porte en fer forgé pivota vers l'intérieur. Ils descendirent l'allée de galets, flanquée de chaque côté de haies taillées. Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient sur le perron de leur maison en briques blanches. Tom ne les avait pas vus en personne depuis la bataille de Poudlard, mais il les avait suivis dans la presse. Même avec tous ses efforts, il lui a fallu beaucoup de retenue pour ne pas les assassiner dans leur sommeil en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour sauver leurs peaux d'Azkaban. S'il apprenait qu'ils avaient joué un rôle dans la disparition d'Harry…

« Où est Potter ? » Demanda Robards.

« Pas ici, » Répondit Lucius avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Pourquoi demandez-vous ? »

« Parce qu'il a disparu, » Dit Robards, regardant les Malfoy à la recherche du moindre signe de mensonge. « Je me demandais si vous saviez quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Les lèvres de Lucius se courbèrent.

« Non. Bien que je ne sois pas surpris. Le garçon ne disparaît-il pas tout le temps ? »

« Papa ? Maman ? » Attiré par le bruit, Draco s'approchait de la porte d'entrée. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Retourne à l'intérieur Draco. » Dit Narcissa brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Tom.

Il savait que ni Lucius, ni Narcissa, ni Draco ne le reconnaissaient dans ce corps, mais il y avait une lueur – juste un léger soupçon de peur dans les eux de Lucius lorsqu'il rencontrait le regard de Tom, ce qui lui fit se demander s'il voyait en lui l'ombre de son ancien seigneur.

« Pourquoi Draco devrait-il partir ? » Demanda Tom, joignant les mains derrière son dos. « Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose ? »

Draco avait l'air encore plus confus.

« Bien sûr que non, il ne sait rien ! » Dit Lucius. « Aucun d'entre nous ne sait quoi que ce soit ! Je vais déposer une plainte, Robards. »

« Savoir quoi ? » Demanda Draco. Narcissa l'attrapa par le bras, essayant de le ramener à l'intérieur, mais Weasley cria, « Harry a disparu ! » et Draco resta immobile sur le seuil.

« Et alors vous venez devant ma porte, insinuant que moi et ma famille y avons participé ? » S'emporta Lucius. « Nous avons été _disculpés_ , Robards. Vous n'avez pas le droit… »

« Disparu ? » La peur se répandit sur le visage de Draco.

« Mon garçon, si tu sais quelque chose -»

« Il ne sait rien ! » Bouillonna Lucius. « Draco, retourne à l'intérieur -»

« Draco, s'il te plaît ! » Cria Granger.

Draco déglutit, l'air terrifié. « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils le feraient. »

« Ils ? » Le pressa Robards.

Un tremblement secoua les mains de Draco et Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient plus l'air en colère à présent, mais inquiets.

« Draco, » Dit Narcissa, « s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne sais rien à ce sujet. »

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres. « C'est Théodore et Gregory. Ils ont » Il se coupa sous le stress, avant de regarder Robards. « Ils parlaient de rembourser Potter, mais je pensais qu'ils ne faisaient que parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient -»

Mais Tom et les autres couraient déjà vers la sortie.

« Je vais chez Goyle, » Dit Robards alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le point de Transplanage. « Allez chez Nott. »

* * *

Contrairement au Manoir Malfoy, la maison des Nott était situé à Londres, protégé par une foule de barrières et de charmes anti-Moldus, mais pour Tom la maison était comme grande ouverte.

Ils entrèrent, baguettes tirées et Tom sut instantanément que Harry était là. Meubles renversés, trous dans les murs – une bagarre avait eu lieu.

« Où sont les gens ? » Murmura Weasley.

Granger plongea dans le couloir, cherchant des pièces et Weasley suivit Tom alors qu'il entrait dans un salon latéral puis dans la cuisine. Le cou de Tom le démangea à cause du malaise. La maison était silencieuse.

« Ron ! Hurla Granger. « Ron, monte ici _maintenant ! »_

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la cuisine. Suivant sa voix, ils la trouvèrent au 2nd étage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Weasley, poussant Tom. « Qu -»

Weasley haleta et pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom vacilla, agrippant le cadre de la porte pour le soutenir.

La pièce était petite, le mobilier poussé contre les murs pour faire plus de place. Au centre, encore humide et brillant, se trouvaient de longues traînées de sang faites par le traînement d'un corps. Une empreinte de main écarlate était imprimée sur le sol.

« Où est-il ? » Pleura Granger. « Où est-il ? »

Le cerveau de Tom se remit en action. « Il a dû s'échapper et les autres l'ont suivi. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry échappant à sa capture ne le bouleversa pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Tout au contraire.

Les tâches de rousseurs de Weasley ressortaient face à son visage blanc. « Si c'est son sang, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. »

Tom tourna les taons, dévala les escaliers et sortit de la maison en courant, regardant avec détail la rue calme. Personne n'était dehors. Pas même un joggeur.

« Là- Juste là ! » Cria Weasley, désignant un endroit sur le trottoir. « Du sang ! »

Mais les traces s'arrêtaient au bout de la rue.

« Il n'aurait pas pu transplaner, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Granger.

Tom se tourna, agrippant sa baguette. C'était inutile. Toute la magie du monde – chacun des sorts- était _inutile_.

« Il aurait pu, » Babilla Weasley. « On devrait aller à St-Mangouste -»

Mais il s'interrompit, laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise en même temps que granger. Ils ont tous deux fouillé leurs poches pour en sortir un galion très similaire à celui que Robards avait donné à Tom lors de son premier jour dans le département. Ils ont lu le message gravé dedans.

« Hôpital King George ! » Ont-ils dit en chœur.

« Comment vous le savez ? » Demanda immédiatement Tom

« Ça vient de Dean, » Dit Granger. « Il était dans notre année. Sa mère est infirmière et un patient qui vient d'arriver a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. »

* * *

Il avait l'impression de brûler. Le fouet s'était arrêté, mais les flammes continuaient, brûlant chaque cellule de son corps. S'il portait toujours se lunettes, elles ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Sa vision était floue à cause de la douleur. Il était allongé sur une civière, se déplaçant rapidement dans un couloir très éclairé. Quelqu'un – un couple de personnes âgés ?- l'avait vu trébuché dans la rue et l'avait mis dans leur voiture. Les gens étaient tout autour de lui, criant, courant mais c'était juste du bruit pour Harry.

La civière s'arrêta. Des mains agrippèrent les bords du drap sur lequel il était couché et il fut soulevé jusqu'à un lit. Le feu continuait. Brûlant. Brûlant. Consumant tout. Le transformant en cendre. Laissez-le mourir. Laissez-le en finir. _S'il vous plaît_ , Laissez-le.

Tout était blanc. Les murs. Les lumières. Les médecins et les infirmières se penchant vers lui. C'était comme mourir de nouveau, sauf que la mort avait été indolore, ça avait été une bénédiction.

La tête du médecin et des infirmières se redressèrent, regardant quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici ! »

« _Stupéfix ! »_

Il avait l'impression d'être au bout d'un très long tunnel, regardant les évènements se dérouler de loin, les voix et les actions étouffées et lointaines. Le médecin est tombé et les infirmières ont courues, Harry regardait tout avec le même détachement que s'il regardait une émission tv sans intérêt. Son esprit s'éloigna davantage encore. Les infirmières lui avaient-elles donné quelque chose ? Ou son corps était-il finalement devenu trop fatigué ?

Un visage apparut au-dessus de lui. Pas un docteur. Pas une infirmière.

« Tout ira bien, Harry. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »

Les doigts de Tom était doux, mais ils tremblaient contre sa joue. La brume obscurcissant les yeux d'Harry lui donna l'impression qu'un halo entourait la tête de Tom. Cela lui sembla drôle. Tom ? Un ange ?

Les visages de Ron et Hermione apparurent de chaque côté de Tom, le regardant avec horreur.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry -»

« On doit l'amener à St-mangouste ! »

Les doigts de Tom quittèrent sa joue. Ses mains glissèrent sous lui et Harry fut soulevé du lit. Il criait si fort qu'il sentit ses cordes vocales se déchirer. Le contact de Tom était une agonie, mais Tom ne le lâcha pas. Tom ne le libéra pas. C'était comme s'il était à nouveau un Horcruxe, chaque terminaison nerveuse coupée. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son esprit se dissipa et il fut engloutit par les ténèbres.

* * *

La salle d'attente au 4ème étage de St-Mangouste était plus bondée que d'habitude avec des sorciers et sorcières apparaissant à la minute où la nouvelle qu'Harry se battait pour sa vie, s'était répandu. Tom se tenait contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte, face à de larges fenêtres. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand il avait transporté Harry à l'hôpital. C'était maintenant le soir, le ciel flamboyait des couleurs du soleil couchant.

« Des nouvelles ? »

Tom vit le reflet de Minerva McGonagall dans la fenêtre. Derrière elle se tenaient Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfresh et Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid était plié en deux pour empêcher sa tête de cogner le plafond.

« Toujours pas. » Répondit Granger.

Derrière Granger se trouvaient les élèves de la même année qu'Harry. Tom avait retenu un des noms – Dean Thomas. Si Harry survivait, Tom rembourserait 10x la mère moldue de ce garçon. Shacklebolt était déjà venu et était reparti, venant aux nouvelles comme tout le monde, puis repartant s'occuper des journalistes envahissant l'hôpital.

La mâchoire de Tom se serra. Il se concentra sur les gratte-ciel en face de lui. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Attendre et Attendre et _attendre._ Ses doigts se tordirent pour tenter de saisir sa baguette et transplaner pour retrouver le bâtard qui avait eu l'audace de poser un doigt sur Harry. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Granger et Weasley se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Il y a 4h , après avoir déposé Harry auprès des guérisseurs, Tom avait tourné les talons et était à quelques centimètres de la porte quand Weasley et Granger s'étaient mis devant lui, lui bloquant le chemin.

« Sortez du chemin. »

La zone d'accueil était chaotique- des sorciers et sorcières faisaient la queue, horrifiées par l'état d'Harry. La sorcière de la réception n'arrêtait pas de les rappeler à l'ordre. Personne ne l'écoutait. Personne n'a remarqué les ondes mortelles émanant de Tom.

« Non. » Dit Weasley.

« Gamin, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te faire du mal, mais si tu t'écartes pas -»

« Harry pense que tu as changé, » Dit férocement Granger. « Ne lui prouve pas qu'il a tort. Reste ici. Laisse Goyle et Nott à Robards. Fais les choses _bien._ »

Le bruit d'une chaise craquant sous le poids d'Hagrid provoqua une distraction momentanée pour ceux qui étaient rassemblés, les laissant, pendant une fraction de seconde, oublier qu'Harry s'accrochait à la vie dans une salle juste à côté. Un homme aux cheveux roux, presque chauve, répara le siège à la hâte tandis qu'Hagrid, s'excusant, se relevait. C'était Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron. Six sièges plus bas s'assit Andromeda Tonks, faisant rebondir le fils du loup-garou sur ses genoux, essayant de paraître joyeuse mais ses sourires étaient trop forcés – une femme luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Luna Lovegood et Rolf s'assirent à côté d'elle, se tenant la main sans parler. A ôté d'eux, la tête entre les mains, fixant ses pieds, se trouvait Neville Londubat. Il était entouré des proches d'Harry. Il était entouré de ses ennemis.

_Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas. N'ose pas mourir._

Tom s'imagina attraper l'âme d'Harry fermement dans ses poings et la retenir, l'empêchant de quitter ce monde.

« Hey. »

Les yeux de Tom se tournèrent vers la droite, d'où venait al voix calme de Granger. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Weasley s'assoir dans la chaise juste à sa gauche.

Les mains et les vêtements de Tom étaient propres grâce à d'un simple sort, mais il pouvait toujours sentir le sang d'Harry sur lui. Sa main trembla alors qu'il prenait la tasse. Il fixa ses longs doigts pâles comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne _tremblait_ pas. Il était au-dessus de telles réactions. De telles émotions. Du moins il l'avait été. Comme une tempête de vent, Harry avait tout bousculé. Sans Harry…

Sans Harry, quel était l'intérêt ?

Granger et Weasley ne parlèrent pas, mais ils restèrent. Granger se tenait avec lui près de la fenêtre et Weasley était assis sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il se demanda s'ils agissaient en tant que protecteurs du reste des visiteurs, au cas où Tom chercherait à extérioriser sa peur et la douleur déchirant son âme, mais au fond, Tom savait que ce n'était pas el cas. Ils l'avaient _vu._ Ils l'avaient vu comme Harry l'avait vu, à travers son armure soigneusement fabriquée d'indifférence froide en contradiction avec l'enfant tremblant et terrifié à l'intérieur.

De l'agitation derrière eux fit tourner la tête de Tom. Robards venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente. Il avait l'air épuisé et fatigué. Aussitôt, il fut encerclé.

« Nous avons Goyle, » Dit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. « Mais Nott s'est enfui. Il a de la famille en Allemagne. J'ai contacté les Aurors allemands. Ils ont accepté de garder un œil sur lui au cas où il surgirait. »

« Bâtards, » Cracha Weasley dans sa barbe.

Les repérant, Robards se dirigea vers les fenêtres. « Des cachettes que Nott pourrait utilise ? » Demanda-t-il calmement à Tom.

« Edgar avait une maison inoccupée au Pays de Galles, mais elle a été détruite par une chimère il y a plus de 10 ans. Il n'a jamais pris la peine de la reconstruire. »

« Théodore aurait pu le faire, cependant. » Dit Robards. De sa poche intérieure, il sortit une carte. « Une estimation approximative ? »

Les propriétés non cartographiées étaient introuvables pour une raison, mais Tom avait pu réduire l'emplacement à un petit cercle près de la côte.

« Je n'y suis jamais allé. » Lui dit Tom, regrettant cette décision.

« C'est pas grave, » Dit Robards, rangea la carte. « Je ne pense pas que Goyle était le cerveau derrière l'attaque. Au moment où nous l'avons attrapé, il a tout craché plus vite qu'un chaudron fuyant. Il a dit que Nott était l'instigateur. Apparemment, Goyle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient juste lui faire un peu peur. Le frapper un peu. Mais Nott a sorti un fouet que sa famille gardait en réserve. »

Furieux, Weasley bondit sur ses pieds. Tom sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Harry avait été dans un état lamentable. De la chair déchirée et déchiquetée. Brûlé. _Un fouet de feu._ Lui ne s'était jamais préoccupé du matériel de torture. La malédiction Cruciatus avait toujours été suffisante. Mais si vous vouiez que les choses dégénèrent…Si vous vouliez peindre les sols et murs avec du sang…Si vous vouliez vous amuser un peu plus…Un fouet de feu serait un excellent choix.

« Goyle a dit que Potter avait saisi le fouet, » Continua Robards. « Et a donné un coup sec pour maîtriser Nott, les surprenant tous les deux. » Il renifla, son visage formant une grimace. « Ce garçon a plus de courage que tout mon département. Faites-moi savoir quand il est hors de danger, » Dit-il, les regardant chacun dans les yeux. « Prévenez-moi. »

Granger hocha la tête, les larmes coulant en torrents sur ses joues.

« Goyle avait ça. » Robards lui tendit la baguette d'Harry. Tom fut surpris qu'il lui donne à lui et non à Granger ou Weasley. Il la prit doucement.

Avec un dernier regard déterminé, Robards partit, avec lui 10 Aurors.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. Le petite sourire grandit sur ses lèvres. Il pensait que Tom le taquinait, mais Tom ne faisait rien de la sorte. Ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe sous le pommier. Harry sentait la terre et le basilic. Il avait travaillé dans la serre toute la matinée, cueillant des tomates et Tom, à qui il manquait, s'était assis sous l'arbre pour le regarder en attendant son arrivée.

« Rien. » Répondit Tom, le regardant. Lentement, il retraça la lèvre inférieure d'Harry avec son pouce, hypnotisé par la lumière du soleil filtrée par les feuilles sur le visage d'Harry.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Un jour, ce regard aurait suscité de l'ennui ou même de la colère chez Tom, mais pas maintenant. Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans l'herbe.

« Tu sais comment faire une tarte à la mélasse ? »

Le pouce de Tom se figea. « Pourquoi diable tu penses que je saurais faire une tarte à la mélasse ? » Répondit-il. « Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui sait faire des tartes à la mélasse ? »

Harry rit et l'estomac de Tom se retourna comme s'il avait manqué une marche en descendant les escaliers.

« Je te demandais juste. Tu sais pratiquement tout faire. »

 _Je ne sais rien_ , voulait-il dire. Chaque seconde passée avec Harry était nouvelle et terrifiante.

« Ça ne peut pas être plus compliqué que du pain, n'est-ce pas ? » Réfléchit Harry, regardant les feuilles dansant au-dessus de sa tête sous la brise. « J'ai juste besoin de faire la pâte. Ça ne peut pas être si compliqué ? »

« Aucun des livres de cuisine n'a de tartes ? » Demanda Tom.

« Non, » Dit Harry, décontenancé. « Rien que des puddings et des gâteaux. Tu sais comment faire de la pâte ? »

Tom se baissa sur le côté et embrassa la joue d'Harry, testant le goût du sel sur sa peau, chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés après le petit-déjeuner. Depuis qu'Harry avait attrapé une pomme sur la table, lui avait souri et était parti avec un _A plus tard !_

« Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans une boulangerie, Harry. »

« Eh bien, tu aurais dû, » Dit joyeusement Harry. « Ça aurait été utile. »

« Je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois. » Chuchota Tom, tournant le visage d'Harry plus près de lui et l'embrassant sur la bouche.

« Tom- _Tom ! »_

Tom se réveilla brusquement. Il était affalé sur une chaise. Il s'était endormi. Il se redressa alors que Granger relâchait son épaule. Un guérisseur entra dans la salle d'attente et tout le monde se leva. Pendant un moment, la guérisseuse sembla hésiter, se demandant à qui adresser les nouvelles, avant de décider de parler au groupe en général.

« Nous l'avons stabilisé. »

Le soulagement était merveilleux. La pièce entière respirait de nouveau.

« On l'a placé sous sommeil sans rêve, » Continua le guérisseur. « Je peux autoriser deux visiteurs pour le moment. »

« Allez-y tous les deux, » Dit Molly Weasley à son fils et à Granger. « On vous attend ici. »

« Est-ce que ce serait trop de rajouter une troisième personne ? » Demanda Granger à la guérisseuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom. « C'est important. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur: Voilà le chapitre 17! Désolé pour les 2 jours de retard, à vrai dire je viens juste de reprendre les cours et j'ai totalement oublié de le poster alors qu'il était prêt...
> 
> Bref pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterais maximum le week-end prochain. Merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui motive, j'ai moins l'impression de faire tout ça "pour rien". A bientôt!


	20. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 18 :**

Harry sentit qu'il s'élevait, sortant d'un lac très profond, son esprit confus et étourdi. Son corps entier était si engourdi qu'il se demandait s'il était vraiment là. Il entendait des gens parler à voix basse, mais leurs paroles n'avaient aucun sens. La pièce était floue. Quelqu'un avait enlevé ses lunettes.

« _Harry ! »_ Cria Hermione, mais doucement, comme s'ils étaient tous de retour dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils étaient…Perplexe, Harry regarda la pièce blanche.

« Où… » Sa voix était un vrai croassement. Comment avait-il fait ça à sa voix ? Il se racla la gorge, essayant à nouveau. « Où -»

« On est à St-Mangouste, » Répondit doucement Hermione. Elle et Ron s'étaient levés de leur chaise. Ils se tenaient près de son lit. « De combien tu te souviens à propos d'hier ? » Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

« Hier ? »

Ron lança un regard nerveux en direction d'Hermione. « Ce sont les potions, » Dit-il à voix basse. Il continua, en regardant Harry : « Mec, tu as été attaqué. »

« Mais ça va aller, » Rassura Hermione rapidement. « La guérisseuse Trimurti dit que tu te débrouilles très bien. Elle pense que ça aurait été plus de peur que de mal. »

Peur ?

Un fouet fait de feu frappant son dos, son ventre, ses jambes. Une agonie brûlante et sans fin qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Dans ses os.

L'engourdissement commença à se dissiper, comme un brouillard s'amincissant face au soleil et Harry les sentit. Les cloques et les brûlures. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles étaient bandées. Ses bras, sa poitrine- il pouvait sentir les bandages partout.

Harry déglutit longuement. « Nott et Goyle. »

« Robards a eu Goyle. » Lui apprit Ron. « Mais ils cherchent toujours Nott. »

« Tu as soif ? » Demanda Hermione. « Tu penses que tu peux manger quelque chose ? »

Harry secoua la tête et regretta immédiatement l'action. La pièce tourna et il dut fermer rapidement les yeux.

« T'en es sûr ? » Demanda Ron, taquin. « Parce qu'il y a près de la moitié de Honeydukes ici. »

Pour la première fois, Harry regarda la table de chevet. C'était plein de friandises et de cartes souhaitant son rétablissement, tellement qu'il était étonné que la petite table soit toujours debout.

« Et puis il y a la tourte de maman, » Dit Ron, prenant un panier à côté de sa chaise. « Au cas où tu ne voudrez pas de chocolats fourrés à la crème, de baguettes réglisse ou de souries glacées. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry puis il se souvint ce qu'il y avait hier.

« Ton tournoi ! » Gémit-il. « Bon sang. »

« N'ose pas t'en vouloir, » Dit fermement Hermione. Son regard s'adoucit. En fait, ça s'est avéré être mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'ai eu que quelques beuglantes, exigeant un remboursement, mais la plupart ont envoyé des vœux de bon rétablissement. Les gens sont tellement bouleversés que tu ait été attaqué. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Donnant un coup de coude à Ron, elle dit : « On va dire à la Guérisseuse Trimurti que tu es réveillé. Elle voudra le savoir. »

Ron avait l'air de vouloir rester et aider Harry à explorer tous ses cadeaux, mais il regarda dans la même direction que Hermione et dit : « Ouais. On revient bientôt Harry. Ok ? »

Intrigué, Harry regarda autour de lui. Les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte, se tenait Tom. Il bougea légèrement pour laisser passer Hermione et Ron, puis il entra, fermant la porte derrière lui et s'asseyant dans la chaise de Ron.

Harry s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. « Tu sais où sont mes lunettes ? »

Tom les sortit de sous un tas de grenouilles en chocolat.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« C'est le début d'après-midi. Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Avec l'aide de Tom, il s'assit et but une tasse. Une partie de son engourdissement avait disparu, il se demandait si cela signifiait que la douleur allait revenir.

« Robards a récupéré ta baguette. » Dit Tom, il lui tendit mais Harry, se rallongea contre les oreillers, secoua la tête.

« Tu me la gardes ? Je ne pense pas que je vais l'utiliser de sitôt. »

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de Tom mais il la remit dans sa poche.

« Tu seras dehors avant d'avoir remarqué. » Lui dit-il, une étrange formalité dans la voix qu'Harry n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Harry regarda Tom croiser ses jambes, un pied tapotant le vide, alors qu'il prenait un paquet de grenouilles en chocolat, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Tom était agité. Il ne croisait pas le regard d'Harry. Soudain, il comprit.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Tom lâcha un rire sec. « Ah bon ? »

« Tu n'étais pas celui qui tenait ce fouet. C'était Nott. C'est la faute de _Nott_. C'était _son_ choix. »

« Un choix qu'il n'aurait jamais fait sans moi, » Déclara Tom, amer. « Sans ce que _j'ai_ causé. »

« Se battre contre le passé ne fera de bien à personne. » Répliqua Harry.

« Et contre le futur ? » Demanda franchement Tom. « Tu n'est pas inquiet face à un avenir dont je fais partie ? »

Harry soutint son regard. « Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Tom était surpris. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que Harry dise une telle chose. Ses yeux devinrent beaucoup trop brillants, le gris devenant argenté, et Harry sentit que la pièce s'était soudainement réchauffée. Gêné, il se racla la gorge.

« Puisqu'on parle du passé, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit avant le tournoi. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. »

« Tu n'es pas celui qui devrait t'excuser, » Répondit Tom, encore une fois d'un ton dur mais qui n'était pas dirigé contre Harry, plutôt contre lui-même. « Je t'ai poussé à participer sans une seule fois penser aux souvenirs que ça te ramènerait. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de dire ce que tu as dit. »

La chaleur inconfortable qui s'était enflammée dans son cou disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le laissant bizarrement froid. Il était épuisé, lassé, mais il soupçonnait que ça ne provenait pas que du fouet de Nott.

« Je suis fatigué de vivre dans le passé. »

« Je crois qu'on l'est tous les deux. » Acquiesça Tom.

* * *

Harry resta à St-Mangouste. Hermione retourna au travail et Ron vint le voir durant les heures les plus creuses de la boutique, en milieu de matinée. Tom fermait son livre et partait quand ils arrivaient, donnant à Ron sa chaise, presque comme s'ils faisaient des rondes. La désinvolture avec laquelle ils l'ont fait, énervait Harry. Il avait effectivement voulu qu'ils s'entendent, mais il avait du mal à ne pas les fixer quand, un soir, Tom er Ron commencèrent une partie d'échecs. Hermione s'assit sur le lit et lui passa un rouleau de printemps. Le petit restaurant d'Ottery St Catchpole lui avait manqué. La nourriture de St-Mangouste était correcte mais il n'y avait que les sandwichs au rosbif séché qu'il pouvait manger.

« Il était pétrifié. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de Tom. Lui et Ron étaient tellement absorbés par le plateau de jeu, qu'Harry était sûr qu'ils n'entendaient même pas ce que racontait Hermione.

« Je pense qu'il irait en enfer pour toi. »

Ses paroles ont déclenché un souvenir. Allongé sur un canapé, Tom était sur lui, lourd mais agréable. Harry avait dit des mots semblables, parlant d'Hermione et Ron. Contre toute attente, Tom avait rejoint leurs rangs.

Hermione coupa Harry dans sa réflexion. «Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Alors quoi ? » Dit-il en trempant le dernier morceau de rouleau de printemps dans de la sauce.

« Alors…Vous deux ? »

Harry se figea.

« Il n'y a rien. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

Légèrement rose, Harry inspecta le contenu d'une boîte, même s'il savait qu'elle était vide.

« _Il_ le voudrait. » Marmonna-t-il finalement. Il pensait que c'était inutile de clarifier ce qu'il voulait dire par 'voudrait'.

« Et toi ? » Demanda la fille.

Harry tripota le carton vide. « Les choses sont si intenses quand nous sommes… »

« Ensemble ? » L'aida-t-elle.

« Ouais, » Dit doucement Harry. « Honnêtement, j'aime la relation qu'on a en ce moment. J'ai une marge de manœuvre. »

Hermione regarda à l'autre bout de la pièce, fixant Tom alors qu'il attrapait une des pièces de Ron. Son regard était détendu, dépourvu d'inquiétude, au contraire de son comportement habituel en présence de Tom. « Je peux voir ça. »

La fenêtre permettait de voir que la journée était brillante et ensoleillée, Harry désespérait de sortir de son lit d'hôpital. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il était enfermé.

« Ce ne sera plus très long, » Lui assura Ginny. « Trimurti pense que tu seras complètement guéri dans quelques jours maximums. »

« Quelques jours, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, » Grogna Harry, irrité. « Et je rate ta rentrée. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Dit Ginny, joyeuse.

Les efforts de reconstruction au cours de l'été ont porté leurs fruits. Poudlard était prêt à ouvrir ses portes. Le 1er Septembre était demain et Ginny, avec Luna, montait dans le Poudlard Express pour leur dernière année. Harry avait hâte de revoir le train écarlate.

« Rends-moi service et reste en vie, » Dit Ginny. « J'aimerais vraiment que ma dernière année se passe sans incident et là ça commence mal. »

« Quoi ? Tu es en train de dire que tu n'as pas _aimé_ ça ? » Dit Harry.

« Non, » Répondit Ginny. « Pas du tout. »

« Eh bien, Merde, » Jura Harry, feignant la déception. « J'ai prévu autre chose d'encore mieux. »

Ginny rit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le lit avant de prendre une poignée de bonbons. Elle était seule avec lui à présent. A cause d'achats frénétiques de dernière minute d'élèves, la boutique Weasley était submergée et Hermione devait à nouveau travailler pendant ses pauses déjeuner. Même avec la poignée de clients mécontents qui réclamaient un remboursement, les ventes de billets se sont avérées fructueuses. Harry ne l'avait pas vu aussi motivée à propos de son projet depuis leurs 14 ans.

Ginny fouilla le sachet à la recherche d'un bonbon spécifique. « Ton coéquipier est mignon, » Dit-elle avec nonchalance. « Est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un ? A moins que ce ne soit bizarre de demander ça. » Dit-elle rapidement en voyant l'expression de son visage.

Bizarre était un euphémisme.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu vieux pour toi ? » Dit Harry.

« Attention, » Avertit Ginny. « Encore un commentaire du genre et je vais commencer à t'appeler maman. »

Le visage d'Harry rougit.

« Si ça te dérange, je n'irait pas lui parler. » Dit Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas -»

« Si. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je dois y aller. Ecris-moi. »

« Tu sais que je le ferais. »

Après un clin d'œil, un sourire et une dernière poignée de bonbons, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

La fille sortit de la pièce et faillit rentrer dans Tom dans le couloir. « Oh salut. »

« Bonjour. » Dit-il.

« Harry est réveillé. » Elle baissa les yeux sur le sac en plastique qu'il transportait. Un déjeuner venant de cet horrible restaurant moldu qu'il appréciait tant. « Nous n'avons pas correctement été présentés. Je suis Ginny. La sœur de Ron. »

Elle a tendu sa main. Il fallut toute la retenue de Tom pour ne pas lui écraser les doigts. Il avait tout vu à travers la petite fenêtre placée sur la porte. Quand elle s'était penchée sur le lit, souriant et gloussant si près de lui qu'elle était pratiquement sur ses genoux. Quand Harry avait rougi aussi. Quand elle l'avait _embrassé._

« Thomas Thorne. »

La poignée de main se finit.

« Je ne devrais pas laisser le repas d'Harry refroidir. Ravi de te rencontrer Tom. »

Ses cheveux roux volèrent derrière elle, quand elle sortit de la salle, ses baskets grinçant contre le parquet. Tom serra la mâchoire et entra.

« Salut, » Le salua Harry. Il se redressa, un sourire incrédule s'épanouissant à la vue du sac plastique. « _Tu_ as commandé au Golden Dragon ? »

« Et je ne referais plus jamais ça. » Dit Tom en tendant son déjeuner à Harry avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise habituelle près du lit.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Harry. « Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Préoccupé ? Eh bien, oui, c'était logique d'avoir l'air préoccupé alors qu'il imaginait démembrer Ginny Weasley, doucement.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. » Dit Tom.

« Comment se passe la chasse à l'homme ? » Demanda Harry en prenant une cuillère de soupe.

« Nott n'est pas dans l'ancienne résidence d'été de son père. Tout indique qu'il est en Allemagne. Il a peut-être été aperçu en Bavière ce matin. Parker, Shipling et Ketteridge ont été envoyé là-bas pour enquêter. »

« Et pas toi ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Je ne penses pas que je devrais me trouver à moins d'un mètre de Nott, » Déclara Tom. « Pas si je veux rester hors d'Azkaban. »

Un lent sourire grandit sur le visage d'Harry. Tom se demande s'il venait de réussir une sorte de test.

* * *

3 jours plus tard, Harry reçut son bilan de santé complet. Même s'il était près de 16h, il choisit de retourner au bureau au lieu de rentrer directement dans on chalet. Tom regarda Harry être encerclé dès son arrivée dans le département des Aurors. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Harry retrouvait sa routine facilement. Il était presque mort – Tom doutait qu'Harry sache à quel point il en avait été proche – et pourtant, il se rassit à son bureau, poussa un long soupir devant la pile de mémos et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un thé avant de partir chercher quelqu'un.

Harry n'avait jamais mentionné Ginny Weasley ou le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné.

Depuis qu'il avait été témoin du 'moment', Tom s'était bien renseigné à propos de la fille : c'était la plus jeune et la seule fille des Weasley, joueuse de Quidditch douée et une étudiante au-dessus de la moyenne. Elle avait participé à la bataille mais Tom pouvait à peine se souvenir d'elle. Ce n'était pas surprenant cependant. Il avait plutôt été concentré sur Harry revenant d'entre les morts, sur le moment. Lors de sa première année, elle avait succombé aux charmes de son journal. Tom savait tout sur la petite cascade de Lucius, mais il n'avait pas compris que la fille que son Horcruxe avait possédée était la même que celle qui remettait les cheveux d'Harry derrière son oreille, avec le naturel d'une personne l'ayant déjà fait 100x.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le découvrir une fois qu'il avait commencé à chercher. Ils étaient _sortis ensemble._

« Mais plus maintenant, » Lui avait appris son interlocuteur. « Du moins, à ce que je sais. »

Tom était sûr que non. S'ils sortaient toujours ensemble, le Prophète Quotidien la mettrait dans les gros titres.

Mais rien de tout cela ne changeait le fait qu'Harry avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre le toucher. L'embrasser. Une fois que la pensée avait fait son chemin dans sa tête, Tom ne réussit pas à l'oublier, il les imaginait tous les deux se prélasser sur une pelouse ensoleillée, dans la cour de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous les deux fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Combien d'entraînements s'étaient déroulés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ? Combien de sessions avaient-ils fait ensemble ? Dans combien de couloirs isolés s'était-ils faufilés ? Tom connaissait tous ces trucs.

Ils n'avaient jamais laissé personne le toucher comme Harry l'avait fait. Le sexe – un outil nécessaire, qu'il avait utilisé lorsque le charme seul ne suffisait pas, mais il en avait détesté chaque seconde. En tant que Lord Voldemort, il avait perdu son apparence passée, et en même temps, tout raison de s'abaisser à faire ça ç nouveau.

Jusqu'à Harry.

Etrangement, dans le Carcerem, l'intimité n'avait jamais été dégoûtante avec Harry. Pas une seule fois. Cela n'avait été que du plaisir. Un plaisir pur, sans fin et incroyable. L'idée – la simple possibilité – qu'Harry puisse recevoir telles sensations de n'importe qui d'autre que lui faisait bouillir le sang de Tom.

La prophétie.

Des âmes connectées.

Le Carcerem.

Le destin les a rassemblés, encore et encore. Lui et Harry étaient spécials. Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Tom ne laisserait jamais personne prendre sa place aux côtés d'Harry. Qu'ils essaient.

Harry revint avec son thé juste au moment où Tom quittait le département.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On a été convoqués. »

« Par qui ? »

« Par Spew. »

« Spew ? » Dit Harry, abasourdi. « Vraiment ? »

« Il nous a demandé, nous spécifiquement. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre tête de requin, n'est-ce pas ? » Gémit Harry. Harry avait eu raison depuis le début à propos de cette faire. Ça avait été une attaque à main armée qui avait dégénérée. Lui et Tom avaient retrouvé le coupable 2 jours plus tard, s'occupant d'un sort mal fait.

« Un seul moyen de la savoir. » Dit Tom, enroulant son bras avec celui d'Harry, le conduisant aux ascenseurs au bout du couloir.

L'entrée de la morgue du Ministère était un box de stockage vandalisé, se trouvant dans une casse isolée. Sur le devant de la porte, se trouvait une femme brune plantureuse peinte à la bombe.

« Pas vraiment de bon goût. » Nota Tom, la première qu'Harry l'avait amené ici.

« Le bon goût n'est pas quelque chose que tient à cœur Stew, » Avait explique Harry. « Avant, je crois que c'était juste un gros M violet, mais quand Stew a pris le relais en tant que chef légiste, il a senti qu'il fallait changer quelque chose."

Le ciel était chargé de nuages, l'air lourd, et devenait de plus en plus sombre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil, à la recherche de moldus et murmura : « Auror Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de la brune se tournèrent vers lui et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil effronté. Les portes du box s'ouvrirent en grinçant et Harry et Tom entrèrent dans un long couloir blanc, propre et brillant. Au bout du couloir se trouvait 3 portes. Ils passèrent par celle du milieu, celle menant à Stew. Les murs, les sols et le plafond blanc rendirent immédiatement Harry claustrophobe. Un corps gisait sur une civière en vol stationnaire au milieu de la pièce. Le long d'un mur, il y avait de nombreuses encoches où d'autre corps sur des civières étaient rangés. La pièce était glacée.

« Les gars ! »

« Hey Stew. »

Stew, comme il aimait être appelé, était un vampire, l'un des rares à travailler pour le Ministère. Il avait tous les signes caractéristiques : regard fatigué, corps émacié, pâleur maladive. Comme toujours, il suçait une sucette de sang.

« Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ! » Cria Stew, extatique. « Juste à temps pour mon cadeau de bienvenue. Elle est là depuis quelques heures. Un promeneur l'a trouvée. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Les meilleurs employés du Ministère pourront sûrement comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai six faucilles…Et un coupon pour la boutique de Madame Guipure que vous pouvez utiliser, alors ne me laissez pas tomber. »

« On va essayer. » Dit Harry, amusé.

Avec l'air d'un magicien sur le point de réaliser son tour le plus impressionnant, Stew ouvrit l'une des encoches et sortit un corps. Harry ne remarqua rien d'étrange chez elle. Mis à part le fait qu'elle était morte, elle avait l'air parfaitement normale. Paisible, même. Intrigué, il regarda Tom et se figea face à l'expression surprise sur son visage.

« Comment… » Souffla Harry.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Dit Stew, excité.

« Et elle n'est pas cracmol ? » Demanda Tom.

« Non. J'ai sorti son dossier. Voici Joséphine Laurent, diplômée de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons avec les honneurs, une baguette d'aulne avec cheveux de licornes, 10cm ¼. »

Tom se pencha plus près du corps. « Incroyable. »

« Euh, qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? » Demanda Harry, désarçonné.

« Sa magie a disparu. » Lui apprit Tom.

« Sa magie est partie. » Dit Tom.

« Bien sûr, sa magie est partie, » Dit Harry. « Elle est morte. »

« La magie ne disparaît pas. Pas entièrement. Même après la mort. » Expliqua Tom. « Les traces restent à jamais. Elles font partie de notre structure cellulaire – nos os. Même lorsque le corps se décompose, notre signature magique reste encore dans la terre. C'est pourquoi se qui se passe est impossible. Cette femme a été complètement drainée. Il n'y a plus rien. Plus une goutte de magie. Tu ne le sens pas ? »

Harry n'avait jamais été capable de ressentir la magie comme Tom et Dumbledore. L'expérience la plus proche de ça, est la fois où il était tombé dans l'une des œuvres d'Elladora et avait vu la maie comme de la fumée colorée. Parfois, quand il fermait les yeux la nuit, il pouvait encore sentir le goût de la magie de Tom dans sa bouche, comme le bourdonnement persistant dans l'air après un éclair.

« Alors, comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda Harry.

Stew remit sa sucette dans sa bouche. « A vous de me le dire. »

« Est-ce que le fait qu'elle soit vidée de sa magie est ce qui l'a tuée ? Est-ce que cela tuerait quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant Tom puis Stew.

« Difficile à dire. » Admit Stew. « Les Langues-de-Plomb en savent peut-être plus à ce sujet, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un être magique soudain _dépourvu_ de sa magie. On peut survivre si notre magie est entièrement supprimée ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai vérifié les traces mais il n'y en avait pas. Pas de traces de sorts. Pas de blessures. Pas de marques d'aucune sorte. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude _ce qui_ l'a tuée. Sans ça je ne peux pas savoir. »

 _Et nous non plus_ , pensa Harry.

« Où a été retrouvé son corps ? » Demanda Tom.

* * *

Ils transplanèrent au milieu de nulle part. Harry tourna en cercle, le vent fouettant ses robes et ses cheveux, la légère brume embuant ses lunettes. Il repéra au loin le contour brumeux d'une maison, telle une tache à l'horizon.

« Tu le vois ? » Demanda-t-il à Tom.

Tom scruta l'horizon, ses yeux plissés face au vent. « Là. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt.

Juste visible, au-dessus de l'herbe sauvage, se trouvait un petit drapeau violet avec 2 signes dorés. Ils se dirigèrent dans sa direction. L'herbe était tassée à cet endroit, comme si quelqu'un s'était couché ici.

« Stew pense qu'elle est morte depuis au moins 14h. »

« Ce qui ramène la mort à hier soir, tard dans la nuit, » Déclara Tom. « Alors, que faisait notre Joséphine au milieu de nulle part au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Peut-être que sa proprio en saura plus. » Dit Harry. Après avoir vu Stew, ils étaient retournés au Ministère pour retrouver le plus proche parent de Joséphine, mais le seul nom indiqué pour tout contact d'urgence de son permis d'apparition était Essie Page, qui se trouvait être la propriétaire de la maison où elle louait une chambre. Un appel par cheminette leur apprit que Page n'était pas en ville, elle était partie voir sa famille et ne serait de retour que mardi prochain. Harry griffonna une note rapide et l'envoya par hibou.

Tom s'accroupit, inspectant l'herbe coupée où Joséphine avait été trouvée. Il sortit sa baguette et la balança légèrement sur la zone.

« Rien. Il n'y a pas eu de duel ici. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a été attaquée ailleurs et jetée ici ? » Suggéra Harry.

Ils choisirent de se séparer pour rechercher des indices. L'herbe montait jusqu'aux genoux de Harry et bientôt le bas de sa robe fut mouillé. Il marchait, les yeux scrutant le sol – cherchant quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il descendit une colline en pente jusqu'à un petit bosquet d'arbres. Il s'arrêta, repérant quelque chose dans l'herbe. Il poussa les tiges et découvrit un Botruc. Il était mort.

Le craquement des feuilles fit lever les yeux d'Harry. Quelque chose se déplaçaut dans le fourré. Il sortit sa baguette et se rapprocha lentement.

« Bonjour ? » Appela-t-il.

« Harry ? »

« _Rolf ? »_

Unr tête blonde apparut près d'un tronc d'arbre. « Tu es sorti de St-Mangouste ! » Cria Rolf. Lui et Luna étaient souvent venus lui rendre visite, toujours avec une assiette de biscuit faits maison, qui, au grand soulagement d'Harry, était parfaitement comestible.

« Ouais, » Dit Harry. « Je suis sorti cet après-midi. »

« Et déjà de retour au travail. » Ria Rolf.

« J'aime travailler, » Lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Les Botrucs ici sont en train de mourir, » Expliqua Rolf. « J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi. Et toi ? »

« Il y a avait un corps au sommet de la colline. » Expliqua Harry.

« Un corps ? » S'étonna Rolf. « Quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui. »

« Merlin, » Haleta Rolf. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On n'a jamais rien vu de pareil. Toute sa magie a disparue. »

Les yeux de Rolf s'écarquillèrent. « Toute ? »

« Ouais. » Dit Harry alors que le vent s'élevait, faisant plier les arbres. « Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? »

« Non, » Dit lentement Rold. « Je ne sais pas ce qui peut supprimer toute la magie d'une personne, tout comme je ne sais pas ce qui peut faire la même chose à un Botruc. »

Face au regard confus d'Harry, Rolf continua. « On a reçu des plaintes ici durant le mois dernier. Les boursouflets de Mme Bligh sont morts du jour au lendemain. Les Strangulots dans le marais ont tous été retrouvés échoués sur la rive. Je suis venu ici pour enquêter et j'ai trouvé une douzaine de Botruc morts. Ainsi qu'un groupe entier de Doxy morts. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de marques sur eux, mais aucun n'avait de magie. »

Le vent devint féroce, sifflant à travers les arbres. Harry entendit Tom l'appeler au loin.

Rolf regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait. « Je vais continuer à regarder, mais je ne pense pas que je trouverai grand-chose en pleine tempête. »

« Tu me préviens si tu trouves quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry. « On dirait qu'on cherche la même chose. Sois prudent. »

Rolf hocha la tête et partit se mettre à l'abri. Harry rejoint Tom au pas de course, en haut de la colline.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry, haletant, alors que la pluie commençait à s'intensifier.

« Non. » Tom avait l'air passablement agacé. « Et toi ? »

« Ouais. Rolf. Je suis tombé sur lui en bas. » Et Harry lui raconta tout à propos des Botrucs et des Boursouflets morts.

« Ils étaient aussi vidés de leur magie ? » Demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry acquiesça.

Tom pointa sa baguette vers le haut et un parapluie transparent se déploya au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était assez grand pour les deux hommes, mais Harry se rapprocha encore d'un demi-pas pour se protéger de la pluie.

« Il semble que notre entité mystérieuse se soit tournée vers des proies plus grosses. » Observa Tom.

Harry opina. De toute évidence, ce qui a tué les Botrucs et les Strangulots a aussi tué Joséphine.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ça me rappelle quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Harry, surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu m'as raconté. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. « Ce que…Moi ? »

« Tu as dit que lorsque tu es tombé dans le Néant, quelque chose s'était accroché à ta magie. Que ça avait _mangé_ ta magie. »

« Mais c'était une mosaïque, » Argumenta Harry. « Un vitrail. »

« Où tu es entré puis sorti, » Dit remarquer Tom. « Peut-être que cette chose a fait la même chose. »

« Mais les Zabinis l'auraient sûrement remarqué si quelque chose était sorti de l'un de leurs Œuvres. »

Tom haussa les épaules. « Ou ils essaient de régler le problème eux-mêmes. S'il s'avérait que les Œuvres d'Elladora étaient en fait des Objets Maudits, ils seraient confisqués et leur nom serait souillé de manière irréparable. »

« On dirait qu'on va aller rendre visite aux Zabinis. » Annonça Harry.

« On pourrait, mais je doute qu'ils nous laisseront approcher les œuvres, » Déclara Tom. « Pas sans un mandat. »

« Alors, comment sommes-nous censés savoir si quelque chose est vraiment sorti du Néant ? » Dit Harry, agacé. « Entrer par effraction chez eux ? »

Les yeux de Tom brillaient. « Rien d'aussi extrême, il faudra juste la jouer subtilement. Quoi qu'on fasse, ça ne sera pas ce soir. »

Harry savait que Tom avait raison. Il était tard et se présenter à la porte des Zabinis avec rien d'autre que des accusations et des spéculations ne les mènerait nulle part. Il n'était pas vraiment dans en de bons termes avec Blaise et il soupçonnait que ça serait la même chose avec Mme Zabini. Une conversation agréable était nécessaire et Tom était le meilleur candidat pour cette tâche.

« Chez moi ? » Suggéra Harry alors que la pluie devait plus forte.

Tom eut l'air surpris, mais il n'objecta rien. Après un bruit sourd, Harry disparut, réapparaissant devant la porte de son jardin.

* * *

Sous la pluie.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un typhon sur toute la Grande-Bretagne ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Apparemment. » Acquiesça Tom, apparaissant à côté de lui.

Ils se précipitèrent dans l'allée du jardin. A l'intérieur, Harry pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée. Les flammes prirent vie, réchauffant la pièce instantanément. Il ôta sa robe superflue et la suspendit à un crochet près de la porte.

« Ron et Hermione ne sont pas en ville. Ils rendent visite aux parents d'Hermione, alors je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour dîner avec moi. On pourrait cuisiner. Comme avant. J'ai trop mangé de plats à emporter. »

Encore une fois, Tom fut surpris, mais il retira sa propre robe supérieure, la plaçant près de celle d'Harry.

C'était inattendu.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, regardant Harry découper des champignons. Il avait retroussé ses manches. Il portait le même pull vert que lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte de sa cellule il y a un mois, et ce fait avait littéralement coupé le souffle à Tom. Il regarda les mains d'Harry, se rappelant à quel point elles avaient été déchiquetées par le fouet de feu. La guérisseuse Trimurti avait réalisé un incroyable travail. Il n'y avait pas de marques sur sa peau – ou plutôt, rien de nouveau. Les cicatrices laissées par Ombrage étaient toujours là. Tom avait déposé ses lèvres sur ses mots gravés à maintes reprises.

Tout à coup, sa tête se remplit de souvenirs. Lui et Harry cuisinant. Une bouteille de vin à moitié vide sur la table. Le feu crépitant, réchauffant la pièce. La pluie tambourinant contre les fenêtres. A quel point cette nuit lui rappelait le passé.

Il était dans le Carcerem, de nouveau.

« J'espère que personne ne sera attaqué ce soir, » Dit Harry d'un ton neutre. « Je déteste ça. Je déteste savoir que quelque chose et en liberté et qu'aucune mesure n'est prise. »

« Le danger nous entoure constamment, Harry. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. »

Toujours en train découper, Harry marmonna. « Mais j'aimerais pouvoir- _Bon sang !_ »

Il laissa tomber le couteau et attrapa son doigt.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? » Dit Tom. « Le danger est partout. »

Harry le fixa. « Tais-toi. »

Souriant, Tom lui prit la main, inspectant la plaie. « Tu pourrais trancher grâce à la magie. »

« Ça rend mal. »

Tom souffla du nez. Il pressa la pointe de sa baguette contre la coupure. La peau se recousu comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Comme neuf. » Dit-il en essuyant le sang à l'aide de son pouce.

Harry sourit. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Désolé. » Grimaça-t-il. « Je- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La grimace d'Harry s'approfondit. Il se frotta le front.

« Je veux qu'on soit amis. »

Durant un moment, la pluie conte la fenêtre devint le seul bruit de la pièce.

« Amis ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et ? »

Harry avait l'air bouleversé. « C'est ça. J'aimerais être juste amis. »

« Tu veux être juste amis ? » Répéta Tom.

Harry acquiesça.

« Quelles conneries. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. « Pardon ? »

« En fait, tu vas rester là et _me_ mentir ? » Siffla Tom. « _A moi ? »_

« Je ne suis pas en train de -»

« Si tu l'es. Et tu vas arrêter tout de suite. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens et il n'y a de _juste amis_ là dedans. »

Harry restait muré dans le silence. Tom se retint de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer.

« C'est de la culpabilité. » Cracha-t-il, dégoûté. « Tu te sens _coupable. »_

« C'est faux. »

« C'est de _conneries. »_ Une fureur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps monta en lui. Cela fit grésiller l'air. Sur la table de la cuisine, leurs verres de vin tremblaient. « Tu t'es senti coupable dans le Carcerem. C'est pour ça que tu voulais tout arrêter à l'époque et c'est la même chose maintenant ! »

Il n'y avait aucune colère sur le visage d'Harry. Seulement de la tristesse. Une tristesse que Tom n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« C'est fini. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'ai commencé un tumblr où je balance littérallement des inspirations pour Of Your Making et toutes sortes de futures histoires de Tomarry/ Harrymort qui me trottent dans la tête. C'est : hollyandyew . tumblr . com
> 
> Note du traducteur: Aïe...La relation Harry/Tom devient 100x plus compliqué là. Tom ne va pas super bien le prendre...Mais bon ils vont trop bien ensemble pour que ça finisse comme ça.


	21. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 19 :**

L'alarme sur la table de chevet le réveilla et pendant une seconde de pur bonheur, Harry ne se souvint pas de la nuit dernière avant qu'elle ne revienne comme une longue ombre sombre. Tom avait l'air si furieux, Harry aurait cru qu'il lui lancerait un sort, mais à la place, il avait quitté la maison, claquant la porte et faisant trembler les vitres, laissant le dîner à moitié cuit.

Harry s'assit avec la lassitude d'un vieil homme. Il fixa ses pieds. Avec un gémissement, il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Mon dieu, quel bordel. Il aurait dû le dire à Tom dès le début. Au moment même où il avait accepté de travailler pour le ministère, Harry aurait dû lui dire : je ne t'aime pas.

Harry grimaça, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chevelure. Des mensonges, des mensonges et encore des mensonges.

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime et je ne sais plus._

_Je t'aime et je suis perdu._

_Je t'aime et je suis terrifié._

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Pas à haute voix. Pas à Tom.

C'était pour le mieux. Même si ça lui faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine, _c'était pour le mieux_. Il devait juste le montrer à Tom.

Après une profonde inspiration, Harry se leva et se prépara pour sa journée.

Le temps passé dans l'ascenseur était plus long que d'habitude. QUelqu'un avait laissé tomber une boîte de vifs d'ors dans l'un des ascenseurs et il avait fallu un temps exorbitant pour les récupérer. Quand Harry passa enfin le panneau indiquant l'entrée dans le Département des Aurors, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait trouver à dire. Il souffla mais s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui, perplexe. Tom n'était pas à son bureau.

« Hé, Alice, » Demanda Harry, l'arrêtant. « Où est Tom ? »

Alice leva les yeux du rapport qu'elle lisait.

« Je crois l'avoir vu vers les salles d'interrogatoire. »

« Merci. »

Perplexe, mais pas découragé, Harry s'engagea dans le couloir. Au lieu de tourner en direction des ascenseurs à gauche, il tourna à droite, vers un hall utilisé par Auror pour des interrogatoires moins importants ou pour recueillir de témoignages. Harry le trouva dans ma 4ème pièce.

Tom n'était pas seul. Il s'assit en face d'une femme d'âge moyen. Tom se tourna vers lui et la froideur présente dans son regard fit reculer Harry, avec l'impression d'être entré dans un congélateur.

« Harry. » Le salua Tom froidement. Avec désinvolture. Indifférence. Il se tourna vers la femme, qui était Essie Page, la propriétaire du logement de Joséphine. « Vous disiez ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a nommé comme contact de secours. Sa famille ne devrait-elle pas... »

« Elle n'avait aucune famille proche, » L'informa Tom. « Seulement un cousin éloigné à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis 10 ans. »

« Pauvre fille, » Dit Mme Page en larmes. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça lui soit arrivé. »

Harry tira la chaise à côté sans que Tom ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Ça allait être une très longue journée.

« Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi Miss Laurent se trouvait au milieu de nulle part dans la nuit ? » Demanda Tom.

« Elle était astronome, » Déclara Mme Page. « Elle fait des articles pour le _'Star Scholar'_ \- le magazine philosophique. Elle est partie là-bas pour étudier les constellations. C'est habituel – _C'était_ habituel qu'elle y passe toute la nuit – je suis désolée -» Finit Mme Page avant de fondre en larmes.

Harry conjura une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il lui donna.

« Merci. » Hoqueta-t-elle.

« A-t-elle déjà parlé de quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'étrange là-bas ? » Demanda Harry.

Elle secoua la tête. « Jamais. C'est toujours calme par là-bas. C'est…Tout cela est si horrible. »

« Merci Mme Page, » Dit Tom. « Je vous remercie d'être venue. »

Hochant la tête, le mouchoir toujours plaqué sur son visage, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Tom se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry se leva brusquement.

« Tom. »

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

« On peut parler ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ça dépend, » Dit Tom, d'une voix douce mais glaciale. « As-tu quelque chose de nouveau à dire ? »

Harry hésita un peu trop.

« Alors non. » Et Tom partit.

Harry entra dans le magasin de George, évitant un groupe d'enfants excités et leur mère épuisée. Etant donné que c'était un vendredi à 17h, il y avait beaucoup de mondes. George, rechargeant une étagère de fausses baguettes, repéra Harry. Il lâcha un faible sifflement.

« On dirait que tu es passé sous un troupeau d'Hippogriffe. Mauvaise journée ? »

« Mauvaise ne s'en rapproche même pas. » Dit Harry. « Ron est là ? »

« Lui et Hermione sont à l'étage. Il vaut mieux frapper avant d'entrer. » Conseilla-t-il en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Un faible rire échappa à Harry et il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique en direction d'un escalier à moitié caché. Sur le palier, il donna un petit coup à la porte sur sa droite. Hermione ouvrit.

« Harry ! » Cria-t-elle, extatique. Elle le serra dans ses bras. « Je t'ai cherché au Ministère mais Eddie a dit que tu étais déjà parti. Je suis désolé qu'on ait eu ce dîner le jour de ta sortie. On voulait être là, mais on faisait attendre papa et maman depuis un moment. »

« C'est bon. » La rassura Harry en entrant dans l'appartement. Ron l'avait décoré de façon assez spectaculaire avec son style personnel : Une salopette sur le dossier d'une chaise, des emballages de bonbons et des prototypes pour le magasin jonchaient la table, on trouvait aussi une grande affiche orange au-dessus du canapé à l'effigie de Canons de Chudley.

« Bière au beurre ? » Demanda Ron, tout aussi ravi qu'Hermione, que Harry soit sorti de St Mangouste.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. » Dit Harry en s'effondrant sur le canapé. Presque immédiatement, Pattenrond apparut, sautant sur ses jambes et ronronnant bruyamment.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

« Je lui ai dit. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Dit quoi à qui ? » Demanda Ron, perdu.

« Harry a dit à Tom qu'il ne voulait pas de relation amoureuse, » Explique Hermione. « N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

« Je n'ai pas utilisé ces mots-là, » Marmonna Harry. « Mais oui. »

Ron sauta sur sa bière au beurre et lui en passa une. « Comment il l'a pris ? »

Harry renifla en fixant sa bouteille. « Comme un Crabe de feu venant d'exploser et mit dans une caisse avant d'être obligé d'hiberner. » (ndt : Une expression…spéciale.)

« Pas bien alors. »

« C'était quand ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Hier soir. Il a été froid toute la journée. Il ne me regardait pas et ne me parlait pas. »

« Mais il est toujours là ? » Demanda rapidement Hermione. « Il travaille toujours pour le Ministère ? »

« Il a passé un marché avec eux. Bien sûr qu'il travaille encore pour eux. Sinon il aurait -»

« Eté arrêté ? » Finit Hermione, croissant les bras, pas convaincue. « Tom Riddle a évité Azkaban depuis l'âge de 16 ans. S'il ne voulait pas rester au Ministère, il ne serait plus là. »

« Alors tu penses qu'il s'en remettra ? » Demanda Harry, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. « Je ne sais pas. Tu penses que tu es la seule personne avec qui il a eu une relation ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry aussitôt. Il n'y a aucun moyen que les choses que Tom lui avait fait ait été ses premiers essais. Tom était talentueux, mais personne n'était _aussi_ talentueux. Harry avait été le seul à tatonner, des fois de façon si spectaculaire qu'il avait fait rire Tom, mais au lieu d'embarrasser, le son l'avait calmé – l'avait détendu – et il s'était ensuite retrouvé sur le dos, contre le sol de la salle commune, dans une brume de plaisir.

« Je veux dire, une relation qui lui tenait à cœur ? » Clarifia Hermione, ramenant à la réalité Harry. « Est-ce que tu es la première personne qu'il ai -»

Face au regard d'avertissement que lui lance Harry et au bruit dégoûté de Ron, elle roula des yeux, reformulant.

« Désolé. Es-tu la première personne pour qui il a de _sentiments ?_ »

Harry se tortilla inconfortablement sur le canapé. Il soupçonnait déjà connaître la réponse à cette question et c'était bien le problème.

« Le fait est, » Dit-il, contournant le sujet. « qu'il doit juste prendre le temps pour s'adapter. On est vendredi. Je vais lui laisser de l'espace. Il va se calmer. Il ne peut pas rester en colère contre moi pour toujours. »

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas l'air convaincus.

L'espoir qu'avait eu Harry, que Tom se soit calmé durant le week-end était vain. Les grilles de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent et Harry repéra Tom dans le couloir, il parlait à Maybelle. Le regard qu'il lui lança était aussi tranchant qu'un poignard et Harry envisagea sérieusement de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans l'Atrium pour travailler ses dossiers chez lui. Les regards de Tom n'avaient pas été aussi durs depuis leurs premiers temps dans le Carcerem.

« Vous sortez ou pas ? » Grommela un sorcier mécontent.

« Désolé. » Marmonna Harry, sortant du passage pile au moment où Tom s'éloignait et disparaissait dans le département des Aurors. Il semblait que Tom aurait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps que quelques jours.

 _Au moins, il ne me lance pas de sorts._ Se rassura Harry.

Redressant ses épaules, Harry entra dans leur bureau au moment où Tom en sortait.

« Où tu vas ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Camila Zabini. » Déclara Tom avec le même ton glaciale que pour toutes leurs conversations maintenant.

« Elle nous laisse examiner les Œuvres ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Répondit Tom froidement.

« Désolé. » Dit Harry, gardant sa voix calme avec beaucoup d'efforts. « J'ai juste supposé -»

Mais Tom avait déjà fait demi-tour et s'était éloigné. Il ne tenait même pas l'ascenseur pour Harry, le regardant avec indifférence alors qu'Harry se glissait difficilement dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.

* * *

Tom n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il voulait étrangler Harry ou l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait des traces. Les deux étaient tentants. C'était une bonne chose qu'il y ait des gens dans l'ascenseur. Ils transplanèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à la propriété des Zabini, une maison majestueuse au nord de York.

« Rends-nous service à tous les deux et n'ouvre pas la bouche. » Dit Tom en sonnant à la porte.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, insulté. Son expression furieuse ne fit que brûler le sang de Tom.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une femme noire magnifique et élégante avança devant eux.

« . » Salua Mme Zabini. Elle lui tendit sa main. Tom l'embrassa. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Harry s'était raidi. Les yeux sombres de Mme Zabini se tournèrent en direction d'Harry. Un léger rictus apparut sur ses lèvres rubis. « J'ignorais qu'il nous rejoindrait. » Dit-elle, ignorant Harry.

« Il a insisté pour venir. » Déclara Tom.

« Oui, » Dit sèchement Harry, son sourire figé. « Etant donné que nous sommes _partenaires. »_

Mme Zabini s'écarta, leur permettant d'entrer. « Entrez. Je peux vous servir à voire ? »

« Non merci -» Commença Harry

« Oui, » Répondit Tom. « Avec plaisir. »

Rayonnante, Mme Zabini les mena au salon, sa robe frôlant le parquet ciré. Un grand garçon de couleur noire était assis dans un large fauteuil. Il leva les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier lors de leur entrée. Tom ne s'était jamais préoccupé des Zabinis. Ils étaient des partisans de sang pur, mais ils n'avaient pas la conviction nécessaire aux Mangemorts, même s'il avait eu de l'espoir pour Blaise. Il avait montré un fort potentiel.

Contrairement à sa mère, les yeux de Blaise ne parcoururent Tom qu'une seconde avant de se tourner vers Harry. Mme Zabini ne remarqua pas l'expression froide de son fil, occupée à verser du vin à Tom.

« Votre réputation vous précède, » Dit-elle en lui donnant la coupe. « Un homme que personne ne connaissait il y a un mois, à présent sur les lèvres de tous les sorciers et sorcières du pays. »

« Vous êtes trop gentille. »

« Thorne. Êtes-vous lié à Seveste Thorne, le défunt poète ? »

« Malheureusement non. »

« Dommage, » Dit Mme Zabini, bien que ses yeux brillaient. « J'organise une lecture de certains de ses écrits pour les amoureux de poésies. Votre voix les magnifierait. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. « Mme Zabini, nous espérions être autorisés à voir les Œuvres d'Elladora. »

Les yeux de Mme Zabini, si doux en face de Tom, devinrent plein de dégoût en fixant Harry, comme s'il était un insecte qu'elle désirait écraser sous son talon.

« Harry et moi sommes en désaccord. » Le coupa doucement Tom. « Nous espérions que vous nous aideriez à l'éclaircir. Il pense que les Œuvres d'Elladora ont été créées en utilisant du verre ordinaire de l'époque, mais je pense que cette grande artiste a créé elle-même son verre en ajoutant des coléoptères de sel broyés, dans le but de rehausser les couleurs et faire ressortir les motifs. A cause de notre rôle de gardien de ces Œuvres, nous n'avons pas pu les admirer correctement. »

Mme Zabini s'adoucit.

« Bien sûr. Qui suis-je pour empêcher le sauveur des œuvres de mon arrière-grand-mère de les voir ? Suivez-moi. »

Harry été content que Tom ait pu les mener aux Œuvres mais devait-il faire tout ça ? Était-il obligé de la laisser enrouler son bras autour du sien et murmurer Merlin sait quoi dans son oreille alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier ? Blaise, silencieux et ennuyé, choisit de les rejoindre, marchant tranquillement à côté d'Harry, il finit par se demander si le flirt de sa mère avec des étrangers arrivait si souvent que Blaise y était devenu insensible. Pour une fois, Harry aurait aimé paraître si indifférent.

Tom et Mme Zabini s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre. Elle tapota de sa baguette une brique et une porte apparut. Harry et Blaise les suivirent à l'intérieur. La pièce lui rappelait beaucoup une voûte de Gringotts, des artefacts et des trésors étaient éparpillés du sol au plafond sur des étagères. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient les 7 Œuvres d'Elladora restantes. Bien qu'Harry ait déjà repéré une demi-douzaine d'objets très dangereux et sombres sans même avancer, il se tut. Les vitraux étaient plus importants.

Tom et Mme Zabini se tenaient devant un morceau d'or splendide, le verre taillé pour imiter des éclaboussures. Ils semblaient à leur aise dans cet environnement.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, » Déclara Mme Zabini. « La plupart des gens ne pensent pas aux coléoptères de sel. »

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, » Lui sourit Tom. Il jeta un regard suffisant en direction d'Harry. « On dirait que tu me dois 10 galions. »

« C'est marrant, » Répondit Harry. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir parié quoi que ce soit. »

Le rire que Mme lâcha – tout en serrant le bras de Tom – donna envie à Harry de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait amèrement. Il leur tourna le dos et embrassa du regard le Néant. Le vitrail apparut exactement comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu : du noir sur du noir sur du noir. La façon dont la lumière tombait sur le verre donna un sentiment de vertige à Harry, comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un abîme. Comment pouvait-il savoir si la chose à l'intérieur était partie ?

Laissant le ton de sa voix aussi légère que possible, Harry demanda : « Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos des Œuvres d'Elladora depuis que vous les avez récupérés du musée ? Des dégâts ? »

« Rien. Grâce à Thomas Thorne. » Roucoula Mme Zabini.

Aux yeux d'un novice, ce serait difficile à repérer, mais Harry reconnut la rigidité dans les épaules de Tom, l'avertissant : il détestait chaque seconde de l'attitude de Mme Zabini.

Un petit sentiment de plaisir gonfla à l'intérieur d'Harry.

 _Bien fait,_ pensa-t-il.

« Donc tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ? » Insista Harry.

« Mère et moi sommes allés à l'étranger depuis la restitution des Œuvres, » Répondit Blaise. « Nous ne sommes revenus que la nuit dernière, juste à temps pour recevoir la lettre de M. Thorne. » Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? »

« Juste un suivi standard, » Dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil aux objets et héritages autour. Il sentit une étrange sensation sur sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un le regardait mais ils étaient seuls. Peut-être que les Zabinis avaient un elfe de maison.

« Eh bien, vous les avez vus, » Dit Mme Zabini. « Blaise va vous raccompagner Potter. » Elle attira Tom plus près, avec un sourire radieux. « M. Thorne, je _dois_ en savoir plus sur vous. Vous êtes un véritable mystère. »

Sa mesquinerie contre elle devint de l'amertume. Harry ne pouvait trouver aucune excuse pour rester. Le Néant était parfaitement normal et il n'était pas sur le point d'essayer d'entrer dedans pour s'assurer qu'une entité drainant de la magie y résidait encore. Il était sûr que les Zabinis lui lanceraient un sort avant même qu'il n'ait touché le verre.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il à Tom.

« Plus tard. » Dit Tom, parlant à Harry comme s'il était un enfant qui ne pouvait comprendre les affaires des adultes.

« Bien, pensa Harry en serrant les dents. Il ne se souciait pas que Tom se prélasse avec Camilla Zabini, boive du vin avec elle et mangeait de fraises ainsi que Dieu sait quoi. Ils pouvaient coucher ensemble pour ce que ça lui importait.

Il suivit Blaise dans les escaliers quand quelque chose au coin de son œil attira son attention. Il réagit sans même penser.

« Stupéfix. »

Un rayon rouge vif jaillit de sa baguette, mais a créature ralentit à peine. Il se précipita vers elle, faisant tomber une armure dans un grand fracas. Blaise cria sous le choc et Harry sauta à peine à temps lorsque la chose passa. Elle tournoya et Mme Zabini hurla.

Harry la reconnut aussitôt, même si cela avait semblé très différent ce jour-là dans le Carcerem, quand il l'avait repéré accroupie à moitié cachée derrière la volumineuse robe rose de la Grosse Dame. Il n'était plus rabougri et mal nourri. Son corps s'était rempli. Elle avait grandi. Elle faisait 8 pieds, ses longs bras atteignaient presque le sol. Une ligne d'épines acérées comme des rasoirs dépassaient de son dos. Ses yeux manquaient toujours – deux fosses enfoncées dans son visage horrible- mais Harry ressentait exactement la même chose que dans le Carcerem : _elle pouvait le voir._ Sa bouche béante et informe se tordit, un trou noir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Cria Blaise.

La pièce était trop petite pour ce genre de choses. Les objets s'écroulèrent sur le sol alors que sa main se dirigeait vers Harry.

Une explosion électrique obligea Harry à créer un bouclier. Des éclairs crépitants jaillirent de la baguette de Tom, encerclant la créature.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry étendit le bouclier au reste de la pièce, protégeant les autres objets du sortilège de Tom. Derrière lui, il vit Blaise saisir sa mère et la tirer dans les escaliers. La porte en haut des marches se referma.

La créature n'avança pas. Entouré par le sortilège de Tom, elle les étudia avec une curiosité presque détachée. Elle souleva l'un de ses doigts incroyablement longs et toucha la protection. Aussitôt, la foudre blanche crépitante disparut, la fumée se diffusant dans l'air en volutes.

« Quoi -» Tom leva sa baguette tandis que la créature faisait de même, pointant sa main vers eux, chaque doigt comme une lance.

« BAISSE-TOI ! » Hurla Harry, sautant sur Tom juste au moment où une boule d'énergie se dirigea vers eux, telle une bombe. Ils s'écrasèrent contre des étagères. Harry sentit son bouclier disparaître alors que les cheveux supérieurs de sa tête brûlaient. Ses oreilles sifflèrent. Des morceaux de bois et d'argile se déversèrent autour d'eux. L'air brûlait sous la chaleur. Déjà, un feu se propageait, léchant les morceaux de bois et de tissus sur son passage.

« _Aguamenti ! »_

Face au charme d'Harry, le feu s'éteignit. Il se retourna, mais la créature avait disparu.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Et surtout, où était-elle allée ?

Des artefacts tombèrent autour de lui. Une urne se brisa, le recouvrant de poussière qui emplit ses narines, lui piquant les yeux et obscurississant son esprit. Il sentait la fumée. Au loin, il entendit quelqu'un crier un sort. C'était une voix très familière, mais il ne pouvait pas la situer. Tremblant, il se leva, le verre craqua sous ses chaussures. Où était-il ? On aurait dit qu'une explosion avait eu lieu. Ce n'était pas la cave du Manoir Malfoy.

« Tom, ça va ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il aperçut le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs devant lui, se précipitant vers lui par-dessus une armoire renversée.

Potter.

Les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent en un grognement. « Avada -»

Potter se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes. Il plongea derrière une statue, le sortilège de mort le frôlant presque.

« _Tom !_ » Cria Potter, furieux.

Voldemort savait que cette rage était différente de d'habitude. Il secoua sa baguette et frappa le sol. Toute la pièce trembla et la pierre craqua alors qu'une onde de choc se dirigea droit vers Potter. Mais encore une fois, le garçon esquiva.

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Crucio ! »

Les sorts se rencontrèrent.

Commet Potter _osait_ -il l'appeler par ce sale nom ? Il allait le tuer et le dépecer. Il leva sa baguette mais Potter attaque frénétiquement et bien que Voldemort arrive à tous les bloquer, il fut contraint de reculer. Il marcha sur quelque chose qui traînait sous son pied et perdit momentanément l'équilibre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Potter se relâcha, mais une seconde fut tout ce dont Voldemort avait besoin. Avec un coup vicieux, une corde scintillante sortit de sa baguette pour s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Potter, et avec un cri de surprise Potter s'écrasa au sol. Le sentiment de victoire l'emplit, il visa le cœur de Potter-

« Experlliarmus ! » Cria de nouveau Potter et la baguette de Voldemort vola hors de sa main.

Un grognement lui échappa, mais ce n'était pas grave – _pas grave-_ il tenait le garçon. Il se précipita, cherchant la baguette de Potter

Un stupéfix a raté son visage a quelques centimètres. Enfonçant ses ongles dans le poignet de Potter, il lui arracha des mains sa baguette. Il le plaqua au sol. Voldemort se fichait de savoir à quel point c'était moldu – épingler Potter au sol grâce à ses jambes et enrouler ses mains autour de sa gorge. Qu'importe comment il allait tuer le garçon, tant que ça se produisait ? Tant que le fléau de son existence a finalement cessé de respirer ?

Potter essaya de le repousser mais Voldemort était trop lourd. Ses doigts griffèrent les mains de Voldemort.

« Tom – tu es sous - un – sortilège. » Haleta Potter.

« _Répète un peu ce nom. »_ Grogna Voldemort, resserrant son étau.

Les ongles de Potter le griffaient assez profondément pour le faire saigner, mais Voldemort ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« Souviens-toi, » Siffla Potter, « Quand – tu – m'as embrassé. Souviens-toi – quand on – a – fait – l'amour. »

Avec la violence d'un choc électrique, Tom revint à lui. Il recula brusquement, libérant Harry qui se recroquevilla sur le côté, serrant sa gorge, haletant. Un grand bruit résonna derrière eux, mais Tom ne put quitter Harry des yeux, trop abasourdi et horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire…

« Harry ! »

Granger ? Pourquoi Granger était-elle ici ?

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, Blaise Zabini sur ses talons, trébuchant presque en entrant.

« Harry – qu'est-ce que -»

« On va – bien -» Grogna Harry alors que Granger l'aidait à se relever. « On a été attaqués par quelque chose, mais c'est – parti maintenant. »

« Au nom de Salazar, qu'est ce que c'était cette chose ? » Demanda Zabini.

Harry ne le regarda pas. « Je – Je ne sas pas. Mais on devrait mettre la zone en quarantaine. »

Un nouveau cri d'agonie leur fit tous tourner la tête, baguette en main. C'était Camila Zabini. Elle se tenait à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Les Œuvres d'Elladora ! » Cria-t-elle. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Là ou se trouvaient les 7 vitraux restants, il y avait un ramassis de bois en morceaux et de verre en poudre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : C'est cruel de ma part de prendre plaisir à ce retournement de situation par rapport au précédent chapitre, mais je suis méchante.


	22. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 20:**

Il n’y avait aucune chambre qu’on qualifierait de petite dans la maison Zabini. Le salon dans lequel ils étaient était gargantuesque, mais il semblait aussi petit que le bureau qu’il partageait avec Harry au Ministère et pas parce qu’il y avait beaucoup de monde dedans. Seuls Granger, Shacklebolt et Robards étaient là, écoutant Harry expliquer ce qu’il était arrivé. Alors que la cave grouillait de fonctionnaires du Ministère, les Zabinis se trouvaient dans une autre partie de la maison, suffisamment près pour que Tom puisse encore entendre Camila s’énerver contre l’Auror chargé de la garder à l’écart.

Tom se tenait aussi loin d’Harry que possible sans quitter la pièce, en face de lui. Un gouffre était apparu entre eux et il grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait. La faible ombre bleue colorant le cou d’Harry lui fit maudire ses propres doigts.

Du frêne égyptien. Il y avait eu des cendres égyptiennes dans cette urne.

Composé très puissant qui éliminait les inhibitions et augmentait les émotions à des niveaux astronomiques, c’était un ingrédient de l’Armotentia avant que les cendres ne soient découvertes comme étant extrêmement toxiques pour ceux qui en consommaient trop.

Il avait été couvert d’un ingrédient de la potion d’amour la plus puissante du monde sorcier et qu’avait-il fait ? Il avait tout oublié ? Il avait vu Harry et avait _tout_ oublié. D’un claquement de doigt, Lord Voldemort revint la mort et la vengeance caractéristiques.

_Rappelle-toi quand on a fait l’amour._

Tom voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il voulait disparaître. Il voulait enjamber le tapis moelleux et embrasser Harry devant tout le monde.

De la Baise. Du sexe. Des mots grossiers pour décrire quelque chose qui ne l’avait jamais été. Même maintenant, la chaleur de la luxure était enroulée dans son ventre – elle ne partait jamais, pas depuis qu’elle avait pris vie quand Harry l’avait réveillé d’un cauchemar dans le Carcerem, se glissant dans son lit à côté de lui plutôt que de le laisser seul. Mais ce n’était pas seulement de la luxure qu’il ressentait, réalisa finalement Tom. Bien plus profondément, la racine de tout cela était _l’amour._

Il aimait Harry.

Finalement, il avait comprit ce que Dumbledore avait essayé de lui dire.

Alors qu’il regardait Harry raconter aux autres la scène dans la cave, cette vieille douleur dans sa poitrine, celle qu’il n’avait pas ressentit depuis qu’il avait quitté le Carcerem revint. Tout du long c’était de l’amour. Tom savait qu’il n’arrêterait jamais de le ressentir, même s’il déchirait son cœur avant de l’enfermer dans une boîte comme dans ce stupide conte de fées. Cela avait pris racine en lui. A son insu, cela l’avait pris au piège. Cela l’avait infecté. Il n’y avait plus de remède désormais.

Mais Harry ne le voulait pas de cette façon. Plus maintenant. C’était peut-être la faute de Tom. Peut-être que s’il avait dit ce mot monstrueux depuis le début, s’il l’avait avoué…Mais en seraient-ils ici ? Une dispute – une bagarre – et une ecchymose violacée sur la peau lisse de Harry ?

_Tu es insatiable, Tom Riddle. Tu es un connard terrifié et colérique qui ferait n’importe quoi, n’importe quoi pour juste un coup d’œil, un contact – dis le mot, Harry, dis le mot et je te donnerai les étoiles ; j’embraserais des constellations sur ta peau. Juste reste avec moi._

Les jours dans le Carcerem étaient révolus. S’il avait su à quel point ils seraient fugaces, qu’ils se transformeraient en fumée et disparaîtraient dans le vent, il aurait compris la vérité plus tôt. Il l’aurait reconnu dès le premier éclair dans son cœur, lorsque Harry s’était tourné vers lui cette nuit-là, disant si doucement – si doucement – _d’accord._

 _Amoureux._ Harry ne souhaitait plus être son amant. Mais si Harry pouvait lui pardonner encore cette douleur…S’il lui offrait de nouveau la main de l’amitié…

_Peux-tu faire ça Tom ? Peux-tu rester à ses côtés – le vouloir, avoir besoin de lui, l’aimer – et ne jamais l’avoir ?_

* * *

« Vous pensez qu’elle est sortie d’une des Œuvres ? » Dit Kingsley. « Cette créature qui t’a attaqué ? »

« Tu l’as vraiment vu sortir de là ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non, » Admit Harry. « Mais je pense que ça fait un moment qu’elle ne fait rien. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu n’avais pas vu ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur du Néant quand tu es tombé dedans. » Lui rappela Robards.

« C’est vrai, » Concéda Harry. « Mais j’ai _déjà_ vu cette chose. » Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Tom. L’homme se tenait dans le coin, près d’une bibliothèque, à moitié enveloppé dans l’ombre, aussi loin des autres que possible. Il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis qu’Harry avait appelé du renfort. Harry aimerait que toutes ces discussions se terminent pour que lui et Tom puissent parler. Il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi pâle. Pas même quand il lui avait appris la vérité sur sa transformation accidentelle en Horcruxe.

« Dans le Carcerem. » Dit-il en s’adressant plus à Tom qu’aux autres. « Dans un tableau. »

Tom qui avait évité son regard, leva les yeux suite au mots d’Harry, ses yeux se fixant sur les siens.

« Tu l’avais décrit comme petit. » Dit Tom.

« Les peintures peuvent être trompeuses, » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « L’échelle était différente. »

« Vous avez vu cette créature dans le Carcerem ? » Surgit brusquement Kinglsey, les regardant tous les deux.

« Oui, ». Répondit Harry. « Je l’ai vu mais pas Tom. »

« Mais les choses ne peuvent pas tout simplement sortir des peintures comme ça. » Déclara Hermione. « Ce ne sont que des Œuvres. »

« Les Œuvres d’Elladora sont des fenêtres sur d’autres dimensions. » Expliqua Harry. « Et le Carcerem crée littéralement son propre monde sur un plan séparé du nôtre. Et si cette chose n’était pas une œuvre d’art enragée, mais une créature d’un univers différent qui d’une manière ou d’une autre, a voyagé d’une dimension à l’autre ? »

« Mais si c’était le cas. » Dit Hermione. « Elle serait déjà venue dans notre monde auparavant. Si quelque chose pouvait réellement permettre de voyager de dimension en dimension, on l’aurait déjà remarqué. »

« Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas assez forte. Quand je l’ai vu dans le Carcerem, elle était faible. Affamé. A peine vivante. Et il ne respectait pas les règles du Carcerem. Elle arrivait à se déplacer à l’intérieur du tableau mais elle était la seule exception. Ni Tom ni moi ne l’avions jamais vu auparavant alors que le Carcerem était _entièrement_ construit à partir de nos souvenirs. Il n’appartenait pas à cet endroit. Et quand je suis tombé dans le Néant, c’était comme si quelque chose se nourrissait de ma magie. »

« Joséphine Laurant. » Chuchota Tom.

« Elle était complètement vidée de sa magie. » Continua Harry. « Et il y avait un certain nombre de créatures magiques mortes dans la même zone. Quand on l’a combattu tout à l’heure, aucun de nos sorts ne l’a affecté. Elle a _absorbé_ les sorts. Je pense…Je pense qu’elle ne peut voyager qu’à mi-chemin. C’est comme si elle était capable de se tenir des 2 côtés, à l’entrée et à la sortie d’autres dimensions, mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas passer elle-même, pas tant qu’elle n’a pas assez d’énergie, énergie que je lui ai donné en tombant dans le Néant. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu’on a sur les bras une créature inconnue venue d’un autre univers qui consomme de la magie ? » Demanda Robards.

« C’est ce que je pense. »

Robards était plus que pâle et Kingsley dût prendre un moment pour se ressaisir avant de se tourner vers le chef des Aurors.

« Je veux que tout le monde sache à quoi on à affaire. Personne ne l’attaque tant qu’on n’en sait pas plus. Je vais prévenir Braff. »

Harry pâlit. Braff était le chef des Langues-de-plomb. Il y a 4 mois, il avait pris en charge l’histoire du Carcerem et Harry sait pertinemment que l’homme est très curieux des deux dernières personnes à l’avoir activé. Quand Harry avait rejoint les Aurors, Braff était venu se présenter. Bien qu’Harry ne l’aime pas du tout, c’était surtout le fait qu’il ait été dans le Carcerem qui le faisait éviter autant que possible Braff.

« On est obligés ? » Demanda Harry.

« Des dimensions parallèles, des micro-univers – ce ne sont qu’une partie des nombreux mystères que les Langues-de-Plomb étudient. Oui, on a besoin de lui.

Sur ce, Kingsley partit.

Hermione rejoint Harry.

« J’étais en train d’appeler Ron quand Blaise m’a interrompu. Il est probablement inquiet. »

« C’est bon, » Dit Harry. « On gère. » Puis l’étrangeté le frappa. « Pourquoi est-ce que Zabini t’a interrompu ? »

Hermione eut soudainement l’air mal à l’aise. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours et dit à la hâte : « C’est l’un de mes plus gros donateurs. »

« _Quoi ? »_ Haleta Harry. « Pour la S.A.L.E ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « S’il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Ça le gênerait. »

Harry était stupéfait. Blaise Zabini, défendant les droits des elfes de maison ?

« Je pense qu’il se sent coupable de ne pas nous avoir aidé durant la bataille. » Expliqua Hermione, remarquant sa perplexité. « Tu sais, vu que tous les Serpentards ont voulu te livrer ? Je pense que c’est sa façon de compenser ça. »

Il n’en avait aucune idée.

« Son secret est en sécurité avec moi. » Promit Harry.

Hermione eut l’air soulagée, mais elle fronça soudaine les sourcils, une nouvelle inquiétude en tête.

« Tu as quelque chose au cou. » Dit-elle en remarquant des marques.

«C’est rien, » Expédia Harry à la hâte. « Beaucoup de trucs volaient là-bas. J’ai été frappé. »

Le besoin de se dépêcher de retourner auprès de Ron lui fit accepter l’histoire d’Harry sans rechigner. Elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras, lui dit de faire attention à lui et se précipita hors de la pièce.

* * *

« Nous n’avons aucune idée de si cette chose peut se rendre invisible ou si elle peut transplaner, » Déclara Robards, dix minutes plus tard, devant le manoir Zabini face à une foule de sorciers et sorcières rassemblés. Nous avons des raisons de croire qu’elle est très dangereuse et doit être approché avec la plus grande prudence. Nous soupçonnons également que les sorts ne fonctionnent pas correctement sur elle. Si vous la rencontrez, signalez-le. N’essayez pas de la combattre. Restez par paire. »

Les sorciers autour d’Harry partirent. Harry repéra Tom parmi eux. Il se dépêcha de le rattraper, en courant.

« Tom ! »

Tom ne ralentit pas et ne se retourna pas non plus.

« Hé. _Hé -»_ Harry attrapa son bras. « On peut parler ? »

Les sorciers les plus proches étaient à un 500 mètres d’eux. Il y avait autant de vent que le jour où ils étaient venus enquêter sur le meurtre de Joséphine Laurent. Personne n’entendrait leur conversation.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Harry

Tom le regarda comme s’il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide qu’il ait jamais entendu. « Tu me demande si _Je_ vais bien ? » Il regarda la gorge d’Harry. « C’est toi que j’ai failli tuer. » Il essaya de dégager son bras, mais Harry tint bon.

« Hé- Regarde-moi. _Regarde-moi._ Tu t’es arrêté. Il n’y a pas si longtemps tu ne l’aurais pas fait. Ce qui s’est passé là-bas n’était pas ta faute. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire ça. Tout va bien. » Dit Harry, sincèrement. « C’est compris ? »

Tom ne répondit pas, mais il acquiesça d’un petit coup de tête. Harry relâcha son bras mais Tom ne bougea pas, au lieu de cela, il fit un pas pour se rapprocher du garçon.

« Ton cou. » Commença-t-il doucement, en levant sa baguette.

Harry resta immobile, laissant Tom guérir les blessures que ses mains avaient causés. Si un Auror regardait dans leur direction pile à ce moment-là, il aurait en face de lui une vision étrange, les deux hommes immobiles, presque nez-à nez. Les doigts de Tom effleurèrent son cou, l’examinant, puis il recula et s’éclaircit la gorge, soudain maladroit, quelque chose d’étrange pour lui.

Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent l’équipe de recherche. Harry garda sa baguette à portée de main, un œil à la recherche de la créature et un autre sur Tom. Il ne savait pas quoi faire s’il attaquait de nouveau. Il était étonné que la chose ait fui alors qu’elle avait clairement le dessus. L’idée qu’elle puisse se rendre invisible le fit se retourner, regardant par-dessus son épaule, une sensation de malaise courant sur sa nuque.

Sa gorge ne lui faisait plus mal mais elle était irritée et inconfortable. Même s’il savait à quel point Tom regrettait ses actions, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer que l’histoire semblait déterminée à se répéter. Il avait failli écraser la trachée d’Harry, une fois auparavant, lors d’une terrible nuit dans le Carcerem. Il y a à peine 20 minutes, la rage meurtrière appartenant à Lord Voldemort avait déformée le beau visage de Tom. Etaient-ils condamnés à vivre pour toujours dans l’ombre de Voldemort ?

Non, pensa fermement Harry. Pas s’il avait son mot à dire.

* * *

Les recherches n’ont pas porté leurs fruits. La créature était introuvable, bien qu’ils aient cherché jusqu’à tard dans la nuit. Harry était épuisé. A l’aube, il rentra à son cottage pour y trouver Ron et Hermione, fous d’inquiétude.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Demanda Hermione

« Dans le nord, dans les landes, j’ai fait le tour d’une ou deux forêts. » Répondit Harry. Il s’effondra dans son canapé, se frottant les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu L’as trouvé ? »

« Non. Elle a complètement disparu. »

« Peut-être qu’elle elle est retourné dans ce vitrail—Le Néant. » Suggéra Ron. Hermione lui avait visiblement tout expliqué. « Après qu’il t’ait attaqué toi et Riddle. »

Harry secoua la tête. Un mal de tête l’assaillait. « Les œuvres d’Elladora – toutes- ont été détruites lors de l’attaque. Il a été impossible de les réparer. »

« Qu’en penses Braff ? » Demanda Hermione, doucement.

« Que nous sommes une bande d’abrutis, comme toujours. » Grogna Harry. « Il voulait voir mes souvenirs de l’attaque. »

« Eh bien, c’est logique, » Souligna Ron. « Toi et Ron, vous êtes les seuls à l’avoir vu. »

Harry le fusilla du regard. « J’ai refusé. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » S’étonna Hermione.

« Parce que Braff et tous les autres auraient vu Tom m’attaquer peu de temps après le départ du monstre. »

« _Quoi ? »_

Les yeux d’Hermione se fixèrent sur son cou. « Tu avais dit… » Commença-t-elle, la colère montante.

« On a percuté quelque chose. C’était couvert d’une poussière bizarre. Ça lui a fait quelque chose. Comme s’il avait perdu sa mémoire à court terme. Il pensait être Voldemort. Il agissait comme si nous étions encore en pleine guerre. Mais il _s’est arrêté_. » Dit fermement Harry. « Il a réussi. Personne n’a été blessé. Mais Braff ne comprendrait pas et si c’était révélé, que Voldemort est -»

« Non, » Acquiesça Ron, tendu. « Ça ne se passerait pas bien, oui. »

« Qu’est ce que Braff a fait lorsque tu as refusé ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry émit un bruit dédaigneux. « Il a dit qu’il ne se souciait pas du nombre de Seigneur Noir desquels j’ai sauvé le monde, que je devrais bien faire ce qu’il demandait, sinon je ne travaillerais pas au Ministère pendant longtemps. »

Hermione avait l’air scandalisée.

La bouche de Ron se tordit en une moue dégoûtée. « Quelqu’un doit rappeler à Braff qu’il n’est pas ministre. »

« Et Tom ? » Demanda Hermione. « Est-ce que Braff l’a harcelé aussi ? »

« Ouais. Il est avec lui en ce moment. Quand j’ai refusé, Tom s’est proposé. Ils allaient vers son bureau quand je suis parti. »

Hermione et Ron avait l’air abasourdis.

« Je doute que le souvenir que Tom lui donnera sera un vrai. » Leur dit Harry. « Je pense qu’il pourrait avoir créer un faux souvenir capable de tromper n’importe qui, à part Dumbledore. »

« Et comment va Tom ? » Demanda prudemment Hermione, jetant un nouveau coup d’œil à sa gorge.

S’il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry n’aimait pas le fait que Tom ait accepté de voir Braff juste après l’attaque, et après une longue recherche dans les bois. Tom évitait toujours soigneusement le regard d’Harry. Indéniablement, Harry sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et cela l’inquiétait. Il voulait aller au Cornithia et parler à Tom, mais il se doutait que ce n’était pas le choix le plus sage. Quelque chose lui disait de laisser de l’espace à Tom.

« Il va mieux. »

* * *

« Merci d’avoir accepté de m’aider dans notre enquête. » Déclara Braff, pas l’air reconnaissant du tout. « Etant donné que votre partenaire semble avoir des problèmes plus _urgents. »_

Tom laissa le mécontentement de Braff sans réponse. Dès son plus jeune âge, Tom avait trouvé intéressant d’étudier les émotions des gens. C’était des informations utiles à connaître. Qu’est ce qui faisait que quelqu’un agissait imprudemment ? Qu’est ce qui rendait quelqu’un triste ? A l’âge de 7 ans, Tom avait maîtrisé l’art subtil de la manipulation en étudiant de manière simple et silencieuse les visages des gens et là, Braff était dans sa ligne de mire.

Harry n’était pas aimé de tous. Tom le savait très bien car il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à détester Harry Potter, mais cela l’étonnait qu’un Langue-De-Plomb tienne une telle rancune envers lui. Depuis qu’il travaillait avec Harry, il ne lui avait jamais parlé du Département des Mystères, bien que juste à partir de la façon dont Harry avait réagi lorsque Shacklebolt avait évoqué le nom de Braff…

Les yeux de Tom balayèrent de nouveau le bureau, avec plus d’intérêt.

Ah.

Le disque dorée et plat du Carcerem reposait sur l’étagère d’une grande armoire en verre. C’était donc là qu’il était maintenant. Tom doutait que Braff sache que c’était Harry qui avait été à l’intérieur, mais peut-être qu’il le soupçonnait…Ou peut-être était-il simplement un homme désagréable et qui s’énervait devant l’entrée rapide du jeune sauveur du monde sorcier dans les forces des Aurors. Comme c’était amusant. Garder rancune contre Harry pour seule raison son habileté.

« Nom ? » Grogna Braff

« Thomas Thorne. »

« Si vous voulez bien signer ici et placer votre souvenir dans la pensine. » Dit Braff en poussant un parchemin vers lui.

Tom s’exécuta. Souriant, il plaça la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe et laissa retomber le flux argenté dans le bassin.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. L’été se finissait et octobre apportait un froid vif dans l’air qui faisait Harry marcher plus rapidement en direction de l’épicerie du village.

Le monstre n’avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait complètement disparu. S’ils avaient raison et qu’il consommait de la magie, alors pourquoi s’être arrêté ? La morgue était en état d’alerte et rechercher la moindre trace de cas similaire mais Stew et ses collègues étaient restés silencieux pendant plus de 4 semaines. Même Rolf n’avait pas trouvé d’augmentation des morts de créatures magiques dans les landes. Peut-être que le monstre fonctionnait comme un ours et, après s’être rempli la panse, s’installait quelque part pour une longue hibernation.

Harry voulait y croire. Il avait vraiment envie, indépendamment de la façon dont Hermione levait un sourcil à chaque fois qu’il évoquait l’absence du monstre. Le problème était qu’il _n’arrivait pas à y croire._

C’était peut-être le fait d’avoir était en fuite pendant 1 an ou avoir toujours eu une vie attirant les ennuis, mais Harry continuait à sentir un regard sur lui.

Après le travail, un jour, il en a parlé à Tom. Comme Hermione, il n’avait pas été convaincu.

« Harry, il y a toujours quelqu’un qui te regarde. »

« C’est un peu extrême… »

Tom regarda au-dessus de l’épaule d’Harry. Il se retourna et aperçut deux sorcières le fixant. Elles se mirent à rire quand ils les vit. Tom prit les livres qu’il avait acheté et sortit de chez Fleury et Botts avec une expression disant : « Je te l’avais dit. »

« Je sais de quoi je parle, » Argumenta Harry, le rattrapant dans la rue. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Alors, qu’est ce que tu prévois de faire avec la créature invisible que personne – pas le Département de réglementation et du contrôle des Créatures Magiques, ou le Département des Mystères ou le Département des Aurors – n’a pu trouver ? »

« Je ne sais, » Grogna Harry, mécontent. « C’est pour ça que je t’en parle. »

« Tu me flattes. »

« Cela ne te semble pas étrange qu’il ait simplement _disparu_? » Persista-t-il alors qu’ils entraient dans l’Allée des Embrumes et se dirigeaient vers un magasin de potions où Tom voulait absolument aller. La cloche au-dessus d’eux tinta à leur entrée.

« Bizarre, oui, mais ça ne m’empêche pas de dormir la nuit. Prends du mucus de Veracrasse pour moi. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry en cherchant la fiole sur l’étagère alors que Tom récupérait un sac de lavande.

« Une expérience. » Avec un sourire narquois, il ajouta : « Tu peux être mon sujet de test si tu veux. »

Harry rit sèchement. « Non merci. »

Il passa une petite bouteille à Tom et le regarda se faufiler vers le comptoir du magasin. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de sa quasi-étranglement depuis cette journée comme balayée par le vent, et Harry en était soulagé. Il pensait ce qu’il avait dit à Tom à l’hôpital : il était fatigué de vivre dans le passé. Bien qu’il soupçonnait que Tom soit encore secoué par ce qu’il avait fait, Harry était ravi que la froideur qu’il lui avait démontré ait disparu. S’il était toujours en colère contre Harry pour avoir refusé ses sentiments, il le gardait pour lui. Il était de retour à son lui, charmant et ironique. Une partie d’Harry se sentait nerveuse…Nerveux qu’à tout moment l’amitié facile qu’ils avaient trouvée se retrouve bouleversée, mais pour l’instant, il allait profiter de ce qu’il avait.

« Pourquoi tu es si joyeux ? » Demanda Tom, repérant le sourire sur le visage d’Harry, quand il revint avec ses achats rétrécit et rangés dans la poche de sa robe.

« Pour rien. » Dit Harry, se sentant flotté.

Alors qu’ils quittaient l’Allée des Embrumes, tous les soucis concernant le monstre disparurent momentanément.

* * *

Tom versa la potion dans une bouteille. Si Harry décidait de lui rendre visite, il ne le remarquerait pas, supposant que c’était de l’alcool tout simplement.

D’abord les Moldus. Maintenant ça. La pente sur laquelle il avait marché était bien plus glissante qu’il ne l’avait initialement pensé. Tous ces plans. Tout ces complots. Ce qu’il voulait, il l’avait _obtenu._ Mais pas cette fois.

Pas cette fois.

Tom remplit un petit verre de sa potion. Sommeil sans rêve.

Les nuits étaient devenues un véritable tourment. Des heures sans fin, seul dans son appartement, avec rien d’autre à faire que boire et se souvenir : le dos d’Harry qui se cambre, son souffle chaud contre son cou…Le matin, Tom avait une terrible gueule de bois à cause du Whisky de Feu. Il pouvait partir ; faire ses valises et partir. Une nouvelle identité, un visage fraîchement transformé – personne ne le retrouverait.

Mais Harry…

Ne plus jamais revoir Harry ? Ne plus jamais entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur, être témoin de son sourire ? C’était une punition à laquelle Tom ne survivrait jamais.

Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à saigner comme ça. S’il ne faisait rien pour arrêter le flux, soulager la douleur, atténuer son désir, il finirait par faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Quelque chose que même Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Verre à la main, il entra dans sa chambre. Les lumières s’éteignirent d’un coup de baguette. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps, avalant la potion d’un seul coup et se réinstallant contre l’oreiller, attendant d’être emmené dans un endroit où aucune vision d’Harry ne menacerait d’envahir son esprit.

Mais pendant qu’il attendait – quelques battements de cœur avant que la potion ne le domine – il se souvint. L’odeur de l’océan salé et de l’herbe douce. La langue d’Harry dans sa bouche…Le poids d’Harry se déplaçant vers le bas, plaçant des baisers sur son ventre, ses cuisses…Ces yeux verts qui le fixaient avec une telle intensité que Tom se sentait fondre.

A la prochaine expiration, la potion prit le dessus et il n’en sut pas plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, alors déjà désolé pour le Gros retard. Pour tout vous dire, au début j'ai juste pris un peu de retard et puis il s'est passé quelques soucis dans ma vie familiale etc... Ça a été assez compliqué et je n'avais aucune envie de faire de la traduction à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant je suis de retour! Normalement il n'y aura plus de délai comme celui-ci, je vais essayer de refaire un chapitre par semaine mais au pire ça sera toutes les 2 semaines.


	23. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

Hermione leva les yeux alors qu'Harry entrait dans son bureau. « Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le Département Droit et Justice se trouvait au même étage que le quartier général des Aurors, mais à l'autre bout du Ministère. Le petit bureau d'Hermione était tellement rempli de livres qu'il était difficile de trouver un endroit où se tenir debout, encore moins où s'assoir.

« J'avais besoin de faire une promenade. »

« Tom et toi avez des problèmes ? » Demanda-t-elle, déplaçant une pile de papiers, à la recherche de quelque chose. « Je pensais que vous vous étiez réconciliés. »

« C'était le- C'est le cas »

Hermione fit une pause dans ses recherches.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » Répondit Harry honnêtement.

Pour la première fois depuis la guerre, tout allait parfaitement bien. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule attaque, Kingsley avait réussi à tout régler avec les Zabinis et Tom et lui s'entendaient de nouveau.

Hermione croisa les bras, le fixant. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'y crois pas toi-même ? »

Harry la fixa pendant une seconde puis lâcha. « Parce que quelque chose de mauvais finit toujours par arriver. »

« Peut-être pas cette fois. »

« Tu me connais. » Harry était catégorique. « Quand est-ce que cela ne s'est pas produit ? »

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et repartir dans ses recherches.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

« Un rapport de toxicologie. J'aurais juré qu'il était -»

Un coup à la porte les fit tous les deux se tourner.

« Hé, Eddie. »

« Salut, » Dit Eddie en souriant. Il tendit un dossier à Hermione. « C'est ça que tu voulais ? »

« Oui ! » Cria-t-elle de soulagement. « Merci. Je pensais devenir folle en essayant de le trouver. » Elle l'ouvrit.

Eddie se tourna en direction d'Harry. « Tu vas à la fête ? »

« Je n'y ait pas vraiment réfléchi. » Admit Harry. La prochaine fête d'Halloween du ministère n'était pas au premier plan de ses préoccupations.

« Tu devrais, » Dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son rapport. « Ron et moi on y va. »

« Vous venez ? » S'étonna Harry

Hermione opina. « Ron a hâte de mettre enfin un visage sur tous les noms qu'il entend sans cesse. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Harry. « Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre fêtard. »

Eddie eut l'air surpris. « Oh, j'avais juste imaginé que tu venais vu que Tom vient. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble. »

Harry se redressa. « Tom y va ? »

 _Tom_ allait à la fête d'Halloween du ministère. Tom ?

« Ouais. Je l'ai vu le proposer à Maybelle. Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non. » Harry pouvait sentir le poids du regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et, aussi naturellement que possible, sortit. Il ressentait une soudaine envie brûlante de donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose. Avec l'intention d'interroger Tom, Harry retourna au département, mais au moment où il entra dans leur bureau, il trouva Tom en train d'enfiler sa cape et une question différente sortit de ses lèvres.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Au Danemark. » Tom enroula un foulard autour de son cou. « Il pourrait y avoir une piste sur Nott et je connais quelques personnes là-bas qui pourraient être utiles. »

« D'accord. » Dit Harry en attrapant son propre foulard, accroché à un crochet au-dessus de la corbeille à papier.

« J'y vais seul. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mes sources te détecteraient en un clin d'œil, même sous Polynectar. Je suis plus rapide que quiconque. Je sais quelles questions poser et comment les poser. Robards est d'accord. »

« Oh. » Le fait que Robards soit du côté de Tom n'allégea pas l'humeur d'Harry. Il se surprit à se demander si Tom l'aurait cherché pour le prévenir de son départ ou s'il aurait simplement laissé une note sur son bureau. Le fait de ne pas connaître la réponse dérangeait Harry. « Quand est-ce que tu seras de retour ? »

« C'est dur à dire ? »

« A temps pour la fête d'Halloween ? » Demanda Harry.

Tom le regarda bizarrement.

« Je sais que tu as invité Maybelle. » Clarifia Harry.

Le coin des lèvres de Tom se redressèrent. « Ça circule vite par ici. »

« Surtout avec Eddie. »

Tom ferma le bureau, le verrouillant de sa baguette. « Mes sources sont des personnes particulièrement paranoïaques, ils vont déjà hésiter à me parler car ils ne me connaissent pas sous cette apparence, donc je ne pourrai pas appeler ou envoyer des messages par hibou pendant mon séjour. »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi cette nouvelle le troublait autant. « Sois prudent. » Dit-il. « Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. »

Le sourire de Tom était lumineux. Alors qu'il passait devant lui pour quitter la pièce, sa main effleura celle de Harry. C'était rapide- juste un léger contact – et l'envie de tendre la main et de saisir celle de Tom le prit complètement au dépourvu. Tom ne sembla pas remarquer qu'ils s'étaient touchés. Il continua son chemin, quitta le département, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, sans un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

Ce furent les 12 jours les plus longs de la vie d'Harry. Il savait qu'il rendait fou Hermione et Ron, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« _Douze jours, »_ A-t-il hurlé dans l'appartement de Ron. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait depuis _douze jours ? »_

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit faiblement Ron. « Du travail ? » Il testait un nouveau lot de baguettes. Il fit un signe de la main. Dans un bruit sourd, une transformation en cochon caoutchouteux s'opéra. Il l'ajouta à la pile croissante d'animaux de ferme au sol. « Peut-être que ses sources lui donnent du fil à retordre. Qui est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? »

« Des gens que Tom Riddle connaît ? » Dit sombrement Hermione levant les yeux de son livre. « Personne que je voudrais rencontrer. »

Même si Tom avait déclaré ne pas vouloir entrer en contact, Harry gardait sa fenêtre ouverte, mais les seuls visiteurs volants qu'il recevait venaient de Ginny ou, le matin d'Halloween, un échantillon gratuit du dissolvant magique tout usage de Mme Skower…

* * *

Dans des circonstances différentes, Harry ne serait pas allé à la fête du Ministère. C'était le genre d'évènement qu'il avait tendance à éviter, mais Tom serait peut-être là, alors Harry enfila sa robe, entra dans sa cheminée et se dirigea vers le Ministère dans un tourbillon de fumée et de cendres.

Bondé et bruyant, l'Atrium semblait deux fois plus petit que d'habitude. Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Une scène avait été aménagée dans un coin et un groupe de sorciers en smoking jouait un morceau à l'air joyeux. Des plateaux de vins et d'apéritifs flottaient tranquillement à travers la foule. Avant de rejoindre les Aurors, Harry ne savait même pas que le Ministère organisait des fêtes chaque année Halloween, Noël, le Nouvel An…Presque tout le monde était là. Harry avait même repéré le Langue-de-Plomb Braff, affublé d'un nœud papillon orange, plongeant la main dans un bol de noix.

Harry scruta la foule mais il ne repéra pas Tom. Et si quelque chose s'était passé ?

« Harry, tu es venu ! » Le salua Eddie chaleureusement.

« Ouais. » Répondit Harry. « Tu as vu Tom ? »

« Non désolé. Tu veux un verre ? »

« Je veux bien une bière au beurre. » Dit Harry, regrettant déjà d'être venu et réfléchissant à des excuses pour sortir de là. Alors qu'Eddie lui tendait sa boisson, Harry repéra les cheveux roux de Ron dans la foule.

« Merci, » Dit Harry. « Je viens de repérer quelqu'un. Je te vois plus tard. »

Quelque chose changea sur le visage d'Eddie. Était-ce de la gêne ? Mais il laissa partir Harry sans commentaire. Après avoir fais le tour de la pièce en évitant soigneusement le centre, consacré à la danse, Harry atteignit Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient tous deux un verre et rigolaient à propos de quelque chose que Rolf venait de dire.

« Tu as décidé de venir finalement ! » Se réjouit Hermione en le voyant.

« Ouais. »

« Rolf nous racontait la fois où une caisse de crapauds invisibles s'est ouverte dans son appartement. » Expliqua Ron en ricanant.

« Un véritable cauchemar, » Se souvint Rolf en frissonnant. « J'en ai même retrouvé dans mes draps. »

« Tu sais, c'est une excellente idée pour la boutique de blagues, ça. » Dit Ron. « Tu as déjà rencontré mon frère, Georges ? »

Ecoutant à moitié, les yeux d'Harry continuaient de scruter la foule à la recherche d'une grande silhouette aux cheveux noirs. Son cœur bondit. Tom se tenait appuyé contre un mur de l'autre côté, près de la fontaine de la Fraternité. Il marmonna quelque chose à ses amis et partit, se faufilant à travers la salle.

Tom le repéra alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Tu es de retour ! » Dit Harry. Aussitôt, il le scruta à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, mais Tom était aussi parfait et bien habillé que d'habitude. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il était plus beau que d'habitude.

« A l'heure pour changer. » Répondit Tom.

« Tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

Tom prit une gorgée de vin.

« Nott était là, se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre sous Polynectar mais il a déménagé pile au moment où j'ai retrouvé son hôtel. Il pourrait être n'importe où maintenant. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, » Dit Harry. « On finira bien par l'attraper. »

« Si seulement j'avais fait de lui un Mangemort, tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile, » Grogna Tom. « Ce que bien sûr je n'ai pas l'intention de faire maintenant, » Clarifia-t-il. « A n'importe qui. Plus jamais. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait heureux, comme illuminé par le soleil. Le fait que Maybelle ne soit nulle part dans sa ligne de mire ne faisait qu'exacerber le sentiment.

« Où est Maybelle ? » Demanda Harry avec désinvolture.

« Elle se repoudre le nez ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Alors, vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Harry.

Tom le fixa, comme s'il avait fait une mauvaise blague.

« Non. »

« Oh. » La bulle chaude de bonheur doubla de taille. « Parce que tu sais, y'a pas de soucis. »

« Je sais. » Dit Tom. « Est-ce que Eddie t'a convaincu de venir ? » Demanda-t-il, rapidement.

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu devrais danser avec lui. »

Harry, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de bière au beurre, s'étrangla. « Je ne danse pas. »

Tom le regarda avec curiosité. « Tu l'as fait avec moi pourtant. »

Et avec juste cette phrase, l'Atrium disparaissait pour laisser place au Carcerem : Harry était de retour là-bas, les bras de Tom s'enroulant autour de lui, le tirant vers lui, leurs pas au rythme du phonographe et Harry riant de sa propre maladresse.

Sa voix lui sembla provenir de loin, même à ses propres oreilles « Tu m'as fait boire. »

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais échanger ceci par quelque chose de plus fort. » Suggéra Tom. Il échangea la bière au beurre d'Harry contre une coupe de champagne. Avec un sourire, Tom traversa la salle, en direction de Maybelle qui venait de réapparaître. Il lui dit quelque chose qui lui fit rire et le son fit son chemin jusqu'à Harry. Et alors que Tom l'attirait sur la piste de danse, un bras serpentant autour de sa taille, la bulle de bonheur d'Harry explosa, un instant plus tard, il eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Il en avait _fini_ avec Tom. Pourquoi était-il…

Jaloux.

« Tout va bien ? »

Harry se retourna. Encore une fois, Eddie l'avait retrouvé. Peut-être que Tom avait raison. Peut-être qu'Eddie l'aimait de cette façon et que pendant tout ce temps Harry avait mal interprété. Alors qu'il observait le visage plein de taches de rousseurs d'Eddie, Harry se demanda s'il était vraiment attiré par les hommes après tout. Ou s'il n'avait été attiré que par un seul.

« Ouais. Ouais, tout va bien, » Répondit Harry. « Ecoute, Eddie, j'espère que ça ne te paraît pas étrange, mais je ne cherche pas…Enfin je… »

Merlin, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Alors qu'il essayait de trouver les bons mots, une silhouette apparut dans la foule, juste derrière l'épaule d'Eddie. Une personne qui ressemblait beaucoup à-

« Harry ! » Cria Eddie, dans la foule, pâle et terrifié. « Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est -»

Le verre de champagne se brisa à sol alors qu'Harry plongeait la main dans ses robes à la recherche de sa baguette, mais l'imitateur fut plus rapide. Il attrapa Harry, tordant un de ses bras dans son dos, le retournant de manière à ce que le dos d'Harry soit contre sa poitrine. Bientôt, il se retrouva avec un couteau pressé contre sa gorge.

« _Nott ?_ » Haleta Harry.

« Tu ne t'en ira pas cette fois. » Souffla Nott à son oreille.

Le groupe de musique s'arrêta brusquement. Alarmé, la foule recula, donnant à Nott et Harry plus d'espace alors que Tom, Maybelle, Ron, Hermione, le vrai Eddie et une demi-douzaines d'autres personnes se rapprochaient, Kingsley et Robards parmi eux. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur Nott.

« C'est Nott monsieur ! » Dit Eddie. « Il m'a attrapé dans mon appartement. »

« Lâchez ce couteau, Nott ! » Ordonna Kingsley.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour vous de sortir d'ici. » Ajouta Robards.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses, » Dit Nott alors que les invités se dispersaient. Le reste des Aurors se déployèrent. « Je pense plutôt que vous allez vous écarter et nous laisser, Potter et moi, faire une promenade. A moins que vous préfériez que je lui coupe la gorge, ici et maintenant ? »

« Me tuer ne va pas faire sortir ton père d'Azkaban. » Grogna Harry

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Potter. » Murmura Nott à son oreille. « Je vais t'emmener au Seigneur des Ténèbres et le laisser s'occuper de ton cas. Il se relèvera avec moi à ses côtés et déchirera ce pays. »

Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers Tom.

« Voldemort est parti, Nott. » Dit Harry en serrant les dents.

« Nott se mit à rire à son oreille. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort, Potter. Tu ne l'as pas battu. »

« Alors où est-il ? » Demanda Harry alors que le tranchant du couteau s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Nott le tira en arrière alors que Tom et les autres avançaient. « Où était-il tout ce temps ? C'est fini Nott. Il t'a laissé et -»

Harry inspira brusquement alors que Nott pressait le couteau contre son cou avec une telle force qu'il sentit le sang couler.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un _déserteur_ , » Siffla Nott. « Ferme ta putain de gueule. »

« Regarde les faits Nott, » Continua Harry, durement. Il devait distraire Nott. Eddie, Robards, Ron, Hermione et Maybelle bougèrent sur sa gauche tandis que Tom se faufilait du côté de la fontaine. « Il s'est enfui. Il n'a pas été revu depuis 6 mois. »

Le couteau dans la main de Nott tremblait de fureur mais Harry ignora la douleur. Tant que Nott était concentré sur lui-

« Arrête-toi là ! » Cria Nott. Ron et Hermione se figèrent. Tout l'Atrium était pratiquement vide, verres et serviettes éparpillés comme des confettis sur le sol, les instruments abandonnés sur la scène. « Rapprochez-vous -»

« Nott, ce n'est pas -» Grogna Robards.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tom lever sa baguette, la pointant vers Nott depuis la fontaine. Il avait une vue claire mais quelque chose scintillait derrière Tom, attirant l'attention d'Harry. La chose se précisa. Une créature monstrueuse, blanche avec des orbites vides et aveugles comme yeux.

« Derrière-toi ! » Cria Harry. Tom se retourna et le monstre, maintenant plus grand qu'un géant, bondit net sur lui, par-dessus la fontaine, droit sur Harry.

Terrifié, Nott cria, libérant Harry. Trop distraits par l'apparition soudaine du monstre, personne n'empêcha Nott de disparaître dans la cheminée la plus proche. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche juste à temps-

« _Protego ! »_

Un bouclier scintillant a éclaté autour de lui quelques secondes avant que le monstre n'entre en contact avec. Il heurta la barrière d'Harry et ses bras tremblèrent sous l'impact. Le monstre ouvrit largement sa bouche informe et plaça une main sur le bouclier. Aussitôt, Harry sentit son bouclier s'affaiblir, la magie disparaissant. Serrant les dents, il redoubla d'efforts, saisissant sa baguette à deux mains et mettant toute sa concentration dans la barrière. Rapidement, Harry vit les autres attaquer la créature mais cela ne la fit même pas bouger la tête. Ils étaient tels de moucherons. Le monstre posa une autre main aux longs doigts sur le bouclier et Harry sentit chaque os de son corps trembler sous la difficulté. Un son rauque sortit de sa bouche, il rappelait à Harry celui d'un détraqueur mais en pire. 100 fois pire. Des aiguilles de lumières apparurent dans les orbites vides de la créature. Elle aspirait la magie d'Harry. Sa baguette trembla. Le bouclier vacille-

Le poids du monstre disparut soudainement. Le bouclier s'effondra et Harry s'écrasa au sol, ses jambes le lâchant.

« Harry ! » Cria Hermione, se précipitant vers lui. « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Quoi…quoi… » A travers la brume de l'épuisement, Harry fixa la créature. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait arrêté son attaque. Mais ensuite, il remarqua ce qu'il n'avait pas vu encore. Un nouveau bouclier avait surgi, celui-ci encerclait le monstre comme une bulle. Sur le parquet poli, on pouvait voir des carreaux dorés qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Ils brillaient d'une faible lumière bleue. La créature toucha la barrière et les carreaux devinrent encore plus brillants. Elle rétracta sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Ron et Rolf l'aidèrent à se relever. Ses jambes tremblaient.

« Quelle est cette chose ? » Haleta Rolf.

« Ce qui a mangé les Botrucs. » Répondit Harry.

Les yeux de Rolf s'écarquillèrent en observant la créature.

« C'est ça qui t'a attaqué chez Blaise ? » Dit Hermione, horrifiée.

Harry acquiesça.

« Revenez ! »

Braff s'avança, le visage livide. Il avait l'air ridiculement minuscule à côté du monstre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Kingsley en désignant les carreaux brillants. « Comment le tiennent-ils à distance ? »

« Jaspis, » Explique Braff. « C'est la seule chose qui garde ces choses tranquilles. Heureusement que j'ai décidé d'en prendre avec moi ce soir.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry.

Braff le fusilla du regard. « Oh, je sais exactement ce que c'est. Nous en avons déjà vu un avant. C'était beaucoup plus petit mais tout aussi mortel. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement en visionnant la mémoire de . C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait décidé de partager ce souvenir. » Ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Tom contourna la créature pour l'étudier. « Elle a grandie. »

« C'est ce qu'elles font, » Grogna Braff. « Plus elles mangent, plus elles grossissent. On les appelle Sangsues blanches. On les a repérés pendant nos travaux sur les portails et les dimensions, c'était il y a 15 ans. Elle est passée à travers un portail, à peine plus grosse qu'un elfe de maison. Mais il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour commencer à manger toute la magie sur laquelle elle pouvait mettre la main. »

« Incroyable, » Murmura Rolf. Il relâcha Harry et fit un pas de plus. La sangsue ne touchait plus la barrière. Elle se contentait de se lever et les regarder avec curiosité, mais ses yeux…Ses yeux aveugles ne quittaient jamais Harry.

 _Pourquoi,_ se demanda Harry. _Pourquoi c'est moi que tu veux ?_

« Comment vous en êtes-vous débarrassé ? » Demanda Robards.

« Je l'ai balancé à travers le portail par lequel elle était entrée, » Déclara Braff. « C'est pourquoi la destruction des Œuvres d'Elladora n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. »

« Mais vous venez de dire que vous étudiez les portails, » Dit Ron. « Vous pourriez en ouvrir un et la faire passer dedans ! »

« Tu vois la taille de cette chose ? » Aboya Braff, passant sa colère. « Même si je trouvais un portail assez grand pour l'aspirer, je ne le risquerais pas. Plus ils sont grands, plus ils sont actifs. Les portails s'ouvrent dans les deux sens, gamin. Quelque chose de bien pire pourrait arriver.

« Alors on le garde enfermé ? » Demanda Tom.

« Les carreaux de Jaspis le garderont contenu, » Leur assura Braff. « Sans source de nourriture, il commencera à s'affaiblir. Quand il diminuera de taille à nouveau, je m'en occuperai. »

« On peut le déplacer ? » Demanda Kingsley.

Braff secoua la tête. « J'ai bien peur que non, Monsieur le Ministre. Si je déplace un carreau, la cage se brise. Elle doit rester ici. »

« Dans l'Atrium ? » Dit Rolf. « Pour combien de temps ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi gros. Ça peut être des jours. Peut-être des semaines. Ce que je veux savoir, » Dit Braff en se retournant et en regardant Harry. « C'est pourquoi, dans une pièce pleine de sorcières et de sorciers, est-ce qu'elle s'est focalisée sur vous, Potter ? Ça a été pareil chez les Zabini. Elles ne se s'accrochent pas à une source de nourriture comme ça. »

« Je vous ai raconté que Potter était tombé dans l'un des Œuvres d'Elladora, » Dit Robards. « C'est là qu'il l'a rencontré. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Dit Braff. « Sûr que c'était la _première fois_? »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tomber dans les Œuvres d'Arts, Braff. » Répondit sèchement Harry.

« Et les artefacts ? » Demanda Braff, condescendant. « Parce qu'il y en a un dans mon bureau qui me semble étrange. »

« Le Carcerem a été découvert par le professeur Snape, » Dit Kingsley brusquement. « Il l'a confisque à un étudiant comme je vous l'ai déjà raconté Braff. »

« Cet artefact avait été _activé_ , » Continua Braff. « Activé à Poudlard, le même jour où Vous-Savez-Qui a fui. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Pas quand vous êtes impliqués Potter. Des Sangsues blanches ! Des prisons dimensionnelles atterrissant sur mon bureau ! Vous-Savez-Qui qui disparait sans laisser de trace ! »

Derrière Braff, Tom se tenait immobile.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rejoint l'équipe chargée de traquer Vous-Savez-Qui ? » Demanda Braff, s'avançant vers Harry. « Vous ne semblez pas très intéressé de savoir s'il est arrêté ou non. »

« Braff. » Dit Kingsley, l'avertissant.

Braff l'ignora.

« Deux personnes sont entrées dans le Carcerem pendant la bataille – c'est un fait Potter. Il ne faut pas deviner qui est la paire que le Carcerem aurait jugé la plus conflictuelle sur la zone. »

« Braff ! »

« Avez-vous laissé Vous-Savez-Qui partir, Potter ? » Grogna Braff, à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry. « Vous l'avez gardé en sécurité tout ce temps ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous êtes autant un traître que -»

« _Langue-De-Plomb Braff ! »_ La voix de Kingsley sonnait comme un fouet.

Un ricanement qui aurait rendu Snape fier tordit les lèvres de Braff. Il se détourna de Harry et s'adressa à Kinsgley.

« Le Ministère devrait être verrouillé pendant que la Sangsue est là, Monsieur le Ministre. Mon équipe s'occupera de la garder. »

« Vous aurez toutes les ressources à disposition, » Dit Kingsley, bien qu'il ait regardé Braff avec dégoût. Il se tourna vers Harry, toujours à moitié soutenu par Ron. « Vous avez besoin d'un guérisseur ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Alors rentrez chez vous, » Ordonna Kingsley. « On s'occupe de la suite. »

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Voilà, on l'a ! La grande Révélation ! C'est ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que le monstre ne soit pas le résultat de l'âme mutilée de Voldemort, bien que ça ne soit pas une mauvaise idée. Quelqu'un devrait l'exploiter.


	24. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Note du traducteur :** Bon voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Sûrement un de mes chapitres préférés, vous ne tarderez pas à savoir pourquoi 😉

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Tom refusaient qu'Harry soit seul et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Même après un long bain, il pouvait encore sentir le regard de la sangsue comme un résidu d'huile sur sa peau. Un épuisement peu commun le tourmentait. Il avait failli s'endormir dans la baignoire, les yeux aussi lourds que des sacs de sable.

La maison d'Harry ne contenait qu'une seule chambre d'ami, que Ron et Hermione revendiquèrent tout de suite. Cela obligeait Tom à rester sur le canapé. A la grande surprise d'Harry, il n'émit pas de plainte, mais là encore, alors qu'Harry s'allongeait dans son lit cette nuit-là, Tom avait sûrement déjà transfiguré le canapé.

Bien que fatigué au-delà de la raison, au moment où sa tête a heurté l'oreiller, son cerveau se mit en action, agité et effrayé. Le discours accablant de Braff se répéta dans sa tête. Et s'il découvrait la vérité ? Et si l'identité de Tom était révélée ? L'immunité du Ministère tiendrait-elle face au tsunami médiatique qui allait avoir lieu ? Les détraqueurs avaient été expulsés d'Azkaban, une motion adoptée par Kingsley peu de temps après la guerre, mais si Tom était arrêté, les détraqueurs seraient-ils ramenés ? Le Magenmagot le condamnerait-il à un baiser ? Harry serait-il capable de l'arrêter ? Serait-il capable de faire voir au monde sorcier ce qu'il voyait ? Ce que Ron, Hermione, Kingsley et Robards ont fini par voir ? _Ce_ Tom. Arrogant et obsessionnel, parfois insensible mais pas mauvais. Pas un monstre. Pas Voldemort.

Voldemort avait été un choix, un choix que Tom avait délibérément choisi, jour après jour, de ne pas répéter.

Le sommeil vint finalement, mais empli d'inquiétude. Harry passa d'un rêve à l'autre : des sorciers sans visage et des sorcières envoyant Tom aux détraqueurs Braff furieux, « Attrapez-les tous les deux, ces traîtres ! » Harry fut maîtrisé et Braff sourit, son nœud papillon orange virevoltant son sourire ne cessa de grandir jusqu'à devenir une grande bouche béante. Ses yeux disparurent dans son crâne et Harry ne put rien faire alors que la sangsue descendait sur lui, l'avalant tout entier.

* * *

Le fait que le ministère ait été transféré à la hâte pendant la nuit dans une usine abandonnée en banlieue de Londres a causé d'énormes maux de têtes à tous les employés. Le Prophète Quotidien s'est empressé de couvrir l'affaire. L'attaque de Nott pendant la fête d'Halloween était en première page le lendemain matin, mais tous les témoins s'étaient enfuis avant l'arrivée de la sangsue et donc, à la grande frustration du journal, le ministère a décrété le silence à propos de la raison du verrouillage du bâtiment.

« Toujours pas de changement, j'en ai bien peur. » Leur dit Rolf pendant le déjeuner. Il avait été autorisé à rester pour étudier la sangsue. « Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai jamais vu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en parler à Luna, mais c'est 'classifié'. Braff m'a quasiment menacé d'Azkaban si je faisais fuiter l'information.

« Je ne serais pas surpris si elle était déjà courant, » Dit Ron en prenant une grosse bouchée de sandwich au jambon. « Parmi tout ce en quoi elle croit, cette créature s'intégrerait parfaitement. »

« Combien de ces sangsues blanches pensez-vous qu'il y a ? » Demanda Hermione

« Je sais pas. » Répondit Ron. « Vu la façon dont en parlait Braff, on aurait dit qu'elles ne peuvent pas mourir. Il suffit de les réduire à leur taille de base et les envoyer d'où elles viennent. Je déteste ce connard mais c'est assez logique. »

Bien qu'Harry ne l'ai pas dit, vu que Rolf était là, il était sûr que cette sangsue était la même qu'il avait vu dans le Carcerem, affamée, famélique. Que se serait-il passé ce jour-là si Tom n'était pas arrivé ? Et s'il n'avait pas été là pour éloigner Harry ? Et si Harry avait tendu une main, et touché le portrait figé de la Grosse Dame, touché du bout du doigt la créature de l'autre côté ? Aurait-il atteint la toile, enroulé ses doigts frêles autour de son poignet et l'aurait-il tiré à l'intérieur du portrait ? Aurait-il pu se promener dans le Carcerem comme Tom l'avait initialement craint ? Cette peur qui les avait fait brûler tous les tableaux de leur prison, juste pour s'assurer que cela ne se produise pas ?

Il n'y avait aucune preuve, bien sûr. Aucune raison solide pour l'appuyer avec cette théorie selon laquelle les deux sangsues étaient une seule et même. Seulement son instinct. Il y en avait peut-être des centaines. Des milliers. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry n'y croyait pas. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que c'était une créature unique et seule, qui pour raison quelconque, avait choisi de cibler Harry plutôt qu'une autre créature du multivers. Il frissonna. Il n'aimait pas porter une cible dans le dos.

« Harry ? » Dit Hermione, remarquant son malaise. « Ça va ? »

« Ouais, » Répondit-il, masquant rapidement ses pensées et changeant de sujet. « Est-ce que Robards veut que je revienne ? » Demanda-t-il à Rolf. La pièce de monnaie dans sa poche avait été froide durant toute la matinée.

Rolf fit une grimace dans le but de s'excuser. « Ils veulent vraiment que tu restes chez toi Harry, désolé. »

« Mais ils ont réussi à la contenir, » Argumenta Harry. « Elle est enfermée. Quel est le mal à retourner au travail ? »

« Harry, tu as failli être tué _deux fois_ en moins de dix minutes, » S'agaça Hermione, implacable. « Nott est prêt à prendre des risques extrêmes pour t'atteindre. Quiconque tenterait de t'assassiner au milieu d'une foule de fonctionnaires du Ministère n'a rien à perdre. »

« Donc je suis censé rester enfermé jusqu'à ce que Nott soit finalement attrapé ou que la sangsue soit renvoyée d'où elle vient ? » S'écria Harry, furieux.

« Oui. » Dit Hermione, ravie qu'il ait compris.

« C'est ridicule ! Si je m'étais caché à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de me -»

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais laisser d'autres personnes gérer ça ? » S'énerva Hermione.

« Tu es d'accord avec eux ? » Demanda Harry, à Tom, mais tout espoir d'alliance disparut alors que Tom se tournait vers lui.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de l'attaque de la sangsue. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, quitter la maison serait idiot. » Et il repartir à sa contemplation de la fenêtre.

Rolf s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer, » Dit-il laissant la fin de son sandwich mais piquant un cornichon du bocal. « Merci pour le déjeuner. »

Harry se leva. Il était tellement agacé par eux qu'il ne voulait pas rester là. « Je te raccompagne. »

Mais au moment où ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, Harry attrapa le coude de Rolf.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais te procurer quelques documents- études, rapports- sur les portails ou les sangsues ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Rolf cligna les yeux, surpris avant de froncer les sourcils de désapprobation.

« Allez, Rolf, » Plaida Harry. « Je ne vais pas courir après elle, mais si quelque chose comme ça se reproduit, je veux en savoir plus sur ce à quoi j'ai affaire. Braff ne partagera jamais. »

« Tu penses que ça pourrait arriver ? » Demanda Rolf.

« Mieux vaut être prêt, on sait jamais. »

Rolf le fixa « Hermione a raison, tu sais. T'as l'air crevé. »

« Je sais. » Acquiesça Harry.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, » Dit Rolf. « Pas de promesses. »

« Merci. » Dit Harry, reconnaissant.

Rolf opina avant de sortir de la maison et de descendre l'allée du jardin pour transplaner.

* * *

Harry était presque certain que même s'il était en parfaite santé, personne ne le laisserait quitter sa maison tant que Nott ou la sangsue ne serait pas hors d'état de nuire. Le ministère était tendu, contraint de continuer à tourner dans de nouveaux locaux, à la grande confusion des employés. Comme Rolf l'avait dit, la sangsue était une information classifiée. Si Harry se mettait à la place de Nott et cherchait la meilleure opportunité de frapper, ce serait maintenant avec tout ce bazar.

Un autre jour passa et Harry se sentait un peu mieux qu'avant, mais toujours comme frappé par des sorts de fatigue qui l'empêchaient de rester debout plus de 15 minutes.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Grogna-t-il en direction d'Hermione et Ron alors qu'il restait allongé sur le canapé. « La dernière fois, j'étais bien du jour au lendemain. »

« La dernière fois, tu n'as été avec cette chose que pendant quelques secondes, » Fit remarquer Hermione. « et cette fois c'était bien plus grave. Tu faisais tout ce que tu pouvais pour garder ton bouclier en place. »

« A quelle vitesse tu penses que ce truc peut drainer quelqu'un ? » Demanda Ron, essayant de paraître nonchalant, sanas réussir. « Si ça te touche ? »

Harry se souvint de la sensation de magie aspirée à partir de sa baguette. Venant de son être même. Il s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé.

« Pas longtemps. » Admit-il

* * *

C'était troublant d'être sous le même toit, jour après jour, avec Tom. L'esprit de Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer tous ces souvenirs, le frappant d'une impression de déjà-vu. Bien qu'ils soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre aux repas, bavardant poliment et passant le temps en attente de nouvelles informations, ils se sont à peine regardés. Une tension indéniable était apparue entre eux. Ou peut-être n'y avait-il rien. Peut-être qu'Harry était juste incapable de se détendre, et qu'il imaginait cette tension tacite. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à quelque chose à dire, quelque chose pour qu'ils retrouvent leur camaraderie facile, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait, il imaginait Tom et Maybelle et son estomac se serrait.

Harry a cru Tom quand il a dit ne rien ressentir pour elle, mais, et si cela changeait ? Et si quand toute cette histoire serait terminée – la sangsue disparue et les accusations de Braff balayées sous le tapis- et s'il trouvait quelqu'un ? Et s'il y avait un jour où Tom choisissait d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Chaque fois que cette pensée lui venait, Harry s'éloignait de Tom, disparaissant dans sa chambre et ne réapparaissant pas pendant des heures.

* * *

Un hibou tapa sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry tard dans la nuit, un paquet de journaux serrés dans son bec, mais ce fut le seul contact qu'il reçut de Rolf. Quatre jours depuis le verrouillage et Kingsley et Robards était restés muets. Harry, désespéré d'une certaine normalité, réussit à convaincre Ron et Hermione qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être là à trois pour le surveiller 24h/24.

« Vous pouvez aller travailler, » Avait-il souligné. « Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« Je ne sais pas, » Dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. « Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de te laisser seul. »

« Je ne serais pas seul, » Lui assura Harry. « Je vous le dis à vous parce que je sais que Tom me rirait au nez. »

« Ce serait utile d'être au bureau, » Acquiesça Hermione, regardant les dossiers qu'elle avait arrachés de son bureau avant la mise en quarantaine. « Juste pour quelques heures. » Ajouta-t-elle

« Il y a eu une énorme augmentation des ventes d'objets de défense, » Admit Ron. « Avec toute l'histoire au Ministère, cela a inquiété pas mal de monde. George pourrait bénéficier d'une autre paire de mains. »

« Vas-y, » Le pressa Harry. « Je vais bien, vraiment. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Insista Hermione. « Ok, mais on reviendra dîner d'accord ? Et on dort ici. »

Mais maintenant que Ron et Hermione ne remplissait plus la conversation, Harry était tendu. Soudain, il n'arrivait plus à être dans la même pièce que Tom. Si Tom avait remarqué l'agitation d'Harry, il avait gardé le silence, parcourant la bibliothèque ou regardant par la fenêtre.

Ce fut un soulagement pour lui quand Ron et Hermione revinrent ce soir-là, ne pouvant entrer qu'une fois que Tom s'était assuré de leur identité. Cette nervosité ambiante ne se dissipant jamais, Harry était tombé dans sa vieille habitude de cuisiner et il avait passé une grande partie de la journée dans la cuisine à mettre un désordre pas possible – pétrir du pain, concocter une soupe de légumes, faire mariner du poulet. A mi-chemin de la préparation de la garniture d'épinard, il s'était rendu compte que ce genre de dîner avait été fréquent dans le Carcerem, Tom lui avait même demandé ce menu une fois. C'était juste avant leur première fois. Juste avant que l'agitation ne pousse Harry hors de sa chambre, incapable de dormir, incapable de nommer ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à ce que Tom le pousse contre le plan de travail et avec un seul baiser, clarifie tout.

« C'est délicieux, Harry ! » Le félicita Hermione. « Encore mieux que la dernière fois. »

« Ouais, » Dit Ron. « Tu pourrais battre maman avec ça. Mais où sont les petits pois ? »

« Tom déteste les petits pois. » Dit Harry.

Ron souffla du nez mais retourna vite son attention à son assiette face au regard du principal intéressé.

« Ne lui demandez pas de cuisiner des pâtes. » Dit Tom en beurrant un bout de pain.

Pour la première fois en quatre jours, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron.

C'était comme s'éloigner d'un aimant, mais Harry rompit le contact.

« Je ne sais pas faire de bonnes sauces. Elles sont toujours aqueuses ou brûlées. »

Sous la table, le pied de Tom reposait à un centimètre du sien. Juste un léger décalage vers la gauche et leur pied se toucheraient.

* * *

Ils firent la vaisselle et Harry, prêt à tout pour rester occupé, fit du chocolat chaud. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis longtemps, pas depuis le mois d'août, lorsque Tom était revenu dans sa vie. _C'est juste parce qu'il est là_ , se dit-il. Bientôt tout redeviendrait normal. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour que la sangsue retourne à une taille gérable. Et Nott…Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse esquiver les Aurors encore. Toute l'équipe le recherchait.

La pluie tomba alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour de la cheminée, buvant leur chocolat. Mais au lieu d'être calmé, Harry se sentait encore plus agité, comme s'il était entièrement retourné. Tom Riddle était assis dans son salon, buvant du chocolat chauf et discutant d'équipes de Quidditch.

« Tu ne suis pas le Quidditch. » Dit Harry, se demandant à quel point cette soirée pouvait encore devenir plus surréaliste.

« Non, » Acquiesça Tom. « Et pourtant… »

« Les Cannons vont réussir cette année, » Déclara Ron avec conviction. « Ils ont recruté cette nouvelle attrapeur – Bonnie Johnston. »

Tom eut du mal à ne pas rire. « Tu soutiens les Cannon ? »

« Ouais, » Dit Ron.

« Ils ne gagneront jamais la ligue. »

« Un peu plus de cacao ? » Demanda Hermione, alors que Ron serrait la mâchoire et que ses oreilles rosissaient.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Ron et Hermione ont souhaité bonne nuit avant de se retirer dans la chambre d'amis. Harry mit les tasses dans l'évier, se disant qu'il les nettoierait le matin. Avant de monter à l'étage, il fit une pause dans le salon. Tom était installé sur le canapé. Il avait enlevé son pull, il ne portait qu'une simple chemise boutonnée en dessous.

« Si tu préfères dormir dans un lit, tu peux passer la nuit à ton hôtel, » Dit Harry. « Ron et Hermione sont là au cas où quelque chose arriverait. »

Le regard de Tom était semblable à de l'acier.

« Ou pas. » Ajouta Harry

« Je peux le rendre assez confortable. » Répondit Tom.

« Okay. » Dit Harry en agitant maladroitement les bras. « Eh bien, bonne nuit alors. » Il se tourna vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

La voix de Tom était telle une caresse.

Il hésita, un pied sur la marche du bas, une main agrippant la rampe. Est-ce que Tom le sentait ? Cette chaleur implacable entre eux ? Ce picotement sur sa peau comme de l'électricité statique ?

Il poussa ses sentiments au fond de lui. Sans regarder en arrière, il monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte en s'appuyant contre elle. Prenant de profondes et régulières inspirations avant de fermer les yeux. Encore quelques jours. Encore quelques jours et puis…

Ils retourneraient au travail.

Ensemble.

Les mains d'Harry couvrirent son visage. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Mais il le fallait pourtant. Il le fallait parce que-

Parce que quoi ?

Harry essaya de se rappeler de ses raisons, mais il n'arrivait pas à les trouver. C'était de bonnes et de solides raisons. N'est-ce pas ?

Un petit coup sur sa porte le fit geler. Le cœur battant, il l'ouvrit, sachant déjà qui il trouverait de l'autre côté. Tom ne dit rien. Il le fixa simplement.

 _Dis lui de partir,_ Dit une voix pressée dans sa tête. _Dis lui._

Tom leva une main, plaçant le bout de son pouce contre la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, glissant le reste sous son menton. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et les raisons d'Harry s'écrasèrent autour de lui. Il ne savait pas qui avait bougé en premier. Peut-être l'avaient-ils fait en même temps. Ils se sont embrassés et c'était comme si deux pièces s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Deux pas en arrière et Tom fermait la porte d'un mouvement du pied. Deux baisers et Harry dirigea Tom vers le bord du lit. L'arrière de ses jambes heurta le matelas et il s'assit. Harry grimpa sur lui, son bassin chevauchant les hanches de Tom. Trois baisers. Les mains de Tom glissèrent sur son dos, s'immobilisant sur ses cuisses. Quatre baisers. Cinq. Harry enleva sa chemise et s'attaqua à son jean, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point ses mains tremblaient. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Tom vit ses tremblements. De grands bras le soulevèrent, le retournant et Harry se retrouva sur le dos, Tom se dressant au-dessus de lui. Il enleva sa propre chemise et une seconde plus tard, tout le reste.

Harry ne pouvait plus parler. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était sûr qu'Hermione et Ron allait l'entendre et entrer, inquiets. Tom fit glisser les lunettes d'Harry hors de son visage et les déposa sur la table de chevet. Ses lèvres se pressèrent doucement contre la cicatrice en forme d'éclairs, contre ses paupières, contre son nez, avant de retourner sur sa bouche. S'étaient-ils déjà embrassés si profondément ? Leurs bouches ne se séparant jamais, les mains de Tom se déplaçaient sur les abdominaux d'Harry. Il roula des hanches, permettant à Tom de baisser son pantalon. Agitant les jambes, Harry s'en libéra enfin.

Le manque d'oxygène l'obligea à rompre le baiser, mais Harry n'avait pris qu'une inspiration tremblante que Tom ne bouge et que leurs érections se frottent, d'une manière qui fit se crisper les orteils d'Harry. Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent. Il souleva ses hanches, voulant plus de friction, mais la main de Tom poussa vers le bas son bassin, le calmant.

« Tu veux ça ? » Murmura-t-il.

Harry était totalement rouge. Déjà une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau. L'excitation le traversait mais il se forçait à rester immobile.

« Parce que si nous faisons ça, » Continua Tom, les yeux si dilatés qu'ils paraissaient noirs. « Il n'y a pas de retour possible à être des collègues, des connaissances, des amis ou quoi que ce soit que nous avons essayé d'être. Je ne reviendrais pas à ça. Je veux t'embrasser chaque fois que l'envie me frappe. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés tous les soirs, dans ce lit. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. Alors, est-ce que tu veux ça ? »

Harry prit le visage de Tom entre ses mains, ses pouces retraçant les lignes de ses pommettes.

« Oui, » Répondit-il. « Je veux ça. Je te veux. »

* * *

Tom sortir de son sommeil, savourant la sensation des draps d'Harry contre sa peau. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tendit un bras pour rapprocher Harry.

Sa main ne trouva rien. Il ouvrit les yeux, le sommeil se dissipant.

« Harry ? »

Il était seul.

Tom s'habilla et en descendant les escaliers, il entendit des voix provenir de la cuisine. Granger et Weasley étaient autour de la table, prenant le petit-déjeuner. Harry se tenait appuyé contre l'évier, une tasse de thé à la main. Ils le regardèrent tous quand il entra. Il eut l'impression que Granger lui souhaitant le bonjour, mais toute son attention était sur Harry. Tom ne réalisa pas la tension qu'il avait abrité jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui sourit. C'était petit – si petit – et pourtant plus réconfortant qu'un soleil de printemps.

« Du thé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui merci. »

Toujours avec cet air doux, et pendant que Weasley et Granger discutaient, Harry lui versa une tasse provenant de la casserole posée sur la table. Il la lui passa et leurs mains s'attardèrent l'un contre l'autre avant qu'Harry ne s'éloigne, tirant une chaise. Tom s'assit à côté de lui.

Bien qu'il ait dit à Harry qu'il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ensemble, en regardant Harry manger les œufs de son assiette, Tom fut prit d'une forte envie de garder le secret. De le protéger. Il voulait l'enfermer, le préserver pour qu'il soit exempt de toute opinion extérieure, seulement vu, touché et chérie par lui-même.

« Confiture ? »

Tom cligna des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité.

Comment un visage – une voix- pouvait être aussi incroyable ?

« De la confiture ? » Répéta Harry, tendant le pot.

Harry avait-il la moindre idée de ce que ses sourires calmes et ses yeux doux lui faisaient ? Il prit le pot et sentit son propre sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant d'attraper un toast.

Un léger coup à la porte d'entrée fit se tourner Harry. « Je me demande qui c'est ? » se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il se leva, mais Weasley le devança.

« J'y vais ! »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne pense que Nott frapperait à la porte. » Dit-il avec agacement alors que Weasley disparaissait dans le salon. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, la voix inquiète de Weasley puis Rolf apparut dans la cuisine, échevelé et essoufflé.

« Braff est mort, » Cria-t-il. « La sangsue s'est libérée. Elle s'est échappée ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur: Oups, un jour de retard pour le chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, je n'ai pas vu les jours défiler. Le dernier chapitre est le prochain, il sort donc la semaine prochaine!


	25. Chapitre 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est une traduction, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. L'auteur est Purplewitch156, j'ai son autorisation, si jamais vous aimez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sous l'histoire originale (même si j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews ...). Si jamais vous détectez des fautes d'orthographe ou de français, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

**Chapitre 23 :**

« Rolf, recommence depuis le début. » Demanda Hermione.

Ils s’étaient déplacés dans le salon. Rolf s’assit sur le canapé, une tasse de thé fraîche dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Je ne sais pas comment c’est arrivé. Une minute tout allait bien. Nous étions en train de lancer les diagnostics standard sur la sangsue et ensuite, tout s’est enchaîné. C’était rapide. Si rapide. J’ai à peine eu le temps de voir ce qu’il s’est passé. »

« Je pensais qu’elle était contenue, » Dit Harry. « Les carreaux… »

Rolf prit une gorgée de thé. « Elle a brisé la cage. Braff disait qu’elle ne s’affaiblissait pas comme il s’y attendait. Je pense que les carreaux ne pouvaient pas tenir longtemps. Elle était trop forte. »

Un frisson envahit Tom.

« Donc elle pourrait être n’importe où ? » Demanda Weasley, paniqué. « Et la seule chose qui a une petite chance de le retenir ne fonctionne pas assez longtemps pour régler le problème ? »

Rolf acquiesça. Il prit plus de thé.

« On doit ouvrir un portail. » Dit Harry.

Tom le regarda brusquement.

« Tu peux répéter s’il te plaît ? » Demanda Weasley

« Tu as entendu Harry ? » Grogna Granger. « On pourrait avoir plus de problèmes qu’on en a déjà ! »

« Et ce n’est même pas comme si on savait comment en ouvrir un. » Dit Weasley.

« C’est une variante d’Alohomora. » Dit Harry.

Le silence tomba si violemment qu’on pouvait entendre les gouttes fuyant du robinet de la cuisine.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » S’étonna Granger.

Tom se posait la même question.

Les regards d’Harry et de Rolf se rencontrèrent.

« Ne bougez pas. » Harry quitta la pièce, montant les escaliers deux à la fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint, une pile de cahiers à la main. Il les posa sur la table basse.

Granger a choisi celui en haut de la pile. Elle ouvrit le couvercle.

« Ceux-ci viennent des archives de Langues-De-Plomb. » Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry, soudainement furieux. « Tu as _volé -»_

 _«_ En fait, c’était moi. » Dit Rolf en levant la main.

Cela n’a pas apaisé Granger.

« Tu as obligé Rolf à voler -»

« Je ne l’ai pas obligé, » S’indigna Harry. « J’ai demandé. Et c’est une bonne chose parce que sinon on ne saurait rien sur les portails. »

« On ne peut pas ouvrir un portail ! C’est trop dangereux ! »

« On a pas d’autres options. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie contre cette chose. On ne peut pas se cacher. Et maintenant, on ne peut même plus la contenir. Ouvrir un portail est notre seul choix. »

Granger se mordit la lèvre, manifestement en conflit. Face à son hésitation, Harry continua.

« Selon leurs recherches, le portail le plus puissant qu’ils aient trouvé est à Stonehenge. On attire la sangsue là-bas et on s’en débarrasse. »

« Mais qu’est ce qui l’empêcherait de revenir tout de suite ? » Demanda Weasley.

« Les sangsues ne peuvent pas ouvrir de portails, » Explique Harry. « Elles peuvent en trouver, mais elles ont besoin d’une source d’énergie extérieure – quelqu’un d’autre pour les ouvrir. C’est essentiellement ce que j’ai fait en tombant dans le Néant. Ma présence a provoqué » une ouverture que la sangsue a pu traverser. C’est pourquoi elles sont généralement petites lorsqu’elles entrent dans de nouveaux mondes. Il n’y a rien faisant office de nourriture dans le Vide et elles s’affaiblissent. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu tomber dans le Néant ? » Demanda Rolf. « D’après tout ce que j’ai lu à propos des Œuvres d’Elladora, ça n’aurait pas dû être possible. »

« Apparemment, le tissu qui sépare les dimensions les unes des autres s’attarde sur la peau. Le Carcerem crée sa propre dimension pour loger ses prisonniers, donc juste être à l’intérieur m’a rendu plus sensible au voile entre les dimensions. »

« Alors tu étais vraiment dans le Carcerem ? » Dit Rolf, chancelant. « Qui était avec… »

« Plus tard. » Expédia Weasley.

« Mais ça veut dire que tu risques d’être entraîné dans le portail ? » Dit Granger.

« Peut-être. » Admit Harry, regardant légèrement Tom. « Mais la sangsue passe pratiquement toute son existence à traîner entre les dimensions. Le portail l’aspirera. Le seul problème est qu’il faut beaucoup d’énergie pour ouvrir un portail et le maintenir ouvert. » Harry regardait maintenant directement Tom.

« Tu veux que je le fasse. »

« Tu es le plus fort. Et tu peux aussi ressentir la magie. Ces portails nous sont invisibles, mais tu pourras peut-être le localiser. De plus, » Ajouta Harry avec un léger sourire. « Je suis l’appât. »

Tom n’a pas trouvé ça drôle.

« C’est dingue. » Dit Granger

« Si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y, » Dit Harry. « Parce que nous n’avons pas vraiment le luxe du temps. »

Rolf posa sa tasse de thé. « Je suis avec Harry. »

Weasley et Granger partagèrent un regard rassemblant des années de ce genre de folies.

« On en est aussi. »

Harry se tourna vers Tom.

Et dire qu’il y a quelques heures à peine, il tenait Harry, nu, dans ses bras, tout allait bien.

« Une variante d’Alohomora ? » Demanda-t-il

Harry prit l’un des documents.

« Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? »

Tom scruta le schéma. « Sans problème. »

* * *

C’était une journée claire et ensoleillée, probablement l’une des dernières avant l’hiver. L’herbe était humide sous les chaussures de Tom, le soleil agréables contre son dos. C’était le genre de journée qui convenait à des touristes mais Stonehenge était calme et vide.

« Ok, allons-y. » Dit Harry. « Assurez-vous que personne n’est ici. Pas besoin de Moldus pris entre deux feux. Tom ? »

« Un instant. »

Tom entra dans l’anneau de pierres. Elles dominaient le site, leurs ombres cachant le soleil alors qu’il parcourait lentement le cercle. La magie était présente ici, une pulsation qu’il arrivait à ressentir. Près d’une des pierres centrales, il tomba dessus. C’était difficile de le voir directement mais il le trouva – une ombre dans le coin de l’œil.

« Je l’ai trouvé. »

Harry et les autres se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Où ? » Demanda Harry

Tom pointa du doigt un espace vide. Plus il se tenait devant, plus il devenait clair. Il sentit la promesse d’infini, débordant d’énergie incontrôlée.

« Il ne doit pas rester ouvert longtemps. » Dit Harry. « Ouvre-le uniquement quand la sangsue apparaît. »

Les pulsations avaient maintenant une couleur, un violet électrique et un rouge sanguin. Sans avertissement, Tom sentit une vrille d’énergie s’accrocher à lui et l’entraîner.

« Tom ? » La voix d’Harry lui semblait très éloignée. « _Tom. »_

Les yeux de Tom se détournèrent et l’attraction fut brisée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va ? »

« L’énergie du portail est extrêmement puissante. »

« Tu peux le garder ouvert ? » Demanda doucement Harry afin que les autres ne l’entendent pas.

Le doute de soi n’était pas un sentiment familier à Tom, mais un malaise s’enroula autour de son cœur alors qu’il jetait un coup d’œil aux fils d’énergie.

« Oui. »

Le fermer par contre…

« On va faire aussi vite que possible. » Lui assura Harry.

Tom s’attendait à ce qu’Harry retourne au niveau des pierres extérieures mais d’un seul pas il déposa un baiser, doux comme un plume, sur les lèvres de Tom.

« Bonne chance. » Murmura Harry.

Les lèvres de Tom le picotèrent. Déglutissant, il fit un signe de tête saccadé et se concentra de nouveau sur le portail. Derrière lui, les autres s’éloignèrent, lui laissant l’espace pour travailler.

Il entendit Weasley dire : « Alors vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit Harry.

« Il était temps. » Dit Weasley et Harry rit.

Souriant, Tom ancra ses pieds dans le sol et sortit sa baguette.

* * *

Harry était convaincu que la sangsue viendrait. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quand. Ils se répartirent uniformément autour des pierres, la baguette à la main. Harry se déplaça d’un pied à l’autre, scrutant le monticule d’herbe et de pierres. Il n’était jamais venu à Stonehenge. C’était magnifique et parfait pour un pique-nique. Il devrait amener Teddy avant que la température ne baisse trop.

Les yeux d’Harry parcoururent l’horizon. Il s’imaginait faire des biscuits au cheddar. Teddy les adorait. Peut-être que Tom viendrait même avec eux.

Un miroitement, comme une vague de chaleur, attira l’attention d’Harry. Là où il n’y avait eu que de l’herbe se tenait à présent la sangsue, haut de près de 9m de haut. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur sa peau blanchie, faisant plisser les yeux à cause des reflets du soleil.

« Elle est là ! » Rugit-il. « Tom -»

La sangsue bougea. Rolf avait raison. Elle _était_ rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide qu’il y a quelques jours. Harry bougea sa baguette juste à temps. Une seconde plus tard, la sangsue est entré en contact avec son bouclier et les pieds d’Harry glissèrent en arrière face à l’impact.

« Protego ! »

Le sort d’Hermione rejoignit le sien, puis celui de Ron et Rolf. La sangsue rugit de frustration, le bout de ses ongles s’enfonçant dans le bouclier.

« Tom ! » Beugla Harry par-dessus son épaule. « Le portail ! Ouvre… »

Semblable à un éclair, une explosion d’énergie, différente de tout ce qu’Harry avait ressenti le traversa, secouant la terre même. Tom l’avait fait.

* * *

« On doit la rapprocher du portail ! » Entendit Tom, crié par Harry aux autres. « Quand je vous le dis, on lâche le bouclier. »

Le portail était une entité en soi. Une énergie débridée et vicieuse brûlant l’herbe. L’ouverture se déchira vers le ciel. 50 mètres. 60. Tom garda sa main stable, les pieds fermement plantés, mais les vrilles d’énergie s’enroulaient autour de lui. Si Harry et les autres se trouvaient juste derrière lui, Tom n’aurait pas pu le dire. Seul le vent rugissait atteignait ses oreilles. Un véritable abîme. Un vide sans fin ou fond. La noirceur s’approfondit et s’élargit sous le regard de Tom. Il promettait une éternité de néant. Une éternité d’obscurité avec uniquement ses pires souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie.

Horcruxes, déchirant et souillant son âme. Il pouvait sentir les cicatrices aussi vivement qu’une blessure fraîchement guérir. Son père. Les Potters. Hepzibah. La solitude. Partout où il marchait, ses pas laissaient les traces sanglantes de la mort. Alors qu’il regardait le Vide, ses pieds glissait en avant, il les voyait tous. Il était de retour dans cette obscurité impénétrable qui hantait ses rêves, toutes ses victimes autour de lui. Les hurlements dans ses oreilles étaient leurs cris. Leurs plaidoiries. Leur terreur. Il s’y perdait. Un bébé pleurait.

Il se vit soulever une baguette en direction du visage effrayé d’un enfant, les yeux verts identiques à la femme qui gisait morte à ses pieds. Il observait ça comme un spectateur et ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de la répulsion.

Il avait pardonné à Harry et lui de même il n’y a pas si longtemps, mais s’était-il pardonné ?

« Tom ! »

_Harry._

Harry était le baume sur ses blessures. Il était le soleil sur un lac gelé. Il était le bonheur, l’amour. C’était comme sortir d’un puit. Tom est sorti de cette obscurité sans fin. Il cligna des yeux et fut de retour – luttant contre le vent alors que le portail s’élargissait encore plus, des déchirures noires se propageant dans l’air. Il risqua un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient juste derrière lui, La sangsue se battant contre leur bouclier, apparemment trop déterminé à les atteindre pour craindre ou même remarquer le portail.

« MAINTENANT ! » Hurla Harry.

Aussitôt, le bouclier tomba. Peut-être qu’ils ne pouvaient plus le maintenir, même s’ils l’avaient voulu. Ils s’accroupirent. Les tentacules du portail jaillirent s’enroulant autour de la sangsue tel un Piège du Diable. La sangsue se débattit, saisissant une pierre, mais le tiraillement du portail était constant. Inébranlable. La sangsue perdit son emprise et dégringola directement à travers le portail, dans les profondeurs noires.

« Referme-le ! » Cria Harry.

Ils s’accrochaient aux pierres, le vent aussi fort qu’un ouragan. La baguette de Tom était incroyablement chaude, elle vibrait si fort qu’il craignait qu’elle ne s’enflamme. Chaque mouvement envoyait des aiguilles de douleur traverser son corps, mais il secoua son poignet, exécutant le contre-charme et exhortant la porte à se fermer.

La douleur était si profondément ancrée dans sa chair que chaque respiration était une torture. Tom serra les dents, ses cheveux tombant dans ses yeux. Il sentit ses pieds glisser plus près.

Un second faisceau de lumière rejoignit le sien. Se battant contre le vent, Harry se tenait à ses côtés. Puis il y en eut un troisième. Un quatrième. Un cinquième. Leurs sorts combinés ont réalisé l’impossible. Le portail commença à rétrécir, se désagrégeant lentement. Tom sentit les liens qui l’y connectait se briser, un à un, les vrilles d’énergie se dissolvant dans le vent.

Mais il saignait.

« OUI ! » Rugirent Weasley et Rolf quand le portail disparut. « OUI ! »

« On l’a fait ! » Haleta Granger, essoufflée. « On l’a fait. »

« Tom ? Tom, ça va ? »

 _Non, je saigne_.

Les blessures invisibles étaient trop nombreuses pour être comptabilisés, mais ce n’étaient pas de nouvelles blessures, se rendit-il compte. C’étaient de vieilles blessures. De sa propre fabrication. Des blessures qu’il s’était infligé, encore et encore. Le portail les avait simplement rouvertes. Il ne savait même pas à quel point il était criblé de plaies.

« _Tom ! »_

Harry l’attrapa avant de toucher le sol. Quelqu’un criait mais ce n’était que du bruit pour Tom. Il ne pouvait que sentir le pin.

Il ne pouvait sentir qu’Harry.

* * *

Son corps était lourd. Pendant longtemps, il ne pensa à rien, se contentant de suivre la douce sensation de ses poumons qui se remplissaient d’air avant de le libérer lentement. Le bruissement du papier attira son attention. C’était plus difficile que prévu d’ouvrir les yeux.

Il vit du blanc en premier. Il s’allongea sur le dos dans le petit lit. C’était calme, mis à part ce bruissement de papier. Le grattement d’une plume. Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur la droite. A côté d’une fenêtre éclairée par le jour, Harry était assis sur une chaise, lisant un magazine. Il regarda l’ouvrage, pensant que si c’était la mort, c’était ridicule de l’avoir craint.

Il repéra la couverture du magazine.

« On doit discuter de tes choix en matière de lecture. » Dit-il d’une voix étonnamment rauque.

Harry sursauta. Le soulagement qui se répandit sur son visage réchauffa le cœur de Tom.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » Dit avec légèreté Harry. « Parfois, le Chicaneur a plutôt raison. » Il ferma le magazine et le mit de côté. « Et c’est compliqué de trouver de meilleurs mots croisés. »

Il se leva et s’assit sur le bord du lit.

« Ça va ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Tom hésita. « Je ne suis pas sûr. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« On t’a presque perdu, » Lui expliqua Harry. « Tu es inconscient depuis plus de deux semaines. »

Tom était surpris. « Pardon. » Et il était désolé pour tout. _Je suis désolé de t’avoir enlevé ta famille. Je suis désolé de t’avoir blessé. Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal._ Il ne savait pas si Harry comprenait, s’il devinait à quel point Tom souhaitait profondément pouvoir tout changer, tout réparer, tout corriger, mais peut-être qu’Harry comprenait. Le petit sourire qui se glissa sur ses lèvres le fit penser à Tom.

« J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais Ron et moi on a déjà mangé toutes tes grenouilles en chocolat. Tu as Dumbledore, Burdock Muldoon, Gwenog Jones -»

Pour la première fois, Tom remarqua la pile de cadeaux empilés sur sa table de chevet. Une partie de l’horreur qu’il ressentait à la vue de cette montagne dû apparaître sur son visage car Harry rit.

Les yeux de Tom restaient posés sur un vase de fleurs de la taille d’un chou, avec une carte aux couleurs flamboyantes sortant de ses feuilles.

« Il y a des cartes ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant mal.

« Ouais, » Dit Harry avec un léger sourire d’excuse. « Je leur ai dit que tu n’en voudrais sûrement pas, mais ils ont insisté.

Sainte. Marie. Mère. De. Dieu.

« Je suis aussi désolé.

Surpris, Tom reporta son attention sur Harry.

Neveux, il tripotait le coin de la couverte. « J’avais tellement peur de ce que je ressentais que je n’arrêtais pas de te repousser. J’aurais dû l’avouer depuis longtemps. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda Tom droit dans les yeux. « Je t’aime. »

Quelle était cette sensation qui le traversait ? Ce sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur et picoter sa peau ? Cette émotion serrant sa gorge ? Il tremblait. Cher Salazar, il tremblait. Les collégiennes étaient plus mesurées que ça.

Mais Harry comprit. Il a tout vu et il a compris. Il se pencha en avant et l’embrassa, et tandis que cela s’approfondissait, une alarme retentit. Harry se recula, soudain coupable.

« Tu n’est pas censé augmenter ton rythme cardiaque. »

« Alors tu vas devoir partir. » Dit Tom, très sérieux.

Souriant encore plus, Harry retourna à sa chaise. Il rouvrit le Chicaneur et reprit sa plume avant de poser ses pieds sur le lit. Il mâchait le bout de sa plume, concentré sur les mots croisés.

« Qu’est ce que j’ai raté ? » Demanda Tom.

« Pas grand-chose. » Dit Harry. « Des gnomes ont trouvé mon jardin – plutôt surpris que ça leur ait pris autant de temps en fait. Ils ont détruit mes carottes. Oh, et Nott a été arrêté. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Apparemment il manquait de fonds. Quand il s’est présente à Gringotts pour accéder à son coffre, les gobelins ont alerté Robards. On pourrait penser qu’il serait plus prudent mais je suppose que tout le monde n’est pas près à vivre dans la forêt. Eddie a été le premier sur les lieux. »

« J’imagine qu’il en a profité. »

« Beaucoup, » Dit Harry. « Je n’ajouterais rien d’autre. »

« Dommage que les détraqueurs aient été retirés d’Azkaban. »

« Personne ne mérite d’être face aux détraqueurs. » Désapprouva Harry.

« Lui si. » Dit Tom.

Le sourire d’Harry était léger. Ses pieds bougeaient contre la jambe de Tom. Revenant à ses mots croisés, de sa voix douce il dit : « En 4 lettres, légume vert. »

Tom regarda le plafond, savourant la chaleur qui se répandait à travers sa poitrine jusqu’à chaque centimètre carré de son être. A chaque brin de son âme.

Il eut un sourire narquois. « Pois. Ils sont toujours aussi maléfiques.

« Dixit le type qui va éviscérer des poissons toute la journée. » Répliqua Harry en inscrivant le mot.

« Le poisson vaut la peine d’être mangé. » Déclara Tom. « Les pois…Je ne comprends même pas ces choses. »

« Ils étaient dans le poulet. »

« Non, ils n’y étaient pas. »

« Bien sûr que si, » Continua Harry en remplissant une autre case. « Je les ai écrasés et les ai mélangés avec les épinards. Et tu en a mangé jusqu’à la dernière fourchette. » Dit-il avec satisfaction.

« Tu es dangereux, Harry Potter. »

« Ouais. » Dit Harry, un sourire tordu au visage. Et c’était la plus belle chose que Tom ait jamais vue. « Je suis au courant. »

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Of Your Making est peut-être terminé, mais tout ça n’est pas fini ! Une suite est en préparation. J’ai déjà commencé la planification et sa rédaction mais Je ne publierai rien tant que je n’aurais pas un plan très clair et solide. Nous parlons d’une cartographie de chaque chapitre. Cela va me prendre du temps. MAIS, je peux aller de l’avant et vous donner un avant goût ;
> 
> Harry et Tom ont une relation publique et bien établie. Oh mon dieu, le voyage fut si long.
> 
> La sangsue et son obsession pour Harry seront davantage explorés et (que Dieu m’aide) expliqués.
> 
> Combien d’univers parallèles existe-t-il et à que point peuvent-ils être différents ?
> 
> Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour publier le premier chapitre, mais si vous voulez être l’un des premiers à le savoir, abonnez-vous à moi ou suivez moi sur mon tumblr (hollyandyew . tumblr . com). Je vous préviendrais quand il sera prêt à la publication.
> 
> Je l’ai déjà dit dans certains commentaires, mais je tiens vraiment à réitérer à quel point je suis reconnaissante pour chacun d’entre vous. Ecrire cette histoire à été une joie incroyable. J’étais à la croisée des chemins au niveau de mon écriture et j’avais du mal à redécouvrir mon amour pour ce métier. Cette histoire a pourtant réussi. Vous l’avez fait. Que le soleil ne se couche jamais sur le Tomarry.
> 
> Avec tout mon amour.
> 
> Purplewitch156
> 
> Note du traducteur : Fiouuuu ! alors voilà j’ai enfin fini cette traduction qui a été un peu compliqué sur la fin avec la reprise des cours. J’espère quand même que vous l’aurez apprécié !
> 
> J’adore vraiment cette fanfiction qui est je trouve vraiment bien construite au niveau de la relation de Tom et Harry ainsi que le Carcerem qui est vraiment trop génial je trouve.  
> Je compte cleaner tous mes anciens chapitres dès que j'aurais le temps.
> 
> Je n’ai pas encore décidé si j’allais traduire aussi la suite, si c’est le cas, je posterais un dernier chapitre à la suite de celui-là pour l’indique. A présent, dans la version originale, la suite appelée ‘When the Phoenix Cries’, est terminée et compte 21 chapitres pour 85000mots, soit légèrement moins que la première partie. Si je me lance dans cette suite, je prendrais bien le temps de prendre de l’avance pour éviter les retards de publication. Mais j'ai déjà commencé et à priori je commencerais à poster en mars, je pense.
> 
> En attendant, je compte publier une nouvelle traduction, d’une Fanfiction Harry x Rabastan assez courte que j’aime beaucoup aussi, et qui, est déjà terminée. Il y a 6 chapitres et ils sont tous déjà traduits donc aucun risque de retard ! Si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à aller la lire !
> 
> A la prochaine je l’espère pour la suite ou pour une autre de mes traductions !


End file.
